Dangerous Secrets
by Sukiethree
Summary: With her son missing, Bella learns something about her boyfriend he never really wanted her to know. Continuation of my one-shot contest entry for Bad Ass Babes contest
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my new story, an expansion on my one-shot competition entry for the Bad Ass Babes Contest.**

 **I apologise for the one day delay; I forgot yesterday was Wednesday!**

 **I was totally gob-smacked to be chosen for the following awards and stoked to be recognized along with writers I love and have read their published stories.**

* * *

 **2nd place Public Vote and Judges Vote**

 **Judges Choice from brwn-eyedgirl01**

 **Sharpest Tongue**

 **Coolest Heroine**

 **Give Me More**

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who voted.**

 **The one-shot will be posted at a later date but for now it's included within the following story.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for always being a star and getting chapters back to me quickly.**

 **Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended and all rights remain with Stephenie Meyer. I'm just in love with Edward!**

* * *

 **Dangerous Secrets**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Now**_

I really didn't know Edward at all, and right now I wasn't sure I wanted to know him, either.

My little boy was missing and it was all his fault.

But I should go back to the beginning, shouldn't I?

** Dangerous Secrets **

 **AN: This is the only footnote I'll write - just wanted to assure you that Chapter 2 will be up in a few minutes**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And as promised, here is chapter 2, definitely earning the 'M' rating!**

* * *

 **Dangerous Secrets**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Then**_

Six years ago I met the most gorgeous man ever and was immediately smitten. I remember it was my twenty-third birthday, and Rose, my flatmate and best friend all through college, had insisted we go out to celebrate me landing my first job after graduating. It wasn't a very prestigious position, but it would allow me the chance to read for a living, a dream come true for me, and I would have the time to start writing that novel. You know, the one that brought me fame and fortune. Not that I wanted the fame, I wasn't keen on the limelight, but it was part of being a world famous novelist, and I was sure I could get used to it in time.

Anyway, back to that evening. For once I had splurged on a short, midnight blue dress with spaghetti straps, covered in sequins. It was short, much shorter than I usually wore, but I was feeling really good about my achievements, and decided that for once I was going to go with the flow and see what happened tonight. It had been too long since Riley and I had split up, and I was in great need of some male company; and an orgasm or two wouldn't go amiss, either. To that end, Rose had also persuaded me to buy new underwear, and I was sporting a navy blue thong with less material than a handkerchief, and a bra with not a lot more. Still, it made me feel sexy and desirable.

Rose and I danced and drank our weight in margaritas, my drink of choice, in The Margarita Palace, a club known for fifty different flavors of margaritas. I was determined to savor as many as I could before I became a model citizen. We were doing our thing on the dance floor, grinding against each other, not really caring who was watching. There were plenty of admirers, and we had somehow managed to get ourselves in the middle of a circle of guys, all of whom were cheering us on. The circle around us had been getting smaller, not that I noticed, until I felt the heat of a body behind mine. My eyes lifted and caught Rose's gaze, which said _go for it,_ and she mouthed 'he's gorgeous'.

I have to admit, he smelled divine and wore a cologne that drifted through my senses. His body was taught in all the right places without being overly muscled, telling me he'd worked out regularly. I deliberately moved into his embrace, raising my arms to tangle in his hair, which was way above me; he was tall, too. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me against his, allowing me to feel his hardness pressed up against my ass.

The longer I spent in his company the more entranced with him I became; every movement ramping up the desire I felt for him. Everywhere he touched me, a flame was lit, and my panties dampened more with every bump and sway to the music as our movements were increasingly suggestive. The beat quickened, and he spun me away from his body before dragging me back toward him. I allowed my eyes to drift from the obvious desire in his well-fitting jeans, up over his toned abs covered in a black shirt with the sleeves rolled to this elbows, exposing his hard forearms dusted lightly with hair, and then finally to his face. A jaw that could cut glass, lightly stubbled in a dusting of reddish hair, met my gaze followed by pink, pouty lips just waiting to be kissed, and then the greenest eyes I had ever seen, surrounded by thick lashes. _My God, he's beautiful_ my thoughts were a little stunned. Captured by the heat in those eyes, he pulled my body flush with his. I think I was done for in that moment; caught and never wanting to be set free.

We danced and laughed and drank more, and I found myself thoroughly enjoying his company. Rose had disappeared off somewhere in the club with a hottie of her own, and I knew she would come find me later. Edward, my hottie's name, didn't leave me alone for a second, even insisting I came to the bar with him to refresh our drinks. It was too loud for much of a meaningful conversation, but that didn't seem to matter; I wanted to take him back to my place and have him ravish me until morning, but I was under no illusion that it would lead to a relationship. That wasn't what I was looking for right now, anyway.

As it grew later and close to one o'clock, Rose appeared, and we made our way to the line for the restroom.

"I'm going to leave with Royce," she whispered in my ear while we waited. "He's packing, and I want a piece of that." Her giggle made me laugh, too; this was Rose all over. She never wanted anything serious; she was happy working on cars and building a reputable business restoring classics.

"Are you sure, Rose?" I asked.

"Hmmm, definitely."

"Well, be careful, make sure he wraps it well, and text me the address so I can rescue you if necessary."

"Sure thing," she answered. "What about you? Are you going home with Hottie McHotterson?"

"Love the name, Rose, but it's actually Edward." My grin matched hers. "I'm gonna take him back to our place, if that's okay with you?"

"Way to go, Bella. Of course it's okay. Condoms are in my top drawer if you want them. Be safe, and I want all the dirty deets over brunch tomorrow."

"Definitely, I'll see you when you get home. And thanks for making me come out tonight, I've had a fabulous time."

We were at the head of the line, and parted company to take care of business before making our way back to where the guys were waiting for us.

We said our goodbyes, leaving Rose and Royce, who were going to have a last drink. I followed Edward willingly toward the club exit, where a large black limousine waited. For a second I wondered what type of job he had that allowed him to have a car like this waiting for him after a night out, but forgot to ask as soon as he stepped in behind me and immediately enveloped me in his arms. He pulled me tight against his body, his mouth stealing my every breath.

When dizziness threatened, I dragged my mouth away from his to draw in some much needed breath. He didn't stop, instead redirecting his damp kisses wherever he could reach bare skin. My body was turned toward him, his hand tangled in my hair holding me in place, while the other was slowly brushing my thigh, his thumb rubbing against the sensitive skin on the inner side, and shifting a little higher with each pass.

At that moment I didn't care who might be watching; I only wanted him to continue. Goosebumps erupted under his hand as it moved, travelling from each point of contact to my every extremity, and I shivered, unable to stop the moans his attentions were forcing from my throat.

"Cold?" he whispered as his lips kissed up my neck and behind my ear to a spot that I never knew was attached to my clit.

"The...the...the opposite," I managed to answer, before his lips again claimed mine.

Unaware of the movement of the car, I was reminded by the jolt as it came to a halt. Glancing out of the windows I knew to be blacked out, I realized that we were already outside my apartment. For the life of me, I couldn't remember telling him the address, but once again, the thought was lost as his body clouded my brain with lust.

"What are you doing to me?" I gasped, almost overwhelmed.

"Making love to you," his voice whispered in my ear, gravelled and rough with desire, caused my stomach to clench again.

He drew back and smirked, his grin promising everything I ever wanted. He moved to open his door, and, still breathless with anticipation, my belly muscles clenched while I waited for him to reach my door. In one move he opened it and reached inside, sweeping me out and into his arms.

My voice squeaked embarrassingly and I clung to him, my arms around his neck while he pushed open the door to leading to the foyer. With nothing more than a quick hello to Collin, the concierge, he carried me into the waiting elevator, where he allowed my body to slide until my feet hit the floor. His hands never let go of the hem of my dress as they raked up the sides of my legs, taking it to my waist, his hands sliding inside the silky material and cupping my ass.

His fingernails scratched lightly at my bare skin, and then those long fingers that had grasped at my body while we danced, slid between us. I parted my legs, feeling him stroking over my now very damp silky panties. My body jerked involuntarily toward him, and he tucked his fingers underneath the fabric, the backs of them rubbing at my throbbing clit.

In reciprocation, I rubbed the hard bulge in the front of his jeans, where I could feel the heat and hardness of his cock through the heavy denim. A deep groan of desire erupted from his throat as his fingers delved inside me. My apartment door was almost directly opposite the elevator, and as the doors opened, I detached myself reluctantly from Edward's grasp and took the few steps necessary to bring me in front of it. I fumbled with my keys, Edward crowding as close to me as possible, while I attempted to unlock the door; not an inch of space between his body and mine. His lips assaulted my neck as he drew my hair out of his way, making the struggle to unlock my apartment. Eventually I managed to get the keys to work and the door swung inward.

The apartment was dimly lit with a single lamp in the living room, leaving the short hallway in darkness. His lips were on mine in seconds as he swung the door shut behind him and turned to push me up against the cool wood. Drunk on his kisses, I dropped my keys and bag right where I stood as he slid his hands up either side of my thighs, tucking them back inside my thong. He hoisted me up, bringing my center directly into contact with his hard cock, and I found myself wrapped around his waist, my legs gripping him as I rubbed myself over him like a cat.

His fingers were so close to where I desperately wanted and needed them, causing me to squirm and moan, encouraging him to push them back inside me. Another shiver travelled down my spine, and I was unable to hold in the moan that started deep inside me. Edward's hot kisses never ceased, continuing across my collar bones as my head fell backward and thumped against the door, giving him space to ravage my skin. His mouth pushed the strap from my dress off one shoulder, before traversing in the other direction to repeat the same action.

Needing more, I pushed him back and slid down, nudging him back into the living room, aiming for the sofa. Without missing a step, he turned us and pushed me lightly so I landed on the soft leather, leaning back. He pushed my legs apart, and my dress rose to my waist again. His eyes lit a fire between my legs as he gazed at my wet, silk-covered pussy.

I always thought that ripping panties off sounded kind of sexy, but I could never see how it wouldn't hurt. However, when he tugged sharply at the silky thong I wore and the elastic parted easily, it stung, increasing my arousal. He leaned down and licked me once, my back arching as I gasped and pushed my pussy toward his mouth. I threaded my fingers through his hair, tugging it and encouraging him to continue with, "Oh God, more!" falling from my lips.

Without a word, his arm held me down, his fingers opening me up to him as he licked; slow, flat movements of his tongue followed by fast flicking, sucking my clit into his mouth and nipping at the tender flesh. I could feel myself getting wetter with each movement, and the coil in my belly grew tighter.

"Don't stop, don't stop..." I panted, moaning and rocking my pussy further into his mouth, rubbing my clit against his tongue. "Please, please, please... "

He redoubled his efforts, and I could feel the heat beginning to flush through my body, radiating out from my clit as my climax grew closer. He slid one finger and then another inside me, stretching me, and I was lost; lost in the delicious sensations he was causing.

The coil inside me tightened under his ministrations while I panted and trembled, on the cusp of coming and waiting for that final nudge. Before I realized what he was doing, the fingers of his other hand were now stroking over my rosebud, pushing a little deeper at each pass, using the wetness beginning to seep from my pussy as lubrication. Unable to protest, all I could do was writhe under his hands until at the very last second before I came, he pushed his fingers inside both entrances at the same time. My body clenched hard and shook uncontrollably, and for a few seconds I couldn't breathe, seeing stars behind my tightly closed eyes. A long deep breath in was followed by a shout and a groan as the waves of pleasure radiated through my body, flushing my skin with heat. Involuntarily, my legs closed around his head, and I fisted my hands tightly his hair and gripped his head between my legs.

He slowly and lightly brought me back to earth, sliding his fingers gently in and out, while shards of lightning continued to zip through me at intervals.

I had never orgasmed that strongly. "Fucking hell," I breathed.

"That was just the warm up," he murmured against my clit, eliciting another round of tremors. "The main event is still to come."

Letting my legs fall aside, I stretched languidly, watching as he stood.

Leaning forward, his lips touched mine, and as if conditioned, my hands gripped the back of his head and laced through his hair again. A swipe of his tongue along the seam of my lips caused them to open with a gasp as another tremor flashed through my body and set me on fire.

His kisses never let up as his hands continued on their journey down my body, touching every inch of my skin until they reached my breasts, brushing over my nipples gently at first. Moving his head back slightly, he watched my face as he tweaked, twisted, pinched, and pulled until pleasure and pain raced through my body with equal measure. His mouth met mine again stealing my breath as I groaned and moaned, letting my body fall back and my eyes close, unable to keep them open for another second.

His lips left mine as he stepped back and yanked his t-shirt off over his head, never taking his eyes from me. He toed off his shoes and popped the buttons on his fly, pushing both his jeans and boxers off in one. I licked my lips in anticipation as he stood there, his cock jutting out from his body, twitching with every beat of his heart.

Unable to resist, I slid off the sofa in front of him and reached for his cock, itching to feel the silky skin and hard steel beneath.

"My turn now," I breathed. "It's only fair." I couldn't wait to taste him and feel the heavy weight of that delicious cock in my mouth, making him forget his own name.

He groaned when I first took his length into my mouth, pushing down until he hit the back of my throat and sucking hard on the way up. I felt his thighs tense where my hands held onto them, and his body involuntarily jerked toward me as I swirled my tongue around the ridged head of his cock and swallowed him down again.

His hips were already pumping toward me as I took him in deeper and deeper, again and again, sucking as hard as I could and hollowing out my cheeks with each upward pull. I could taste the pre-cum with each suck and his hands reached for the top of my head, careful not to push too hard until I grabbed hold of his legs and encouraged him, humming around his cock to let him know it was fine.

"Stop, please," he groaned. "I want to come inside you, not in your mouth. Later," he promised with a smile.

Reluctantly, I let go with a last hard suck and lick. "Awww, that's not fair. I want you to come in my mouth." I could see the precum on the tip of his cock telling me he had been close to coming.

"Soon," he laughed a little breathlessly as I stood.

"Hold on tight," were his next words. "And wrap your legs around me."

He leaned forward and his hands found their place under my ass, standing straight as I put my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. My breath hitched as his cock stretched and filled me and then sunk deeper inside me, pulling a deep, hard groan from my lips and a clench from my inner walls around him.

"Bedroom?" His whispered word brought me out of the pleasurable haze for a few seconds, allowing me to point to the bedrooms, unable to form more than a couple of strained words.

"First on the right," I murmured, my lips meeting his again now that I had my second wind. His lips never left mine as he walked us in the direction I had pointed. It was a miracle we reached my room without falling over something.

Inside my room, he kicked the door shut and took three long strides before lowering my body to the bed and kneeling between my legs, his cock still inside me. Bucking up against him, I begged him without words to move, pulling his face down to mine to kiss his lips.

Panting, he pulled away from me for a second. "Bella, Bella… hang on a second. Let me get a condom," he begged, reluctantly pulling back, leaving me feeling empty and wanting.

"There's some in the drawer." I pointed to my nightstand. He reached over and slid the drawer open, extracting a box of twenty magnums. "You were hoping, right?" he smirked.

"Shut up," I laughed, grabbing the box from his hand and dragging out a strip of ten. Ripping one off the strip, I watched as he sat back on his heels, his hand lazily stroking his cock. I sat up and tore the foil packet open with my teeth and reached for his cock, pushing his hand out of way. I pumped him hard for a minute until his hips were rising toward my hand and then rolled the latex over his length.

I crawled backward up the bed until my head was on the pillow and he followed me on hands and knees until he was hovering over me. My legs widened in anticipation as he lined his cock up with my entrance, dipping the tip inside me while I held my breath, waiting.

This time he eased his way in a few inches, then slipped back out, repeating his actions, filling me more with each push inside.

"Don't tease me, please," I begged, pushing my hips up toward him on every inward stroke.

"It's only teasing if I don't carry though." He smiled, and then without warning, filled me in one stroke. I was so sensitive from all the foreplay and the mind numbing orgasm I had already experienced that my eyes rolled back in my head, the pleasure surging through me, the hairs on my arms raising as I almost came on that first thrust.

Holding still for a second, allowing me to adjust to the stretch again, I urged him to move, my legs rising to grip him over his hips. Groaning, he twitched inside me. "I can't go slowly, Bella, I'm too wired and close to coming."

"It's okay, you can move… please, please," I almost begged.

Pulling my right leg from around his waist, he hitched it over his arm, penetrating me deeper and picking up the pace. He began to thrust hard and deep, his cock brushing against my G-spot with every pass. His movements increased in speed, sweat beading on his forehead and pecs, his hips slapping against me with each thrust.

"Oh, God, oh God," I breathed.

Within minutes, a second orgasm crept up on me, taking me almost unaware, rolling out from where we were connected, through my body in waves of the most intense pleasure I had ever felt. My toes curled and every muscle in my body clenched hard.

Unable to breath for a few seconds, I stilled, while Edward continued to fuck me hard through my orgasm, pushing me to come again just as his thrusts became erratic and he neared his own climax. My fingernails scratched hard along his back, digging in and no doubt leaving marks. Dragging his face down to mine, our kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated. His skin flushed a deeper red and with a final thrust, his body stiffened and he threw back his head, coming with a loud roar.

Now it was his turn to be unable to breath for a minute until he was able to relax, resting his head gently between my breasts, where my hands rubbed and scratched at his scalp and our breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Bloody hell," he murmured, turning his head to one side. His hot breath washed over my nipple, which immediately hardened unable to resist, he moved slightly and sucked it into his mouth, gripping it with his teeth before letting it go with a pop. "I've neglected these a little, I think," he whispered as he switched to the other side.

Letting my legs down slowly, he continued to suck and lick each in turn before tracing a path from them over my collar bone, up my neck and to my mouth, nipping and sucking at my lips before plunging his tongue into my mouth.

I felt his cock twitch inside me and pulled back a little with a grin. "Again?" I giggled.

"Beautiful girl, short recovery time; what more can I say?" He smirked. "You okay?"

"Never better." Nothing more truthful had ever crossed my lips.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3 and a long way to go until we get to the one-shot. Enjoy and review!**

 **I'm shocked and delighted at how many follows and favorites this story has elicited and I'd love to hear something from every one of you.**

 **Thank you for every review and I can only apologize for never having the time to answer them - I'm stretched a bit thin right now**

 **Extra special thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to HeartforTwilight for the fantastic banner.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Secrets**

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Then, Bella**_

I awoke alone, with the sun streaming in my bedroom window, wondering if last night had been a dream. The moment I left the bed, I knew it had been real; I ached _everywhere_. Last night came rushing back to me, and I shivered with a frisson of leftover desire. I picked up my phone remembering that I should have checked in with Rose and found a note pinned underneath it with a number written in an elegant script. I smiled smugly to myself, happy that Edward had not just left without a word as he explained about a very early morning meeting and leaving me to sleep.

Checking my phone, I was filled with remorse that I hadn't even noticed Rose's text at two, giving me the address of Royce's place. I would usually have answered it to let her know it was received, but I had been so caught up in Edward that I hadn't given her a second thought. Still feeling guilty, I sent her an apologetic text and received one immediately telling me not to worry and that she would be home in thirty minutes. I laughed out loud; Rose never did the walk of shame. She proudly strutted her stuff, daring anyone to say anything.

Glancing at the clock, I headed toward my bathroom to shower and wash my hair, although I didn't really want to get rid of the smell of sex and Edward all over me. The sheets on my bed had been washed yesterday so I decided to leave them for a few days so I could at least sleep with his smell for a few nights.

Exactly thirty minutes after her text, Rose's ' _Hi honey, I'm home'_ floated through the apartment, the front door slamming behind her. I stepped out of my bedroom wrapped in a towel and running a comb through my still-wet hair to see her kick her shoes off and pull her dress over her head.

"Rose," I gasped. "Where the heck is your underwear? Did you go out like that last night?"

"Of course not, though I have done so before, you know. I have no idea where my bra went, and I really can't ever put on yesterday's panties, so I left them on his bedroom floor."

"Oh my God, you really are shameless, Rosalie Hale," I laughed and stepped back into my bedroom to find something to wear and dry my hair, listening as she giggled and turned on her shower.

Brunch turned into a hilarious affair as we were joined by Bree and Riley; yes, my ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend. We had all gone to college together, and Riley and I had parted amicably and managed to stay friends.

As the conversation over croissants, coffee, and fruit salad got too frank, Riley stood and kissed Bree goodbye. "I'm out of here." He grinned. "This is way too much information for me. Text me later, Bree. Laters, Rose, Bella." And with that, he was gone, leaving us to discuss last night in much more detail than he would ever want to know.

Sunday afternoon disappeared as we sat in the cafe, and eventually Bree tore herself away from us for her date with Riley, while Rose and I headed back to our apartment.

"What are you going to do about Edward, Bella?" Rose linked her arm with mine as we walked along the sidewalk in the early summer sun.

"I don't know, Rose. I really had a good time last night and I really like him, but now I'm not sure if I should call him, or let him do the calling, or even if I want to do either." I don't know if that all made sense, but she understood my reticence. She knew I wanted to concentrate on my career, and for the moment a proper relationship just didn't fit into my life.

So, I just ended up shrugging and asked her about Royce instead.

"Yes, I'll probably see him again. He showed me a really good time." She winked suggestively, making me laugh. "But like you, I want to concentrate on my business. I'm pretty sure there isn't enough of a spark to make a relationship, even if I wanted one, but you know, he can scratch my itch every now and then."

Since I was starting my job the following day, I decided to work out what I would be wearing and have an early night. I wasn't due to be at the offices of CA, LLC until nine o'clock, and I was a little nervous for my first day. Those nerves were misplaced as the whole day was exciting, meeting with members of the team I was working with, and my boss, Victoria Banham. Throughout the morning she introduced me to everyone and talked through the specifics of my job, leaving me in Angela's capable hands. Victoria was really nice, but very busy, and she delegated most things to do with the team to Angela, her assistant. So just before lunchtime, I found myself seated at my new desk while she went over the computer system with me, showing me how to log on and use the various programs to detail the manuscripts I would be covering.

"I can see your head is swimming, Bella, so why don't I show you were the dining hall is, and we can get some lunch? Coffee and food should settle your mind and body, and we can get to know each other."

"Thanks Angela, that sounds perfect." I gathered my purse and we headed down to the first floor, where a bright, open cafe looked out over Lake Michigan. I was still astounded that I had managed to secure a position at one of the most prestigious companies in Chicago, but I was determined to try my absolute best.

We spent the lunch break exchanging details of our lives, and I learned that she and Ben Cheney, her husband, had been married for three years, and had been high school sweethearts.

"If it's not too rude to ask, how old are you, Angela?"

"It not rude at all, and twenty-five. I knew Ben was it for me, and the next step was marriage, and anyway, my father is a minister, so living in sin was something he would never condone. I didn't see the sense in waiting when we were both very sure. What about you? Any great romance on the horizon? Marriage?"

My mind switched immediately to Edward, and I felt a pulse of desire flash through my body.

"My parents are divorced so I'm not sure marriage would ever be for me. I broke up with my last boyfriend over a year ago. It was an amicable parting so we've remained good friends. We still get on well now; in fact he and his new girlfriend joined me and my best friend for a long brunch yesterday." I laughed at the memory. "Not that he stayed around long when we started discussing Saturday night."

"I'm intrigued, Bella, tell me more about Saturday night." Angela was smiling widely as I felt my cheeks heat. "Oh, my goodness, that must be some story," she said as she took in the flushed face I was now exhibiting. "Come on, do tell. I have to live life vicariously now that I'm an old married woman."

"It was a night I'll never forget," I breathed out as those memories flitted through my mind for the twentieth time since that night. "Rose and I went out to celebrate at The Margarita Palace."

"Ooh, I've never been there, though I've heard about it," she encouraged me to continue.

"To sum up, lots of drinking and dancing went on, and I went home with someone. I don't normally do the one-night-stand, but he was just so gorgeous I couldn't help myself, and I have to say, it was well worth it."

Her eyes lit up, telling me she would like to hear the whole story. "Are you going to see him again?"

"I'm not sure, Angela." That question went running through my head again. "He was gone when I woke up on Sunday, but he left a note on the nightstand with his number and an explanation for having left without waking me. I just haven't decided, or maybe had the guts, to call him again."

"Well, even if you don't, if it's meant to be your paths will cross again." She sat back in her seat, grinning at me smugly.

Any more conversation between us was stopped by the arrival of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, both members of the team. They strode toward us, and I was glad Angela had briefed me on them, or I would have been shocked at their PDA on company time. Before I knew it the lunch break was over, and we returned to the offices on the fourth floor, where the afternoon was spent making sure I knew my way around the system and our floor.

The rest of the week flew by in the same way, and my head was glad of the break come Saturday morning; I definitely needed some time to decompress and process as next week would be the start of my editing phase.

Over the next few weeks, I didn't have much time to spend on wondering about Edward, though my dreams were full of him, and I relived that Saturday night more times than I cared to count. I found myself tired and slightly weepy, and could only put it down to the newness of the job. My stomach was achy and my boobs were sore so I guessed all of that was my body's way of telling me Aunt Flo was on her way.

My fourth week was very busy as the number of manuscripts I had to wade through doubled. Most of them were not worth going further, and Victoria and Angela began to trust my judgement after the first ten they checked over after my decisions. I was then allowed to send the unfortunate authors their rejection letters; after all, I was sure that at some time in the future, if I followed my novel writing dream, I would also be in receipt of them. I hated that part of my job, but it was a necessary evil, and I tried to be as kind as I could, often going beyond what I should do to suggest ways in which they might be able to improve their writing.

So, it was with great shock when I checked my calendar and found that my period never arrived, and although the achy stomach had disappeared, my boobs were bigger and more sore than before. In a panic, I called Rose on Friday at lunchtime, and left her a voicemail when she didn't answer.

Just before five o'clock she called me to apologize and said she would pick up a test and meet me at home in thirty minutes. Her matter of fact attitude did calm me down, and I left for home straight away.

Two hours later I was sitting on the bathroom floor, Rose seated on the side of the bath, all four tests laid out in front of me. Each one had either two blue lines, the word 'pregnant', or a cross, all of them positive.

"But, Rose, I know we used condoms. I threw away the wrappers myself."

"Every time, Bella?" she questioned.

Hiding my face in my hands, I whispered, "Yes, but the first time I almost forgot. He pulled out and put a condom on before he came, I'm sure."

Gently, she pulled my hands away from my face. "He doesn't have to come to leave enough sperm for you to get pregnant. That sounds like what happened."

I choked on the ugly sobs that forced their way out of my mouth and she slid onto the floor beside me and wrapped her arms around me, holding me until I got control of myself.

"Do you know what you want to do, Bella?" she asked quietly after having retrieved a cool washcloth from the bathroom.

"I have no idea, Rose. On the one hand, I have this fabulous job, which I've only just started and really do like, and on the other hand, I don't know if I could go through with a termination. My parents struggled to have me, and I have the same inverted uterus and endometriosis as my mom, so getting pregnant is likely to be a difficult process for me, too. If I don't have this baby, who's to say if I'll ever be able to get pregnant again?" Tears filled my eyes at the impossible situation I found myself in; I had to acknowledge I had been stupid, but I had to face this and make a decision.

"There's no need to decide right now. Is there? I would suggest we make an appointment at the OB/GYN for next week to confirm the pregnancy and get some dates. We can gather as much information as possible so you can make an informed choice." She hugged me again. "Whatever you decide, I'm with you all the way."

"Should I call Edward?"

"That's up to you, but I would suggest you take a week or so to get used to the idea and get all the information together to work out what you want to do. If you decide to keep the baby, you should let him know; he needs to support you. If you decide otherwise, then that is really up to you if you tell him anything at all."

** Dangerous Secrets **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: We're back to the future again.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and hope you all enjoy this one too!**

 **MeteorOnAMoonlessNight has beta'd perfectly as usual and has my thanks as always.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns it all; I know, I checked again**

* * *

 **Dangerous Secrets**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

I was supposed to go into the office today, but received a call from Victoria saying that I wasn't needed and could work from home this morning before heading out to see one of my authors in the afternoon. When Edward dropped by and offered to take Charlie to school, I was more than happy to accept so I could spend a little time with Lily before Sue, my babysitter, dropped in to take her for the rest of the day.

I was lucky to be able to work from home most of the time, and could take Charlie and pick him up from school as often as I wanted. Of course, there were times when Edward took him to school or finished work early and picked him up; times he loved. Lily, my little girl, was not quite a year old and was with my babysitter because I was expecting to be in the office and then at my client meeting. I usually had her with me all day as I'd had with Charlie throughout his first year, but she loved Sue and was happy to go to her when the need arose.

So I was at home that morning with the sound on the television low as I read through my author's story for the tenth time making sure I had all my notes ready for this afternoon's meeting. I happened to glance up as the words at the bottom of the screen showed the name of Charlie's school and the picture showed police cars and a fire engine.

Leaping to my feet as a cold wash of fear rolled over me, I grabbed the remote control to turn up the sound. The newscaster was explaining that there had been gunshots fired and there was now a fire in the building. They didn't have more information than that, and only showed a contact number on the revolving words on the screen.

Searching for my phone, I rushed into my home office, grabbing it from the desk and then back into the kitchen where I had been sitting. Before I could dial the number it rang, and Edward's name flashed across the screen.

"Edward…" I barely managed to squeak out his name as my throat became thick with tears. "Did you see the news?"

"I did, and I'm on my way now, Bella. Hold tight and try not to worry, I'll be there in less than ten minutes." His calm voice blanketed me as he hung up, and I paced from the kitchen to the living room window, seeing him pull up less than ten minutes later and fly out of the car and into the house.

As his arms enveloped me and his scent filled my nose, I broke down and sobbed hysterically into his chest. His hands rubbing slow circles over my back and his murmured words slowly allowed me to get control of my tears, while he fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"We have to go to the school, or call the police, Edward. I need to know if Charlie's okay."

Without answering me he spoke into the phone, barking out some orders, though I had no idea who he was talking to. "Get Felix here, I want to know what happened. Where were Demetri and Santiago?"

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, his arms once again tightened around me. "Shhh, Bella. We'll get him back, I promise."

Eventually, when my tear ducts had temporarily run dry, I raised my head and stepped out of his arms. "What do you mean, we'll get him back? Where is he? What are you not telling me?" Something about his demeanor told me he knew more than he was letting on.

At my accusation and questions, his face closed up. I had seen him do this many times when my questions about his life and family became close to those he wouldn't or couldn't answer. This time I vowed I wouldn't stop asking as I usually did; I wanted to know exactly what he meant.

I didn't understand anything of what he had said on the phone, but before I could ask any more questions, the doorbell rang and I raced toward the door, hoping it was someone bringing Charlie home. I opened it to find three people on my doorstep. With Edward behind me, each showed his identification; a police woman from family liaison, Emily Clearwater, and two detectives, Sam Uley and Emmett McCarty.

I opened the door wider, inviting them in and without a word, turned to lead them into the living room, my eyes catching a strange look between Detective McCarty and Edward, as he followed us into the room. I was confused as to why there were police in my home and afraid that their presence confirmed Edward's words and if that was true, why weren't they out there looking for my son?

"What the fuck?" My language always degenerated when I was over-emotional.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news," Detective Uley began. "But we have reason to believe that your son, Charlie, has been taken from the school."

"Taken? No," I whispered, my fears realized by his words, making everything real. "Why?" I looked at Edward, waiting for him to explain more about what he had said earlier, but he was silent and avoided looking at me. Instead, he faced the officers.

"At this time, Mrs …"

"It's Miss Swan," I interrupted.

"Miss Swan. At this time we have no idea." Detective Uley acknowledged my correction while I allowed the female police officer to take my arm, encouraging me to sit down.

"Is there anyone else we can call to be with you?" Her soft tones broke the silence.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale." I answered slightly robotically, unable to take in more than the fact that Charlie was gone; taken by strangers to who-knows-where. I felt the adrenaline rush through my body as I thought of my little boy out there somewhere with people he didn't know. Was he already missing me? Were they treating him well? He had to be so afraid without me there to protect him.

Detective Uley continued to speak, unaware of my inner panic. "Just after ten-thirty this morning, when the children returned from their morning break, a fire started in the teachers' lounge. It seemed fortunate at the time that the school had arranged for a talk from the fire service but we have reason to believe that the was set deliberately. The fire alarm was set off, but before the children could be escorted to the fire point in the school playground, the firemen headed directly to the classroom where your son was, so I'm guessing he was the target; he's the only child missing. Since then, we've discovered the bodies of two men who died from a single shot to the head."

At my gasp of horror, I looked at Edward as if he had all the answers. The look on his face was absolute fury laced with fear, but there was also something in his eyes that I didn't have time to interpret before the detective pressed on.

"We have now found the bodies of two members of the fire service, who were supposed to be at the school. It seems that they were intercepted and their place taken by imposters. From my experience, it looks very much like a professional hit. Can either of you tell me who might want to take your son? And why?"

There was an extra beat of silence before Edward answered. "None, Detective Uley. I'm a simple business man, although I suppose it could be for ransom. What about the other kids? Have you checked their parents' backgrounds? Maybe I just have more money than any of them."

I looked suspiciously at Edward; his words sounded almost belligerent and I had no idea why he would deflect like that. "We don't have any enemies, do we, Edward? Why would they target Charlie, Detective? We're nothing special; just an ordinary family." Edward could hear my voice was pissed although it bypassed the detectives.

"Please, Miss Swan, call me Sam. Emily is your family liaison, so if you need anything please feel free to ask her, she's here to support you through this trying time as well as Detective Emmett McCarty," he answered. "Mr. Cullen, do you know of anyone who would want to hurt you or your family this way? Do you know anything about the dead men?"

It seemed for a moment that there was an undercurrent to his words, as if he was asking a completely different question. Detective McCarty said nothing, seated on the sofa silently watching. Edward continued to deny he knew anything at all, but I wasn't so sure; he'd always kept me away from his family, and now I really wanted, no needed, to know why. I tuned out the detective after we described what Charlie had been wearing and provided him with a recent photograph. I was unable to stop the tears running down my face.

Emily moved closer to me and took my hand. "It's okay, Bella. Is it okay if I call you Bella?" she said soothingly. I shook her off, not wanting comfort. I wanted my son.

"Fucking let me in, you moron." Rose's voice echoed from the front door. I leapt to my feet and rushed out of the room, shouting at the police officer standing outside the door to let her in. He moved sharply to one side and I fell into her arms as she barrelled into the house.

I thought I had no more tears, but found myself unable to say a word for the sobs tearing through my body straight from my heart. The fear that I would never see Charlie again overwhelmed me and my legs buckled as I sank to the floor, taking Rose with me. She said nothing, hugging me tight, and just allowed me to cry hysterically and rant incomprehensibly.

I was barely aware when Edward lifted me and carried me to the master bedroom, placing me in the middle of our bed. I assume he'd called a doctor, though I never saw or heard him, when I felt a sharp prick on my arm and everything went fuzzy and I felt myself drift away.

Waking a few hours later, it only took a second for the events of this morning to flood back in, and I sat up abruptly. Looking around, I saw Rose sitting at the end of the bed. Immediately, tears welled up in my eyes, although I did feel calmer than before.

"It's true, isn't it, Rose?" I whispered quietly through the thickness in my throat. "He's been taken; my sweet little Charlie has been taken by someone."

Rose scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around me again. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Yes, it's true, but we'll get him back. Try not to worry, Edward's helping the detective downstairs. Do you want me to get him for you?"

At the sound of his name, I remembered his first words, _'We'll get him back, I promise',_ from when he burst into the house. It had seemed strange at the time, and I had almost forgotten about it until now. He had said that _before_ the police had knocked on the door. And then there was that phone call to people I had never heard of before. Who were Felix and Demetri and Santiago? I knew I didn't know his family, but the way he spoke to them was not the way you would to members of your family, or even your employees or colleagues; more like your subordinates. This was Chicago, and I couldn't stop my mind from drifting over the word _'Boss'_. I didn't know his family at all, and that now worried me.

These thoughts only took a second and Rose left the room to get Edward as I had asked. A new determination filled me; he would answer my questions this time. No more avoidance.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm on holiday so I've managed to post - read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Secrets**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

My heart went out to him when he strode into the room. His tie had been removed, his jacket gone and his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was even messier than usual, and the skin around his eyes was tight with worry and anger. I knew the thought that had crossed my mind a few minutes ago was close to the truth; I just had to get him to talk to me. _My_ son was missing, and I deserved to know it all.

Discussing What Happened

He came to a halt the moment my words blasted at him. "You said, _'We'll get him back'_. What did you mean by that? Where is he? Who took him? What are you not telling me?"

His eyes looked around the room as if he was searching for something to say that would deter me. _Good luck with that_ , _buddy_ , I thought. _There's no way I'm letting you get away with fobbing me off again_.

"We can talk soon, Bella. Right now, I have to go out—"

"I don't care what business you have to take care of, Edward," I interrupted him. "Nothing is more important than getting Charlie back." My voice hardened and I glared at him. "What. Did. You. Mean?"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but this won't wait. I promise we'll talk when I get back." Edward was insistent.

"What business could be more important than getting our son back, Edward?" I hissed. "What are you not telling me?"

Edward turned to walk out of the room. "If you leave now, then don't bother coming back. You would never be able to leave if you loved us enough." I didn't really mean those words, but they were out before I could stop them and I was too angry that he was keeping something, a lot of somethings, from me; my pride wouldn't let me take it back.

His stopped with his hand on the door knob and shoulders stiffened, but he didn't utter a word. A few minutes later his demeanor slumped, and he opened the door and walked through it, closing it quietly behind him. I gaped; I couldn't believe he would choose business over our son.

I buried my face in my hands, the tears beginning to fall again. At the sound of the door opening, I looked up hoping that he had changed his mind, but disappointed to see it was Rose. She carried a tray with tea and a sandwich and a glass of water, which she placed on the bedside table.

"Where's Edward going?" she said, far too innocently, I noticed. I disregarded that for the moment as my anger at him took over.

"He says he has business to take care of," I spat bitterly. "Evidently there are more important things than getting Charlie back."

She passed tea back to me and sat beside me drinking her own, leaving a few minutes silence for me to regain my composure. "I'm sure that isn't true, Bella. You know how much he loves you, Charlie and Lily."

Charlie Lilly

"Lily!" I exclaimed, dumping my cup back on the tray. "I have to get her from Sue."

Rose put her hand over mine. "It's okay, Bella, I collected her for you. She's had lunch and I've put her down for her afternoon nap. She's fine for now." She picked up my tea and passed it back to me. "Drink!" was all she said.

When she was satisfied I had finished the tea and eaten half the sandwich, which I had to force down, she spoke again. "Believe me, Bella, I am furious with Edward about this situation, but I also understand why he kept you in the dark."

"What do you mean, kept me in the dark, Rose? How do you know?" I was bewildered and confused with both of them. "Where's Edward now?"

"He received a message and had to go and collect something. He'll be back shortly, but please, don't say anything to the cops downstairs. It's better that way. Edward will explain everything, but you have to promise me you'll listen to what he has to say before you go ballistic on him. It's not really his fault, per se."

"What do you mean, not his fault?" My voice rose in pitch. "How the hell is he involved in Charlie being taken?" I was now whispering. "Who is he, Rose? What else do you know that I don't?"

She shook her head. "He has to tell you himself, Bella. I'll send him up as soon as he returns, okay?"

At my nod of agreement, she left me to my thoughts, none of which I liked. Worrying about Charlie, I found myself in Lily's bedroom watching her sleep, almost unaware of the tears streaming down my face. I knew that the longer a child was missing the less chance there was of finding them. My head added the word _alive_ and I shoved that thought into a dark cupboard in my mind and locked the door on it. What if we never found him? I didn't think I would ever recover from that. My head ached abominably, and I had no idea what to do with myself; I wanted to do something, but what? What could I do except wait? Everyone else held all the cards.

Lily was beginning to move around and snuffle so I knew she would be awake soon, but needing to be active in some way, I placed my hand on her back.

"Hi, sweetie, are you awake now?"

Turning to face me, her first word was, "Tawie?"

That she asked for him almost immediately almost broke my heart. The two of them were so close and ... I forced all other thoughts from my head and concentrated on her, the only thing keeping me sane.

"Charlie is busy right now, sweetie, so how about we go down to the kitchen and get you a drink." I reached down and picked her up, cradling her in my arms and taking comfort in the warm, slightly sweaty body of a recently sleeping child. Forcing back the tears, I carefully carried her downstairs, sitting her on the counter next to fridge.

"What would you like, hmmm? Juice? Milk? Water?" She agreed to a cup of juice, and I poured some for her. We moved to the sofa in the family room and switched the television to one of her favorite shows. Hopefully, it would keep her from asking for Charlie for a while, because I had no idea what to tell her.

Unable to sit still for long, I decided I would wash the breakfast dishes, and that led to cleaning the counter tops and then the floor; anything to keep me busy and to stop me going out of my mind. I must have zoned out for a bit, because the slamming of the front door shocked me back into awareness.

"Bella?" I could hear Edward's footsteps taking the stairs two at a time, opening the bedroom door and then coming back down again. I stood still and waited for him to find me, wondering in the back of my mind what he would have to say for himself. I felt that if I let myself go for even a second or spoke one word, all the feelings I had held in since that first news broadcast would come screaming out.

The kitchen door swung open and his relieved face looked at me from the gap. "There you are. I thought—"

"You thought what, Edward? That I would leave? Seriously? That seems to be _your_ thing doesn't it; leaving?"

"Um." Edward was uncharacteristically lost for words as he moved further into the kitchen warily. "I really didn't know what to expect. I know I left a little abruptly and I'm sorry for that, it was necessary. We can talk now if you're ready?" That last sentence came out more as a question than an offer, but I ignored that and him, and would do so until I was ready to talk.

Stepping around him and into the hallway, I called, "Rose? Where are you?" I knew she would never leave without saying something to me, and within a few minutes the living room door opened.

"Sorry, Bella, I didn't hear you come downstairs. Where's Lily?"

"She's in here with me. Can you come and sit with her while Edward and I talk, please?"

"Sure thing." Rose passed me in the hall while I walked into the living room.

I came to an abrupt halt at the sight of the silent detective from earlier in the day relaxing on the sofa. "Oh, Detective—"

"Detective McCarty, but please Miss Swan, call me Emmett." He stood to take my hand in greeting. After shaking his hand, I sat on the loveseat in front of the window, my eyes drifting to the the television on the wall, which had been muted but was still showing the same scenes over and over again from this morning. I looked back at Emmett, wondering where the rest of the police, were, knowing they would have left someone here in case we were contacted but his presence wasn't calming at all.

"Where are the rest of the police, Emmett?" I blurted out.

"They're in the study for the moment, going through your client files, trying to figure out if there is anyone who might be involved in taking your son." His manner was complacent as if he knew something I wasn't privy to.

I looked at him in shock. "There's no way any of them would be involved, is there? They're just the writers I represent." My initial reaction that there was no way turned into a question, his statement giving me pause for thought. I was almost sure they would find nothing, and despite the fact that I was disturbed that someone, probably Edward, had given permission to look through them, I couldn't find the extra energy it would take to be angry.

"Emily left as you requested, though she left her card if you need to talk. I told her you had Rose."

The fact that he called her by a name only her friends would use had my attention for a moment, but Edward stepped into the room, quietly closing the door. He took the seat beside me while Emmett took his original seat on the opposite sofa, diverting my thoughts to back to Charlie.

"Anything more come up, Emmett?" Edward spoke to him in a familiar way.

"Nothing yet, boss."

I looked at him and then Edward sharply. "Boss?" I queried.

Edward sighed heavily and slid the envelope he had been carrying along the coffee table toward me. Resting his chin in his hand, he spoke. "Please remember I love you, Bella. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you safe, believe me."

Learning about Aro's Men

"What do you mean by safe?" I was getting very tired of his ambiguous statements; nothing made any sense. "Please just tell me, Edward. And what does this have to do with Charlie being taken?" My voice broke on the last word, and I had to struggle to hold back tears which wouldn't give me answers; the answers I needed to be able to do whatever I could to get my little boy back.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: still in holiday but my thanks are with MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for working her Beta skills around my lack of internet.

Updates will be every Wednesday and now I'm almost finished with my donations to Babues at the Birder Comoilation, I'll be able to get back to Skyjacked, too.

My thanks to everyone reading, reviewing and following me and this story.

For all those questions about secrets kept, answers will be coming though not all in this chapter. Chapter headings tell you when the action takes place.

* * *

Dangerous Secrets

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

Edward swallowed hard and began. "You know that I'm the CEO of Cullen Associates." I nodded, having found that out when I was pregnant and then subsequently panicking that he had somehow been instrumental in my success in getting my job. I said nothing when he looked at me; I couldn't understand why he was being so secretive. "What I haven't told you is that I am the head of the Chicago Cullens. My father, Carlisle, recently retired, leaving me as the Boss; the Godfather, if you like."

I gasped as I recognized the name Carlisle Cullen and wondered why I had never connected Edward's name with his. I looked at Emmett, but his face showed nothing.

"Where do you figure in all of this, Detective?" I deliberately didn't use his name.

"Emmett is my right hand man, my informant, and my cousin," Edward answered for him while Emmett just listened, his eyes flicking between the two of us.

"But he's a detective, isn't he?"

"He is, and his position gives me intel on all the knowledge the organized crime unit gather on the Chicago Cullens. It gives me an advantage, and helps me to protect my family; including you."

I grabbed at the envelope on the table and tipped out its contents. Dozens of photographs spilled across the glass of the coffee table, each showing faces of individuals I didn't know.

My breath caught in my throat at the pictures of the two dead men, neither of whom I knew.

"Who are these men, Edward? What do they have to do with Charlie? Please tell me." I was almost begging now, tears once again tracking down my face.

Scooting closer to me, Edward pulled me to his chest. Inhaling his smell and the feeling of being safe in his arms allowed my tears to slow as he told me everything.

"I never expected to see you again after that first wonderful night, Bella, even though I really wanted to. When you called me to tell me you were pregnant, I just couldn't walk away. However, I had to keep you and my child safe, which is where the secrecy came in. I decided that if I could keep my family away, I could keep you out of sight."

I sat up and moved away a little so I could see his face. It was obvious this pained him, and although I was angry that he had kept everything from me, I knew he loved me and our children so his actions came from the right place.

"I wasn't head of the family at that point, and Carlisle, my father, agreed that I could continue on as CEO of the Company. I knew that some time in the future it would become an issue, but Carlisle was fit and healthy, and I guess I buried the possibility in the back of my head. I did have to agree to allow the company to be used for money laundering, but I tried not to think about it.

"So, you've lied to me for six years?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I had the best of intentions, and hoped nobody would ever know about you. That's why I have never introduced you to my parents or my brother and his wife."

"What changed?"

"Two years ago, Carlisle was injured in an ambush by a rival mob from New York. It left him in a coma for three months, and even now he has to walk with a cane. He just couldn't remain as head of the family in the same way. As the eldest child, it was my duty."

"And what about your duty to me and your children, Edward? We should have come first."

"It doesn't work like that, Bella. Don't you think I would have done something if I could have?" Edward grabbed my hands and held them to his chest. "I would do anything to protect you."

I pulled my hands from his and moved further away from him. "And Charlie?"

"Charlie, Lily, and you have been protected always as much as I was able; my men staying close to you at all times. It wasn't enough, was it?" he said bitterly. "That same rival family from New York; they killed Charlie's bodyguards, set the fire and then took him."

Hearing that, my anger spilled over and I screamed and leapt at him, my fists hitting wherever I could. Edward just took everything I dished out, not trying to stop me. It was Emmett who pulled me back and held me to his chest.

"You bastard," I was still screaming. "It's all your fault; I'll never, ever forgive you for this. They have my little boy." My voice broke and I dissolved into tears yet again. Unable to hold myself together, I cried ugly tears while Emmett continued to hold me.

Eventually my tears slowed, leaving me with another headache and a sore throat from all the screaming, but I was no longer fighting Emmett's hold. Finally, he let me go and left the room, returning with a cold drink, Advil, and a cup of coffee. Placing them on the table, he once again retreated to his seat opposite us.

Through all this Edward sat beside me, somehow knowing that I wouldn't accept his touch right now. Looking at him, I could see his green eyes were glassy and he was swallowing hard, his pain clear on his face.

"You're right," he said quietly. "It's all my fault."

Having gained control of myself I pushed the emotions away for the moment, and, taking a deep breath, I answered him. "We'll discuss fault later, Edward. Tell me everything about your family, your job, and most of all this rival mob. And after that, I want to know exactly what _we_ are going to do to get Charlie back where he belongs."

"If we had been married, Bella, I could have protected you all better. As it is, there was a lot I couldn't tell you because you're not officially part of the family."

"How is telling me now any different?" My voice was even, though my thoughts were outraged and I glared at him. "So, you're saying it's my fault."

"No! No, of course I'm not. I'm just trying to get you to understand how The Family works. My great-great-grandfather came to the States and found a way to make money during prohibition by distilling and selling our own alcohol so he could save the rest of his family by bringing them here. He married, and when my grandfather took over he managed to get contracts to import goods and extended those into illegal trade; first guns, and then drugs when they became widely available. Over the years the family has changed what we do and now control everything that comes into or goes out of Chicago. There are still some small groups around who continually try to extort us but we quickly step in to stop others from muscling in on our territory. And I'm telling you all of this now because you need to know how serious the situation is; please let me explain it all?"

He stopped to pick up his coffee and looked at me. Seeing that I was not ready to give up, he sighed and continued. "The only thing we don't do is human trafficking. Now, Aro Volturi; he's my Italian counterpart and operates out of New York, including trafficking. He wants the top position in Chicago and will stop at nothing to get it so he can use it as a stopping off point for everything that comes from the East Coast and the Midwest states. He also intends to use Chicago as a stepping off point for girls and boys coming in from the Far East so he can tie up distribution throughout America."

"Oh, my God," I muttered, horrified that such a man could exist. I wasn't naive enough to believe that human trafficking went on, but I never thought just how far it reached. "What does this Aro have planned? Do you know? What are you planning to do?"

Washing his hands over his face, Edward said, "We believe he wants to take me out, kill me; but first he wants me in his hands. Some years ago, his son Marcus was trying to infiltrate our drug business, threatening and pissing off everyone. I simply wanted to send a message to Aro, but something went wrong and instead of sending him home injured, he died. Aro hasn't been able to get to me or even to you because you are usually protected when you are at the office." He looked at me slightly shame-faced. "And you are followed everywhere you go outside this house, with trackers on your car and your phone."

"Then, how did he manage to get to Charlie if you have us so well protected?" I blurted out.

"Charlie had bodyguards with him at school as well as someone in any vehicle he was travelling in, whether it be their cars, yours, mine, or Rose's. There was nothing different about this morning. Aro has obviously decided that this was the best way to get my attention. He's got that!" he said bitterly. "If I give myself up to him, there's no one to take over. Emmett is the only blood relative and he needs to stay where he is, and Jasper really doesn't want to be that involved, despite the fact that he would have Carlisle's backing if he agreed to it. Carlisle isn't fit enough to run the family, and anyway, Aro wants to see him suffer. My grandfather, Liam, is too old and in a nursing home, so that means Aro would be in a position to be able to take it all. I don't know if giving myself over to him will keep Charlie safe, but for the moment that's the deal that's on the table."

The door to the sitting room opened to reveal the largest man I had ever seen. If I hadn't been sure no one except Edward's men would be allowed in the house, I would have definitely been afraid of him.

"Felix." Edward nodded at him, his gaze pinning him to the door as it closed behind him. "What happened?" he said, harshly.

"Everything was normal; Demetri and Santiago followed your car when you dropped Charlie at the school, and as usual Santiago followed Charlie into the building while Demetri parked the car outside the classroom. At no point was your son out of the sight of at least one of them."

"How can you know that?" I burst out. "Were you there?"

Felix turned to me. "I was with Demetri that day, and from the car I could see when Charlie opened the door to the classroom, Santiago following him and seating himself at the back of the classroom," he said quietly. "That was normal practice every day," he added, his eyes glancing toward Edward.

"Go on," Edward prompted him.

"We already knew from the schedule that the class was due a visit from the local fire station, and the men who were listed on that schedule had already been checked out." Felix looked down while continuing. "We couldn't have known that they had been replaced with Aro's men at the last minute."

He looked uncomfortable for a few minutes, as if it was his fault Aro had managed to get his men in place of those who were expected.

Edward sighed. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Felix, it's not your fault, it's Aro's. And he'll pay." His last words were said quietly enough that only I heard them.

With a deep breath, Felix continued. "Once we realized that the two firefighters didn't match the photographs given to us, Demetri went in through the window, while I took the car around to the exit. A fire broke out in the classroom next door and the fire alarm was set off. Smoke filled Charlie's classroom, though it's not clear whether from the fire next door or from smoke bombs in the room. In the confusion, both Santiago and Demetri were shot, and Aro's men grabbed Charlie. They must have had a car with a driver waiting close by; they drove straight through the back fence and took him out through the local park backing onto the school." He looked up when he stopped speaking, straight at me. "I followed them, but they had too much of a head start. Once they hit the highway, I didn't stand a chance, though I followed them for as long as I could. They had other cars, and they cut me off while they disappeared off the highway and into the suburbs."

I breathed out a sigh. "Thank you, Felix, for what you tried to do, thank you."

Sitting back, I thought over the events Felix had described and tears threatened to overtake me again as I imagined how frightened Charlie must have been. My mind went back to this morning, and I wondered if there was anything I could have done and concluded that nothing had been different this morning. It wasn't unusual for Edward to take him to school, and I knew the limo had left at it's normal time with the usual driver, and that, realistically, even if it had been me that had driven him to school the outcome wouldn't have changed. I blinked hard to prevent the tears from falling and took a deep breath before bringing my attention back to the conversation we had been having before Felix arrived.

Tuning back into the talk going on around me, I noticed that Felix had left, and Edward, unable to sit still, paced the length of the room, waiting for me to speak. I picked up the pictures still spilled across the table. "You're planning on giving yourself up to them? Why would you do that? Even if you think might get Charlie back, it's a stupid plan." Shaking the photos at him, I yelled, "Who are these people, Edward?"

"The first two pictures are Demetri and Santiago, Charlie's bodyguards. Both of them were killed when Charlie was taken. The others are Aro, his consigliere, and the top twenty of his men. Have you seen any of them?"

Edward returned to his seat beside me as I leafed through them one by one, pulling out three. Spreading them out, I pointed at each. "This is Jane, my assistant, who's only been with me for about six months since Angela went on maternity leave. This one is Alec Vickers, and this is James Markham. Alec, I don't see often; he's the janitor and takes care of cleaning the offices on my floor. James, he works in security and is the doorman of the building." I looked at him sharply. "You didn't know about these?"

"I don't oversee taking on new employees; I leave all that to Michael Newton, the Human Resources Director, and William Newton, the Company lawyer. He deals with background checks, while Michael does the references when someone is offered a position. Unless I need a new assistant, I rarely get involved at that level, though in hindsight, maybe I should be. I'm pretty sure either one or both of them is also working for Aro."

Pointing at the first of the three, Jane, he continued, "This is Jane Volturi, Aro's niece. She works in the intelligence division of the organization, and we think she is in place to keep tabs on everything you do and everywhere you go; all your appointments, meetings and connections. It looks as if Aro took advantage of Angela's time off to put her in place."

"But she's so nice!" I was shocked that someone who had been very friendly and helpful could be an informant.

"That means nothing to them. They'll do whatever they can to get what they want."

"Alec Vickers is Alec Volturi and is Aro's nephew. He and James, whose real name is James Hunter, were to be around all the time, day and night, so if an opportunity arose they could take you. Fortunately, our security has been tight around the company and wherever you have had to travel and they couldn't very well take you in broad daylight off the streets."

During all this Emmett had placed two glasses and a bottle of bourbon on the table and Edward now sat forward and poured some in each of those, handing one to me and taking a sip of the other. The cold feeling that had been washing over me with each new revelation retreated a little with each mouthful, while he added more and more information to the headful I had already listened to.

"There's more I need to tell you, Bella."

Looking at the clock, I couldn't believe it was after midnight. "Can we leave that until tomorrow please, Edward?"

He nodded and I left him to talk to Emmett and made my way to the kitchen to find that Lily was already in bed. Rose had fed her, got her ready for bed, read her a story, and was now cleaning up.

"How's Lily, Rose?" I asked, feeling guilty that I hadn't thought about her for hours and at the same time glad she was such an easy baby, unlike Charlie.

"She's fine, Bella. I gave her something to eat and she's tucked up safely in bed and asleep after I read her a story. I know it's late, but did you want something to eat?" Rose put her arms around me and I sagged against her.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry and I don't think I can stop thinking for long enough to sleep, either."

"You still need to rest, Bella, or you won't be any good to anyone. Go on up to bed and I'll bring you some tea. At the very least you can lay down for a few hours, and I promise to come and get you if there's any new information at all."

I agreed and climbed the stairs as if I was Atlas carrying the world on my shoulders. I could hear Emmett and Edward's quiet voices from behind the living room door, but couldn't make out any words. I thought it was a strange dichotomy that the man I wanted most to comfort me was also the man I wanted to see the least.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I kicked off my shoes and jeans and lay down on top of the comforter, sure I wouldn't be able to sleep a wink.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back from holiday, albeit reluctantly and can now post easier. I love not having internet for a short while but it does get frustrating.**

 **As always, thank you to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her stellar beta skills; I have no idea what my words would look like without out. I do know that readers wouldn't know when to take a breath - a lack of commas can do a lot of damage!**

 **My apologies to my faithful reviews for my woeful lack of answers; I'm trying to juggle way too may stories right now!**

 **Disclaimer: To my dismay, Sm still owns Edward and Rob can't be bought...**

* * *

 **Dangerous Secrets**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **Then, Bella**_

I sat back on the sofa, the sonogram from the doctor's visit this afternoon lying on the coffee table along with the latest positive pregnancy test.

"You're sure about your decision? Do you want me to stay while you tell him, Bella? I can wait in the bedroom, if you'd like." Rose sat beside me, holding my hand, waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm making the right decision, Rose, and it's fine; Edward may be angry that I haven't told him until now, but he won't hurt me," I said quietly, dreading and looking forward to his visit in around an hour.

I hadn't seen or spoken to him for about six weeks; I felt it was never the right time to call him, and I couldn't blame him for not calling me—I hadn't given him my number. I was sure he could have found it and he did know where I lived, but somehow I knew he had left it in my hands to make the decision on whether we would see each other again.

"It's best we have some privacy for this; he's bound to be shocked and I have no idea what he'll want or how he'll take it."

"Promise that if you need me at all, you'll call. I'll only be at the café on the corner. Let me know when it's safe to return." She grinned to soften her words. Within minutes she had collected her purse, and the door to the apartment slammed behind her.

I sat there in silence for what seemed like only a few minutes and was startled by the buzz from the intercom. I rose from the seat and walked barefoot to the phone, checked the image from the outer doors, and pressed the button to open it. Leaving the front door of the apartment open a couple of inches, I slid the test and the sonogram behind the cushion I was leaning on and reseated myself on the sofa, my heart in my mouth and my stomach twisting with anxiety.

A couple of minutes later, there was a quiet rap on the door to which I called 'it's open', and Edward strolled in as if I had seen him only yesterday. He looked different than he had the last time I had seen him. He was casually dressed in jeans and a leather jacket and his hair looked as if he had been running his hands through it for most of the day. The green of his eyes caught me in their gaze as he moved further into the apartment.

"I didn't think I'd hear from you again, Bella. It's been a while." I remembered his voice from that night, bringing with it memories of the feel of his body moving against mine. He took a seat opposite me, obviously picking up on my unease, even though he couldn't have guessed why I had called him.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked him nervously.

"Water please, Bella," he answered smoothly.

Returning from the kitchen with two glasses of chilled water, I sat on the edge of the sofa, placing my glass on the coffee table in front of me. Knowing I had to start somewhere, I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. None of the words I had thought of in the last week preceded that shocking announcement, and I couldn't believe the way in which I had let it slip out.

The silence that followed was shocking; I had meant to lead up to it, not blurt it out without warning, though I wasn't sure of his reaction no matter how it came out.

"Are you sure? Have you taken a test?"

I was grateful he didn't ask if I was sure it was his. I wasn't sure what I would have thought about that, even though it was a perfectly legitimate question given that we had been together for one night almost two months ago. After all, we didn't know each other at all.

I swallowed hard a few times, taking a mouthful of the cold water from the glass in front of me before I could speak. "Yes, I took a home test a couple of weeks ago and had my first doctor visit yesterday to confirm it." I moved forward in my seat and laid the test and the sonogram back on the table.

It was his turn to swallow. "Have you … have you decided what you want to do?" He picked up the sonogram, studying it carefully, his face clear of any visible emotion.

"Not yet," I answered. There was an almost uncomfortable silence for a moment, and I raised my head to find him looking at me intensely. "What are you thinking?"

"To be honest?" Edward took a deep breath. "I don't know what to think. Mostly, I want to know how you are and to apologize for not calling you. I was trying to give you space…" he tailed off.

"That's okay. I wasn't sure about calling you right away, and then the new job I started on that Monday was really busy. Before I realized it, a month had gone by and I thought it was too late to go back and call you." I stopped to take another drink. "Then, one weekend, I realized that I had missed a period totally. That's when I took a home test and then the doctor's visit. I wasn't keeping it from you deliberately, honestly, Edward."

Edward stood from the chair and for one awful minute, I thought he was going to walk out. Instead, he came and sat beside me and put his arm around me. That started the ever present tears; he was being so kind even though he must have been shocked at the news.

"It's okay, Bella," he said quietly. "I understand, I really do, and I'll be there with you every step of the way, no matter what you decide."

He leaned forward and pulled a few tissues from the box on the table and hugged me tightly until I had managed to get myself under control. "But what do you want, Edward? It's your baby, too, and you at least deserve to have your say."

Turning to face me, one knee tucked underneath him, he took my hand. "Honestly, I want you to have the baby, Bella, but it's not my life that would be disrupted. And, if you decide it's too much for you, I'll stand by you, just the same."

"Thank you." I sniffed as a few tears escaped me yet again. "It's not an easy decision. On the one hand, my career is just starting and I have the best job at Cullen Associates as a book editor. I've only been there two months, and I don't want to lose it."

"It'll be fine, Bella. I'll be there for you, I promise." He pulled me into his lap and hugged me again. "You can talk to me about anything that worries you. Please?"

"If I don't have this baby, I may never have one. My mom struggled to get pregnant, and I have the same medical condition that will make it difficult for me to get pregnant. Even if that happens, I might not be able to carry a baby long enough for a live birth."

There was silence after my explanation; there was nothing either one of us could say, and I felt as if it really was my decision. I had been leaning toward keeping the baby, pretty sure that the termination idea was a no-go, which left only adoption. Without saying any words, my mind was made up; I already loved my baby.

I was still leaning on Edward, his whole body folded around mine as if to protect me and the life I carried. Leaning back, I wiped the tears away and said, "I'm going to have the baby and keep it." I watched closely to see what was really going through his mind and saw a flash of relief, which was quickly hidden by concern.

It was enough for me, I decided. He would be a great father.

After Charlie was born, Edward asked me to marry him a number of times, but I told him it wasn't necessary; we were a committed couple. I had never seen myself as the marrying kind, especially after the debacle I had witnessed with my own parents, and after a dozen times, he seemed to accept that it wasn't to be and stopped asking.

When he wanted to buy I a house, initially I refused, but we eventually compromised and I sold my apartment to Rose. We then shared the cost of a four bedroom home in Bloomingdale with a garden for Charlie to grow up in.

I never suspected there was more he hadn't told me.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Still in the present, we meet the rest of the Cullens and a little more about what happened.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

I woke with a start before it was light outside, still dressed. Edward had covered me with the comforter, and even in sleep on the chaise, his head thrown back, one foot on the floor, he looked exhausted.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

Edward shot up, his eyes barely open. "Bella, what's the matter, baby?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I remember that when I found out about you being the CEO for Cullen Associates, I asked you if there was anything else you hadn't told me. You said there was nothing else. Last night you said there was more. What else don't I know?"

"My family doesn't know about you."

When my eyes widened, he held his hands up and hastened to add, "I didn't want to keep you a secret, Bella, but you didn't accept any of my proposals, and the less people who knew about you the safer I could keep you all."

He stood and stepped to the window, his hands in his pockets. His shoulders slouched, and he looked so miserable that I wanted nothing more than to give him a hug. On the other hand, I was so furious at him and his secrets, I didn't dare touch him, yet.

Instead, I sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. Tears threatened to fall as I found a glass of water and two Tylenol, the glass still showing condensation on the outside telling me it hadn't been there for long. It showed me how much he cared, and I remembered that this was the man I loved beyond all reason, even though right now I was mad as hell at him.

"Tell me about them, Edward, and please don't edit; I think the only way forward is complete honesty. I'm pissed that you kept so much from me, even if I sort of understand why, but you should have told me when it became Charlie's life on the line."

"Yes, but you have to know, Bella, that I would have been able to tell you all of this and protected you so much better if we had been married. Apart from loving you beyond reason and wanting to be tied to you in every way possible, I wanted to be able to do my best for you, Charlie, and Lily. Don't doubt my love for you now, please."

I could hear the honesty in his voice and just nodded and then said yes out loud as I realized he couldn't see me.

"I have a sister, Alice," he continued, with his back to me. "She's a livewire and is married to Jasper, our technology expert. Alice has been giving me grief lately because she found out about you."

"Alice Whitlock?" I questioned. "She's been at the office every time I've gone in to meet with Victoria. She's your sister? She looks nothing like you."

Edward turned to face me. "I know, we've always joked she was found under the bushes at the end of the garden. I even nicknamed her Pixie." His smile showed how fond he was of her.

"What did you tell her? Does she know about Charlie and Lily?"

"She doesn't know anything about them. About three months ago, we were out to dinner and she saw us together and wouldn't stop until I told her who you were. That's probably why she's been hanging out in your office. I swear I didn't tell her everything, but my sister is freaky and not only does she never give up until she gets what she wants, she also has a weird way of knowing things. She knew you were important to me. Believe me, it's only a matter of time before she finds out about the children. She gave me some time to come clean or she said she'll tell my parents herself, so it was going to come out soon, no matter what I decided. She works with Mom renovating homes in the city for the homeless and helping people get back on their feet. It's the way they sort of justify the family business, I guess."

"And what about your parents; they don't know either?"

"No, I didn't tell them until early this morning. I've spoken about Carlisle, my father. My mother, Esme and he married when she was young. They eloped to Vegas," he laughed a little. "Her parents were furious because she was promised to someone else. They have been married for thirty years so she chose the right person.

"What do they expect now?" I asked.

"I knew that once I told them about you, they would want to come and help in whatever way possible. I've managed to hold them and Alice off until you're ready to meet them, and I've told them they have to wait to be invited. Esme, my mom, has already been shopping and is really eager to meet you. Do you think you would be ready for that?" he asked almost shyly.

Instead of answering him right away I gave myself time to think. "Where's Lily?"

"Rose has her for now. She asked me to tell you not to worry about her, and that she'll take care of her as long as you need." His voice was low and hesitant, and looking at him, I could see just how tired he was, along with the worry and fear present in his eyes.

"Okay, let me get a shower and see Lily. Then maybe your family can come over for lunch?" I said hesitantly.

"Thank you, Bella." His manner eased with relief and he shot me a small smile. "I'm sorry, I know this is my fault, but please believe me when I say I will do _**whatever**_ I have to in order to get him back." This last part was said with a hard edge to his voice.

I was surprised I was so calm, although I knew that might not last. Heading to the shower, I called over my shoulder, "I know, Edward," and closed the door before he could answer.

The hot water cascading over my shoulders felt good, and I could feel the tension in my muscles relax. After washing and conditioning my hair, I eventually emerged feeling more like myself, dressing in my usual at-home wear of jeans and t-shirt, adding Edward's hoodie for warmth. Despite the heat the day would bring, I felt cold right through to the marrow in my bones. I dried my hair and threw the towels in the laundry hamper, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen.

Edward was already there leaning against the counter, drinking his coffee. I grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured myself one from the pot behind him and leaned beside him.

"I'm sorry …" he began.

I held up my hand. "Enough, Edward, no more apologies, please." I softened my tone. "I know you are, so let's move on and make some plans for getting my son back where he belongs."

He looked so despondent that I placed my mug on the counter behind me and stepped forward, leaning against his chest with my arms around his waist. He placed his mug next to mine, and within seconds I could feel him sag against me, his chin coming to rest in its usual place on the top of my head. His arms encircled my shoulders and the tremble in his muscles became more pronounced as he shook. I realized that, in a rare moment, he had given in to his emotions and was crying. I knew he had to be as worried as I was, especially given the new information he had given me last night, but I had been so wrapped up in my anger that I had forgotten about his feelings.

We stood there for a few moments until the door to the kitchen opened revealing Rose with Lily in her arms. She halted for a moment looking at the two of us, a small smile on her face. Releasing me from his arms, Edward turned away to pick up his mug again. I moved forward to take Lily from Rose, giving him time to pull himself together and put his game face on again.

"Hello, sweetie," I cooed at Lily, who gave me a gummy smile showing the four teeth she had produced in the last month.

"How's my beautiful little girl?" Edward had managed to recover and placed his arms around both of us, tickling her, and pulling giggles and a wide toothy grin just for him.

Looking over her head, I spoke to Rose. "Edward's family will be coming for lunch today, " I said as if it was a common occurrence. "Do we have anything for lunch?"

Rose's eyes widened, which I wouldn't have seen if I'd not been looking directly at her at the time. "Err … I think so?"

I didn't have time to ask her what that meant as the door behind her opened, Emmett stepping inside, but I did catch the look that passed between them and resolved to ask some questions later.

"Have you heard anything?" I asked him at the same time as Edward barked, "What have you got, Emmett?"

"The police have no leads right now and have put traces on the phones in the house. As you know, they're looking through Bella's client files to see if there is anyone who might be a suspect and have interviewed the teachers at the school. I've told them you wanted me to be the liaison, and they have assured me they have it under control." He virtually sniggered at that and then continued, "I just came to tell you that the boys are here and are waiting for instructions. Do you want me to tell them, or are you coming?"

"No, that's fine thanks, Emmett. I'll be there in one minute." Turning to me, he said, "Will you be okay here with Rose, Bella? I can stay if you want me to."

Handing Lily to Rose, I answered, "I'm coming with you." I raised my eyebrows as he opened his mouth, no doubt to tell me he would deal with it, but I forestalled him. "He's my son, too, so I _will_ be involved in everything from now on."

Not giving him any chance to argue me out of it, I stepped out of the kitchen and made my way to the living room, him and Emmett trailing behind me. I swung the door open to find four men seated around the room, two of whom I recognized, though I didn't know their names.

Edward took my hand and led me to the loveseat in the window, pulling me down beside him, while Emmett took up a guarding position in front of the door.

I elbowed him in the side and hissed, "Introductions, please, Edward. If I'm to be involved, I need to know who we're working with." He said nothing at the last statement but I knew he heard me.

Pointing at one of the men I recognized, he said, "Jasper Whitlock, my _capo bastone_ or underboss . Next to him is Garrett Damon, _capo_ in charge of the men who were on protection duty. Emmett, as you know, is my cousin and informant, but is also a detective with the Organized Crime Division of the Chicago PD, who think that's what I'm involved in, although they have no proof. They also think I have no idea who he is." Each of these men tipped their head at me in acknowledgement but said nothing.

"Jared Cameron and Seth Clearwater, the second team for Charlie's protection, as were Demetri and Santiago Nikolaides, who were killed when he was … taken," he continued, pointing at the final pair in the room. What he didn't say was that it would have been they who would be dead if it had been their shift.

At that moment, the chime of the doorbell halted any further conversation. Edward rose as the door to the living room opened to reveal his sister, Alice Whitlock. I had already unknowingly met her at work and readily stood to greet her, holding my hand out. She ignored that and shocked me when she pulled me into a fierce hug.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Now Bella meets the family.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who always finds the time to beta, and to all those who are following and reviewing this story.**

 **I apologise for the lack of review answering; there's always so much to do.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

"I'm so happy to finally meet you, Bella. Is it okay if I call you Bella?" Alice questioned without releasing me from her hug. "I'm so sorry for hanging around this last couple of weeks and never saying anything; I promised Edward I'd let him tell you. I hope you can forgive me?"

"It's okay, Alice, there's nothing to forgive. Truthfully, with everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours, I really can't find it in me to be angry. I'm far too worried about Charlie. It _is_ , however, nice to meet you as Edward's sister instead of that stranger lurking around the building." I smiled at her and then pulled back as Edward encouraged the people standing behind her to come into the room, while three of the other five individuals standing around left to do whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. Emmett remained for a few minutes and then left after a nod from Edward; presumably to follow an order he'd been give earlier. The next person to enter the room was introduced as Jasper, who moved to Alice's side, hugging her and kissing her temple.

Ushering the other two people further into the room, Edward introduced them.

"These are my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen," he said, running his hands through his hair as usual. From the glare he got from his mother, I was pretty sure he was in as much, if not more, trouble with her than with me.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I stepped forward with my hand raised as I had with Alice, and like Alice, she acknowledged me with a hug. I would have known her as his mother anywhere, as she had the same green eyes and hair color.

"Please call me Esme," she said, smiling widely. "I would say it's nice to finally meet you, but since we didn't know about you until yesterday"—she glared at Edward again, who wilted under her gaze— "I can only say that I'm glad you decided to include us in your family.

She moved on to Edward, hugging him, too, and berating him at the same time. "I can't believe you've kept them secret for _six years_ , Edward. What were you thinking? Your son would have been safer if you had told us."

He swallowed hard before answering. "I know, Mom, I fucked up," was all he said.

I almost giggled at the look on his face, but I was glad he didn't point out the marriage thing, which might have meant Charlie's safety would have been more secure. I wasn't sure that was true, anyway.

I turned to the man who stood in the doorway who was smiling indulgently at his wife. He had the same sharp jawline, and while Edward's coloring was all his mother, his features were all his father. I could see how Edward might age as Carlisle grinned, his eyes amused at my perusal.

"And I'm Carlisle. Please don't call me Mr. Cullen. I feel old enough having to use this cane without that addition." He did hold out his hand in greeting, and then pulled me into a hug much as Alice and Esme had done. "Welcome to the family."

Alice and Jasper had taken the sofa and were wrapped in each other's arms, while Esme had taken the other end of the sofa. "Now that the introductions are out of the way," she began, "tell me about my grandchildren, please, Bella."

Edward drew me back to the loveseat and pulled me down beside him, and although I was still angry at him, I knew he was just as worried. Added to that, he probably felt guilty, too, so I allowed him to take some strength from me.

"Where to start," I mused. "Hold on a second and I'll get the photo albums, and maybe we can go through them and talk at the same time? I can get Rose to bring Lily in here so you can meet her, too."

"I'd love that, Bella." She smiled at me encouragingly, and I made my way to the family room.

Stepping into the kitchen, the sight of Emmett and Rose leaning against the breakfast bar locked lip to lip brought me to a halt.

"Rose?" I questioned, my eyes flicking from one to the other, the look that passed between them earlier coming to mind. I opened my mouth to speak and then shook my head, holding my hand up. "Never mind."

Leaving the door open, I walked across the room and took the two photograph albums from the shelf beside the television, which was quietly playing cartoons, and then reached down to pick Lily up, settling her on my hip.

"Could you bring some coffee through to the living room, please, Rose? Edward's parents and Alice and Jasper are here, but don't think we won't talk about this later," I said.

"Sure thing, Bella." Rose seemed totally unrepentant, although I knew her well enough to see a little guilt in her eyes, but now wasn't the time to question either of them. She and Emmett, whose face was a little pink, separated, and she busied herself with setting up the coffee maker.

The door to the kitchen slamming behind me brought Edward out of the living room, giving me a quizzical look. Glaring at him, I brushed past him, and pasting a smile on my face, stepped inside. Esme immediately slapped her hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears, giving Alice time to step forward and grab Lily from my arms.

She went willingly, and Alice sat back down beside Jasper, talking to Lily and giving Esme time to pull her emotions under control.

"Oh Bella, she's beautiful," her voice quivered with unshed tears as she took a seat beside Alice. "How old is she? When's her birthday? Oh, I don't know what I want to know first."

My smile for her was much more genuine. I could tell she was itching to know everything. "Her full name is Lily Elizabeth Cullen, and she'll be one on June twenty-fifth, just a week after Charlie will turn six. His birthday is on June nineteenth."

Jasper left his seat beside Alice, who shifted along so I could take a seat between her and Esme, and then I opened the first of the photo albums, which was entirely Charlie.

"Charles Edward Cullen," I said, pointing to the picture on the first page. "He's only a few hours old in this one." The picture showed Edward seated on the hospital bed beside me, Charlie in his arms and his face suffused with the biggest smile I had seen, except the one from the day Lily was born.

I knew that Esme, especially, would want every detail of both her grandchildren's lives, but I was more concerned with finding Charlie. When Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper left the room, I narrowed my eyes and then followed them to the kitchen, where I interrupted a heated discussion between the three of them while Emmett and Rose listened in.

"What's happening here?" I asked suspiciously. "What's the plan for getting Charlie back?"

Edward separated from the group, and I stepped into his embrace. "It'll be fine, Bella. We _will_ get him back soon. We're just working out the best way to do it," he said soothingly.

"I need to be involved, Edward. Don't shut me out," I said, angry tears coming to my eyes. "And don't patronize me. I'm not stupid so you have to include me in everything; he's my son, too."

Edward stepped back, and I could see he wasn't happy about my demands. "Would you do me a favor, please, Bella? Can we move to my parents' house? You and Lily will be safe there, and then we can discuss this further. Please?"

I could see that he was placating me, but I did, in fact, feel he had a valid point so I agreed to the move, leaving them to their discussions for now. Esme and Alice accompanied me upstairs to help me pack some things for myself and Lily, giving them both a chance to interrogate me while Rose gave Lily her lunch.

It didn't take long for me to be ready, and Edward spoke to the officers both in the study and outside the house, telling them where we would be. They would be left in the house ready to answer the phones for any ransom, though their thoughts were pretty clear; if we hadn't received one by now, it might be that there would be no need for one.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Things are moving along and Edward is beginning to take action but he'd better not shut Bella out; she won't take it lightly.**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills though as usual I did add and subtract words and generally tinker.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and especially Edward Cullen.**

* * *

 **Dangerous Secrets**

 **Chapter 10**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

Leaving the house felt strange, especially without Charlie, and I wasn't sure that we would be back at all. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper took their car while I rode with Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Lily. No discussions took place on the thirty minute drive to their house, which was located in the prestigious area of South Barrington.

I gasped as I set foot out of the car in the driveway of the house, after being admitted entrance at the front gate. It was enormous, with wide steps leading up to a double doored entrance, and even though it was early afternoon, it looked as if every light in it was ablaze.

Edward released Lily from her car seat, and then walked around the car to take my hand and lead me up the steps and into the house, which opened into a foyer almost as big as my bedroom. Esme led the way through to a family room at the back of the property where it overlooked a pool and manicured gardens.

Seeing where my gaze was, she smiled and said, "We'll have to get the pool fenced to protect the children." It brought home to me that this was now my family, too, and although I hated the way I had found out about them, I would welcome their presence in my life. "We'll do a grand tour later, when we have Charlie back." She sounded so sure that it would all be sorted out easily, but my heart was, once again, in the back of my throat.

"Thanks, Esme," I managed to say. While I wasn't too happy about having to move out of my house, I was reassured that we would be safe here.

Rose, who had followed me and Esme with all the assurance of someone who knew her way around, took Lily from Edward. "I'll put her down for a nap while you talk to Edward, okay, Bella?"

"Thanks, Rose," I answered. "We _will_ be having a conversation later about how much you know, which seems like a lot, how long you've known, and why the hell you didn't tell me. _Especially_ since Edward has told me that no one can divulge information unless they are in the family." The last bit was laden with sarcasm, but I was definitely pissed.

While I had been speaking to Rose, Edward left the room with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett, leaving me alone with Esme.

"Where are they?"

"Now, don't you worry, Bella. The boys have retired to the study, and they'll have it sorted in no time. While we wait, why don't we have a drink. Tea or coffee? Or perhaps you'd like some hot chocolate."

I couldn't believe she was so blasé about the situation. "I don't know about you, Esme, but I will not be kept out of the loop on this. He is _my_ son, and I will be involved every step of the way." I was angry and holding on to my temper by a thread. "Where's the study?"

Esme looked shocked at my tirade, but led me out of the kitchen and along a passageway. Stopping outside a large mahogany door, she rapped on it and waited for an answer. Snapping, I pushed her out of the way and barged through the door, leaving her standing behind me gasping.

"Edward," I began as every head in the room turned in my direction. "Why have I been excluded from this discussion? I thought we agreed I would be involved in everything, all the way."

Edward was seated behind a huge desk, while Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were strategically placed around the room along with a few men I hadn't seen before. Leaping to his feet, he scowled and approached me, pulling me to one side.

His voice was a harsh whisper. "It's too dangerous for you to be involved, Bella. I know I agreed back at the house, but it's just not the way it's done. I'm the boss here, and what we do is _my_ decision." His face hardened. "Don't defy me, Bella. I need you to go back with Esme and look after Lily."

When he tried to gently push me back out of the room, I narrowed my eyes at him, refusing to budge an inch. "For your information, Edward," I hissed as quietly as my anger would allow, "we are not married, and even if we were, just why do you think I would obey you?"

"It's a matter of respect, Bella. Please don't undermine my authority as head of the family."

"I don't care about your authority or position, Edward," I spat, no longer able to keep my voice down. "Don't you dare even think of leaving me out. He's _my_ son and I will be involved, no matter what you say."

Ignoring the hurt in his eyes at how much I stressed the _'my'_ , I continued. "Don't be stupid, I'm quite capable of protecting myself and him as necessary. Did you forget about my teenage years? I spent seven years living with my father, you know, the retired Chief of Police? He taught me to handle myself and weapons, so I will not be left out, do you hear me?" My voice rose in pitch at the end and he stepped back. The other men in the room studiously looked anywhere but at the two of us, obviously trying not to hear anything.

I could see he wasn't happy about what he would see as disrespect, but I would not be thwarted in this; I would be standing my ground, whatever he said.

"Okay, Bella," he sighed, raising my temper again, though I said nothing. He backed away and indicated a chair on the outskirts of the grouped men around the table. I ignored that, and pushed a large wingback chair closer to him and sat beside him. I could feel his heated glare without looking at him, but decided it was about time he got used to the fact that I was there to stay.

After a minute's silence where everyone was obviously waiting for him to say something more about my position, the conversation picked up again.

"We need more information." Carlisle spoke first, winking at me as a small smile flitted across his features before he became serious again. "Aro has been in touch, confirming that he has Charlie. He wants a face-to-face meeting."

Unable to suppress my gasp at that piece of information, I scathingly whispered loudly to Edward. "And when were you going to tell me?"

He didn't answer my question and instead turned to Jasper. "Any more on where he might be keeping him, Jasper?" he asked.

"We're searching all his properties for any sign of a child, but so far we've come up with nothing." Jasper got up and paced. "He must have some place we don't know about. He's under surveillance, which of course he knows about, and he's giving nothing away." He sounded frustrated.

"Nothing from the police yet, either," Emmett spoke. "But then again, that's to be expected; they don't have a clue about the real reason for your son being taken. Just a warning, though, they will be asking more questions, I'm sure, especially since there has been no call for ransom. It's what they expect in this type of situation, where the only information they have is that you're a very wealthy, respected businessman."

"We need to double our efforts to find Mike Newton and William Newton. They approved the positions for Alec, James, and Jane so they have to know more. Have they been found yet, Garrett? Any news on those three?"

"On it, Edward," Garrett said. "The Newton's have left the house they shared, and they are on a flight that leaves in half an hour for San Francisco. I'm about to head out on the private jet with Jared and Seth to invite them to visit with us." The smile on his face suggested that the visit would not be a pleasant one, but right now, I would be happy to find out anything, no matter how it was done. "No more intel on James, Alec, and Jane; all of whom have disappeared for the moment. We've got men on it, and maybe the Newton's _will_ give us something more to go on."

"Okay, Garrett, pick them up and put them in the basement, and come find me when you have them," Edward acknowledged him as he left the room. "Dad, when we get the meet set up, I think I should offer myself in place of Charlie. We know what he's really pissed about, and that it's me he really wants; if he has me, he can take everything."

"You can't do that, Edward," I burst out. " _We_ need you, and you know Aro won't let you live, especially if he wants the whole business; he _can't_ let you live. Surely there's some other way; shouldn't we wait and see what he wants?"

Edward turned to me. "I know, Bella, but he won't be stopped unless I'm in a place where I can do some good, preferably to kill him." His face darkened with anger. "As long as Charlie is safe, I can work out what I can do once I'm in his hands. We'll discuss options once we have information on where he wants to meet me."

I tried to remove the horrified look from my face and to look at the situation without bias, but that just wasn't possible when it would be his life on the line. I would never survive emotionally without him, even if I was furious with him right now.

"I won't be alone, Bella," Edward continued. "Someone will be monitoring the situation every second I'm in his hands." As if that reassured me. If Aro was prepared to take a child to force Edward's hand, he was capable of anything.

At that moment, there was a quiet knock at the study door, which was opened by Emmett to reveal Rose. Pushing Emmett aside, she pushed into the room and handed an envelope to Edward.

"Lily's fine, Bella," she whispered in my ear. "You do what you have to do and don't worry, Esme and I will take care of her for you." I nodded and she returned to the kitchen.

Opening the envelope, Edward slid the contents out onto the desk in front of him. Before anyone else could move, I leaned forward and grabbed for the photographs of Charlie. In the first one, I could see he was in a neat living room, lying on the floor with coloring pencils, and in the second he was sitting at a table in a kitchen, eating what looked like mac'n'cheese, one of his favorite foods. The final was of him sleeping with the stuffed rabbit he had insisted on taking to school the morning he was taken.

It was clear that someone knew a lot about him, and I was relieved that, for the moment, he looked okay. Nevertheless, the tears still fell. I wanted to hold him so much, and I was so afraid that I would lose either him or his father.

Edward had moved from his seat and was leaning over me with his arms around me, looking at the pictures. "We'll get him back, Bella, I promise you."

Meanwhile, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were discussing the contents of the letter that had also been in the envelope.

"He wants a meet at Bella Italia on Thursday at seven in the morning," Carlisle said.

Standing, Edward moved over to where they were seated. "Good, good. That'll give us time to set everything up." He looked at Jasper. "We need to get in contact with Jacob and call in that favor he owes. Tell him we need our trackers on all of Aro's cars, and the same on Caius' just in case they decide to switch vehicles at the last minute. I wouldn't put it past him. Once he's done that, his debt is paid."

"Dad, get Dr. Paul in here, please. I want a tracking implant for me in case Aro's men find all the others."

There was a flurry of movement as Carlisle and Jasper carried out their tasks, during which time Esme brought some sandwiches and coffee. Unable to eat, I drank only coffee and stared at the pictures, wiping away the tears that overflowed every now and then.

Rose brought Lily into the study to say goodnight to me and Edward, while Esme cleared away the debris from what was supposedly dinner. Although I felt guilty at virtually abandoning my little girl, I knew she would be taken care of by the two of them until Charlie was back with us, safe and sound. My mind wouldn't even think about that not happening.

The evening darkened, and between the three men and Edward, they hatched a plan that would hopefully have Edward taken to wherever Aro was holding Charlie. I desperately wanted to be in that car with Emmett and Carlisle; to know where Edward was all of the time, and, more importantly, to be there when they reached Charlie.

Eventually, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, only reviving as Edward picked me up and carried me up the stairs to bed. I felt him pull off my shoes and jeans and cover me with a comforter.

"Please, stay," I murmured.

"Until you fall asleep," he whispered back, and after removing his shoes and jeans he climbed under the cover with me, holding me close to his body. I finally succumbed to sleep, waking when he slid back beside me around dawn and falling straight back to sleep again.

** Dangerous Secrets **

* * *

 **AN: I don't usually write a second AN but I have to thank every single person who has reviewed this sotory. It's a little bit of a departure and touches on a genre I absolutely love but am wary of writing in due to my lack of knowledge!**

 **So, to read reviews from you all appreciating this story and my others brings me great joy and I grin like a loon every time I read one!**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Sue**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Back to the past now and the aftermath of Bella finding out Edward is CEO of the very company she works for.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight, who continues to beta even though she is being as successful author and of course to all of my reviewers, who continue to send me lovely comments.**

 **Disclaimer: If it wasn't for Stephenie Meyer, I'd have nothing whatsoever to write about. Everything belongs to her, it just supplies my mind with plot bunnies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Then, Bella**_

True to his word, Edward accepted my pregnancy as if it had been planned. At first, he came by the apartment every couple of days, staying for an hour or so while we talked and got to know each other. Having spent only one evening and night together, we each knew absolutely nothing about the other; at least that was what I thought at the time.

Hell, I didn't even know his last name until we sat down that first weekend after I told him, and even then it seemed as if 'baby brain' kicked in straight away, and I didn't connect Edward with Cullen Associates. Not that I took any great notice of his name; the man himself was much more alluring, and I found I was just as interested in him as I had been that first night.

Those visits increased to every evening when he discovered that my 'morning' sickness only gave way toward the end of the day, and he began bringing me fancy foods to make up for the fact that I could eat virtually nothing at the beginning of the day. He was attentive and sweet, and every day, I fell a little more in love with him.

I had only been working at CA for a couple of months, and I was worried about telling Victoria I was expecting a baby. I couldn't even think about after he or she was born and what I would do then. It was difficult to hide my pregnancy with my 'morning' sickness lasting almost all day, and I think dashing out of the office to throw up might have also tipped her off.

She shocked me by being surprisingly reasonable, although she laughingly said that she was glad to have a full-time assistant back when the morning sickness disappeared at fourteen weeks. She also allowed me to work around my early prenatal visits without any problems, all of which Edward made sure to be there for each time.

When it was time for my second sonogram, I was excited knowing that I would be able to find out the sex of the baby. Edward was eager to know, too, as he hadn't been there for the initial one when my pregnancy was confirmed. That week he had been very busy at work and his usual visits had become later in the evening until I was so intrigued I asked him outright what he was doing so late into the day.

When he confessed he was the CEO of CA, which, in the back of my mind, I knew stood for Cullen Associates, I made all the connections at once, and I was furious with him for not being honest with me earlier. I bluntly asked if he had spoken to Victoria and that was why she was so reasonable. He had the grace to look ashamed when he nodded.

"Damn it, Edward, you could have told me earlier," I fumed, pacing the short length of the living room. "I feel like such an idiot for thinking Victoria was being so accommodating when all along she was only humoring me because of _you_." I poked my finger in his chest as I passed where he stood.

"I just wanted to help you, Bella. I had the best of intentions, I promise you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I notice he apologized for not telling me, but not for having done it in the first place.

"Go home, Edward," I snapped at him.

"Come on, Bella, forgive me, please," he pleaded.

"I said, go home, Edward," I growled at him.

After standing there for a few minutes, he realized I was serious, and his face fell as he headed toward the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob. "Am I still welcome tomorrow?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Despite my anger at him keeping something so important from me, there was no way I could deny him the first chance to see his child, so I reigned in my anger and softened my voice. "Of course, Edward, you know I'd never deny you that."

"Thank you." He sounded relieved as he opened the door and stepped outside the apartment.

"Doesn't mean I'm not furious with you, Edward. You'd better not be keeping anything else from me," I muttered. It was almost a question, which ended up as a demand.

"No, there's nothing more, Bella. I promise. I'm just the CEO of a corporation." He headed toward the elevator as I stood in the doorway watching him. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said softly and then he was gone.

I sighed and walked back inside, closing the door and heading back into the living room, where I slumped on the sofa, gripping one of the soft decorative pillows.

Rose opened her bedroom door. "Is it okay to come out, Bella?" she whispered dramatically.

Rolling my eyes, I called out, "Yes, he's gone for the evening."

She sat beside me and I laid my head on her shoulder, feeling all out of sorts. It wasn't uncommon for me to feel that way, and having found out that Edward had been lying to me for the last four months was a bit disturbing.

"He wasn't really lying, Bella," Rose soothed. "I know he didn't tell you, but his heart was in the right place. He was just trying to make things easier on you."

"I know, Rose, but it makes me feel unprofessional; like I can't deal with my own life. I should have been the one to tell Victoria and to negotiate my way around the sickness and prenatal visits," I whined.

"You're just sulking now," she laughed. "Come on. In the grand scheme of things, this is a minor hiccup, and in every other way even I have to admit he's perfect for you. He dotes on you, and does everything he can to make your life good. So forgive him, already, and stop being a bitch to him."

Realizing she was right, I didn't acknowledge it and changed the subject instead. Rose snorted; she knew what I was doing.

"How are you and Royce? Is everything still all hearts and roses? Is the sex still as great?" I grinned, willing to live vicariously through her. I wasn't getting any from Edward, who seemed to have backed off altogether, but at least I could listen to them getting it on.

Rose sighed. "The sex isn't the problem, Bella. He's a possessive asshole. To be honest, I'm thinking of breaking it off with him."

I looked at her in astonishment. "I thought it was going so well, Rose. What changed?"

"He's always got his eyes on me; watching everything I do or say. I don't think I can take another argument about me flirting, others flirting, or any other permutation of me cheating on him."

"That's not good," I sympathized. "He seemed so hot and so nice."

"Yeah." Rose laughed deprecatingly. "He's fine as long as I play everything his way and give him every little bit of my attention, but the moment I want to do something for myself he stalks me, keeping track of everywhere I go and everything I do. He's beginning to scare me a little, and you you know me, I don't scare easy. There's just something off about him."

We were silent for a few minutes, our attention on the program showing on the TV. "If you need any help, Rose," I said quietly, "You know you only have to ask. You're my best friend, and I'll always be there for you."

"I know, Bella," was all she said.

Nothing more was said on the subject, but I was sure we hadn't seen the last of Royce. Something told me that when she did break it off with him, he wouldn't go quietly.

The following morning, I was a little frosty toward Victoria, hating the fact that Edward had intervened. Finally after the fourth time I had snapped at her, she called me into her office.

"What's up, Bella?" She was as direct as ever.

"Nothing," I retorted.

She raised her eyebrows and said nothing until I took a deep breath and allowed my annoyance to boil over into words.

"I know it was Edward that told you I was pregnant, and I resent you being all nice and accommodating just because he's the CEO. He shouldn't have said anything." There; it was said.

Smirking slightly, she answered, "Bella, Mr. Cullen didn't tell me you were pregnant, he just told me you were a friend of a friend and would I please give you a little slack. It was the throwing up three times a day for almost a month that let the cat out of the bag."

"So, does everyone know I'm pregnant, now?"

"I've told no one, and nor would I; that's between you and the baby's father."

"Oh, my God, you know it's Edward's baby."

She smiled wryly. "Well, I guessed as much, and you've just confirmed it, but I'm not a gossip, Bella. I leave _that_ to Jessica and Lauren, and believe me, I wouldn't tell them anything I didn't want everyone to know."

I sat down heavily in the chair in front of her desk. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. I really thought he'd told you everything, and to go easy on me because of our relationship. God, I'm a cow, I've been really awful to you this morning." I could feel the tears sting my eyes, and blinked hard to prevent them from falling. I was an emotional wreck right now.

Victoria handed me a tissue, not making a production out of the situation, and re-took her own seat. "Why would you think I wouldn't be sympathetic toward you, Bella? I'm not an ogre just because I don't want children," she said softly. "Yeah, sure, you haven't been here long, but you're very good at your job and I want to keep you, so I'm willing to give you a little help now because it would benefit me later, wouldn't it? You'll be more likely to stay on if our relationship stayed amicable, and honestly, it doesn't matter to me where you work or what hours you put in. As long as you keep doing your job as you have been, I have no complaints whatsoever."

Later that same afternoon, I waited in the foyer for Edward under the watchful eye of Tanya Denali, one of the receptionists. She eyed me distastefully as she had done from my very first day, and I wondered what her problem was; not that I really wanted to know.

Had I continued to meet him at the hospital, the doctors, or my apartment, I would never have known about Tanya's obvious interest in Edward. As he stepped out of the elevator, she stood and leaned forward. "Oh, good afternoon, Edward, is there _anything_ I can do for you? Do you need a car? Where do you need to go?"

Her breathless question had me sniggering behind my hand as he very politely refused her assistance. "No, thank you, Miss Denali. My driver is already waiting, and I'll be out for the rest of the day."

I almost laughed at her shocked expression when he stalked over to me, kissed me hard and quick, and then held his arm out to me. "Bella? Shall we go?"

I snorted and sniggered as we left, climbing straight into his car and heading for the hospital.

"What?" he said as he seated himself beside me, smirking in that charming way of his. "You thought I didn't know what she wants?"

"You didn't see her face, Edward. The poor girl was so eager to 'help' you out." I sniggered again. "Just wait until this belly really pops." I smoothed my hand over the slight bump below my belly button and smiled again.

"You know it's you I love, Bella. I don't want anyone else but you, ever."

I looked up in surprise both at his seriousness and his sudden declaration.

"I love you too, Edward."

** Dangerous Secrets **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you Tarbecca for recc'ing this story over on a Different Forest, 'Fic Dive Campfire'; it feels faintly surreal to see my stories recommended anywhere and to know that it's being read and enjoyed.**

 **I do have an apology to my faithful reviewers: I have been an utter fail at answering them over the summer months. Plenty of good reasons, like BatB, new job and too many irons in the fire, but I still apologise for that stuff getting in the way.**

 **As soon as I have pushed through and completed this and Skyjacked I should have more time and will go back to answering you all, but if you need any specific answers please feel free to PM me, and I promise I'll get back to you.**

 **I love all your questions and comments, so I thank each and every one of you who takes the time to review with anything from a smiley face to half a page.**

 **And as always thank you to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her stellar Beta skills, without you, none of this would make any sense at all.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie still owns twilight and all the characters we love.**

 **Now a step back in time ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _ **Then, Bella**_

If his smile had been wide before, it was blinding now, and I flushed in pleasure at his obvious happiness.

"I can't wait to see the baby today," he said. "Are you sure about wanting to know the sex because I can wait if you want to?"

I kissed him, answering, "I do. I want to start buying baby things, and I'm excited to set up the nursery, so yes, I really do want to know today."

The limousine dropped us at the hospital in good time for my appointment and we settled in the plush seats to wait to be called. Edward had insisted early on that we pick the best gynecologist and that the cost wasn't a problem. Although I wasn't one to take advantage of another's generosity, it was for our baby, so I accepted with good grace.

It wasn't long before we were called in and I found myself stretched out on the table, my skirt rolled down and my blouse rolled up, both protected by paper towels. The technician warmed the connecting gel, and I had to smile at that little sign that we were in a privileged position. In normal cases the gel would be cold.

Spreading a thick layer of the gloop over my small, hard bump, she lowered the transducer and slid it across my belly, smoothing out the gel to give the best picture of our baby. Edward held my hand and sat forward eagerly in his seat as the image on the technician's screen became visible as a dark, grainy splodge with a flicker, which I quickly recognized as the heartbeat. The image was much clearer now as the transducer tracked up and down, and from side to side over my bump, revealing the full picture.

Edward gasped, breaking the silence in the room, and when I looked at him he had tears in the corners of his eyes. I grabbed his hands with both of mine and squeezed before turning back to ask _the_ question.

"Can you tell us the sex? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Hold on a minute and let's see if he or she will move and give us a peek …" Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated and moved the transducer around, encouraging our baby to move. "There," she said triumphantly, pointing at the screen. "It's a boy."

"Really? It's a boy, Edward." I turned to him excitedly at the same time as he leaned forward to kiss me.

"He's perfect, Bella. I wouldn't have minded either, but I love that we're having a little boy. We have a son," he said, his voice almost reverent. "Thank you, Bella," he said as he kissed the back of my hand, his eyes glued to the screen.

The technician spent a short time taking some measurements, and then after cleaning the gel off my belly, she said that the doctor would be in to see us in a few minutes. For a second, I was worried that something was wrong, but her smile reassured me that it was just routine.

After putting my clothes back in place, Edward helped me down off the table and we took the two seats in front of the desk just as the doctor opened the door.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan. I'm Dr. Irina Banner, your obstetrician, and I trust by your smiles you're happy with the pregnancy?" She looked down at the iPad she held in her hand. "Do you want to know the sex of the child?"

"We do, and the technician has already told us we're having a baby boy." I couldn't have smiled wider if I tried.

"Good, good," Dr. Banner replied. "Now, your baby's heartbeat is strong and even and just where it should be, so he's healthy. And, from the measurements, your due date will be the eighth of July or thereabouts." Once again she looked at us. "Any questions?

Edward hesitated for a second and then asked the question that was also on my mind. "Is it safe to have sex?" His face pinked up a little and mine did a full on blush, but we both wanted to know the answer.

This time the doctor laughed and shook her head. "It's fine, and will be all the way through. Just remember not to rest heavily on the baby, and come back if there is any pain or bleeding. I'm sure you can be creative." She raised her eyebrows, slightly suggestively. "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything right now, but I'll call if anything occurs to me before my next visit." My face had to have shown every bit of my embarrassment, although I was happy to have the answer I needed.

"Well, alright then. Make another appointment with the receptionist outside and I'll see you in about a month, Miss Swan." The doctor stood and shook both my hand and Edward's and showed us out of her office.

After making an appointment and leaving the practice with a handful of pamphlets, Edward treated me to lunch, where we spent two hours talking excitedly about the baby. We laughed over names, eventually deciding that there was enough time to agree on those later. I told him about my dad, who had been a small town cop, and my mom, who had run out on us when I was about three. I had no memories of her, but my life hadn't been unhappy until Charlie had been shot in the line of duty when I was nineteen. He said that one day he would introduce me to his family, but for now he wanted it to be just us, and I agreed since he seemed reluctant to talk about them.

When we returned home, we snuggled up on the couch with old romance movies on the television, but ended up making out until Rose came home from work, smirking as she bypassed us for her bedroom. There was no need for further discussion as I led Edward to the bedroom and we made love into the early morning. Over the next few months, Edward was there for everything; he practically camped out at my apartment and wouldn't take no for an answer. He was there for the morning sickness, the food cravings, and each and every doctor's appointment.

By the time I was six months along, Edward had practically moved in, and Rose was happy about it once she realized that he really was the genuine article and they became good friends.

When Royce proved to be an abusive asshole, Edward stepped in; earning her loyalty when he made sure Royce wouldn't ever bother her again.

The night before Charlie was born, I'd had a last meeting with one of my clients and had decided it was time I stopped working. Edward had been at me for the last month to slow down and take it easy, but I wanted to make sure everything I was in charge of was finished. My back had been aching all day, and I was so grateful when he helped me into a bath and then bed.

I woke in the night to his fingers brushing over my clit and thought nothing of it as I had been horny for the last four months, jumping him at every opportunity. The rush of the orgasm he pulled from me relaxed me back into sleep until I started awake. Unsure of what had awoken me, I lay still for a moment, listening, until my stomach hardened. Instead of the mild contractions I had felt over the last few weeks, which gave over after twenty or thirty seconds, this one was different; much stronger and longer.

For an hour I lay there, watching the minutes tick by on the clock, timing the contractions until I knew for certain that these were not Braxton Hicks; they were the real thing. Deciding it was time to wake Edward, I turned over ready to shake him awake, and felt a small gush of water and then a continuous trickle. Despite never having felt anything like it, I knew my water had broken.

This time I did shake him, and he was awake in an instant and even apologized for the occurrence during the night. Despite my contractions, I had to smile at him; he was adorable when he was flustered, but he took charge immediately, getting me, the car, Rose, and my things together and then sweeping me off my feet and carrying me to the car.

At the hospital, he was my rock, never moving from my side. He was there for every moment, holding me, loving me, helping me. He didn't complain when I swore at him or squeezed his hand so tightly his fingers turned white, and continued to feed me ice chips, brush my hair back off my face, and kiss me lightly while encouraging me every step of the way.

Rose gave us space, but she was there for support in case either of us needed it. She had come to see Edward as a brother, and as long as I was happy, she approved one hundred percent.

And when Charlie was finally here, placed at my breast for his first feed, Edward's smile was blindingly happy. I felt as if I had it all; the love of a wonderful man, a beautiful son, and a great life, unaware of what the future held.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: There's a little violence in the chapter but they have to get information somehow.**

 **As always my thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her fantastic services as a beta and to my new pre-reader MissLiss15, who has her own story - A Million Reasons, which you should take a look at.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns it all, I just love Edward.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

The sound of raised voices and slamming doors woke me at five-thirty the following morning. The sheets beside me were cool, telling me that Edward had left a while ago, so I guessed that Garrett had returned with William and Mike Newton. My first thought was of Charlie and I prayed that the pictures Aro had sent were telling the truth; that my little boy was okay. He must have been missing me and I hoped he wasn't too sad and I promised in my head that I would find him soon.

I wanted to be there when information was retrieved from the Newton's and hastily leapt out of bed, foregoing my usual shower. After a quick face wash and giving my teeth the once over, I dragged on clean underwear and clothing and left the room.

Before I went to grab a quick cup of coffee I peeked into the study to see if Edward was by any chance still there. As I suspected, it was empty and now I had no way of knowing exactly where in this huge house they would all be.

"Okay," I muttered to myself. "Time to find Esme and if she doesn't know, I'd bet my bottom dollar that Rose will." We were still to have _that_ conversation about just how much she did know, but now wasn't the right time. I made my way back to the kitchen hoping that Esme would be there even though it was fairly early.

"Good morning, Bella," she chirped from the seat on the far side of the breakfast bar. "You're up early today."

"Under the circumstances, not too bad, thanks Esme. Any news on Charlie?" I asked, hopefully.

"None as yet, Bella. Try not to worry, Edward and his father will get him back soon." Esme tried to sooth me, laying her hand on my arm and encouraging me to sit beside her.

"I can't, Esme, I'm sorry. I have to _**do**_ something; I just can't sit around and wait for everyone else to sort this problem out. Where's Edward? Are they back with the Newton's?"

"Goodness, Bella. You really don't need to be involved with whatever it is they need to do. I'm sure Edward will come and find you as soon as he knows anything more. Please, sit."

"No," I shouted and then lowered my voice. "Where are they?"

Esme looked a little startled at my outburst but wasted no more time asking me to follow her. She moved out into the hallway and into the laundry room and opened a doorway with steps leading downward. A light was glowing from the bottom of those steps and I could hear muffled voices speaking. Esme nodded at me, encouraging me to go ahead and without a backward glance, I took a deep breath and started my downward journey. Within three steps, I heard the door behind me clicking closed, immediately knowing that she had chosen not to follow.

Stepping off the last step, there were two doors in front of me, one closed and the other ajar. I didn't bother with the one that was closed and peered through the gap from where the light showed. Pushing the door open enough for me to move into the room, I stepped into a fairly large room. The first thing I saw was the Newton's, both of whom were seated in side by side chairs. Each of them was disheveled and dirty and bore signs of rough treatment that had already been handed out. Both had their hands behind their backs and legs tied to the chair legs.

The door must have made a noise or it was the tiny gasp I made, before clamping my lips closed tightly.

Edward turned and glared at me. "What are you doing down here, Bella? You shouldn't be here. Go back to the kitchen to Esme and I'll come and find you as soon as I know anything."

His eyes narrowed at me, when I didn't answer, instead choosing to take another few steps forward further into the basement. I knew that if I offered Edward any sign of my trepidation at what might happen to these two individuals who must have some knowledge of my son's whereabouts, then I would be excluded and there was no way that was happening.

I refused to answer him, letting him know that there was nothing he could say to change y mind. Instead I looked around the basement, noting the rough walls, the concrete floor and the four drains spaced in a perfect square in the middle of the floor. I didn't need to know that the floor dipped between those drains and I was fully aware of their use.

A heavy sigh came from Edward and I looked up at him, to find his gaze had returned to the two men in front of him. I recognized both from the Human Resources offices of Cullen Associates, one of whom had interviewed me for my role over six years ago.

Looking around, I could see Carlisle, Garrett and Emmett; the latter two were on each side of the Newton's, waiting for instructions no doubt. Carlisle stood silently next to Edward, one step back showing everyone that Edward was the in charge. He nodded to the guys either side, who stepped toward those seated, dragging the gags from their mouths.

"I know you work for Volturi," he began quietly. "And I know that you placed people in _**my**_ company, following _**my**_ wife." His voice rose sharply. "Now, Aro has my son and I need to know where he has him. One way or another you _will_ tell me everything you know." He stopped to pace back and forwards in front of them and I wondered what he was waiting for, or why he wasn't beating the shit out of both or either of them for information..

I took a couple of steps forward so I could see every look that crossed Mike Newton's face. His eyes narrowed and licked lasciviously over my body.

"Don't look at her," Edward's shout rang through the room. " _ **Where**_ is Aro holding my son?" Edward's voce again boomed around the room.

Mike finally spoke. "How the fuck should I know? And even if I did, why the fuck would I tell you?" he sneered.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold the rage in any longer and stepping forward, I grabbed Edward's gun from the holster at his waistband. Before anyone could move, I had the safety off

Not just anger but rage filled me at his blatant disregard for my child. Mike's reputation within the company was not a good one; he spent every spare minute hitting on female employees and no one really liked him.

Glaring at his smirk, I scowled and lowered my voice. "That's my son you're talking about Michael Newton. You'd better pray there is something you can tell me, or your death is likely to be a painful process." I cocked the trigger and placing the barrel of the gun carefully on top of his knee, I fired.

Apart from the scream that bounced off the walls and the jerk Mike's body gave, no one else moved. Then the sound of a hand clap and a low whistle of appreciation with a chuckle came from someone in the room. I had no idea who it was and refused to direct my attention anywhere else but at Newton.

Stepping back, I didn't put the safety on the gun. "Well, Mike, anything to say now?"

Mike's faced twisted in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks, while he panted and whimpered. "Even if I did I wouldn't fucking tell you," he spat at me.

"Well, maybe your father will know." I stepped forward again and this time directed my gun toward William, duplicating the shot I had fired at his son. When those screams died down, I asked again. "Where is my son?"

I wondered why Edward hadn't stopped me and looked around at him. There was no anger on his face, only amusement. Carlisle looked impressed and Emmett's face had a wide grin and when my eyes glanced his way, he gave me a thumbs up. Garrett's face showed only watchfulness as I put the safety on and slid the gun in the waistband of my jeans.

"Let's change tack a little then, shall we?" Edward's smooth tone oozed an unspoken threat. "Where are your three stooges?" He waited for answers. "Oh, come on, surely you know who I'm talking about? Alec? James? Jane?" He stepped forward and rested his hands on the arms of Mike's chair. "You know her at least, don't you Mike? You couldn't possibly forget your fianceé … Aro's step-daughter?"

Mike's face stiffened and sweat dripped down from his temples, staining the collar of his shirt. "Fucking leave her alone, Cullen," he growled. Edward ignored him totally, and moved to lean over William, resting on the arms of his chair in the same way. "What about you, William? Wanna watch me _make_ him tell me?" When there was no answer, Edward continued, taunting him. "Alec is Aro's nephew, Caius's son and you were, at one time, his personal bodyguard." His voice hardened. "So don't fucking tell me you know nothing."

Pushing off the chair hard, it toppled over and William's head hit the concrete. "Oops," was all Edward said and stepped back beside me.

Mike's demeanor changed and his voice snapped out, "Leave him the fuck alone, you bastard. He doesn't know anything."

"Oh, now you want something from me?" It was Edward's turn to sneer at Mike. "Tell me what I need to know, Michael," he ground out, "And I might spare him." He narrowed his eyes at Mike. "But then again, I might not." When Mike was still silent, Edward paced back and forward in front of them both.

"What do you think, Bella?" he spoke to me without looking in my direction, his eyes on Mike, whom he sensed was the weak link. "Shall I just shoot them both? Or maybe if we removed a few of William's fingers, Mike would be more inclined to spill what he knows?"

Looking at Edward, I couldn't tell if he was seriously asking for my opinion, but figured that the questions were rhetorical and designed to strike fear into both of the men in front of us. And anyway, if I had any say in it, neither of these two would be leaving here alive. Nevertheless, I could see why Edward might let them think it was possible for them to gain their freedom.

Mike looked between the two of us and them around the room, his face telling me that he was looking for a way out that would save his life..

"Garrett, untie his hands," Edward said quietly, nodding toward William. Garrett stepped forward and cut the rope that tied William's hands behind his back. He took the opportunity to rub his wrists where the rope had cut into them and then gingerly covered the wound over the top of his knee, his face twisting in pain.

"I'm pretty sure Aro doesn't give a fuck what happens to either of you," Edward began conversationally. "So, the likelihood of either of you being rescued is very slim."

"Edward," I ventured. "I think they both need some encouragement to speak, don't you?" Edward turned to look at me, his eyes softening as his gaze caught mine.

Up until now, William hadn't said a word and I wasn't sure why that was. Either he knew nothing or was very good at stonewalling. Edward nodded at me and turned back to them. Without speaking, he nodded at Garrett again. It was obvious that this scenario had been played out before because Garrett forced Williams' hands down, one by one, and tied them tightly to the wooden arms of the chair.

"Hold him still." I watched as Edward stepped forward with a knife I hadn't seen him draw and sliced hard and fast at William's right hand. Agonizing screams echoed around the basement and a finger fell to the floor, with a quiet splat. The knife descended again and another scream followed as Edward embedded it in the back of William's hand, where is quivered for a second and then was still.

I had to admit to myself that my stomach rolled a little as my eyes drifted to that finger lying on the floor, but I was far too worried about Charlie to think on it too long.

"You fucking bastard," Mike's voice screamed out as he struggled and shook his chair. "You'll pay for that Cullen."

Edward took two large steps, which brought him directly in front of Mike, and leaning in close to Mike's face he almost whispered. "Tell me," was all he said and somehow that was more threatening than a shout.

Mike swallowed hard and stilled, his eyes locked with Edward's. "You," Edward said, in a conversational tone of voice, "Are getting on my last nerve."

Standing upright, he stepped to one side. "And I think I can speak for Bella, too, when I say …" he gestured toward me. "That, if you don't give up everything you know right now, we'll just have to leave you down here with the boys. After all," he said, almost kindly, "If you don't know anything, there's no point in any further interaction between us." His fingers flicked between Mike and himself.

Turning to me, he held his hand out. "Come on, Bella; let's leave these two with Emmett and Garrett. Since it seems they have nothing to say, they're of no use to us now."

I reached out and placed my hand in his but before we had taken more than a couple of steps in the direction of the basement door, Mike screamed out. "Wait!"

Edward stopped but didn't turn around to acknowledge Mike in any other way.

"I truly don't know where Aro is holding your son, I think only he and Caius know that, but I can tell you where Jane, Alec and James are. You have to promise me you won't hurt her. Please? I ...I … I love her," he stuttered. To his credit he didn't beg for his life or for that of his father.

Mike's eyes flicked over to his father and then back to Edward. Swallowing, he asked, "Will you protect them, please? My sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, are completely innocent; they don't even know what Aro's business is about." He said nothing further about his mother so I guessed she knew everything that Mike's father did but his eyes begged Edward for his sister's lives.

"I can't promise anything, you know that. If even one hair on my son's head is harmed, then all bets are off. No one, I repeat, _no one_ , will be safe from retribution." Edward turned back to Mike, grating out his conditions. After locking gazes with Mike for a few seconds, he added, "Tell me everything."

"Shut up, Mike," the elder Newton hissed. "Telling him won't save you, and Aro won't let your treason go unpunished. He'll take his retribution out on the whole family and that will include your mother and your sisters."

"I'll do my best," Edward murmured. "But I can promise nothing," he reiterated. "You understand?"

Mike nodded once, satisfied that Edward would keep his word. "With Angela away on maternity leave, Aro decided it was the perfect opportunity for Jane to know where Bella was most of the time; at least during the day. The day your son was taken, she was late to the office due to a traffic accident and was unaware that your … wife would not be in that day and that her client meeting had been cancelled. Once your son was with Aro's men, she moved from her apartment in town back to Aro's estate. I'm guessing you already know where that is."

Edward said nothing, merely waiting for Mike to continue. "Alec and James were to watch Bella …" At Edward's scowl, he backtracked a little. "Er … your … son's mother … your … wife?" He gulped and cleared his throat. "Jane informed Aro of the client meeting on Monday, the plan being that James and Alec would take her once that meeting was concluded. By then, Ch … your son would also be in their hands. When that became impossible, Alec was recalled to Italy, where he resides at his mother's estate in Volterra."

"And James Hunter?"

Mike scowled. "You should be thankful she's not in his hands; he's a dangerous man, and cruel. He's a coward, too, and fled the moment the plan went south." Mike's smile turned nasty. "However, I know exactly where he is."

Edward leaned over him again. "And?"

Mike lifted his chin and stared directly at Edward. "I need your promise that Jane will not be hurt," he demanded.

"I already told you I would do my best to protect her _when_ "—he growled out the word—"my son is back where he belongs and I have my hands on that bastard, Aro."

Searching his eyes, Mike must have seen the promise. However, I made no such promise, and she would pay for her part in Charlie's kidnapping, whether he was harmed or not.

My mind returned to the room as Mike spoke again and Edward resumed his pacing. "He has a wife nobody knows of; Maria. She lives in a small town in bumfuck nowhere, Washington, by the name of Forks. King Richard's Way."

"Who else knows? Aro? Caius? Does Hunter know you have this information?"

"No one, the brothers are blind and they trust Jane to know and tell them everything; she was persuaded to stay quiet about him. Hunter is in the dark, too, so he won't see you coming. I warn you, though, he's wily, and would love nothing more than another chance to take your wife for his own."

The room fell silent at that last declaration and I felt rather than heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. He reached out his hand, which I took, gripping it hard while his eyes asked a question. He stood between me and the Newtons, his eyes asking what I wanted done now that we had as much information as it was likely we would get. At that moment, I knew that James would pay for every crime he had ever committed, but the fate of these two was directly in my hands.

I was also aware that—if I wanted to be part of this family, an equal to Edward—I would have to take the next step and prove myself in front of the family members in the basement. Without a word, I pulled the gun out, flicked off the safety and moved one step to the right. Mike had given us some information, which might be of some help, and although I wanted him to suffer for his part, I merely shot him right between the eyes, watching as his chair tipped backwards and blood and gray matter covered the concrete behind him.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

**AN: I wasn't happy with this chapter so I decided that I'd rewrite and then it got way too long, and now it's in two parts.**

 **Since they follow straight on from each other, I'll be posting part 2 on Saturday - I won't make you wait for a week.**

 **My thanks to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta services, and if there are mistakes, they are all mine.**

 **MissLiss45 is my pre-readerThis chapter was way too long so I decided I'd split it into two parts** Dangerous Secrets Chapter 14 Part 1

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Part 1**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

William began to babble, though I wasn't listening to any words after his assurance that he had no idea where my son was. I looked at Garrett and he merely nodded as Carlisle led the way up the stairs, followed by Edward and me. William would not be as lucky as Mike. I smiled slightly as a scream followed by a gurgle followed us up the stairs, the sound cut off abruptly from our ears as the door closed behind us. Edward had nodded to Carlisle and murmured something about arranging a cleanup and making sure Aro knew who and what had happened.

" _ **I**_ didn't agree that Jane wouldn't pay," I said conversationally. "She doesn't deserve to get away scot free just because Mike wants her safe. What about Charlie? No one cared about him, so why should we care about her? Or any of them for that matter." My voice hardened. "They all deserve to pay for their part in taking Charlie.

"I'm aware of that, Bella." Edward squeezed my hand and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he guided me along the hallway to his study, which was, thankfully, quiet and empty. Edward took a seat on the leather Chesterfield sofa and pulled me onto his lap, tucking my head under his chin. He just knew that once we'd left the basement I'd need a little time to get my head around the last hour and my part in the events that transpired there.

In the silence of the room, all I could hear was his heartbeat under my ear, slow and steady, his chest rising and falling with each breath. The scene in the basement was now playing through my head and it was only sinking in now that I had cold-bloodedly killed a man. He should have answered to the authorities for his part in Charlie's kidnapping. It may not have been his hands that took him, but he was working for the man who'd engineered the whole plan.

My stomach was rolling now as I remembered the sound of his head hitting the concrete floor and the sight of grey matter and blood spilling out behind him. Scrambling from Edward's lap, I grabbed at the waste paper bin beside the desk and expelled the contents of my stomach, which, thankfully, wasn't a lot. Edward's large, warm hand brushed the hair away from my face, and he handed me a tissue. Standing upright, my head spun a little, and I was glad he was there for me to hold onto.

"I think you need something to eat. Let's go see what we can rustle up and maybe we can spend a little time with Lily."

He took my hand and we left the study, heading for the kitchen. Edward carried on the conversation we'd begun as we'd left the basement. "I deliberately didn't remind Mike that you hadn't made any promises. It's also why I said I couldn't guarantee anything, so don't worry, Jane and the others will get what's coming to them." His tone hardened but his smile was soft as he hugged me close. "I have to say, I was impressed; I didn't expect you to be such a badass," he said, smirking at me.

"I'm sorry, well sort of, for stepping in back there. That little shit made me so angry; how dare he bargain our son's life for that of his skanky girlfriend?" I was quiet for a moment. "What did you mean by making sure Aro knew what's happened here today?" I asked curiously.

"Newton's car will visit one of Aro's most prestigious restaurants, complete with both Mike and William, though they won't be in a fit condition for any conversation. It'll send a definite message; do not fuck with me or my family."

Emmett and Rose were in the kitchen wrapped around each other as we pushed through the door, reminding me that I had a few questions for her. Suddenly aware of my seriousness, she separated herself from him and stepped away, watching me carefully.

"Bella," she said evenly.

"Rose," I acknowledged her. "It's time you were honest with me, don't you think? What do you know?"

I had managed to bury the anger I felt at the secrets Edward had been keeping from me, but they still bubbled inside me. The final straw was Rose keeping those same secrets; I needed to know how far her betrayal had spread. In the back of my mind, I was aware that his betrayal was just as great as hers, but at the moment, I wasn't rational. Emmett stood silently behind her, clearly supporting her decisions.

"You knew about Edward, didn't you? Why the fuck did you keep that shit from me, Rose?" My voice rose in a shout. "I thought we were friends, but that's not the action of a friend, is it? You betrayed me, Rose, and I want to know why? Is it because he helped you with Royce? Didn't I deserve your loyalty, too?"

Without giving her a chance to answer any of those questions, I paced back and forth in front of her while Edward leaned back against the kitchen door, watching. Emmett leaned against the counter behind Rose. My stomach, back, and arm muscles clenched as I looked back at Edward. I could feel the heat rising in my face along with tears building in the corners of my eyes, and cursed that my anger brought on tears. I clenched my mouth shut, willing those tears away, and closed my eyes, trying to calm down long enough to hear what she had to say. I wanted desperately to believe that she hadn't betrayed me.

"How long have you fucking known about Edward, Rose? Why didn't you say anything? And how did I not know about you and Emmett?" My voice rose with each question until I was screeching at her, all pretenses at keeping calm gone in a matter of seconds. "How could you keep this from me?"

Betrayal was the underlying emotion as I acknowledged that my best friend of over ten years had kept the same secret from me as Edward had. I stood there and clamped my mouth shut, balling my hands into fists. Having stepped up behind me, Edward's hands on my shoulders radiated calm; although he was sensible enough not to actually hold me back.

"It's okay, Bella, calm down, please." Rose looked uncomfortable for a moment, but I wasn't letting her off the hook, not now. Her telling me to calm down had the opposite effect. Fury flared and twisted inside me at that moment, and before I could stop it, my arm was swinging toward her face. The open-handed slap sounded loudly through the kitchen, leaving a red welt and a shocked silence behind it.

My hands flew to cover my mouth, and I could feel my face flush both with embarrassment at losing control so spectacularly, and with the anger that still coursed through my veins, like liquid heat. I was almost ashamed at the loss of control over the last few days; I'd lashed out at Edward, and now Rose, my best friend, but the anger overrode everything else. Dropping my hands away from my face, I clenched my fists and clamped my mouth shut. I didn't want to say anything I didn't mean; words that would be impossible to take back.

Emmett stepped up behind Rose, ready to defend her, and I could feel Edward's arms around my waist now, although he wasn't actually restraining me. Rose held up her arm without looking behind her, stopping Emmett in his tracks. "No, stay there, Emmett. I deserved that."

Her cheek flamed, and she rubbed at it with her hand while glaring at me. "Okay, that's the only one I'll give you." She stopped for a few minutes and I could see her quick intake of breath as she brought her own temper under control. "I met Emmett about five months ago …"

I gasped, and then scowled at her. "Five months? You've been dating for _five months_?" I took an involuntary step toward her without any idea what it was I wanted to do. This time it was me she held her hand up to, and the action drew a growl of anger from my mouth. I narrowed my eyes, feeling completely out of control.

"Do you want the truth, Bella?" When I said nothing and merely nodded, Rose looked down before continuing. "Emmett and I met around five months ago. I swear I didn't know anything about him, he just came to the club one night and we got talking … and ..."

"Where was I, Rose? You tell me about all the men you meet, but you never said a word about Emmett. Why?" I gritted my teeth, forcing the words out.

"You were away seeing a client. You know, that one who refuses to fly anywhere?"

I waved that away, my pacing resumed, and I continued, "And what, Rose? Stop fucking prevaricating and just tell me."

"You know me, Bella. We hit it off right away and the usual happened." She threw her hands in the air as if that explained everything.

"You slept with him." Rose confirmed it with a single nod. "I didn't take you for a gossip, Rose. How did you find out about Edward? How would he have come up in conversation? Pillow talk?" I said sarcastically.

Rose sighed, no doubt hearing the anger and frustration in my voice. The sigh caused my anger—which had been calming a little—to spike again, though I resisted the urge to strike out this time. Taking a deep breath, she elaborated, "A month or so after I met Emmett, a couple of girlfriends and I went to the club for a quick drink after work. He was there with Edward. Of course, I interrupted them, just hearing the tail end of their conversation. I already knew Emmett was a detective, but when I heard him informing Edward that he needed to stay away from a particular place, it made me curious about their relationship and why Emmett was warning Edward. When he left, I badgered Emmett until he eventually told me that Edward was his cousin."

I waited for her to continue; that wasn't enough. "What else, Rose? There's no way that was the only thing you found out. What else did he tell you?"

"I wouldn't let it go. I knew it was more than that; their conversation was too secretive. I'm ashamed to say I waited until Emmett had drunk a great deal more, and then, when he was almost asleep later that night, I pushed him just that little bit further and he let it slip that he really worked for Edward." She looked directly at me, then. "He fell asleep and the next day he refused to say anything more about anything, no matter what I said."

"And why didn't you tell me about Edward and their connection?" I stepped closer to Rose, relentlessly pushing for answers.

"Honestly B, I didn't really know anything. So what if Emmett worked for Edward? Yes, it was suspicious, and I wasn't dumb enough to think that whatever they were doing was legal. He could have been passing information, selling drugs or guns; I just didn't know."

"You could still have at least told me you were dating Emmett and maybe introduced me. Why would you think I wouldn't want to know, Rose?"

"I know, and in hindsight, I should have, but when I asked Emmett again what he was hiding, his answer was that he wasn't at liberty to say anything and that I would have to ask Edward." Rose was becoming agitated, constantly waving her hands around, her voice rising. "The fact that he wouldn't tell me was beginning to bug me and you know how I am when I get an idea in my head; I just don't know how to let it go."

Rose turned away for a second as Emmett handed her a drink, which she drank half of straight down. I knew she was stalling and calming herself down, and I dreaded what else she had to tell me. After a couple of minutes, she continued, her voice lower. "I knew I was in love with Emmett, and I was afraid the secrets would push us apart. One night, we had a huge row and Emmett eventually blurted out that Edward was a Mafia boss, but when we'd both calmed down, he warned me against telling anyone; only family knew. It stunned me, Bella. My first thought was how the hell I was going to tell you; it killed me to keep quiet."

"Then how do you know it all now, Rose? Edward tells me that you have to be in 'the family'," I sneered, used finger quotes. "What are you not telling me?"

Rose actually had the grace to look ashamed and her face heated as she looked at the floor and murmured something quietly under her breath.

"What was that, Rose?"

"I said," she spoke louder, looking me in the eye. "We're married."

I faltered then. "What?" My body went cold and I froze where I stood, unable to understand the words that had come out of her a mouth; almost as if she was speaking a foreign language.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

**AN: As promised part 2 of Chapter 14 and then I'll return to the usual update schedule. Skyjacked every other Saturday and Dangerous Secrets every Wednesday.**

 **My thanks to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns the original Twilight but the words here are all mine**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Part 2**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

"Emmett and I are married." Rose repeated the words and held her hands out in front of her, almost as if she were apologizing.

Unfreezing, I stepped back, my breath low and shallow. "How long?" I whispered, helpless now to prevent the tears from falling.

"Three months." Her voice was just as quiet as mine as I reeled in shock at this latest development. "After that, Emmett and I had a very frank discussion, with him telling me everything it was necessary to know. Nothing personal about Edward," she hastened to add when I scowled at her again. "Only about the business and what Emmett actually does for Edward."

I shook my head, unable to process the fact that Rose was married, and instead concentrated on other unanswered questions. "And why do I still not know?" I asked both Rose and Edward. "One of you should have had the balls to tell me."

Rose looked to Edward and spoke first. "When I confronted Edward after Emmett and I married, I told him he had to tell you, or I would. He asked, or begged really, to let him to tell you. He said you deserved to know it from him and not someone else."

Turning in his arms, I looked into Edward's eyes. He swallowed hard. "I was afraid, Bella …" he began. He had been virtually silent until now, allowing Rose to explain herself first.

"He begged for more time …" Rose spoke at the same time.

"Edward?"

"I had made up my mind to tell you, even though we weren't married, but I was afraid that it would push you away, and I didn't want to risk losing the children. Be honest, Bella, after Charlie was killed while he was pursuing those gunrunners, you would have left … and I just couldn't risk that. I couldn't find a way to tell you everything; my fear wouldn't let me open my mouth."

Suddenly exhausted, I closed my eyes, laying my head on Edward's chest. "Someone should have told me; I deserved to know."

I wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but Rose answered. "I know, Bella, but you have to admit that you're pretty hard-headed." There was silence for a few seconds before she spoke again. "Do you remember the conversation we had the last time Edward proposed to you? You were adamant that marriage wasn't for you; that Edward would just have to accept it."

I remembered that time vividly; he had seemed desperate. I also remembered the number of times he had asked me to marry him before, each and every one of them romantic and heartfelt. And I had blown him off every time, quoting my parents' bad marriage and subsequent divorce. I felt a little guilty, but now that I knew everything, I wondered if he had only asked me because he didn't quite trust me not to walk away once he told me the truth.

Despite those thoughts crossing my mind, I dismissed them. I knew he loved me; he had shown it every day since I had told him I was pregnant with Charlie. And I had to admit, it was a strong possibility that I would have done just that, but I hoped that I would have had enough sense to return quickly.

"I … you're probably right, Rose." I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Edward. I should have been ... I don't know … kinder, maybe? I know you love me, it's just I haven't had the best example of marriage; you know my parents' history wasn't a great one."

My eyes filled with tears, which silently spilled over, wetting the front of Edward's shirt. I didn't know what I was crying for; Charlie, Edward's lies, even though they were ones of omission, or Rose's secrets. It could have been any or all of them. I was totally overwhelmed by all of it and felt Edward's hold on me tighten. He always knew when I needed him and he had never failed to give me comfort and love; just honesty.

"It might only be a few months, Rose, but it's a long time to keep something so important from me. It'll take me some time to come to terms with what I see as your betrayal, and part of me does understand why you didn't say anything. You're right that I would've rather heard it from Edward, but I'll never know if it would've changed what we're facing now. Inside I feel angry, betrayed, and above all, I'm hurt; hurt that you would get married without me there."

Rose slipped a hand on my shoulder, which I shrugged off; I wasn't ready for contact. "I'm so sorry, Bella, none of this has been easy for me, either. I really wanted to tell you about me and Emmett, but I knew if I did, I'd have had to come clean with everything else. My hands were tied. Honestly, I had the best of intentions, but everything got away from me. I wanted to let Edward tell you the truth. You two are so good together and I had to give him that chance, too."

Edward gripped me tighter, planting a kiss on the top of my head. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered in my ear.

Lifting my head, Edward's thumbs smoothed and brushed away the tears on my face, giving me a light kiss. I turned back to face Rose, sighing deeply. I was so sick of crying; I just wanted some control back in my life. I looked beyond her at Emmett, who'd said nothing yet. "And you, Emmett. What have you got to say?"

He held up his hands before quietly saying, "I'm sorry, Bella. Edward's hands were tied; he _couldn't_ tell you, and I know how upset he was that he was unable to protect you within the family. It's been tearing him apart for a long time." He stopped and looked at Rose and I could see the love on his face. "I was stupid and told Rose more than I should have, but I was also lucky that she agreed to marry me. I wish it could have been different, I really do, but it's our way, Bella."

My guilt doubled at the thought of what Edward had done to keep me safe and at my part in making that so difficult for him; letting my perception of marriage skew things the way I had. Honestly, there was blame on every side here, and I decided that we could either wallow and fall apart, or I could accept and move on. Allowing the thoughts out in words left me feeling lighter and I let go of as much as I could right now.

"The only thing that's going to take a little time for me to come to terms with is you getting married without me, Rose." I turned to Edward, exhausted. "I do still have a few questions, but let's just move on from here and get Charlie back, okay?"

"Thank you, Bella. I love you, and I promise full disclosure from now on, and to hell with the rules." His smile was wide and his eyes sparkled. I realized just how much the secret had been weighing on him, as it had for me, and he'd been carrying it for a lot longer. His arms engulfed me, hugging me hard before he pulled away a little and kissed me.

"Rose, where's Lily?"

"She's with Esme in the playroom."

"The playroom?" I questioned, glad to move on to less fraught subjects for a while. "I didn't know we had one of them."

"We didn't have it yesterday." Edward smiled. "Mom and Alice couldn't resist making up for six years of not knowing about grandchildren, niece, and nephew."

I opened my mouth to say something about it but shook my head and quietly thanked Rose as she said she would go and fetch them both so we could have lunch together.

"And you," I said, turning to Edward, "Why _didn't_ you find a way to tell me? It hurts that the two most important people in my life would keep such huge secrets from me." I paused, a sudden thought crossing my mind. "When I was pregnant with Charlie, did you lie to me?" At his quizzical look, I added, "When I found out about Cullen Associates you promised that was the truth. Was it?"

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair agitatedly. "At the time, yes, I told you the truth; my job was just CEO. What I didn't tell you was that if something happened to Carlisle, I would have to take over from him."

I could see he had more to say, but I interrupted him. "That smacks of semantics, Edward. You should've told me everything, especially since it affected more than just me; it affected our family. Tell me, if we'd been married, do you think it would've changed what happened?"

"No, Bella, I honestly don't think it would've changed a thing. Aro was having all of us watched. When he struck, Charlie was in a place where he would've had the same security detail, although I have to admit that if you had known, we might've decided to put him in a different school where protection is more the norm. Aro would still have found a way. I'm only glad they never had the chance to take you, too."

He sat down heavily on one of the bar stools, his head in his hands. After a couple of minutes, he looked up at me, an intense expression on his face. "Believe me, Bella, I really wanted to tell you a long time ago, just after Charlie was born, I just didn't know how. It's pretty unusual for anyone outside the family—those who aren't married to or involved in it—to be told everything. I truly hoped I wouldn't have to take over for many more years, and that we'd be married by the time it happened; then I'd be able to tell you everything. There were some events that changed all of that, and I tried to work out what and how much I could say. In the end, I said nothing, and I'm sorry for that."

He was silent for a minute before continuing with a heavy sigh, "And, I don't know, I kind of didn't want you to see that side of my life. It isn't that I'm particularly ashamed of it, just that I was afraid it would change the way you saw me."

He pulled me closer so I was between his legs. "Honestly, that wasn't the reason I asked you to marry me. Yes, I saw the doubt on your face, and I want you to know that I wanted us to be joined in every way because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was between a rock and a hard place. Forgive me, please." His voice was muffled as he buried his face in my neck, his breath hot on my skin, his arms surrounding me.

I rubbed his back and kissed his neck and jaw, trying to tell him without words that he was mostly forgiven. I know some would think it was too soon to forgive his omissions, but I loved him almost beyond reason, and recognized that I had played my part in the whole debacle, allowing my parents' past to color my decisions. It was time to let that anger go and work together to get Charlie back; we could discuss changes for the future once we had achieved that.

Rose returned to the kitchen with Lily in her arms, followed by Esme, and a few hours were spent over lunch and playtime, my heart constantly missing Charlie.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: New chapter and on with the story, this is a shortie and Bella isn't backing down**

 **The usual disclaimer applies - SM owns Twilight, but no matter how daft Edward is, I love him just the same!**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight and MissLiss15**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

Later that evening, I insisted on following Edward to the study, even though he probably wanted to make plans that he wasn't keen on clueing me in on; he knew I wasn't happy with his idea of meeting Aro and _letting_ them take him.

Much as I wanted Charlie back and safe with the family, I didn't want to lose Edward to achieve that, and I was sure there had to be another way.

When he took his seat behind the desk, I chose to remind him in a very apparent way, and instead of taking the chair I had occupied previously, I took a seat on his lap. Carlisle sniggered until I glared at him. Emmett and Jasper looked everywhere but at me, which was difficult because they were the main contenders in this stupid plan.

Edward ignored them all, probably figuring that the sooner they got used to it, the sooner they would listen to him.

"Aro has made a serious error," he began. "Coming after the children of the head of the family is tantamount to declaring war. Whatever he hopes will come from this attack, he believes he is in a position of power and that because we"—he waved his hand between the two of us—"are not married, that he has an automatic right to come after Bella, too."

His gaze at me was warm, his green eyes twinkling despite the seriousness of the situation. Leaning forward, he kissed me lightly, taking his eyes off everyone else to give me his full attention.

Turning back to the men seated around the other side of the table, he continued, "He's so very fucking wrong and he _**will**_ suffer for what he's started here; I'll make sure of it." He half rose, forgetting I was on his lap for a moment and almost tipping me on the floor. His heated glare roved over Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper, and then Garrett, as if somehow the force of his words would ensure success.

Relaxing back, I wriggled a little to get into a more comfortable position and felt rather than heard the slight rumble from him as he hardened under my ass. Taking a slightly deeper breath, the only thing that told me he was not unaffected, he spoke again. "At first light, the Newton's car, containing their bodies, will be crashed through the gates of Aro's main residence, sending him a message. A message that he will hopefully interpret as a warning that we are coming for him and that he has nowhere to hide."

That worried me. "Won't that tell him that you know something, or maybe everything? Could that change what he has planned?" I questioned.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sure he'll believe that Mike and his father kept quiet because of Jane and Alec. As Mike's fiancée, he wouldn't even think Mike would betray her, and as for Billy, he's always been faithful. He was the main bodyguard to Alec right through his school and college years; they became almost like uncle and nephew. It's probably why Billy refused to say anything at all." This time Edward's growl was much louder and filled with anger. "Aro's an arrogant fuck and that's the weakness we're going to exploit. He truly believes that nothing we do will affect him or his brother, Caius; they believe they're untouchable. I'm sure he thinks that because my grandfather is in a home and Carlisle is retired that he has the upper hand. He's sorely mistaken if he thinks I don't have the training or expertise to do what needs to be done to win."

"Besides wanting total control of both New York and Chicago, I think he's out for revenge, too," Carlisle spoke up. "Do you remember I told you about Aro's son, Marcus? He was involved in a failed coup some years ago and died. He underestimated me and I don't think Aro has ever forgiven me for it, not that I would expect or need it."

"I still think it's a really bad idea, Edward." I gripped my bottom lip in my teeth, worrying at the flesh. "How are you going to find out where Aro's keeping Charlie? He could have moved him anywhere."

"Don't worry, Bella," Edward reassured me. "I'll go willingly with Aro and allow him to 'discover' my planted GPS so he believes no one will be able to follow us. Unluckily for him, I have an implant, which he will never find. I'm fully aware that we don't hold all the cards, but I believe that by letting Aro believe he has all the power he won't be able to resist gloating." I smirked. "He's not the brightest button in the box, and although Caius is clever he can't stand being around his brother and will bow out early on."

"We have me," Emmett piped up. "We're pretty sure he has no idea what I do, or the contacts I have. It'll be fine, Bella, we'll have sight of Aro's car at all times."

"And me," Jasper added in his quiet voice. "I'm the 'techie' expert and I'll be tracking Edward every step of the way. He won't be in any danger, I promise." They were both trying so hard to reassure me, but I had a bad feeling about this plan.

"But he really could have Charlie anywhere, couldn't he? You've already checked out all of Aro's known properties and there's been no trace of Charlie in any of them, has there?" Nothing they were saying was really telling me this was the way to get Charlie back without losing Edward. Both thoughts were equally unbearable.

"No," Edward had to admit. "But that doesn't mean we're helpless. It's only a matter of time until we find Charlie. Please, don't worry, Bella. I promise we will find him and he _**will**_ be okay."

Scowling, I growled out, rivaling Edward in that moment, "Well, he's underestimated me, too."

"There's nothing you need to do, Bella," he repeated. "The plan will work."

"What about Alec and James? What are we going to do about them? They have to pay, too."

"They'll have to wait until we have Charlie back; he's the important one right now. Alec and James will be congratulating themselves on getting away with everything they've done. In fact, we'll leave them long enough to feel safe, and then we'll strike. Aro and Caius will die," he growled out the statement. "And before they do, they'll know the full extent of my revenge."

There was silence in the study for the next few minutes as the plan bedded into everyone's mind.

"Has anyone anything else to add?" Edward looked around at each of the others who each shook their head in turn or muttered a few words before everyone rose and left the room one by one, leaving Edward and me sitting in the chair.

Silence fell again as the study door closed; the atmosphere around us thickening as it always did when we were alone together. That spark never left, and despite my worries about Charlie, I was now very aware of Edward as his arms surrounded me.

"I know you're worried, Bella, but I have to do this; I have to find a way to get Charlie back." His eyes glassed over. "It's my fault Aro's taken him."

I placed my fingers over his lips, stopping him from saying any more. "It's not your fault, Edward, it's Aro's, and we'll make him pay. I'm so sorry I blamed you." I leaned closer into his body, my arm sneaking around his neck to tangle in the short, soft hair. Kissing him softly, I repeated, "It wasn't your fault."

Finally he was silent and stopped trying to speak, kissing me back harder, his arms coming around me and pulling me impossibly closer to his chest. When it seemed as if there was no air left in my lungs, he pulled back and transferred his lips to my neck.

Extricating myself from his grip, I stood and held my hand out. "Let's go to bed, Edward. You have to be up early tomorrow and I need to feel you in case … in case," I paused, not really wanting to say it, but continued, determined to let him know. "In case something happens tomorrow." I rushed out the last few words as he stood and grasped my hand. "I need you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Bella. Trust me; I'll do everything I can to get back to you with Charlie."

I gasped as he lifted me into his arms, heading toward the door. "But I know what you mean," he whispered softly as I leaned down and turned the handle. The hallway was dimly lit and the house was silent as he carried me up the stairs, his lips on my skin all of the time, never missing a step.

Our love-making that night was about comfort, love, and forgiveness. Taking comfort in each other, we didn't fall asleep until the early hours, and although the worry about Charlie still twisted in my belly, I finally felt that we had a chance of getting him back.

I drifted off to sleep, sated, with the thought that he could be back home tomorrow.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Chapter 16 and the meeting with Aro is underway. Hope you enjoy!**

 **As always, my thanks to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing and of course to reviewers, followers and favoriters**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I wish I owned Edward Cullen**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

The pre-dawn light found me still wide awake. I hadn't slept for a second, although I knew I might need it in the days to come. Bella was wrapped around me, for once soundly asleep, her fear and worry for Charlie quieted for a short while. I turned my head to glance at the bedside clock, noting that it was just after four-thirty. The sun would be rising above the horizon in thirty minutes and I knew that, no matter how much I wanted to stay here with Bella in my arms, it was time to take action. Aro would not live much longer and Charlie would be back where he belonged, or I would die trying.

I slid carefully out of bed, moving my pillow in front of Bella's searching arms and watched as she pulled it close and settled again. Turning my back, I quietly drew the drawer open on the dresser, pulling out clean underwear, black jeans and t-shirt and decided to shower in the guest bathroom so I didn't wake her.

Fifteen minutes later, I entered the kitchen to find Jasper, Emmett, and Garrett waiting for me, and coffee already brewed. Carlisle followed me in a few minutes later and we all sat around in silence, thinking about what might happen today. I'd hoped that Bella would sleep longer, but only a few minutes after I had taken a seat at the breakfast bar, the kitchen door opened. Bella looked around at everyone before taking the empty seat beside me.

"Can I get you anything to eat, Bella?" I leaned in and whispered quietly. She shook her head without answering in words. I knew she was worried about the plan but this was the only way to get close to Aro and to find out where he might have taken Charlie. I knew Bella wouldn't agree with me, but I also knew I would give my life for either of them, whatever it took.

"Are you ready, Edward?" Garrett's voice broke through my thoughts. "We should get going soon. The cars are in place and we need to get you kitted out and make sure we can follow your tracer."

I nodded and stood, draining my cup. Bella did the same and grasped my hand as we made our way to the study. Garrett left to bring the car around to the front of the house while Jasper followed us, powering up the laptop on the desk.

Taking my seat, Bella once again sat in my lap instead of the chair that had been pushed close to mine. _It would seem that she'd been accepted as my other half with no repercussions_ , I mused to myself.

Jasper's voice broke through my thoughts as he leaned over the laptop. "It's all in place, Edward. The tracker implanted under your skin is shown here in green, but it's pretty experimental. The science is very new so although it has performed well, we don't know if there are circumstances that would prevent it from broadcasting the right information for us to keep track of your position at all times. Its range has been tested up to five miles so if the cars following you get too far behind, its likely we'll lose it. It's linked to all the phones and the GPS in the car Emmett and Carlisle will be in behind you."

"What if you lose that signal?" I asked.

He straightened up and opened a drawer containing a fancy looking watch. "We've got a sophisticated tracking device in this and we have the same device in the shoes you'll be wearing," he said as he handed it to me. "I'm sure Aro is arrogant enough to believe that the tracking device his men will find in your car and the watch are the extent of our abilities, so we have hedged our bets with a couple of others."

"And what about the devices Jacob was supposed to get? How many cars is that fitted in?" I said as I strapped the watch to my wrist.

Picking up his phone, he synchronised it with his laptop and then showed me the image he had pulled up. The screen was dotted with different colored markers.

"How will you know which is which?" I asked curiously.

"All the blue ones belong to us and have been fitted to Bella's car, in addition to each of the vehicles you own." He looked over at her, waiting for her to speak. She looked a little startled but said nothing and he continued, "Carlisle and Esme's, and of course, mine and Alice's car, too. The yellow …" he sniggered a little, "show those that Jacob has fitted to Aro's main car, his secret one, which he doesn't know we know about, Caius's, Jane's, and Alec's. He does have a couple of others, which as you can see are stationary in his garage. Each one is marked with a number and we are all familiar with whose is whose so we can keep good track of all of them."

Before I could ask, he answered the question in my head. "No, Alec's hasn't moved in a while so either it's been found or, more likely, he's off the grid; probably in Italy."

The sound of a car horn blasted three times, breaking the silence in the room. Bella rose from my lap to allow me to stand and then followed me out of the study. Reaching the front door, Jasper handed me the shoes containing the tracker for me to change into. Esme appeared, holding Lily, who reached out for me.

Taking her from my mother's arms, I held her close and kissed her forehead as she babbled away in her own language, interspersed with 'Tawie' in a questioning tone.

"He'll be back soon, sweetheart," I assured her, looking at Bella and trying to convey my promise to her at the same time.

"There has to be another way, Edward. I don't like you walking right into Aro's trap and I'm afraid that something's going to happen and you won't come back. Then I'll have lost Charlie and you." Her tears threatened to fall and I pulled her into the same hug I shared with Lily, repeating the kiss to her forehead.

"I'll be fine, Bella. I'll find Charlie and be back before you know it." There was nothing more I could add and I handed Lily to her as I reluctantly pulled away from her and made my way down the steps and stood beside the waiting car. Carlisle had brought the other car around, waiting for Emmett to say goodbye to Rose.

"Okay, Edward," Emmett said. "Carlisle and I will follow you at a distance, keeping track with the phones. Once you're in the restaurant Aro will insist that Garrett leaves, and we're pretty sure he'll take your watch and bypass the tracker in your shoes. Since the technology for the implant is so new, it's unlikely he'll be able to find that one, but it's the one we're most likely to lose if you get too far away. Jared and Seth will be in another car and will be prepared to follow any other vehicle, and if necessary, take them out."

I nodded for him to continue. "At some point Aro will almost definitely take your watch, and once you leave the restaurant, probably through the back door, he'll have a car waiting. We have no idea which car that'll be, but we have them all showing on our screens so we will continue to follow you. We have arranged for Caius's car to be followed if he leaves separately so we'll know where he is, too."

"In that meeting, insist that you see Charlie for yourself before you agree to go with him. If you can get him to call or FaceTime, we should be able to get a trace on that to give us an advantage. Once we know his location, we'll head there and let Felix take over tracking you," Emmett advised.

"That's not foolproof, Emmett," I murmured.

"I know, but it's the best we can come up with right now. We've checked out every one of his properties and there is no sign of Charlie. Jacob assures us that he's not at the main house, either. Aro is a fucking arrogant pig and he thinks he has us over a barrel."

"He's messed with the wrong man, Emmett," I growled, my anger at Aro fueled further. "He'll not live through this," I stated. "I _**will**_ kill him."

Bella had handed Lily back to Esme and stepped into my embrace again. "I'll be back before you know it, Bella. I love you."

Burying her face into my jacket, she whispered, "Be safe, Edward. Bring my baby back, please, I miss him. Come back to me."

We stood for a few minutes or so until she sighed and took a deep breath, lifting her head to kiss me before she stepped back, her actions showing she accepted my decision even if she didn't like it.

I stepped into the car, keeping my eyes on her while she stood back and watched me leave. Hopefully, the next time I laid eyes on her, Charlie would be with me. Easing back into the seat I closed my eyes, telling Garrett that I didn't want to talk. Garrett, being the kind of guy who only spoke when he had something important to say, left me to my thoughts.

The forty minute journey allowed me to focus on the important things and leave behind my emotions; if I let them dictate my actions it would be the quickest way to failure, and I needed to be at my sharpest if I was to pick up on the situation and get my son back. Despite my intentions, I felt the anger at Aro's actions leak back in for a second before I squashed it.

The restaurant was unlit, as it was not usually open for another few hours. There was no sign of Aro or his brother and only a couple of cars parked nearby, from which I was pretty sure his men would be watching.

Garrett drew up at the curbside, quickly followed by Carlisle and Emmett, who parked right behind me. Within a few minutes the car parked across the road, disgorged four men, leaving one in the driver's seat. Aro must have known I would arrive with company no matter what he had demanded, but with their arrival, it was clear that I would be going into that restaurant alone. The men would all be armed, even though their weapons were hidden from sight.

Jared and Seth were nowhere to be seen, and as instructed, they would stay out of sight until there was any movement from the cars they were monitoring.

I recognized Vladimir, the Russian who had defected and joined Aro when they were both much younger. He stepped up beside my car and tapped on the window, which I lowered.

"You were supposed to come alone, Mr. Cullen." His voice still retained some of the accent from his youth.

I shrugged. "Aro could hardly expect me to do that, now could he? My family wants to protect me, that's all."

"Tell them to get out of here now, or they won't leave at all," he spat and stepped back from the car.

I checked in the rear view mirror, catching sight of the other man I already knew, Laurent, leaning down to speak to Carlisle. I watched as Carlisle nodded and then his eyes caught mine. With an imperceptible nod, he re-started the Merc and pulled around my car and out into the street, speeding off and disappearing around the corner. The other two unknowns simply stood guard to one side watching the street each way for anything unexpected.

After a couple of minutes silence, Garrett nodded at me. "You ready, boss?" At my agreement, he murmured quietly under his breath, "We'll be watching. Good luck."

With no more prevarication, I pushed open the car door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Stefan had taken up his stance at the door to the restaurant and as I walked toward him, he sneered and opened the door to invite me in.

Behind me, I heard the car start and paused, momentarily aware that I was now more vulnerable than I had ever been and that I had voluntarily put myself in this position. I knew my men and Dad wouldn't be far away, their every attention would be on the various trackers, and that they would have my back. With that thought, I focused fully on the reason for this; Charlie. I straightened my spine, stalking arrogantly through the open door into the dimly lit restaurant, determined I would not be showing Aro anything of my inner turmoil.

For a moment as I entered the restaurant, I couldn't see anyone. My eyes acclimated to the gloom and swept over the empty tables before alighting on Aro's smirking face, from where he was seated at a table to the left. Mentally, I thanked Aro for his insistence on today rather than Tuesday for our meeting, allowing us to survey the place two nights ago. Aro was seated at the rear of the restaurant on the left, right next to a door which I knew led to the kitchen and storerooms. From there, an alarmed door led to an alleyway, which ran the whole length of the street and led directly to the main road, to the highway, and from there he could disappear in any direction.

I hoped to God the trackers were as excellent as Jasper said because if Aro was quick, this might not be as easy as we expected. No matter; my main objective was to get to see Charlie and keep him on the phone long enough for Emmett and Carlisle to get a trace on where the end of that phone was. Their instructions were to go after Charlie irrespective of what happened between Aro and me.

"Edward, Edward, my boy," Aro's smarmy voice interrupted my perusal of the restaurant. His tone and words suggested that we had some sort of relationship, but nothing could be further from the truth.

"Aro," I said, the one word filled with contempt for this man. My eyes flicked around the booth he was seated in, noticing Caius sitting to his left, simulating boredom. As I got closer, I could see his eyes were anything but bored; instead, they were calculating. As I approached the table, he stood, waving his hand at me and inviting me to sit between him and his brother. I ignored their offered handshakes and sat instead.

"I want to speak to Charlie," I demanded the moment both of them were reseated.

"All in good time, Edward," Aro kept up the charade. Caius still said nothing. "Breakfast has been prepared for us so let's eat and discuss. I promise your son is safe and sound and you will be able to speak to him shortly.

"What are you up to, Aro?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"This is just a meeting of leaders, Edward," he almost chuckled. "So impatient," he murmured as he picked up a small handbell. Within minutes of its sound, the door to the kitchen opened and two waiters quietly stepped through holding trays aloft. Placing the covered platters in the center of the table along with a pot of coffee, they retreated back to the kitchen.

"You can leave now," Aro's voice rang out and a few minutes later both of them and a chef reappeared and made their way out of the front door.

"I don't want breakfast, Aro, I want to speak to my son. Now!" I raised my voice. "Either I speak to him now or I leave and this meeting is over. You will regret that," I snarled, "Because it will sign your death warrant."

Caius spoke for the first time while filling his plate with bacon and eggs from the hot platters. "Play along, Edward, or you will never see Charlie again. You see, we have a plan in place, and if we don't contact our men every half hour, Charlie will be removed from his current place and taken out of the country."

He said all this as if we had been discussing the weather. I knew he was the more dangerous of the two, and despite my itch to strangle the fucker, I had to reign it in; for now. They would both pay, no matter what happened.

I sat there with difficulty, my knee bouncing, watching and quietly fuming as Caius and Aro ate their way through the food, refilling coffee cups like they had all day. Caius smirked at me, knowing how this was getting to me and no doubt loving every minute of the situation.

Eventually, Aro sat back, patting his stomach and belching before picking up his phone. I sat forward and watched him, hoping to get a lead on the number or to hear the sounds of the keys as he pressed them. Unfortunately, he kept it well out of my sight and had silenced the keyboard sounds to I was able to glean nothing from his actions.

I was itching to grab the phone from Aro, but didn't dare mess him about; I needed the chance to speak to Charlie and to give the others a chance at tracing the call.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: More from Edward. Read and enjoy!**

 **My thanks to reviewers, favoriters and followers alike and of course to MissLiss15 for prereading and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns the lot**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

Within minutes, Aro had connected and spoken to someone on the other end, barking an order in Russian. I thought I heard the name Kate, but was too eager to speak to Charlie to take much notice. He handed me the phone, telling me I had only a few minutes.

Turning the phone, my breath caught as I saw Charlie for the first time since Monday morning.

"Hello buddy," I called. "How are you, Charlie? Are you okay?"

"Daddy, I miss you. Why can't I be with you and Mommy?"

I had to swallow a few times before I could answer him. "I know, buddy, we miss you, too. Mommy and Daddy are really busy for a little while so you're on a little vacation so you can play."

"But I want to be with you, Daddy," he whined. "Can you come and get me?"

I had to ignore that question because I didn't have an answer for him right now. "Do you have lots of toys to play with, Charlie?"

I could see that his attention was now on the toys and coloring books and pencils around him and he started to tell me all about them. Aro started to make the wind up sign with his hands and reached out for the phone. "Are you being looked after? Is there a nice lady to make you your dinner every day?"

"I don't like my room, Daddy, I want to sleep in my bed and play with Lily, but Aunt Carmen is very nice and cooks me nice food. Please, come get me."

I had to swallow hard before I finished. "Soon, Charlie, really soon, okay? You be a good boy, and we'll come and get you real soon."

Before he could say anything else Aro snatched the phone from my hand and spoke sharply to the person on the other end. Hearing Charlie cry broke my heart and I seethed helplessly as I watched Aro take the phone apart, break up the SIM card and throw the phone into the middle of the remaining food on the platters.

"Fuck you, Aro." I rose to my feet, practically screaming in his face. "Stop playing fucking games. Tell me what you want, you bastard, and give me back my son." I was afraid that not only had the call not been long enough to trace, but both phones had been burners, and we would never be able to trace those quick enough. The alternative left was to trade everything I had with Aro and give him exactly what he wanted; I doubted I would live to see the outcome.

"All in good time, Edward," he repeated. "Stefan, lock the front doors, please, and then follow us." He stood and invited me to leave the booth and then pushed me toward the hallway, through the kitchen, and out into the alley.

A black SUV with blacked-out windows sat outside with the engine running and I breathed a sigh of relief that it was a familiar one, and therefore Jacob would have fitted it with a tracker. Caius didn't follow as Stefan pushed me into the open side door, slamming it shut while Aro sat up front with the driver. Through the front window, I could see Caius make his way to an expensive sports car parked in front of the SUV and quickly speed away.

Inside, the SUV had been kitted out with three seats backing onto the front seat. A bank of monitors on the left hand side told me that they were as into surveillance as we were, and I could see a stationary mark on the screen with the name Cullen alongside it. There were other marks on the monitors which looked as if they were tracking both our cars and theirs, and I could see the one marked with Caius's name speed away east.

I swore in my head, knowing that this made our lives difficult, too, as they had as much insight into our vehicles as we did into theirs, which meant that we had a spy in our midst, too. I didn't have long to look the equipment over as the screen between the front seats and where I was seated slid open.

"Strip," Aro barked.

That was the last thing I expected him to say, but a sharp stab in my shoulder encouraged me to follow his order. I could feel a trickle of blood work its way down my back and looked around to see Aro holding a knife. I couldn't see a way out of it and proceeded to remove all my clothes except my boxers. I kept my watch on and hoped Aro would leave it with me. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky when he snarled, "Everything," at me.

He threw a pair of dark colored lounge pants at me and I reluctantly removed my watch and boxers, replacing them with the pants, trying not to think about who might have worn them before me. Stefan pulled back the door as I finished and held his hand out. Without a word I placed everything in his hands, knowing that the only thing left to be tracked was my implant.

Stefan stepped back and the door to the SUV slid shut with a bang and then we lurched forward. I had no idea what they had done with my clothes, but I was betting on them being thrown in a dumpster. I hoped that Emmett and Carlisle were on the ball and close enough to keep track of wherever Aro was taking me.

I settled back in the seat, watching the guy watching the monitors. I didn't know him and he ignored me completely, only speaking quietly into his microphone, I assumed to Aro. I tried to keep track of the turns we made and to watch the buildings flash past as we drove, but nothing seemed particularly familiar and I cursed the fact that I had used a driver for so long that I hadn't had a reason to be out and about in downtown Chicago for some time. I wished I had taken more notice, although I wasn't sure if knowing where I was going would be of any help.

Shortly after, the SUV pulled into a gas station with a large car park area at the rear. I wondered if I had time to make a break for it but decided that wouldn't get me anywhere. I had no shoes and the gravel looked sharp. The door slid open and Aro stood close to it, with a silenced gun in his hand. I had no doubt he meant business, and climbed out without a word.

Parked beside the SUV was an unremarkable car, again with blacked-out windows. There were three men in it, none of whom I recognized, but I had no choice but to get in when Aro shoved the barrel of the gun in my back, pointed at my kidney.

"Get in, Edward," he grunted. "I'll see you soon," he added as the door slammed and he stepped back. Pushing back the fear that was rising, I glared at him, not giving him the satisfaction of any answer. I knew the implanted tracker was only good for a couple of miles distance and hoped Emmett was close enough to pick up the change of vehicle, since I guessed this one wasn't on our list and therefore didn't have one of our trackers fitted.

Within minutes, Aro had disappeared back into the SUV and we were on our way again. Without a way to tell the time, I had to guess that we had been on the road almost an hour, the high-rise buildings giving way to smaller homes and eventually open spaces between large mansions. As we slowed, I caught a glimpse of a sign as we entered a village; Orland Park. I was vaguely aware of its position south-west of central Chicago, but I knew nothing about it.

The car turned off the main road onto a small, one-lane sideroad, and within minutes pulled into the driveway of a large dilapidated house. It had an air of abandonment about it and it wasn't one I was aware was owned by Aro or anyone in his family. The tail end of another vehicle could be seen at the side of the building under a makeshift carport.

The front door of the house opened and my heart sank a little when I recognized the figure coming down the steps; Vladimir. No one knew his surname, but everyone knew who he was. He was nicknamed The Enforcer and was a maverick working for the highest bidder. The good news was, I hadn't betrayed anyone; the bad news being that our family had pissed off Aro, and if he chose to, he could make my life hell.

I vowed there and then that they would get no agreements from me unless Charlie was free and back with Bella. As for me, I prayed that Emmett knew where I was by whatever means he had available.

The driver opened the door and rather than be dragged out, I took a deep breath and unfolded myself out of the car, standing straight and looking Vladimir directly in the eye.

"Cullen," he growled in greeting. I nodded my head, and he promptly turned to retrace his steps into the house. Two of the men from the car stepped into the space on either side of me. When they reached out to grab my arms, I looked at each one in turn, glaring until they dropped their hands. The gravel under my feet was hard and sharp in places, but I refused to flinch as I followed Vladimir to the front door. The air was damp and humid, but at least for the moment I wasn't cold.

Vladimir led the way into a dim hallway and into a kitchen. Everywhere I looked showed peeling wallpaper, chipped paint, and cracked ceilings. The windows were so dirty it was difficult to see much more, but I had no time to do so anyway since Vladimir had oped a narrow doorway revealing steps leading down. I could see nothing of what lay below, just an inky darkness. The two goons behind me stepped forward and I had no choice but to start down the rickety steps and pray that nothing was missing.

With a hand signal and a warning glance at the goons, Vladimir stretched out and pulled on a hidden cord, illuminating the steps in a dull light. He followed me down without a word, motioning toward a dirty mattress in one corner and then producing a pair of handcuffs. After fastening them a little too tightly around my wrists, he linked those to a short chain which was attached to an iron hook embedded in the wall beside me, and then turned and made his way back up the steps without uttering a word.

"Hey," I shouted. "Get Aro down here. We had a deal."

He ignored my shout and closed the door after switching off the light, leaving me in a half-gloom. There was a faint light from a tiny barred window set very high in the wall, almost at ceiling level, but again it was as dirty as the one in the kitchen and let in even less light. Even if I could get free of the cuffs, there was no way I would be able to get through a gap less than ten inches deep.

There was enough length of chain for me to sit down, and I leaned back against the wall, sitting up sharply after feeling its cold and damp surface against the skin of my back. Now that the initial adrenaline had worn off, the lack of sleep from last night made itself apparent and the exhaustion of the last few days stole over me. I sat cross-legged and allowed my body to relax and sag _in situ_ , the condition of the mattress making the thought of lying down abhorrent.

I looked around the room as best I could, trying to catalogue its contents, but the corners were in darkness. There seemed to be nothing I could do for the moment until Aro turned up to trade so I allowed my mind to drift to happier times.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: We're back in the past as Edward dozes in Aro's basement.**

 **The birth of Charlie is much as my son was born, and since I'm from the UK, I've taken a little bit of poetic license, particularly since he's now 30 years old and I know things have changed since then. It was such a difference between the birth of my two oldeer children, and I was happy enough that I wanted another baby as soon as possible. Alas it wasn't to be!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy and my thanks to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who beta'd and gave me some insight on what would happen in the US. So if I didn't go with her comments, it's all on me!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns every last piece of Twilight and every little bit of Edward Cullen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _ **Then, Edward**_

The night I met Bella was the best night of my life. Everything about her was captivating; her eyes, her hair, her smell, and I wanted her badly. She fit in my arms as if she had been made for me, and I was so lucky to find that she wanted me as much as I wanted her.

We had that one glorious night and it was unfortunate that I had a very, very early morning meeting in New York. I had only intended having a drink with a few friends the previous evening, but meeting Bella had sort of derailed my plans for an early-ish night. I would've loved to have woken up with her and gotten to know her better. Instead, I had to get home to change, and every minute of the two hours I was in the conference room, I had to continually force my thoughts back to the business at hand and away from memories of the previous night. The feel of her in my arms, her warmth surrounding me when I was inside her, her kisses and moans, the feel of her body writhing and tensing under mine.

I was tempted to call her as soon as it finished, but I thought I might be pushing myself on her. I knew she was starting a new job, and when she told me it was for a division in my company I wanted to search her out.

Deciding that it was best if I let her come to me, I threw myself into my work, almost giving up hope that she felt the same I did that night. And then she called and asked me to come to her apartment. She sounded different, and I was a nervous wreck, not sure how much I should tell her, and eventually deciding I would let her lead. When Bella told me she was pregnant, for a moment I could see the rest of my life planned out, and then reality set in. How could I tell her about my family? I was determined that I would back her every inch of the way, even if, God forbid, she chose to have a termination. It wasn't what I wanted, but I knew it would have to be her decision.

Relieved when she said she had decided to keep the baby, I did everything I could to let her see I was the man for her; that I loved her. I hoped I wasn't overstepping the mark when I turned up as often as I could with ginger ale and crackers, and anything she was abe to keep down. I knew she was suffering badly from morning sickness, and gave her foot rubs and massaged her shoulders when she was tired and cranky. I wanted her so much, but I wasn't sure exactly how much she wanted from me; if it was up to me, I would have married her in a heartbeat.

And still, I couldn't bring myself to tell her the whole truth about my family, and how I might have to take over the family business from my father at some point in the future; I convinced myself that it wouldn't be a problem, although I wasn't sure how the hell I could get around the fact that I was destined to be the head of a Mafia outfit. I was in enough trouble, and things became a little fraught when she found out I was the CEO of the company she worked for, and was convinced that I'd had a hand in her getting her job. I assured her she had gotten it on her own merit, and I only found out she was employed there after we had met.

When she demanded I leave, I was so afraid I had mucked everything up, but Bella being the beautiful person she was, I should have known she could never be that cruel. It didn't matter if the baby was a boy or girl as long as it was healthy, but seeing my son on the sonogram was the second best day of my life after meeting Bella. All of a sudden it was now real; I could see and hear his heartbeat.

We spent a wonderful afternoon together and then when she invited me to stay the night, I knew she'd forgiven me for all of my idiocy. After that I couldn't bear to be away from her and spent more and more time at the apartment, and even though Rose rolled her eyes at me when I turned up again and again, I could see the smile on her face at how happy Bella was.

Two weeks before Charlie was due, Bella had a tiring day with a difficult client. I had tried to get her to stop working or at least slow down, but she said she had to follow through with this final publication meeting. When she arrived home, I poured her a glass of non-alcoholic wine and ran a warm bath for her, feeling that what she needed was relaxation and a good night's sleep. She complained of backache but assured me that it was normal and everything was fine.

We crawled into bed early where she cuddled up against me. A few hours later, I awoke to Bella flexing against my body, moaning under her breath and rubbing against my rapidly hardening cock. Still groggy, I moved her hair away from her neck, kissing its length and reaching that spot behind her ear, eliciting a deeper moan.

"Hmmm, I wonder what you're dreaming about," I murmured, half asleep. Raising up on my elbow, I could see she was still asleep and couldn't resist sliding my hand over her full, round breasts and taking one already hardening bud between my finger and thumb. She arched her back as I tweaked and pulled at it, but she didn't wake, only murmuring under her breath.

My hand moved over the rounded expanse of her belly, feeling Charlie move under my palm. Sliding my hand further down, my fingers found her clit, circling it and then dipping inside her warmth to gather lubrication to ease my movements over her soft flesh.

"Hmmm," the moans from Bella were louder now and she was stirring as I my fingers stroked her clit faster. Her hips flexed back toward me, rubbing over my cock, and then forward into my fingers.

"Don't stop," her breathy voice showed me how excited she was becoming. Lifting her leg, I pulled it back over my hip and slid my cock between her pussy lips, nudging at my fingers which were still against her clit. As she flexed back toward me, my cock slid inside her and I was immediately engulfed in her delicious heat

Bella was fully awake now and actively moving with me, the friction of my cock sliding in and out creating a delicious burn. My mind was fogged with her scent and warmth as she reached behind her, dragging my head toward her so she could capture my lips with hers. With that I surrendered and moved harder and faster, my fingers rubbing against her clit until she stiffened and stretched in my arms with a long, drawn out groan.

I drifted back to sleep almost immediately, my arms still around her, and was shocked awake when it was still dark.

"Edward," she hissed, shaking me.

"What?" I questioned, dragging myself upright, blinking in the light of the bedside lamp. "Are you okay?"

"I think the baby's coming," she said quietly.

"But it's too early." I scrubbed my hands over my face, becoming aware as I awoke further of the wet sheet underneath me. "Are you having contractions?"

She nodded and then elaborated by saying that they were about twenty minutes apart.

"Why didn't you say so earlier, Bella? I wouldn't have … you know."

She grimaced and then replaced that with a wide smile a minute later. "I didn't think they were the real thing. They weren't regular until you stuck your cock in me."

I stared at her and then swore loudly. "Shit," I said, practically falling out of bed in my haste to get moving. "You need to put something on, Bella. I'll grab your bag while you let Rose know what's happening and I'll meet you at the front door."

I picked up my phone from the nightstand and hit one on the keypad. "Bring the car around," I barked and then hung up, dragging on my jeans and a t-shirt before slipping my feet into my shoes and grabbing a jacket from the closet. I redialed and spoke briefly to Dr. Banner's service, who assured me she would be at the private hospital we had chosen, either to meet us or shortly after we arrived. Hanging up, I dropped my phone, keys, and wallet into various pockets and picked up the already packed bag, heading to where Bella waited with Rose.

Her face was drawn and she held herself stiffly. I could see that she was in pain and wordlessly handed the bag to Rose before sweeping Bella off her feet and into my arms.

"Edward," she squeaked. "Is that really necessary?" Her arms wound around my neck even as she protested.

"It is," I smirked, despite the fact it was four in the morning and she was in labor. "We're having a baby today." I kissed the tip of her nose and stepped out of the door and into the elevator, which Rose had already called. Outside, my driver, stood beside the door of the waiting limo with the engine running. I slid Bella to her feet and helped her inside the car and then moved to let Rose get in before sliding in next to Bella.

Her grip on my hand tightened each time a contraction hit and by the time we reached the hospital she was tensing up every ten minutes. As I had done the night we met, I swept her into my arms and strode toward the automatic doors and toward the desk, where the lone receptionist greeted us with a smile.

"We're having a baby," I blurted out, while Bella sniggered into my neck. "I mean, Bella's in labor."

The receptionist grinned. "You're in the right place, Mr. Cullen. Follow me and we'll get your wife settled before Dr. Banner gets here. She called a few minutes ago to tell us she would be here in about ten minutes.

Bella refused the wheelchair so I kept her into my arms, and followed Leah Clearwater, as her name tag said, down the wide corridor and through the door she opened for us. The room was not too brightly lit and looked comfortable, though I chose to ignore all the medical paraphernalia along the right hand wall. Leah bustled into the room, chattering away and putting Bella and me at ease. After drawing back the cover on the bed, Leah stepped toward the window, which looked out onto a private garden, to pull back the curtains and let the pearly dawn light into the room.

"Do you have your things with you, Mrs. Cullen?" I didn't correct Leah's mistake and she continued without pause. "Please can you change into your nightgown or you can use the hospital gown in the closet if you prefer? I'll be back in a minute or so to take your vitals, and check the baby's heartbeat, and then as soon as Dr. Banner arrives she'll check out how far along you are and talk to you about pain relief." She indicated the cord hanging down at the head of the bed. "If you need anything at all before then, please press the buzzer and I'll be in right away." She placed a hand on Bella's arm. "Try not to worry." She smiled. "Irina is one of the best and I'm sure everything will be perfectly fine."

She left the room without either one of us having spoken. "Well, she's chatty for so early in the morning," Rose spoke, startling me. I had almost forgotten that she was with us. She put Bella's bag down beside the bed. "Do you want me to stay, Bella? Whatever you want is fine with me."

"You can put me down now, Edward," Bella reminded me that she was still in my arms. She seemed remarkably calm and even managed a small grin as I apologized and placed her on the bed.

"What do you need me to do, my love?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Rose," she said, "Would you search out some coffee for yourself and Edward, please? You know neither of you can really function without it." She turned to me. "And you," she placed her hand on my arm and kissed me lightly, "can find the get me one of those lovely hospital gowns from the closet and help me change."

Rose nodded and headed out of the room in search of the coffee I knew I was going to need, while I helped Bella to undress and put the gown on, tying it securely in the back. Inside I was shaking, partly with excitement and partly with fear. Despite the fact that I had read everything I could about the birth process and even watched a short film, I was aware that the reality was likely to be very different; it was my own child, and that made all the difference.

Over the next ten minutes the contractions became stronger and closer together until Bella had to stop whatever she was doing until each one was over. A couple of minutes after the last one, I had helped her onto the bed, Leah bustled back in, followed by Rose holding two large cups of coffee.

Leah fastened the cuff around Bella's arm and read off the numbers. "Well, that's fine, Bella. How far apart are your contractions now?" Leah busied around checking on the baby's heartbeat, smiling when she told us everything was looking good.

Before Bella could answer, Irina swept into the room, pushing her glasses up over her forehead. "How are you, Bella?" Without waiting for an answer she washed her hands and sat on the side of the bed. "I know it's a little early, but you have nothing to worry about. Your little boy will be just fine.

Bella smiled and then tensed as another contraction hit, this one harder than before. Her grip on my hand tightened as I brushed the hair back off her face. Rose, on her other side, wiped her forehead with a cool cloth while Irina waited.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to do a quick internal exam before the next contraction hits so I can assess how far along you are." She quickly donned gloves and encouraged Bella to relax her legs so she could do the exam. Bella winced, tensing a little.

"Couple more seconds, Bella," Irina soothed and stepped back to strip off the gloves. "Well, you'll be happy to know that you're almost eight centimetres dilated so it shouldn't be long, now." She looked over at Leah who nodded her head. "And Leah here has confirmed that everything else is absolutely fine." She patted Bella's arm encouragingly. "Now, pain relief. I know that at your last appointment we discussed your options and you didn't want an epidural. Is that still the case?"

Bella nodded. "I'd like to go as natural as possible, but can I change my mind later? The contractions are painful but I don't feel they're too much right now."

"That's fine, but let me know as soon as you feel the need so we can allow twenty minutes for it to take effect." Irina spoke to Leah and then waved as she left the room saying she would see us in around an hour when she would be back to check on us.

Sitting on the bed beside her, I asked, "How are you feeling, Bella? Would you like a bath or a walk? Tell me what to do to make this easier for you, please?" I felt helpless in the face of her pain and I would do anything she wanted to help her.

"I'd love a bath, but I don't know if that's allowed now that my waters have broken." She already sounded tired, and unfortunately there was nothing I could do to alleviate that, just be there for her.

"I can find out about that bath for you, Bella," Rose rubbed Bella's back in sympathy. Do you want me to find out for you?"

Sliding to the edge of the bed, Bella stood with my help and we took a slow walk around the room, stopping to look out of the window at the small garden, just as the sun slid over the edge and bathed it in the morning light. Rose returned quickly with the bad news that a bath was out of the question given how far along she was, but as long as someone was with her, she could have a shower.

"Never mind," she sighed. "I'll enjoy one after our little boy is here."

"Not too hot, Bella," Leah called out as we entered the small en-suite. "And not too hot either. It could make you light headed."

The shower was good, but interrupted by Bella's contractions as they came harder and closer together. We'd only been in there for around ten minutes when Irina swept into the room again, waiting patiently while I helped Bella out, drying her skin and replacing the gown with a clean one. After another internal exam, Irina announced that Bella was almost ready and would probably feel the need to push soon.

Within what seemed to be a very short time, Bella's contractions were coming hard and fast and she was beginning to flag between them as tiredness began to take over.

"I'm going to be sick," she warned.

"That's transition," Irina confirmed, telling me that the baby's head was now in the birth canal and it should be about thirty to forty minutes before we could say hello to our baby boy. Bella had been so brave and hadn't yet asked for any pain relief; I was in awe of her strength.

"Bella," Irina called for her attention. "Bella, you need to get into position on your hands and knees. Remember we discussed your options and you decided this felt the most natural?" Looking at me she said, "Get up on the bed, Edward, in front of Bella, and support her weight on your legs."

"What can I do, Bella?" Rose stepped up beside the bed.

"Can you rub my back, Rose? That's where most of the pain is centered."

She groaned and huffed as Rose began rubbing and leaned hard onto my legs while I held her hands. "You can do this, Bella. Charlie will be here soon."

She seemed to be in her own world but listened as Irina told her that with her next contraction, she would feel the urge to push and that she should take a deep breath and push as hard and for as long as she could, holding her breath for as long as possible.

Push after push, just when it seemed as if she was getting nowhere, she opened her eyes and gasped just as Irina said, "He's here. Edward, do you want to come here and get ready to cut the cord? Bella, pant for me, please."

Letting go of Bella's hand, I scrambled out from underneath her and leaped toward the end of the bed in time to see my son gently delivered to the bed with a sharp cry of protest. Rose helped Bella to turn and lay down, while I was offered the means to cut the cord. Charlie was here, and Irina lifted him and reached forward to place him on Bella's chest.

With tears in my eyes, I joined her as she cradled him, her eyes filling with tears. "Hello, my beautiful son," she cooed quietly as she stroked his head and down along his back as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

Within a few minutes, Irina had him sorted out and wrapped in a blue blanket and back with Bella. Rose said she would see us later and left to speak to their friends, leaving the two of us to marvel over the life we had created.

After his first feed, Bella drifted off to sleep, and while Charlie lay sleeping in my arms, I vowed to protect him always. Thoughts of my family flitted through my mind, but for the moment I dismissed them, and instead watched over the two sleeping loves of my life.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: And we're back to Edward in the present, whilr Aro takes another step toward insanity.**

 **Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers for your kind comments. I love them all.**

 **Thanks to all fabulous followers and favoriters.**

 **And finally, thanks to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing. Any mistakes are mine because I can't resist making just a few changes at the last minute.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine ... *sigh***

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

The sound of the door at the top of the steps brought me out of a light doze. I had no idea what the time was, although the light through the tiny window was darker than before. My eyes had become used to the gloom and I winced and narrowed my eyes when someone used the pull cord allowing the central bulb in the room to light up.

Aro stepped almost daintily down the steps, barely touching the dirty rail, his face showing his distaste of the surroundings as he looked around at the basement. _Pretentious prick_ , I thought. He was followed by Vladimir and Stefan who scowled at me; for what, I had no idea.

Wiping his hands on a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket, he rubbed invisible dirt from them, dropping the cloth on the floor and placing his hands behind his back, lacing them together. Pacing from one side of the basement to the other, he began speaking quietly, never looking at me.

"Edward, now that you're here, I believe we have business to discuss." His oily voice swept over me. I didn't reply, calming looking into his eyes; he was the first to break contact.

He took a breath and scowled at me, no doubt trying to intimidate me. "But first, we have a situation that requires that we clear the air between us," he continued.

"Release my son," I growled at him. "Until that's done, we have nothing to talk about. I upheld my end of the bargain and came with you without a fight. We agreed—my life for my son's."

"Now, now, Edward. I understand your anger and your need to see your son back with his beautiful mother. Bella, is it? Ah yes, the beautiful Bella. You must be proud to have her as your wife; but she isn't, is she?" he sneered. "She's free to leave, and maybe," he mused, "maybe, she wouldn't be averse to a relationship with someone more, shall we say, refined? Wealthy? I would certainly appreciate her charms."

His words had the desired effect and I lunged to my feet before I could stop myself. "You leave Bella out of this, Aro. Your business is with me, _not_ her."

He smirked at me as he moved back just one step and nodded at Vladimir. Before I could take evasive action, his fist swung, landing on the side of my face. Pain bloomed through my jaw and mouth and into my head, blinding me for a few seconds. Another hit, this time to the stomach, forced me to my knees, struggling to take a breath and not puke my guts up.

Finally, when I was able to breath again I took a deep breath and struggled to my feet, wiping the trickle of blood away from the corner of my mouth. With my head pounding and my ears ringing, I stood straight despite the pain in my stomach and looked Aro straight in the eye.

"Let my son go, Aro, or the whole deal is off."

"You're not in a position to make any demands, Edward," Aro sneered, his mouth opening in a harsh snarl. "No one knows about this house or where you are," he continued, an evil smirk taking over his face. "I could kill you and no one would be any the wiser; they'd never find your body."

I practically scoffed. "I wouldn't be quite so cocky if I were you, Aro. My men are resourceful and more than that, they are my family; they _**will not**_ give up. They will find me."

Aro scowled at my bold statement. "Be that as it may, we have things that need to be addressed before I agree to your demands." He took to pacing in front of me again. "Your father killed my son!" The words burst out of his mouth, anger contorting his features. "The bible quotes 'an eye for an eye', but that's not enough to satisfy my need for revenge. I prefer Shakespeare's 'the sins of the father are to be laid upon the children.' It's more fitting."

I said nothing, waiting for him to expound; he loved the sound of his own voice and always fell into the trap of letting people know exactly what he had planned or how he felt.

"But that's far too good for Carlisle." His voice hardened. "I want it all. Your death, your business, your child, your wife―" He stopped, breathing heavily, his voice having risen with his tirade.

When he added nothing more, I answered, "You're insane, Aro. Marcus was in the wrong when he infiltrated our business transactions. His death was accidental, you know that." I was partly trying to reason with him even though I knew it was probably useless.

"I don't care, Edward. He still died and someone must pay for that!" His voice rose to a screaming pitch.

"You'll never get away with it, and unless you let my son go, you'll get nothing. Instead, you and the rest of your family _will_ die. That's not a threat, it's a promise." My temper was getting the better of me, despite my efforts to hold it together.

Aro narrowed his eyes at me, showing no other acknowledgement of my statements. Instead, he just nodded at Vladimir again, who stepped forward as Aro stepped back and watched while Vladimir systematically beat me, raining punch after punch at my face and torso until I was curled up in a ball on the floor just trying to avoid his fists. With my hands cuffed together my efforts to land a hit were mostly wasted.

"That's enough for now, Vladimir," Aro spoke calmly as if he hadn't just watched his punisher carry out his silent order. The silence in the room was only broken by the shuffling of feet and heavy breathing; whether Vladimir's or mine, I couldn't tell.

"Edward." Aro's hand fell heavily on my shoulder and shook me until I blearily looked at him, blinking hard to clear the blackness away from my eyes. When I could see straight, he continued harshly. "Edward, I'll be back later and you had better be ready to sign or you'll never see your family again. After I kill you, I'll take your wife and dispose of your son, too."

He straightened up and looked down at me. "Your parents will never get over it and that is Carlisle's punishment for taking my son from me. He deserves a life of regret." He stopped again, the emotion in his voice causing him to breath heavily. "On the other hand, if you sign, I will still take your wife, but your son will be returned to your family. The choice is yours. I'll leave you to think about it." His parting shot was delivered as he walked away and climbed the steps, followed by Vladimir. The light was extinguished and the door closed, leaving me with the silence and my own thoughts.

Blackness finally silenced my thoughts, although there were still flashes of Bella, Charlie, and Lily and our life together. I was aware of the pain in my ribs each time I took a breath and of the ache in my head as I drifted in and out of consciousness. I knew something inside had been broken but I had no idea what, and just hoped that someone knew where I was.

Crawling over to the wall, I propped myself up against it, ignoring the cold and damp and slipped into sleep. The next time I became aware, the room was almost pitch black. I blinked and looked around, wondering what had woken me until I spotted a bottle of water and a sandwich on the mattress beside me. Despite the fact that I was suspicious of everything Aro might do, I didn't think he would poison me; that would be too easy as far as he was concerned. I wolfed down the sandwich and drank half the bottle of water, saving the other half in case I needed more later.

The pain in my head was worse than before and every breath was painful. I was certain that I had at least one broken rib. My face felt stiff and I wrinkled my eyebrow, feeling a trickle of warmth telling me I'd opened up whatever cut Vladimir's punches had caused. I could taste blood now, too, telling me I had opened up the split in my lip. My face and head hurt badly and I sagged, my head resting on my hands as I drifted back into sleep.

I woke sharply, the dream of Bella in my arms and Charlie in between us clear in my mind. My head was foggy, each breath causing a sharp pain in my side and the cuts on my face and lip stinging as I scrunched my eyes against the pain. I became aware of how much I needed to pee, but for the moment I lay still, breathing shallowly and waiting for the pain to subside. I was almost grateful that they'd left me a bucket to use and eventually managed to get to my feet and shuffled over to it to relieve myself.

When I'd finished, I shuffled back to the mattress and leaned against the wall, sliding down to a seated position, holding my breath all the way. I was thankful that I'd had the presence of mind to leave some water last night as there was no telling when anyone would come and check on me. I had no idea what Aro had decided was next so I allowed myself to doze.

I woke to the banging of a door and looked around in confusion. Heavy footsteps made the wooden staircase leading from the kitchen down to the basement shake until Stefan stepped off the last one. He and Vladimir sort of came as a pair, although it was Vladimir who sold his fists to the highest bidder. However, everyone knew that they had been taken from their families at a young age, and I wasn't above using whatever I needed to get me and Charlie, or at the very least, Charlie, free. Stefan was never the brightest button in the box, but I had to try while he was alone. He dumped a paper bag and a fresh bottle of water in front of me and turned to leave without looking at me or uttering a word.

"Stefan." He stopped as I called back but didn't turn around. "Come on, man. What's happening? Is Aro still here?" He didn't move, but didn't answer, either. "At least call my family, Stefan, and let them know where my son is; it's not fair to take him away from everything he's ever known." I paused again. "You know what that feels like, don't you?" I thought I saw a chink in his armor as he took a deep breath. "Please, Stefan, he needs his mom."

Just as I thought I had him the door to the kitchen opened again, spilling more light into the basement, and Aro descended. Stefan glanced over his shoulder at me and glared, leaving abruptly. I knew I'd lost him and anything he might want to do to help me.

"Good morning, Edward. I trust you had a restful night."

"I don't know what world you're living in, Aro, but it's not the same one everyone else inhabits."

Aro tutted, and shook his head and flicked a hand at Vladimir, who had followed behind him with a chair. I shook my head now; he'd really lost the plot. Vladimir brushed off the seat with a handkerchief he produced from his pocket, and Aro sat giving me his full attention.

"Edward, my dear boy, have you thought any more about my request? My newest son, Charlie, and I are keen to be off to Italy for him to meet his Italian family."

"You fucking bastard," I growled as I launched myself from my seat toward him, only to be brought up short by the chain attached to the cuffs around my wrists. "He's _my son,_ and you'd better let him go as we agreed, or you'll pay with your life."

Aro laughed and waved a hand in front of his face before turning to me, the look on his face showing hatred. "You will be quiet, Edward Cullen. The boy is mine to do with as I see fit. Your father took mine and I _will_ have yours. Your father deserves to lose all he holds dear; he took all of those I held dear. It's a fitting revenge." His voice had risen into a shriek, which stopped as suddenly as it started.

He sat back and watched me, satisfied that he'd managed to rile me up. I swore that he wouldn't live to regret his treachery. "And what of your word, Aro? We had a deal; my life for his."

Aro just shrugged. "I've changed my mind. I want more." He leaned forward, though careful to keep enough distance between us to prevent me from reaching out to strangle him. "Sign this." He held out his hand and Stefan handed him some papers. "Sign this, and I will allow your son to live as mine, and I will ensure that your wife is well taken care of." His eyes burned into mine, and I could see the madness behind them.

He thrust the papers at me, waiting until I looked down to read through the words on the page. I scoffed out loud when I'd read to the bottom of the page. "You want me to sign over all of my holdings and you will _let_ me keep the house my parents live in? You'll _**let**_ me. Who the fuck do you think you are? No one will ever believe I signed this voluntarily. My men and my family will _never_ follow you." He wanted my son, my wife, and all my family had built up over the last hundred years since my great grandfather had arrived from Ireland.

"They will if they know what's good for them. There will be no freedom for you, ever, but I will allow your family to live if you sign that paper."

"Never."

Aro sat still for a few minutes, his eyes roving over me. "Vladimir," he said conversationally as he stood. "Make sure Mr. Cullen understands that I mean business." To me, he calmly said, "You _will_ sign."

Vladimir didn't speak as Aro turned and retreated back up the stairs. When the door closed behind Aro, Vladimir advanced toward me. The cuffs and the chain prevented me from doing any real damage to him, but I refused to stand down, only succeeding in landing a few punches here and there. His fists landed often on my kidneys and ribs until I was gasping for breath and the cuts on my face had reopened; the blood dripping down into my eyes and obscuring my vision. Eventually, the rain of blows took their toll, and I fell to my knees as the blackness took me.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	21. Chapter 20

**AN: Emmett to the Rescue ..**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

I awoke sharply; listening for whatever it was that had disturbed the silence. For a few moments, my mind refused to accept where I was, my dreams of Bella and Charlie at the forefront of my mind. The unwelcome memories of yesterday drifted back in, as the pain in my ribs and back made itself known. Looking around, I noticed that the room had lightened and guessed that it was close to dawn. I couldn't be sure what day it was, whether I had missed a whole day or this was just the following morning. My first thought after that was how worried Bella had to be with both me and Charlie missing.

Shifting on the mattress, I tried to stand and stretch, trying to ignore the persistent pain in my ribs when I did so. Aro would be back soon, and I couldn't afford to be seen as weak or he would believe he had the upper hand. Which I suppose was true at the moment.

Now that I was fully awake, I could hear a faint tapping noise. Confused, I looked around, uncertain which direction it was coming from since there was no movement from the top of the stairs. A light tinkle broke the silence again, and this time my eyes flicked to the window, which darkened with a shadow.

"You there, Edward," Emmett's unmistakable voice whispered into the hole now in the window.

Despite recognizing his voice, I whispered, "That you, Emmett?

"Yeah, who else?"

"Did you find Charlie, Emmett? How's Bella?"

"I'm sorry, Edward, we don't have any other leads; we're just watching Aro. Bella's not happy with any of us."

"How long have I been here?" I winced as I opened my mouth, pain radiating through my jaw.

"A couple of days; it's Saturday afternoon." He must have known what my next question was because he answered me without pause. "We'd have been here earlier, but your tracker signal gave out before we got here. Fortunately, we were close enough to see Aro switch vehicles. We weren't quite sure where in the house you were, and had to wait until he left before we could search the place to find you. Aro's been hanging around since yesterday evening, and we figured if he was here then he couldn't be taking Charlie anywhere."

I pulled myself to my feet, trying to shake off the headache, drinking the full bottle of water Stefan left yesterday. I felt a little better, but I knew it wouldn't last long. "Good. Aro told me that he had to call them―whoever they are―every hour or Charlie would be taken out of the country." I had to stop for a few minutes and fight the nausea back. "You on your own?"

"Of course not," Emmett scoffed. "Garrett's right here with me, Carlisle is watching so he can warn us if Aro heads back in, and Jared and Seth are close by setting things up. Aro left about ten minutes ago."

Taking shallow breaths and fighting against the threat of blacking out, I asked, "I assume Seth and Jared have checked out the rest of the house already? What's the plan?"

"Hang on a bit, Edward. Seth and Jared are back."

Emmett disappeared from sight, and although I could hear voices the words all ran together. My attention drifted away from them and back on Charlie and Bella until Emmett returned to the window.

"We have to move quick, Emmett. Aro won't stay away for too long, he's a sadistic bastard so he'll want to see me punished more. I'm pretty sure he's insane."

Emmett moved away and a different voice echoed quietly into the basement. "Hey, Edward, it's me, Seth. Jared and I have checked out the house and the only two people inside are Vladimir and Stefan. They're in the kitchen playing cards. Aro must be fucking confident―he hasn't posted any guards in the grounds at all. Jared's outside the kitchen window, and as soon as we give him the signal, he'll send them a nice little present." He snickered and finished up. "With a little luck, both men will be completely out of it, and Jared'll help them outside to the fresh air. Unfortunately for them it's a walled garden, and they'll never find the gate before he takes care of them. We'll see you real soon."

"Be ready, Edward, Garrett and I will be with you in a few minutes."

"Wait, Emmett. I'm handcuffed to a hook embedded in the wall."

"Not to worry," Emmett laughed. "We got bolt cutters; it won't be a problem."

With that they all disappeared, and for a short while everything was quiet. Then all hell broke loose, starting with the sound of glass breaking, followed by shouting and yelling from the other side of the door at the top of the stairs.

There was a crash from somewhere overhead, and the thunder of boots as they crossed the floor above me. Within minutes, the door to the basement crashed open and the light flicked on, blinding me for a few seconds.

"Christ, Edward. They really did a number on you, didn't they?" Garrett didn't wait for an answer as he stepped toward me, cutting through the chain as if it were butter.

"Sorry, we don't have time to get you out of the cuffs, we've gotta get out of here, _now_." Garrett reached out and slid his arm around my waist, holding me up as I leaned on him.

Practically dragging me up the steps, Emmett met us at the top and helped me to stagger through the house and out through the front door. The sunlight was blinding, and for a moment I couldn't see anything while pain lanced through my head. Squinting through slitted eyes and gritting my teeth, I tried to ignore the stabbing pain in my side and the sharp gravel cutting into my feet.

Seth and Jared came running around the side of the house shouting for us to move it. Asking no questions, Garrett dragged me across the driveway and into the trees on the far side of the property, not a moment too soon. The car, carport, and part of the side of the house exploded, throwing everyone into the air.

For a few minutes I was blind and deaf, the ringing in my ears twenty times worse than before. Pain rolled over my entire body and I was unable to move. Lucky for me, Emmett had been further into the trees and recovered first.

He mouthed some words at me, and at my blank expression he pulled me to my feet and put his mouth right next to my ear, yelling, "Come on, Ed, we gotta get moving!"

I heard only a murmur, but guessed he was trying to say. Emmett pulled me along with him and we retreated into the trees away from the driveway. In minutes we were stumbling out of the trees onto the driveway of another house, in much the same condition as the one we had left.

By now, the ringing in my ears had subsided somewhat, though the pain in my ribs now outstripped everything else from where I had been thrown to the ground. Garrett, Seth, and Jared shot out of the trees just a couple of minutes behind us, Seth and Jared a bit battered but laughing like they'd played a prank on someone, not blown up a car and half a house.

Carlisle stepped out of a car parked around the side of the house, helping me into the rear seat where I laid out as flat as I could, closing my eyes and fighting the persistent nausea. Emmett climbed into the passenger seat and I felt the car rumble to life.

With my eyes closed, my hearing began to improve a little, and I heard Carlisle speak. "Jared says Aro's car just pulled into the driveway, and turned immediately and left again"

"Get on it, Carlisle, it might be the last lead we have to Charlie!" Emmett shouted.

"Edward needs a hospital right now, Emmett," Carlisle argued. "There's no telling what damage Vladimir inflicted, let alone what else is going on after that explosion. What the hell were they thinking?"

"Carlisle," I whispered, still battling the pain in my side. "Carlisle," I repeated a little louder, forcing the words out. Both Emmett and Carlisle stopped speaking, Emmett turning to look at me while Carlisle's eyes caught mine in the rear view mirror.

"You need treatment, Edward," Carlisle said while Emmett said nothing, waiting for me to tell him what to do.

"Doesn't matter right now, Carlisle, go after him."

He sighed and put the car into drive heading out through the open gates, Seth, Jared and Garrett following close behind.

We were lucky that the road was virtually abandoned with only one car in sight; a black SUV not too far ahead of us.

Carlisle increased his speed until we were close on Aro's tail, pushing him to move faster. Pulling myself into a seated position, I closed my eyes for a few minutes as the nausea returned. Eventually, I managed to force it back far enough to be able to open my eyes again.

"Thank God," I blurted out as my eyes caught sight of the red blinking tracker on the dashboard. "We still have a way of tracking him, and I'm betting he's heading straight to where he has Charlie. We have to keep him in sight; I don't want to give him a chance to switch cars again."

The movement and words took every bit of my remaining strength, and I leaned back in the seat, refastening my seat belt and closing my eyes as Carlisle increased his speed again, keeping as near to Aro as he could. Occasionally, I peered out of the window, conscious of the darkening sky and the increase in traffic around us as we approached downtown Chicago.

I hoped we were heading back to his estate, but Aro had other ideas, and suddenly swung onto the I-90 Express heading north out of Chicago. Sitting forward and trying to watch where he was heading, I questioned, "Where the fuck is he going?"

The question didn't need an answer as Aro began to dodge in and out of the traffic, trying to shake us off. "Don't lose him, Dad," I warned. The car surged forward, gaining on the SUV, which switched lanes, darting in and out of the vehicles in front of it; luckily, it was after the main rush hour.

Abruptly, the SUV raced across the intersection in front of us and turned against the traffic. "What the fuck is he doing?" I breathed in shock. Without a word Carlisle followed him and as the car lurched from side to side, I gripped the 'oh shit' handle above my head, praying that nothing got in our way.

For a while it seemed as if my prayers had been answered when the traffic began to thin out, but unfortunately, luck ran out when a Chevy truck turned out into the traffic from a side road on the left, almost directly in front of Aro's SUV.

The SUV lurched to the right trying to avoid the Chevy, and presenting itself broadside to the oncoming traffic. The Chevy had been accelerating hard, and with no time to slow down, the driver was unable to avoid the SUV, hitting the rear door like a tank. It was no match for the truck, and the force of the blow lifted the SUV off the ground, where it hung suspended for a few minutes before crashing back down.

Carlisle took evasive action, swinging the car onto the sidewalk, which was mercifully free of pedestrians. With a blaring of horns all around us, more cars coming to a juddering halt, although two others were unable to avoid joining the mass of twisted metal in the center of the road.

Stunned, we all sat in silence for a few minutes until the lick of orange flames flickered from the underside of the SUV. In unison, we all scrambled from the car, running toward the SUV; the only thought on my mind was making sure nothing happened to Aro, or my son might be lost for good. Within minutes the flames were reaching above the top of the SUV, and while Carlisle headed for the driver of the Chevy to check on him, Emmett and I raced for the SUV, only for the flames to flare up, beating us both back.

Racing around the other side of the car, I managed to wrench the driver door open, catching him as he fell out, his sightless eyes turned toward the sky. It was Paul Lahote, one of Aro's soldiers. Gently, I laid him out on the ground and climbed carefully into the car. The interior was empty and there was no sign of Aro, and worse, I had no idea if he had been in the SUV and had managed to get out, or had never been in there in the first place.

Staggering back to the sidewalk, I slumped down on the curb, the only thought in my head that somehow we had lost the only lead we had to Charlie. I dreaded telling Bella.

I had no idea how long I sat there with my head in my hands, only becoming aware of Emmett because he was shaking my shoulder. "Edward, come on. We have to get out of here before the police come, or we'll be caught up with them for hours."

There was silence for a few minutes, and then he shook me again. "Edward, you know I can't be found here. The department thinks I'm on vacation, and they'll be ecstatic to get their hands on you, so come on. Get up!"

"Okay, okay, Emmett. I'm coming." I groaned, the pains in my body making themselves felt again as the adrenaline wore off. "Carlisle and Garrett can stay here and help people out of the other cars, and tell Seth and Jared to scout around and see if Aro got out." I didn't have to say anything more; I could see the look on Emmett's face, and knew we might have come to a dead end, something I was loathe to admit in words. "Tell Seth and Jared to get Caius any way they want to; I'm done with negotiating."

Emmett helped me to my feet and we made our way back to the car, which had come to a halt just before the stacked tables and chairs of an outdoor cafe. I was glad it was closed, or the death count may have been a lot more. I hoped that it was only Paul that died.

In silence, Emmett and I head back to the house to work out what to do next. I was dreading telling Bella that I had failed to not only protect Charlie, but that now the only lead we'd had was lost.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	22. Chapter 21

**AN: We're now at the one shot contest entry for Bad Ass Babes, which I haven't posted at all yet. I've split the one-shot into 6 chapters and added more content, so I hope you like it.**

 **Bella is done doing it Edward's way - she's taking action now!**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

"Damn him!" I muttered, pacing back and forth as I hung up on Emmett's call telling me that they'd lost the implant signal. He assured me that he had the car Aro had switched Edward into in his sights and he wouldn't lose it. "Fucking idiot! I knew letting him see Aro was wrong, but would he listen to me? Pig-headed fool!"

"What do you want to do, Bella?" Rose sat on the sofa in Edward's study and watched me pace. I hadn't forgot her betrayal and how much she'd hurt me by marrying Emmett without my knowledge, and although I told myself that she had a right to her life and privacy, it didn't change my feelings.

As if she knew what I was thinking at that moment, which she so often had in the past, Rose leaned forward. "I wanted to tell you, Bella, really, but the longer I said nothing, the harder it became. At first, I couldn't figure a way, but you would have wanted to know why I was even thinking of marriage."

"That's no excuse, Rose. There _is_ no excuse good enough." I didn't even want to look at her.

"I do know that. I'm just trying to explain my reasoning, Bella. You know how persistent you are; you would never have given up asking. _Everything_ I could have said would have led back to Edward. I know my loyalty should have been with you, but he begged, Bella; he begged me to let him tell you. I honestly didn't know what to do, and I'm ashamed that I just said nothing."

I could hear that Rose was getting upset, and it was most likely at herself. Although the whole situation was unbearable right now, I had faith that we would eventually find our way back. She'd been my friend for so long, it seemed inconceivable that we'd never get back what we'd had.

Rose broke back into my thoughts, echoing them. "I know you can't forgive me right now. Whatever you decide, whether you forgive me or not, I am truly sorry for hurting you."

Right now, though, Charlie's kidnapping and the latest events that had led to this point flooded my mind.

It had been a terrifying shock when my sweet little boy, Charlie, had been taken from school, and an even greater one to learn that Edward was not what he had led me to believe; an ordinary businessman and CEO of his own company. The revelation that he was part of a well-known Mafia family had sent my life reeling into an unbelievable nightmare; Charlie taken by a rival, and Edward having a whole family I knew nothing about. I'd been so furious at Edward's deception that I'd taken all of my anger out on him, although, honestly, Charlie's kidnapping hadn't really been his fault; at least not personally.

Then there was the fact that he had a whole part of his life I knew nothing about, and learning that he had a big family was an eye-opener. He'd never mentioned any of them, and every time I thought about all the lies he had told, even if they were lies of omission, I was furious all over again.

It was no wonder that the news about Rose marrying without telling me was the final straw and I felt like I was on the edge of a breakdown. But, I couldn't just fold while my son was out there with a maniac who wanted revenge. Inside, I knew that despite our problems right now, Rose was my partner, my backup, my sanity and without Edward around, she and I were Charlie's best bet.

Edward and I'd had a short talk about why he'd kept it a secret, but it was difficult to get my head around. To be truthful, because he had avoided the subject totally, I had allowed him to keep the secret for a long time, so I guess it was partially my own fault. I had believed it was something he wasn't comfortable with and I hadn't pushed. His family would take a bit of getting used to, but his parents, Carlisle and Esme, seemed very nice; then there was Alice, his sister, and her husband, Jasper.

Added to that, ever since Charlie had been snatched from school Edward had tried to get him back _his_ way, and my pleas to find another way instead of putting himself in danger had fallen on deaf ears.

Now Aro had Edward, too, and despite Emmett's assurances that everything was in hand and not to worry—they had a plan—I was still furious that Edward hadn't listened to me; that we hadn't found another way to get Charlie back where he belonged, here with me and his sister, Lily.

Behind all the anger was my fear that I'd lose Edward just as I'd lost my dad, Charlie. They were on opposite sides of the law and Charlie would've been furious at me for being involved with Edward, but I couldn't imagine my life without him.

It did cross my mind that those facts might have been part of the reason for Edward's reticence in telling me the complete truth about his family; he would have been concerned about my reaction, and if I was being truthful with myself, he would have been right. I hoped that it wouldn't have separated us but it would definitely have given me pause for thought before I got more deeply involved. I fell in love with Edward and Charlie would have eventually understood and accepted that, but he would have worried about me just the same.

These thoughts ran through my mind before I could answer Rose.

"You need to give me some time, Rose. I can't even think about your betrayal of our friendship while Charlie is still out there, somewhere, depending on me. He comes first." I stopped to gather my thoughts again, for the moment pushing our situation to the back of my mind. "Emmett says he won't lose sight of Edward, but while he's rescuing the damned fool, Aro gets to keep Charlie away from us. And the longer he does that, the less chance there is for us to get him back."

I was still so angry inside that I didn't _want_ to ask her for anything. I'd been kept in the outside, but I needed to know how she could help. "Have you any ideas on how we might be able to find out where he could be keeping Charlie? I know you've not been in the family long yourself but I know absolutely nothing, courtesy of Edward Cullen," I snarled in frustration. Shaking off the anger that struggled to rise at the thought of all the secrecy, I continued. "Would Jasper know anything else?"

Rose was immediately back to business. "I don't know, Bella. It's not as if Em and I ever really discussed the family after I found out who they really were. We could ask him again, but I'm pretty sure he's gone over everything with Edward already. Our best bet would be to go over everything with Jasper. Neither of us were involved earlier so maybe we can catch something they missed."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration, and then gripped my hair tightly as if I could yank the information I needed out of my brain. "There's no point in us just going off half-cocked; we need more, I just don't know _ **anything**_."

"Come on, Bella, you need something to eat and Lily needs some of your time and attention, so let's get coffee and we can talk to Esme. Maybe she can tell us something; hell, maybe she doesn't know she knows something. It's worth a shot."

I had to agree with her and allowed her to lead me to the kitchen where Esme was keeping Lily amused. At the sight of her, my thoughts drifted back to Charlie, worrying about who had him, where he was, if he was scared or cold or hungry. _No!_ I almost shouted that aloud and realized those thoughts and getting angry would get me nowhere. Instead I made an effort to bring my attention back to Lily. I'd spent very little time with her the last week and she deserved better.

Esme was sitting on the floor with her, reading a board book, while Lily sat in her lap babbling and pointing at the pictures in the book. While Rose headed toward the counter to put on a fresh pot of coffee and make some sandwiches, which I knew I wouldn't eat much of, I kneeled on the floor in front of Esme and Lily.

"Hey, Lily-bug, what's that you got there, sweetheart?"

Her fingers left her mouth and she gave me a wide smile, showing off all four teeth she had. Leaving Esme's lap, she crawled across the floor to me and pulled herself up onto her feet in front of me. _It would only be a short time before she was walking_ , I mused silently. She was growing up so fast.

"Tawie?" she mumbled around the two fingers she was already chewing on again. It looked like she would be getting another tooth very soon, too. I wasn't sure what to say, but I knew a simple answer would satisfy her for the moment.

"Charlie's out playing, sweetheart. He'll be back soon," I soothed, pulling her close to me and kissing the top of her head. She struggled a little, asking to get down and then, when I released her, picked up a building block and presented it to me.

"You want to pile them up?" I leaned down and looked at her. "Red," I told her, pointing to the block she had in her hand.

"'Ed," she agreed, promptly putting it in her mouth, where everything went these days.

I picked up another. "Blue," I said and put it down on the floor.

"Bue," she agreed again.

We continued like that, me telling her the color of the block and placing it on top of those between us, repeating each color name as best she could until she knocked them all down and laughed.

"Clever girl," I cooed and clapped my hands, which she copied.

Meanwhile, Esme had taken a seat on the sofa and Rose had brought the coffee over to the side table and now sat beside her. I got to my feet, leaving Lily surrounded by blocks laughing as they tumbled over again. Seating myself on the other side of Esme, I accepted my coffee from Rose and we were quiet for a few minutes, watching Lily play.

"You heard that Edward was taken, didn't you, Esme?" I broke the silence first.

"Yes, Carlisle called me a little while ago and told me about the implant failure, but he's assured me that they know where Edward is and will be able to get him out and bring him home. I'm sure it'll be fine, Bella. I trust them."

"It's not a matter of trust, Esme. Aro was the only lead we had and now he has both Charlie and Edward, and we're no further ahead on working out where he's keeping my son. How much longer are we going to wait?"

It was a rhetorical question and Esme didn't answer. There was silence in the room as we sipped our coffee. My mind went over and over what I had learned in the last few days, although it seemed as if it was months ago. Rose's betrayal was worse; I trusted her friendship.

"Where did you get married?"

"Why do you want to know that, Bella?"

I shrugged, not wanting to admit to a morbid fascination with a subject that hurt every time I dwelt on it. "I don't know. It doesn't seem real … since I wasn't there." I couldn't resist the snide comment, but Rose ignored that, instead answering me calmly.

"At the courthouse in town. I didn't invite anyone we knew, Bella. I felt that if I couldn't have you there, I didn't want anyone."

"What did you wear?"

Rose turned and looked at me. "A knee length, cream dress and nude high heels," she said quietly. "Emmett gave me a bouquet of flowers"

"Where's your ring?"

Now she began to look guilty. "I've worn it on a chain since then. Believe me, Bella, there were a lot of times I just wanted to tell you but it never seemed to be the right time. I wish I'd been honest no matter what Emmett and Edward said. I'll always regret it."

I didn't say anything more to her, not really wanting to accept what she said. I knew if I stayed around I'd end up staying something I didn't really mean so instead, picked Lily up to give her some lunch and then spent the rest of the afternoon between the bedroom Esme had designated as hers, where I napped on the couch while she slept, and in the playroom. It was the only way I could think of to stop myself from losing it completely, remembering that my daughter also needed me.

Once Lily was safely in bed at the end of the day, I retired to Edward's room and alternately paced and tried to sleep as darkness fell with no further word from Emmett. As time went on I was convinced that Edward was lost and without him, I had no idea what to do next to get my son back home safely.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: I guess Christmas Day has already passed for everyone and I hope it was all you wished it to be.**

 **We're into the one-shot now, with additional content so I hope you enjoy.**

 **My thanks to everyone reading, whether you are reviewing or not. Follows and Favorites are almost as exciting as review, and I loo forward to them all.**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to MissLiss15 for pre-reading**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

At three in the morning the house phone rang, breaking the silence of the night with it's shrill noise. I raced down the stairs and into the study, followed quickly by Esme and then Rose.

Jasper was sleeping on the couch and was just rising to his feet as I burst through the door and grabbed for the receiver. "Hello," I answered breathlessly, part of me terrified and waiting for the other shoe to drop. Since that first call about the failure of the implant, I had waited for Emmett to call back and let us know what the fuck was happening.

"Bella, is Jasper there?" Emmett's voice was quiet.

"Yes, tell me what's going on, Emmett."

I growled as Jasper appeared beside me and grabbed the phone, putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hey, Emmett, tell us what's going on, please?" Jasper ignored my glare, concentrating on what Emmett had to say. "I assume you have Edward in sight?"

"Not quite, but I know where Aro has him stashed. The house is lit up like a Christmas tree right now, so there's no real way for us to get in and out without a fight, which I'd rather avoid if I can."

I nodded even though Emmett couldn't see me. "Where's Aro? What the hell does he think he can achieve by taking Edward?" I asked.

"Aro isn't rational, Bella. I think this is about revenge for his son, though I don't know where taking Charlie comes in. Honestly," he stopped for a minute. "Honestly, the reasons don't matter, we just have to do whatever's necessary to get them both back. Anyway, for now, Aro's still in the house, and Charlie isn't with him. I'll make sure we check before we leave but there's no sign that anyone else has been here recently. I really can't see Aro letting anyone else move Charlie.

"How can you be sure of that, Emmett, he could let someone else move him, couldn't he?"

"That's true, Bella, but Aro is a paranoid, control freak so the chances of him allowing someone else to call the shots is pretty small. Unfortunately, without knowing where Charlie is right now, or what Aro's plan is, we have no alternative but to sit tight until he leaves here and have someone tail him. As soon as he's gone, we'll hit the house and rescue Edward. I know it's a big ask, but try not to worry, okay?"

"That's easier said than done," I muttered. "I can't just sit here, Emmett. I _need_ to _**do**_ something; anything."

"It's a waiting game, Bella, but I promise I'll text you the moment Aro leaves. We'll have Edward out right after. I promise."

Emmett hung up and I sat heavily in Edward's seat before pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head on them. I felt tears prick behind my closed eyelids and struggled to contain them.

"Why don't you go home, Jasper. There's not much you can do here, and I'm sure Alice would appreciate your company." I didn't raise my head, not willing to show how much the inaction was getting to me.

There was a moment's silence until Jasper agreed. "I'll be back early tomorrow, Bella. I can go over the properties again and see if there's anything I missed."

I nodded but didn't look up until I heard the door close quietly. Rose had left at the same time as Jasper and it was Esme who remained seated on the sofa. Was it really only yesterday that I was in here with Edward and Jasper, while he was preparing to meet Aro? I knew it was a wrong move, but I suppose that, at the time, it _was_ the only avenue open to us.

"How are you doing, Bella?" Esme's voice was soft and concerned.

"I don't know, really. I'm lost without Charlie, and I'm scared something will go wrong and I'll lose both of them without ever having told Edward that I forgive him. I don't think I told him that before he left yesterday."

"You'll get that chance; I know you will. No matter what happens, we _**will**_ get Charlie back and Emmett will bring Edward safely home. I'm sure of it." She was quiet for a minute. "It doesn't look like you'll be able to sleep again, so why don't we retire to the family room and I'll make some tea."

"I'd rather have coffee," I grumbled, but got to my feet anyway and followed Esme along the hallway. I took a seat at the breakfast bar, watching while Esme filled the kettle and laid a tray with teacups, teapot, milk and sugar.

"You're making a lot of work for yourself, making tea like that."

Esme turned and smiled at me. "It's something I started doing whenever Carlisle was away; rather like a Chinese tea ceremony; calms the soul, or so they say. I'll have you know," she laughed, "that not only does tea taste better made the old-fashioned way, but it takes up some of the time while I'm waiting for Carlisle to get home."

"Sounds good to me." I slid off the stool as Esme lifted the tray and walked around the end of the bar and over to the sofa. I followed her and took the seat next to her, watching her stir the tea in the pot and make a ceremony out of pouring it and milk into the cups. It was sort of mesmerizing and calming, and I could see why she would do it.

After she handed me a cup, we both leaned against the back of the sofa. "How do you do it, Esme?"

"Do what, dear? Wait for Carlisle to do his business? Stay with him even though him being involved in this life could kill him?" I nodded and she continued. "Mostly it's because he's the love of my life and I couldn't imagine being without him. Of course, I fear that someday, someone will do just that―take him from me―so I live each day as it comes. He was born into this life, and I either accept it or walk away."

"Do you ever want him to walk away from it?" I was curious about whether that was even possible; the thought of Edward was, as always, in the back of my mind.

"You're thinking about whether Edward would able to leave the life."

"Are you a mind-reader? That's exactly what I was thinking. Can he leave?"

"Theoretically, he could, but you have to remember that Edward was also born into this life. Despite the fact that he didn't really want it, he's loyal to Carlisle and feels that it was his duty to step up when Carlisle was hurt. Now that he's the boss, instead of walking away, he's trying to change most of what the family are into."

"How does that make it better? You're profiting from crime!"

"There will always be someone who'll set themselves up, even if you close it all down. Edward is, at least, an honorable man. He's doing the best he can to clean the business as much as he can, but the drugs, the gun-running, protection, and prostitution will always be there. Isn't it better to have a good man, a good family in charge? Instead of someone like Aro?"

I didn't like it, but I could see her point. It could also have an effect on the whole family. If he walked away, then he could lose them, too. It would have an effect on each and every one of the men who worked for the Cullen family. It gave me a lot to think about as I was actually in her position; I either accepted Edward for what he was, or I walked away.

Instead of pushing the subject, Esme leaned forward and picked up the remote, switching the television on to the infomercial channel. It was either that, or bad movies.

"I'm scared, Esme. Scared that somehow Aro will get away from them all and take Charlie out of the country. If that happens, I don't think we'd ever get him back, and that might push Edward and I apart for good."

She pulled me close to her side and hugged me. "Edward and Carlisle will never let that happen."

I let the hot tears fall, blurring the television screen. When I had no more, I drifted to sleep with my head in her lap and her hand stroking my hair.

The sun was high in the sky when I awoke at the sound of the door opening. I lifted my head and realized that Esme was missing and it was Rose, who had dressed Lily and brought her down to have breakfast. I murmured a 'good morning' but otherwise ignored her for the moment. I was never much of a morning person except when I had to be. The events of the previous day and night rushed back in, and I had to stop and close my eyes to prevent myself from dissolving into tears as I thought of my little boy. I wondered what he was doing this morning and if he was still safe.

And then there was that phone conversation with Emmett, and my heart gave a lurch as I thought of Edward in Aro's hands. He could do anything and I'd be the last to know. I decided that once I'd showered, I was going to call Emmett to find out where that house was; I just couldn't sit around here for another day doing nothing. At least if I was there, maybe I could help.

I refused to think beyond that, even though a part of me knew that I'd achieve nothing but getting in the way if I insisted on being there. Damn it! Who was I kidding? There was nothing I could do right now, except wait.

Rose poured me a cup of coffee and I changed seats for one at the breakfast bar next to Lily, watching her eat and talking to her quietly.

"I can take care of her for a bit longer if you want to take a shower, Bella." The sound of Rose's voice broke through the quiet 'conversation' I was having with Lily. I looked up at the clock and agreed, leaving Lily with her and heading for the shower. I still felt as if I'd had no sleep and shuffled slowly up the stairs.

I stood under the hot water for longer than I usually would have done, seemingly unable to get myself moving or motivated. The waiting was getting to me and I felt as if I wanted to curl up in a ball, sleep, and wake up when this nightmare was all over. Sleep mostly evaded me, though, and I longed for this to be over; Charlie back and Edward and I moving forward. I wanted our easy relationship back.

Eventually, I washed and conditioned my hair and dragged myself into the bedroom to dry it and get back to whatever was waiting for me downstairs. Dressed in tight blue jeans, a blue sweater over a white camisole and black ankle boots, I returned to the kitchen to check on Lily.

Esme was once again making tea, and despite feeling as if I was swimming in either that or coffee, I accepted the offered cup.

"Where's Lily?"

"She's in the playroom with Rose, watching cartoons, I think."

"I feel guilty. I should be making more effort with her. She's as important as Charlie, but my mind is all over the place."

Esme took a seat at the breakfast bar next to me. I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. She was fast becoming the mother I'd never had, providing one hundred percent support, comfort, and even love. It was something quite new to me as Renée had left when I was very young and I barely remembered her.

"Don't beat yourself up, Bella. It's understandable, and Lily is used to a nanny, isn't she? So, I'm sure she will be fine with Rose for a little longer, and before you know it you'll all be back together again."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, Esme." Eventually, after picking up the slice of toast she'd made for me, I dumped it in the trash, unable to find any appetite. Rose eventually brought Lily back, and with her between us on the sofa, watching cartoons, the atmosphere between us softened a little. I asked her about the business, but she told me that she and Emmett hadn't spoken about it in depth. She had felt like the less she knew, the less she was lying to me.

Esme had disappeared off to do whatever she usually did during the day. While Lily was taking her afternoon nap, I paced the length of the family room more than a few times, waiting for Emmett to call and itching to do something―anything―to stop the unbearable waiting and the mounting frustration.

When Esme reappeared, she made yet more tea and came to sit on the sofa beside me. "How are you holding up, Bella?"

"Not so good, Esme. I just want to do something, but I have no idea what!"

Just when I thought I would go absolutely mad, the phone rang. Emmett told us that Aro had left the house and they were going in after Edward right away. Almost at the same time, the kitchen door opened and Jasper came in, carrying his laptop. Without looking away from the screen, he took the chair opposite the sofa and spoke softly. "I've been checking over the list of Aro's properties again, just in case I missed something the first time around. There's nothing new there so I decided to check on the one where Aro's holding Edward. It's owned by a Carmen Denali." He looked up at us. "Do any of you know her?"

Rose and I shook our heads; the name didn't ring any bells with either of us. Esme, however, looked thoughtful before she began to speak, my excitement growing with every word she said.

"Many years ago, when I was just out of college, my father introduced me to Aro Volturi and told me that I was to marry him. At the time, it didn't seem to be such a bad thing. Aro was a charming man and we became good friends. I regret to say that I was quite enamored of him and he behaved the perfect gentleman, taking me to dinner, the theater, and generally treating me really well. Eventually, he introduced me to his parents and his brother, Caius." She looked up and laughed lightly for a second. "Until one day, when we were at a dinner-dance function, I met Carlisle. After that I didn't even think of Aro; Carlisle was the love of my life and what I thought I'd felt for Aro paled in comparison. We eloped to Vegas and came back married, My parents were furious, but there was nothing they could do about it because I was already three months pregnant with Edward."

"How does that help, Esme?" I said gently, trying to bring her attention back to the present.

"Well, before that, I spent a number of evenings and a long weekend at his parents' estate; the same place he lives now. He introduced me to his nanny, or maybe governess was a more accurate description; she was at least ten years older than him. Her name was Carmen and I think that maybe the person who owns that house and Aro's Carmen could be one and the same."

Her bright green eyes, so like Edward's, flicked over to Jasper. "Why don't you search and see if she owns any other properties. I remember that she moved out of the estate house around twenty-five years ago and I never thought of her again, but maybe he loved her enough to buy her a house? His parents were awful people and really cold and I don't think they would ever have allowed a marriage between the two of them. Can you find a picture of her, Jasper? I'm sure I'd recognize her."

Jasper lowered the laptop to his knees and began to tap the keys quickly. "Hmmm," was all he said.

I gave him a few minutes. "Jasper?" I eventually said, reminding him that we were in the room.

He looked up with a wide smile. "I've found a house in Valley View about an hour outside Chicago." He looked triumphant. "It's owned by a Carmen Denali and according to city hall records she lives with a Kate Denali. I'd take a guess that's either a sister or a daughter. If this Kate is Aro's daughter, that could be the reason Carmen moved out, and Aro bought for the house for her." He clicked a few more times and then turned the laptop to face Esme, showing a picture of a pretty, dark haired woman. "That her?"

Esme nodded enthusiastically. "I have no idea when that picture was taken, but if it's recent, she's hardly changed at all."

"That has to be the house." I leaped to my feet excitedly. "That's where Charlie is, I'm sure of it. You've searched all of Aro's known properties, haven't you?" At Jasper's nod, I continued. "It sounds like this Carmen Denali might be the only person Aro would trust. We have to go."

Turning to Esme I asked, "Do you know anything about this Kate Denali?" We needed as much information as possible if we had a chance of getting inside. "Could she be Aro's daughter? If so, he'd be pretty protective of her and he'd trust her, too, wouldn't he? That makes it even more likely that's where he has Charlie."

"Hold on, Bella," Jasper was quick to interrupt me, before Esme had a chance to answer my question. "Edward and the others will be back soon, so don't go getting any ideas about charging off on your own," he warned. "We have no idea what we'd be facing in that house; how many men or weapons." Abruptly, he got to his feet and glared at me. "Stay here. I forbid it, Bella." His sharp command told me, in no uncertain terms, that the discussion was over before it had even started.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	24. Chapter 23

**AN: This isn't a new chapter, just a name correction, which I noticed**

 **Apologies for the late posting - I compleely forgot what day it was; that's what you get for having two weeks off for Christmas - not that I'm complaining or anything!**

 **Bella is definitely losing patience and will be taking things into her own hands**

 **Thanks you to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills, as always and to MissLiss15 for pre-reading**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight or I'd be sitting in the sun, writing instead of here in grey old England**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

I gaped as the door closed behind him, wondering if I had heard right. "Did he just tell me no, Rose?"

Rose laughed. "He doesn't know you very well, does he, Bella?"

Her amusement was contagious and even though I was thoroughly pissed at her, her humor lightened the atmosphere. "Well, he's likely to regret that, isn't he?" I found myself grinning back at her. "Okay, then. If he found that address then we can do the same. Can you do that, Rose? And what about floor plans? There must be something that would give us an advantage, even if we don't know exactly who else is in the house." At her nod, I turned back to Esme; I wanted her on my side. "Esme, will you take care of Lily for me, please?"

Esme seemed a little taken aback at my decision and tentatively asked, "Bella, dear, wouldn't it be better if you waited for the boys to get back? I'm sure it won't be long, and then Edward and Emmett will no doubt be on their way to get Charlie straight away." Esme placed her hand on my arm. "Jasper can call them now and let them know and then I'm sure they'll be on their way as soon as they free Edward."

"No," I almost shouted, standing once again, my agitation close to the surface. I calmed my voice. "I'm done with letting Edward do it his way. I'm going," I stated, daring her to argue with me. "Aro can't be trusted, Esme." I sat beside her again. "We have no idea what his agenda is and I'm not letting him get away." I took her hand and squeezed gently. "Esme, you don't know me at all and I appreciate that, but I'm not just going to sit back and wait for the men to deal with everything. Charlie is my son, too, and I'm going to do everything I can to get him back, with or without Edward's help." She took a breath to speak but I didn't allow her to say anything before plunging on. "Right now Emmett, Garrett, and the others are working on getting Edward out of wherever Aro has him and I trust them to do that, really, I do. That also means Aro is otherwise occupied and won't be at the house now. But, none of that really matters, I'm doing this and I'm doing it now; with Rose." I glanced at her as she nodded again. "And you're either with me or against me."

I stopped there and waited for her to speak.

Finally, she nodded. "I understand, Bella. You're part of a new generation of young women. It's been a long time since I tried to be involved in any aspect of the business and I've pushed away my needs in favor of Carlisle's. It wasn't as easy to get involved when I was younger; it just wasn't the done thing. But I can see that Edward will have his hands full when you take your place at his side." Her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Lily will be safe in my hands," she reassured me. "As for Kate Denali," she mused. "I haven't heard of her before, so I'm afraid I can't help you there at all. Perhaps if we had a photograph, it might help?"

"There wasn't anything on the internet with a picture, but she's the right age to be a sister or a daughter. Never mind, it's not really important." I looked over at Rosie. "Wanna kick some ass, Rose?"

"Hell, yeah, it's been a long time, B. I'll go get that information right now, while you see to that transport; we need something fast." She grinned and winked at me, leaving the room to either chase down Jasper or to get the info for herself; there were plenty of computers in the house and Google was an amazing friend. I almost felt sorry for Jasper, but he didn't know me at all if he thought telling me to stay would actually work.

At that moment Alice stepped into the room. "Bella, what the hell did you do to Jasper? He's wandering around muttering to himself and I can't get any sense out of him at all. I have never seen him so twitterpated."

I had to giggle at her description of Jasper.

"I didn't do anything, Alice; he didn't give me the chance." I brought her up to date on the information Jasper had managed to find. "That's where Aro has Charlie, I'm sure of it. We have a small window here; if we leave it until Edward is free, Aro will be able to take my son from that house and might even take him out of the country. I'm not going to let that happen." I was agitated and indignant all over again. "Can you believe that Jasper said no and virtually told me to stay in the house? He's got another think coming if he thinks I'm just going to obey him. Not even Edward would be stupid enough to try and order me around."

Alice grinned and then fell about laughing. "Alice," I protested. "This is serious."

"Oh, I know. I'm sorry Bella, but Jasper and Edward are going to be so pissed when they find out I helped you get out of here. You're a breath of fresh air and I think this family needs a shake-up. Come on; let's find you that fast transport I heard Rose talking about."

Alice led the way through the kitchen and was about to open a door, which I guessed led into a garage, when a voice from behind spoke sharply. "Alice, what the hell are you doing?"

Spinning around, Alice walked around me and Rose and strolled toward Jasper. "What does it look like, my love?" She stood on tiptoe and pulled his head down, kissing his lips and then whispering in his ear.

When she released him, he looked a little dazed. "Er," he stuttered. "Don't be too long, Alice."

I had to laugh as she left him leaning toward her, completely focused on her retreating ass, obviously having forgotten about us temporarily.

"What did you say to him, Alice?" I whispered as she moved in front of me to unlock the door.

"I promised him a tongue-lashing, why?" she grinned.

"I don't want to know what that means, do I, Alice?" I had to laugh.

"Let's just say he'll enjoy it." Opening the door, she stepped through and flicked a series of switches, which was followed by lights brightening the dark space one by one, like a scene from a James Bond movie. Each vehicle that lit up under those lights reinforced that image as one by one the cars that could have been used in the movies became visible. Half a dozen came into view, each one more spectacular than the last. Audi, Lamborghini, Porsche, Mercedes, Ferrari, Aston Martin.

Slowly, I walked down the line of cars, my hands stroking over the hood of each one. There was a fortune in cars here. "Who owns all of these, Alice?" I murmured as I admired each one in turn.

"Dad owns the Mercedes, the Porsche is mine, and the Ferrari is Jasper's. The rest are Edward's. Mom's SUV is in the other garage."

"The _other_ garage?" My head whipped around and I stared at her. "Just how many cars does this family own?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I never bothered to count."

She was so nonchalant about it, I had no comeback. Instead, I continued down the line of cars until I came to two covered items and my heart began to beat a little faster. They were far too small to be cars and I knew they had to be motorcycles.

As I headed to the covers and began to lift and uncover the bikes, my thoughts drifted to my dad, who had been furious when he found out Jessica, Lauren, and I had motorcycles. We had discovered them dumped at the roadside labelled for sale or disposal. That was the summer Jess and Lauren had turned seventeen and I wasn't far behind, my birthday being in September, and we had pooled our earnings from the part-time jobs our parents had insisted on us taking at the beginning of the school year so we could afford the parts needed to repair them.

Quil Ateara was one of the boys on the Quileute reservation, and we'd caught him and two of his friends cliff diving and had threatened to tell his dad, blackmailing him into repairing them for us. It turned out well for all of us as we'd become fast friends with the boys that summer and Paul enjoying repairing them so much that he and his friends had managed to start up their own business shortly afterward. He and Jess had eventually married and last I heard they had a couple of kids.

That summer was golden and we'd dubbed ourselves Charlie's Angels. My dad was the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, and his name was Charlie; we thought it was hilarious, right up until he caught us. That was also the summer I was grounded for weeks. Charlie, my baby, had even been named after my dad, even though he'd never met him. He'd died in a robbery gone wrong two years later when I'd left home for college in Chicago, and if it hadn't been for Rose, I might never have finished school. I shook off the melancholy feelings that always hit me any time memories of Charlie were evoked. Stroking the curves on the bikes, I remembered some of the antics Charlie's Angels had gotten up to before I left home for college and how angry Dad had been when he found out.

I gasped as each bike was revealed. A Dyna Wide Glide Harley Davidson and a Desmosedici. Edward had no idea about my bike fixation; I'd given those up before I met him and with two children I hadn't even thought about them for years. Now, I was salivating at the thought of riding one of these.

Rose, who had followed me and Alice into the garage and was now standing behind me, hummed in appreciation. When we'd first met, it was something we had bonded over immediately and at the time I was envious that she was able to test drive those that she repaired and renovated.

"Oh, tell me we're taking the Ducati, B, please," she begged.

"What about Charlie? Maybe we should take one of the cars, Rose. I'm sure he's at that house and I won't be leaving without him." I was determined, that one way or another, we would have him back tonight.

I mused over that. I wanted to keep Charlie safe, but equally, we had to be careful we weren't seen and if we were seen, we had to have something on our side to give us an advantage in getting away.

Eventually, I sighed and answered her. "No, sorry, Rose. Not this time. It wouldn't be safe for Charlie even if we had a helmet that would fit him and I know Edward wouldn't be happy about it either. He's going to be angry enough that we didn't wait for him; there's no need to add fuel to the fire. Okay?"

"I know, you're right, Bella." She put her hand on my arm. "He might not be there," she said gently. I knew she was only trying to prepare me for the worst, but I shook off her words and her hand.

"He is, Rose; I can feel it. Do you have the address? Anything else?"

She held up her hand and grinned. "Jasper can be such a pussy; I didn't even have to threaten much to get this—" she held up what looked like a floor plan. "Sorry, Alice."

I turned to Alice. "Do you have the keys to these?"

"Yes, of course I do. Which one are you taking?" Alice didn't seem phased and just shrugged at Rose's statement and apology.

"Well, I'd love to take the Vanquish, but I think it'd be pretty noticeable, so I think the Audi. It's fast and fairly inconspicuous. Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, Bella. Is there anything else you might need?"

I thought for a minute before asking, "Do you have access to weapons? I think we need to make sure we aren't taken by surprise and we have no idea what we're walking into at that house. I didn't think to bring my own gun from the house."

"Right," she said as she turned to walk back into the house, Rose and I following her. She headed straight for the study, opening the door to find Jasper seated at the desk.

"Hi, Jasper," she said sweetly. "Just getting Bella and Rose set up so they can bring Charlie back where he belongs."

"Alice, no. Edward told me Bella wasn't to leave the house. It's not safe for her."

"What the hell?" I said. "How dare he—"

"Hold on, Bella," Jasper was quick to interrupt my tirade. "Edward and the others will be back soon, so there's no need for you to put yourself in danger," he pleaded.

I stood directly in front of him and leaned down, my hands on either arm of the chair. "If we wait until Edward is free, we might lose Charlie. Aro won't leave him at Carmen's house for long, especially once he finds out Emmett knows where they have Edward. He'll be expecting them to take action to free Edward, and while they're busy, Aro could move Charlie somewhere else or even take him out of the country." I straightened up. "I'm not going to wait," I declared.

The sound of the door opening broke the standoff. Esme stepped into the room with Lily in her arms. "Are you sure about this, Bella, sweetheart?" Esme place her hand on my arm and turned to Jasper. "Why don't you call and find out where they are and let them know what you've found out before Bella leaves? They might have some ideas to offer."

"Esme," I warned. "We've had this discussion, and you won't change my mind, and I'm sorry but whether you agree with it or not is irrelevant. I'm done with letting Edward do it his way. I'm going," I stated, daring them to argue with me. "Aro can't be trusted, and we have no idea what his agenda is, and I'm not letting him get away."

She looked at me for a while and seeing how determined I was, she nodded her head. I looked over at Rose. "Let's go kick some ass, Rose, and get my boy back where he belongs."

"But, Bella―" Jasper started.

"No, Jasper, we're doing this my way. Are you going to try and stop me?" I lifted my chin and stared him down, challenging him to try and stop me.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Bella isn't taking any prisoners - she's a woman on a mission**

 **Thank you MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for your quick turnaround beta skills and to MissLiss15 for pre-reading.**

 **Usuanl disclaimer applies**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

Jasper sank back into his seat from the half standing position he'd been in, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed deeply, finally recognizing that I wouldn't allow him to stop me. "Okay, Bella," he said finally. "What do you need me to do?"

I looked at Esme, who nodded. "I'll look after Lily," she said. "Do what you have to do and don't worry about her, she'll be fine."

I looked back at Jasper, who opened one of the drawers in the desk. Taking a small locked box from it he used a small key on his keyring to unlock it. "Which car are you taking? You _are_ taking a car?" he questioned.

"Yes, Jasper," I almost sighed. It was clear he still didn't trust that I knew what I was doing, which wasn't surprising since we had only met a short time ago. "The Audi, please."

He nodded his head and muttered, "Good choice." It sounded a little condescending but I chose to let it slide because I needed to be out of here now, without any more arguments from him.

"It's a―" he began when he handed me the keys.

"I know, Jasper and I can drive it," I snapped, pre-empting the rest of his statement, knowing he was asking me if I could drive a stick shift. "Enough, I know what I'm doing so stop questioning me, please."

He inclined his head in agreement. "They both need guns, too, Jasper," Alice piped up, sounding way too happy. No doubt she was reveling in seeing Jasper so out of sorts.

He sighed but reached under the desk with no further argument. A panel in the wall behind him opened revealing a large, locked metal cabinet. He pulled yet another key out of the small box and unlocked it, stepping back so Rose and I could take a look.

"Do you know what you're looking at, Bella? Have you ever fired a gun?" Jasper was back to being condescending and I was getting tired of his constant questions no matter how well-meaning.

"My dad was a cop, for one, and he made sure I knew how to shoot, and two, he and I went hunting every year. So yes, Jasper, I know both what I'm looking at and how to shoot." I glared at him and he took a step back, holding up his hands in a placating gesture.

I stepped forward and chose a Smith & Wesson; it was a gun I was familiar with as it was the same one Charlie had taught me to shoot with. Rose chose a Glock, which I had also used. We had both taken regular classes during our college years at Charlie's insistence; it was one of the last things Charlie and I had done together. She also grabbed extra clips just in case we met with more trouble than we anticipated once we reached the house. There was no telling what security measures Aro had put in place and I didn't want to be caught unprepared.

Jasper finally seemed to be on board now and opened the drawer below the cabinet, producing two holsters. "These might be a little big for you two, but you're gonna need your hands free where possible." He passed one to each of us and although mine was a little loose, I managed to tighten it enough so it stayed in place.

"Thanks, Jasper." I was glad he wasn't fighting me anymore. "Rose and I will be absolutely fine. Just let Edward and Emmett know where we've gone when they get here, and don't worry about anything Edward says; I'll deal with the fallout. He and I will be having words and you'll be off the hook, I promise."

No more was said while Rose and I kitted ourselves out with the , taking the keys to the Audi, we headed toward the garage, Alice and Jasper trailing behind. Wasting no further time, Rose led the way to the car after I clicked the remote to unlock it.

Alice stopped me before I stepped into the car. "Be careful, Bella," she said, hugging me tightly. "Bring back that nephew of mine; I want to meet him, alright?"

"I will, Alice, don't worry. I am absolutely sure Charlie's in that house." I paused for a second. " _And_ I'm not leaving without him, and if anyone, _anyone_ , gets in my way, they might not survive," I added grimly.

"You go, girl." Alice couldn't keep the giggles away and I had to laugh with her, despite how serious the situation actually was. She stepped back as I slid into the cool leather driving seat and shut the door with a quiet thunk. Fastening my seatbelt, I looked over at Rose. "Ready, Rose?"

At her nod, I slipped the key into the slot and hit the start button, quickly pushing the car into first gear, while Jasper pressed a button which opened up the garage door in front of the Audi. Pulling out onto the driveway with a wheel screech, I had to laugh at the pained expression on his face; judging by that look and his wince at the squealing tires, I was pretty sure Edward was possessive about his cars and wouldn't be too pleased if we brought it back with a few scratches and dents. Well, we'd be having a talk about that and a number of other things once we were all safely back together. The thought actually made me grin.

Once we cleared the gates, which opened without us having to get up close and personal with the guards, the seriousness of the situation crashed back in. Flooring the accelerator, the car leaped forward leaving tire marks and the smell of burning rubber behind as we headed toward Valley View.

According to the Sat Nav, It was only an hour away. Aro was a sneaky fucker, keeping Charlie right under our noses. The sky was beginning to darken as we approached the exit off the I-25 before Rose spoke.

"When we're close, we should find somewhere to park until it's full dark. We can take a look at that floor plan and then check around before we attempt to get in. I'm sure Aro wouldn't have left them unguarded, and with any luck he won't be there yet."

"Hmm, you're right," I answered. "It won't tell us which room they have Charlie in, but we should have a better idea of who and what we're up against so we can work out what to do next. If possible, I'd like to get in and out before he turns up."

We drove on for a few minutes, both of us checking out the houses on either side of the street.

"There!" Rose pointed at a dimly lit bungalow set back from the road. There were trees and bushes to both side, and no sign of anyone on guard, although it was likely they were well hidden. Driving on past, we took the next turn, parking away from the street lights.

"Okay. First, let's see those plans."

Rose pulled the papers she'd printed off at the Cullen house out of her back pocket and handed them to me. I unfolded them and spread them out against the steering wheel, careful not to push against the horn.

Turning them until they matched the orientation of the house we'd just driven past, I could see that the first floor had a large family room stretching across the back of the property There were two exits leading outside; one from the kitchen, and another, much larger, from the dining/family area. I pointed at the kitchen doorway. "That could be a way in, Rose."

She thought for a second. "Hmm, trouble with that is it's a very large, open area, and although we can see most of the room, it could be difficult to stay out of sight if someone were to come in unexpectedly. There's also the fact we would have to pass the other rooms to get to the stairs, and I would bet Charlie's upstairs."

"Then we should look for a way in through an upstairs window, maybe?" I answered. "That way we can find Charlie first and maybe head back out the same way?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," Rose answered. "We have no way of telling which room Charlie's in, so it's as good a plan as anything else." She shrugged and rolled the plan, stowing it behind her seat. "Let's take a quick look and see how many men Aro has guarding the place."

The neighborhood was very quiet so we carefully slipped out of the car, making sure the closing doors didn't make a sound. Standing still for a few minutes, I checked to make sure no one was around and headed along the road to see if there was any way other than the front drive to get onto the grounds of the house.

As we followed the fence for ten or fifteen minutes I was beginning to believe that there was no other way in other than that driveway, until a gap in the bushes showed a gateway. Carefully, I tried the handle to the gate, aware of how much any noise in the quiet evening would echo.

"Damn, no luck. I think it's locked," I muttered.

"Here, Bella," Rose said, linking her fingers together. "I'll give you a boost up so you can check if there's a lock on the other side. Maybe we can work out if it's possible to break it."

I put my foot into Rose's hands and she hoisted me up high enough to be able to lean over the gate. "There's no padlock at all, Rose," I whispered. "It's just a bolt top and bottom. Push me up a bit further so I can climb over and open it for you to come in. We can come back out this way, too, once we have Charlie."

The gate creaked under me, making we wince as the sound echoed lightly. Dropping to the other side, I stepped off of the path and behind the bushes, waiting to see if anyone had heard the sound. It wasn't a minute too soon as a dark shadow detached itself from the corner of the house. I caught a glimpse of a gun as the moon momentarily appeared from behind a cloud. Luckily, Rose hadn't asked me any questions or made a sound, although it was only a matter of time until she did.

Drawing my gun, I watched as the man, as I now knew the dark shadow was, walked slowly past the footpath to the gate and held my breath as he stopped to peer along the darkened path toward it. I didn't know if I'd shoot him if he came too close, but there was no way I'd allow him to give us away; we had only one chance to do this. Fortunately, he was an idiot, and a heavy footed one at that, and the noise of his feet dragging in the gravel would have carried far enough for Rose to know to stay quiet. He stood for a few minutes and then slowly turned and walked back along the front of the house before disappearing around the far corner. I stepped back to the gate and slid both top and bottom bolts back as quietly as I could, opening the gate slowly inward, praying it made little to no sound.

Luck was with me and it was a relatively quiet action. I managed to open it just far enough for Rose to be able to slip through without making any further noise.

"I heard footsteps so I'm guessing there's at least one guard," Rose put her head close to mine and whispered. "Did you see anyone else?"

"Only the one outside and I've no idea if there's anyone else in or out. Aro is fucking arrogant enough to leave only one guard but we should keep an eye out just in case there's another, inside or out. Let's stick to the bushes and work our way around the back of the house first, although I'd really like to follow him around the front; I don't like the idea of meeting him head on, but there's no cover. Come on."

Slowly we worked our way around to the rear of the property, sticking to shadows and bushes as much as we could. "Can you smell that, Rose? Cigarette smoke," I whispered to her.

"I think it's coming from the other side of the house," she whispered back. "Keep on going, if he's smoking it's likely he's not paying much attention.

We crept around the outer edge of the bushes, staying in the shadows as much as we were able to until we were far enough around to see clearly. There was only one man leaning casually against the wall, bracing himself on one leg, the other propped against the wall behind him. I could see the glow from the end of his cigarette now and we wouldn't have a better chance of taking him out than this.

Rose tapped me on the shoulder and a look passed between us. I nodded as she led the way back into the bushes, keeping our eyes on him all the time and working our way closer to where he was standing. He never looked in our direction, just threw his cigarette butt on the ground, stepped on it to put it out, and slowly retraced his steps back around to the front of the house.

We stood silently in the shadows and listened to the sound of his footsteps retreating. There were no voices in conversation and unless they were both quiet, we were fairly sure he was the only guard; at least outside the property.

"We should get rid of him, Bella," Rose said quietly.

"Rose," I answered in a shocked whisper. "We can't kill him, even if that's what Edward or Emmett would do. At the moment, he hasn't done anything, so let's just make sure he can't give us away to whoever's inside."

"He might cause trouble later, B. I say we take him out right now and prevent him from coming back to bite us in the ass later," she scowled at me. At my raised eyebrow she sighed. "Okay, okay. But we definitely need to take him out of the picture; we don't want him busting in at the wrong moment or warning anyone inside or out."

I had to agree. "What do you suggest, then?"

Rose stood deep in thought for a moment. "Since you don't want him dead, we only need to incapacitate him, though I wouldn't be too upset if it ended up more." I looked at her in exasperation but she just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, he's asking for it," she said unapologetically. "He chose to work for Aro; it's his own fault if he ends up dead or hurt."

Nevertheless, she crept around the edge of the house, following him and keeping to the shadows. I watched as she swung the butt of her gun swiftly against the side of his head. He sank to the ground in a boneless heap with a slight thud, never uttering a sound.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	26. Chapter 25

**AN: And the rescue goes on ...**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing and to all those who joined me by following and favoriting.**

 **MissLiss15 pre-read for me and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

I looked at Rose, wondering why I'd never seen this side of her, especially after the debacle with Royce King. She shrugged again but didn't offer any explanation, leading us back the way we'd come, looking for another way in.

"Look," she whispered, pointing at the back wall of the house. "We could use that."

I looked up, seeing a wooden trellis attached to the wall, trailing from a second floor window to the ground. I couldn't tell if the window was locked from this distance, but I decided that was the best we were likely to get without alerting anyone. It was dangerous to try a door until we knew more about who was in the house, and climbing the trellis would at least give us a chance to get inside. I could practically feel Charlie; he was in that house and I was determined I was not leaving without him.

"You go up first, Bella; you're smaller and lighter than me. I'll follow you up as soon as you let me know if it's safe to get in that way. Or should I look for another way and meet you inside?"

"No, I think we should stick together, Rose; we're stronger that way." Rose didn't argue and merely nodded in agreement, watching me as I pushed my way through the bushes at the base of the trellis and started climbing.

A few times I held my breath as sections of the wooden trellis broke under my foot, but slowly I managed to climb as far as the window. Looking down at Rose, I was a little anxious at how far it was to the ground and looked away quickly to check inside the room, hoping we could use the trellis to get out again after we found Charlie. I couldn't see anyone in the room and the door to the hallway was closed. The fastening on the window gave easily under my dad's knife, the one I never went anywhere without, and then I had to take a couple of steps down the trellis to give myself room to open it.

Turning back to look at Rose, I whispered shouted, hoping there was no one behind any of the other doors in that room or outside the main door, either. "No one in sight, Rose. Come on up!"

Hitching one leg up onto the sill, I managed to climb inside with only a small amount of noise and sat on the floor out of sight of the main door, waiting to see if my landing in the room had attracted any notice.

Two minutes later, Rose followed me. "Why are you sitting here?" she whispered as she sat beside me.

"Just making sure no one heard us," I whispered back.

After hearing no sound for the next few minutes, we quietly got to our feet and I led the way to the door, opening it a couple of inches to listen.

"Wait, Bella." Rose held onto my arm. "If we get separated, whoever has Charlie should get out fast. No waiting around for the other; get out and head back to the house. Agreed?"

I nodded. "Okay, but only if there's no other choice."

"And if anyone gets in our way, we need to make sure they can't alert anyone else."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Kill or be killed?"

Rose silently nodded and I turned back to the door, listening again. In the quiet, we heard voices downstairs, at least two people and some music very low; I couldn't tell if it was a radio or a television.

"I can't hear any deep voices so I'd bet it's Carmen. Kate has the same name, but she could be a sister or another family member for all we know. I have to say that my money's on her being Carmen's daughter, and that could be to our advantage, especially as I have a sneaking suspicion that Aro is her father."

When I looked at her, she said, "Why else would Aro have moved her into this house? Gratitude to an employee isn't usually rewarded to that extent, is it?" I shrugged as she continued. "Edward would be very interested if it's true; it's another advantage over Aro."

I nodded at her, agreeing, but my concern was Charlie. "Come on, Rose, let's keep searching."

We stepped through the doorway together and tiptoed along the hallway. There were another four doors and I was hoping there wasn't a bad surprise behind any one of them. The first door led to another bedroom and the next was a bathroom, both dark and empty. The third elicited a quiet gasp from me. "Charlie," I breathed and quickly pushed the door wide open, hurrying to the bed.

There was a low night-light beside the bed and he looked comfortable and clean, and was fast asleep. I reached out and ran my hand over his head, expecting him to disappear in a heartbeat, but instead he murmured 'Momma' under his breath and turned his head toward me. He didn't wake so I held my hand gently over his mouth and shook him lightly, whispering his name in his ear.

Charlie startled awake, and for a second his eyes went wide with fear until he recognized me and reached out for me, tears running down his face.

Picking him up, his legs wrapped around me and his arms gripped tightly around my neck. "I missed you, Momma. Why didn't you come get me?"

"We didn't know where you were, sweetheart. Daddy and I missed you, too. And Lily's been talking about you; she misses you, too." I hid my face in his neck, swallowing the tears that threatened. "What do you say we get out of here?" Looking up, he nodded his head vigorously. "Okay, then, but we gotta be real quiet. Can you do that for me?" I asked. He nodded again. "Rose, can you grab his jacket and sneakers, please?"

"And my Spiderman backpack, please, Auntie Rose," Charlie insisted in a quiet voice. "All my things are in there."

"Okay, Charlie, anything else?" At the silent shake of his head, I added, "We have to be very quiet, sweetheart, okay? Can you do that?"

His head nodded this time and with his arms and legs gripping me tightly around the waist, we headed toward the door, opening it quietly.

Shockingly, outside the door, with a hand stretched out to open it, was Carmen Denali. I recognized her from the pictures Jasper had found on the internet. She looked much younger than I had imagined, although I knew she was actually a few years older than Aro.

She stepped back and opened her mouth and I was grateful that her question came out as a whisper. "Who the hell are you?"

"I … am Charlie's mother," I hissed, "And I'm taking him home … now!"

"You can't take him. I have no idea who you are, and Aro left him in my care." Her voice rose and she lifted her chin, suddenly defiant. "He'll be back soon and my daughter's just downstairs." Her statement proved that our suspicions were correct about her and Kate's relationship.

"I don't have to provide a kidnapper with proof," I sneered. "Would any child hang onto a stranger like this? You know what? It doesn't matter what you think."

"That's my Momma, lady." Charlie's words seemed to confuse her. Rose took advantage of her hesitation, and as she took a breath, likely to call out, Rose pushed her backward toward the bedroom on the opposite side of the hall, pulling out her gun and pointing it directly at Carmen's shocked face.

Carmen gasped, putting her hands up, and for every step she took backward, Rose took one forward. "Silence," Rose hissed. "Sorry about this," she said, not sounding sorry at all, "but we can't risk you alerting anyone to our presence, and _**you**_ are holding my nephew prisoner. He was kidnapped by Aro's men and if you don't get in the room and be quiet, I'll have to do something about it, won't I?"

Her voice implied a threat, which Carmen must have heard as she turned pale and her hands trembled. "I don't know anything about that," she whispered as she backtracked the rest of the way into the room.

I followed Rose and sat Charlie on the bed. "Stay there, please, baby," I said quietly and walked to the closet doors to search for something suitable to tie Carmen up with.

Rose had meanwhile hustled Carmen into the bathroom, pushing her into a chair she had shoved up against the end of the radiator. I followed her in, having found a couple of belts and a wide sash from a dress hanging in the closet.

Without a word, Rose tied Carmen's hands behind her and through the open sides of the chair, linking the belt to the radiator pipe, while I neatly wrapped the sash around her face, pushing it into her mouth.

Throughout our actions Carmen said nothing, the shock of our actions and words keeping her silent for a short time, which I knew wouldn't last. By the time she had recovered from the knowledge of Aro's actions, her glare said that the moment she was free, she would shout as loud as she could. I felt a little sorry for her as it was clear that Aro had lied to her, but at the end of the day, Charlie was my son and I would do anything to get him out of here and back home with our family.

"That should do it," said Rose in satisfaction and followed me out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her. We left the room together, locking the bedroom door, too, for good measure.

"Back out the same way we came in?" Rose said quietly.

I hitched Charlie's body up a little. "That trellis was pretty beat up and I'm not sure I want to risk trying to get Charlie down as he's almost asleep now and you know what he's like when he's tired. He's not the most coordinated child when he's wide awake and I'm not sure I can carry him and climb down at the same time."

"You've got a point," Rose agreed. "I haven't heard any further sounds from downstairs, so I guess there's only whoever Carmen was talking to in the house. That's great for us, but our luck might not last much longer; that guard outside won't stay unconscious forever and we've already been here too long, so I say we find a better way out. I say we make our way into the kitchen and use either of the doors to get out of here as quickly as we can; I have the feeling we're running out of time."

Heading for the top of the stairs, we were unable to see around the curve to the lower floor. Rose motioned for me to follow her while she made her way down to the edge of the curve. Peering around the banister rail, there was no one in sight and listening gave us a murmured sound from one of the rooms at the bottom, which sounded like a television.

Stopping at every step, we carefully made our way down the remaining stairs, take it slow to ensure that any creaking was kept to a minimum. As we got closer to the bottom, I began to believe that we might just get out of here without any further problems when my hopes were dashed. Just as Rose reached the last tread, the door to the room directly to our left opened sharply and I held my breath as another woman appeared in the doorway. She didn't look in our direction, immediately making her way to the rear of the house.

Carefully and quietly we moved back into an alcove under the stairs, hoping she wouldn't turn and see us. "Damn," Rose swore. "I'm pretty sure that's Kate, she looks just like Carmen, and I'm betting she's headed for the kitchen. That puts the kibosh on us being able to head out that way, so that leaves the front door and I really think we need to get out of here sooner rather than later."

"Okay, let's just hope that guard is still out of it." Hitching Charlie up again, I turned and headed for the front door.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	27. Chapter 26

**AN: Bella begins to earn her badass name**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to MissLiss15 fr pre-reading**

 **I read every single review and almost squee - I'm a little old for actually doing it, LOL. I love each and every one of you who leaves a few kind words or even a siley face, they are all appreciated.**

 **Stephenie Meyer still owns all the rights to Twilight and Edward in particular.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

Our luck ran out at that moment and I froze as I watched the handle on the door turn. Slowly it opened, revealing Aro. His face lit up at the sight of us and he rubbed his hands together gleefully and said, "Hello, my dear, you must be Miss Swan, this delightful boy's mother." He gestured at Charlie, who refused to look at him. "We have taken great care of him and I trust you are convinced he's fine? He's been well looked after by my daughter and her mother. I assure you, it was only a matter of time until you were reunited; just until young Edward and I had completed our business."

Rose and I looked at each other, acknowledging that Aro had just confirmed our thoughts about Kate, unless there was another person somewhere else in the house. Aro was oblivious to my glare, merely gesturing at the door Kate had exited from a few minutes ago. "Come, let us sit; we have much to discuss and plans for the future to finalize."

We reluctantly moved into the room since he had given us no choice. "Place your guns on the table in the corner, please. We don't want any accidents, do we?"

Rose nodded silently at me, both of us placing our weapons onto the table he indicated. We took a seat on the sofa, Charlie tucked safely between us, his eyes closing as he relaxed. Aro took the wing-backed chair opposite us and on the other side of the fireplace, taking great pleasure in extracting his gun from under his jacket and holding it loosely in his lap with the safety off.

"He's not fine, you bastard." My voice was quiet so as not to alarm Charlie. "You had no fucking right to take him; he's an innocent child."

Aro's face hardened as he gripped the gun tighter in his hand, although his words were still soft. "Oh, but it _is_ my right, Miss Swan. You see, my son, Marcus, is dead; killed by Carlisle Cullen. I deserve not only compensation, but also … revenge." The expression on his face was fierce. "I really wanted to take Edward, but it's not easy to get to him; he's always surrounded by bodyguards, so I had to even the playing field. It was so much easier to get to the boy, and I knew it would force Edward to come to me." Somehow, his voice was all the more threatening for that softness.

"Edward had nothing to do with your son's death; he was a child himself at the time," I protested. "You can't take my son because Carlisle made a mistake."

Aro shrugged as if it didn't matter who was at fault. "Well, I admit that's true, but I _want_ Carlisle to suffer a thousand times over for his part in …" He stopped and swallowed, and although I hated what he had done, I could see the pain on his face; the pain of losing his own child. I didn't want to feel sorry for him and his next words stripped away any empathy created by them. "And now I want everything; the life I should have had with Esme, a son to carry on after me, and now … I'll also have every part of the business Carlisle inherited from his father and all he has built since then. It _**will**_ be mine." His eyes flashed, taking on a maniacal gleam, and I suddenly thought, _he's insane,_ as I watched him sit further back in his chair, his face relaxing into a grandfatherly look.

"My wife, Sulpicia, God rest her soul, never recovered from his death, you know," he said conversationally. "Such a shame she didn't live long enough to meet young Charlie. She would have loved your boy. He'll take the place of my son and will be brought up to be my heir. He will be everything Marcus never had a chance to be. And don't worry, my dear, he'll soon forget where he came from." He stopped for a few minutes, watching me closely. "The sins of the father will be visited on the son. Edward will pay for Carlisle's crime; Carlisle will lose both his son and grandson." He narrowed his eyes, waiting for my retaliation, almost enjoying what he considered our sparring.

I wanted to ignore him, not to get into it with him, but my anger won out. "Over my dead body, you asshole. You're not taking my son, and I'm sure Edward will have something to say about it, too. You won't get away with it. He'll be on his way by now."

Aro snickered inappropriately. "I doubt that, my dear. You see, there was a fire at the house. The house where I had Edward trapped. So, I don't think he'll be coming back, and no one can stop me, now."

Rose growled and shook her head. "Well, that's just too bad, Aro. I know for a fact that they all managed to get out of the house and, without a doubt, they already know where we are. You'll die the minute you set foot outside that door," she threatened.

Aro looked amused, and in the silence after her bold statement, the door opened showing the woman who'd stepped out of the room ten minutes ago. Only now she was holding a gun pointed at Charlie. Rose shifted until Charlie was slightly behind her and no longer in the direct firing line, while I glared at the woman, daring her to make a move.

"Ah, Kate, my dear. Your arrival is most fortuitous. We were just discussing the future. Come in, come in." Aro's smile was creepy.

"It doesn't matter," Kate sneered at me. "You won't be leaving here, with or without the boy. We'll be long gone before they get here."

Stepping further into the room, Kate leaned forward, keeping her gun trained on Rose, grabbed both of our guns off the table, and threw them into the hall where we would be unable to reach them. Aro didn't move, just watched the proceedings with interest, his eyes gleaming with undisguised glee.

Aro's attention shifted back to Kate. "Where's your mother?"

"She went upstairs a while ago; she told me she was going to bed." Kate narrowed her eyes at us, no doubt suspecting that we had somehow done something to Carmen, but she said nothing to us. "What now, Dad?" She had the same gleam in her eye as the one Aro was sporting and it was obvious she was as insane as he.

"We should be getting a move on, now, so take the boy and get your mother," Aro ordered.

Kate's face hardened. "You don't need the boy, and Mom will only hold us back. You have me; I can take Marcus's place at your side, I know I can."

"No woman has ever run the Volturi, Kate, and never will. Now, do as you're told, take the boy upstairs and get ready to leave," Aro barked out. "I'll deal with these two. We can't leave any witnesses, can we?" He smiled sardonically at us.

"It's my birthright, you can't deny me," she screamed at Aro.

Aro stood abruptly, the shocked look on his face telling me that Kate had never spoken to him in that manner, and he seemed to be temporarily lost for words. Seeing that his attention was definitely not on us for that moment, I launched myself at him, taking the opportunity to knock him off balance, which I managed to do spectacularly. His body flew backward, and at the angle he had been standing, my body launched him over the chair where he had been seated, the gun flying out of his hand and skittering across the floor.

Rose had obviously been watching for the same opportunity and threw herself at Kate a mere two seconds later. While I threw punches at Aro's jaw, trying to keep him off balance, Rose straddled Kate, following my example. She gave up much easier than Aro, going limp under Rose's body after the second punch. Grabbing Kate's gun, Rose stood over her, daring her to move.

I knew the only reason I had been able to get one up on Aro was his inattention and some blind luck because despite the hits I was managing to get in, he was showing signs of overpowering me already. Only a minute had passed and unfortunately a wild swing of Aro's fist hit the side of my face. For a moment all I could see were stars and my ears rang. Stunned, I managed not to lose consciousness, although it was a close thing, which gave him time to push me off, leaving me laying on the floor trying to get my wits about me.

Aro ignored me, his face twisted in fury as he faced Rose. Shaking my head to clear it, I rolled over, my gaze falling on Aro's gun, which was within arm's reach under the edge of the sofa right in front of me. Stretching as quietly as I could, I reached out, my fingers almost touching it. All I needed was an inch and I'd be able to reach it. I risked a glance at Rose, who immediately knew what I was trying to do.

"Stay there, you bastard, or I promise I'll shoot you." She glared at Aro and took a step forward threateningly.

Aro didn't budge and held out his hand. "Give me the gun, Miss Hale, and I'll spare the boy's life." He took one step forward but she had given me enough time to reach out and grab his gun. Scrambling to my feet, I placed the barrel against the back of his head.

"That's far enough," I growled. Rose looked over his shoulder and smirked at me, and then turned away as Kate groaned and moved. Stepping to one side, she yanked the cord from the curtain tie-back and stepped over Kate to bind her hands together. Now that it wasn't necessary to be quiet she didn't bother to gag her.

"You'll never get out here," Aro sneered. "I have men outside …"

"Shut up, Aro," Rose and I spoke together. Surprisingly, he did.

"I really want to shoot him, Rose," I said, stepping around him, watching the fear flit across his face before he donned his mask again.

"No, you don't," Rose answered. "Have you forgotten that you didn't want me to kill that guard?"

"I know, but this is different. He'll never stop trying to get his revenge, and he's nuts if he thinks I'll let him near my son again. And anyway, Edward will want to kill him for taking Charlie; I'd just be saving him the job."

"You know, I have no idea what Esme ever saw in you." I turned my attention back to Aro, taunting him. "She _so_ picked the right man; Carlisle is a wonderful husband and father and now a grandfather, too. She really lucked out with him; there's no way she would have been happy with _**you.**_ "

"Don't you dare." His face twisted in absolute fury and his eyes flashed as he took a step toward me. "I loved her and she chose _**him**_ over me. She dismissed me and my feelings. Another reason for Carlisle to suffer; he took her away from me." His voice had risen to a screech now.

The noise must have penetrated through to Kate and she lurched toward Rose, grabbing her lower leg with her tied hands. Rose was taken momentarily off balance and Aro took advantage of that the same way we had taken advantage of him. Grabbing Kate's gun from Rose, he pointed it directly at Charlie.

"Not so clever now, are we?" he sneered. "Even if you shoot me, Isabella, I'll still be able to shoot your son. Are you willing to take that risk?"

His threat threw me over the edge and I raised my gun to his face again. "The question is, Aro, do _**you**_ want to take the risk? I **will** , without a doubt, shoot you; and I never miss."

His lip curled and I could see he didn't believe me, his arm lifting as he deliberately took aim. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the room, deafening all of us for a couple of seconds, followed by Charlie's cry of fear as Aro slumped to the floor, blood pooling under his head. Kate's cry of rage echoed, though I couldn't tell if it was for the death of her father, or the derailment of her dreams.

"Damn," Rose swore. "I hope Aro was truly the arrogant bastard I thought he was, or that shot will be bringing in anyone he left outside. Come on, Bella, we need to get out of here, fast."

Rushing over to him, I picked Charlie up, murmuring that everything was alright and that he was okay. I wished he'd not seen or heard anything, but it had been unavoidable. Aro would never have let it go.

I lifted my head. "I told you I wanted to shoot him, Rose."

"That you did, Bella, but I didn't think you'd actually kill him."

"Well, I wasn't going to let him get away with threatening my son, so I figured a bullet in the head would stop all that." I shrugged and changed the subject. "What shall we do about Kate and Carmen?"

Rose deliberated for a second. "I think we should shoot Kate, too. She'll be a danger as long as she's alive, but let's leave them here for now; I'm sure Edward and Emmett will deal with them at some point, and to be honest, I'm tired and I just want to go home." Rose sighed. "Come on, let's go."

She stepped over Kate and without a backward glance headed for the front door, slowly opening it. Luck was on our side and the garden outside was clear, although it wouldn't be long before someone called the cops. Charlie's tears had reduced to a sniffle now and I hoisted him up onto my hip, following Rose out of the house.

The guard we left was coming to and Rose stopped for a second to slug him with her gun again. I shook my head and smiled at her actions, while she shrugged. "Like I said, he chose the job; it's his own fault."

Heading across the front of the house and back along the path to the gate, she held out her hand. "My turn to drive," she said. "Give me the keys."

Without an argument, I tossed them to her and then climbed into the back seat. I hugged Charlie tight and kissed the top of his head, glad that he was back in my arms, and fastened the seat belt around the both of us before pulling my phone out and dialing Esme.

"Bella!" She sounded worried. "Where are you?"

"On our way home, Esme."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, I did, he's fine. Where's Edward?"

"He's waiting here for you. And Bella, he's not happy."

"Well, that makes two of us, Esme." My voice hardened slightly.

Esme's light laugh told me she was right behind me. "I'm sure you'll work it out. Come on home, Bella. I want to meet my grandson."

"See you soon." I smiled as I ended the call and rested my chin on Charlie's head, knowing that he was safe, now. Despite our differences, Edward and I would sort things out; I loved him too much to let him go. But it would be on my terms now, too.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	28. Chapter 27

**AN: We're past the one shot now and we continue with Edward's reaction - he's hurt and he's mad and not exactly thinking ...**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to MissLiss15 who pre-read for me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

Jasper was standing on the top step at the entrance to the house when Emmett brought the car to a standstill. Alice was standing beside him as was usual, but I was immediately aware that something was off. Jasper was standing too still and Alice was smirking as if she knew something I didn't.

I eased myself from the car, only now realizing just how much pain there was in every inch of my body. I stifled a groan but managed to stand upright and look around. "Where's Bella?" I glared at Jasper, who shut his eyes for one second and then straightened.

"She left to get Charlie," he said simply.

"What?" I roared. "I thought I told you she was to stay here."

"You did, Edward, but—"

"Now, Edward, don't get your panties in a wad." Alice stepped daintily down the entrance steps to stand in front of me. "We found a house owned by a Carmen Denali, who's living with a Kate Denali—we think she might be Aro's daughter—and Bella was convinced Charlie was being held there. Mom recognized the picture Jasper showed us." Jasper cringed at being dropped in it. "Since we had absolutely no idea when you'd be back, Bella decided she was in the best position to get him back. Rose wanted to take one of the bikes, but Bella vetoed that—it wouldn't have been safe to bring Charlie home on that—and the Vanquish was far too noticeable, so they took the Audi. It's such a lovely color, don't you think?"

Linking her arm in mine, she practically dragged me toward the door, wittering on, although I was no longer listening. Yanking my arm from her grasp, I took a step toward Jasper, my fists balled at my sides. "What the fuck, Jasper? You not only allowed her to leave the safety of the house, but you also gave her the keys to one of my cars? Did you think what would happen if she is picked up by the police? She can be forced to give evidence against me."

Jasper took a step back and held his hands up placatingly. My anger at the situation, Aro, and Caius boiled over in seconds, and before I knew it, Jasper was on the ground at my feet. Gritting my teeth, I held myself back, wanting to hit out again and again. My inner conscience stayed my hand as I watched him haul himself to his feet, wiping the trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

I was fully aware that it wasn't his fault; it was mine. I scrubbed my face with my hands, willing my temper away. I looked over at Jasper who just nodded, probably knowing exactly why that had happened. Before I could say anything more, Mom appeared in the doorway with Lily in her arms.

She looked over at Jasper and then me, raising her eyebrows knowingly, but said nothing about what she'd seen. Instead she came to stand before me, handing Lily to Alice as she brushed her hand over the bruises and cuts on my face. "Oh, Edward, what have they done to you?"

"I'm okay, Mom," I muttered. Another knowing look appeared on her face but anything further she was about to say was interrupted.

"Da," Lily squealed, holding her arms out to me. My temper had now subsided enough for me to smile at her and walk past the rest of the family to speak to my daughter.

"Hello, Lily-bug. Have you been having a good time with Grandma and Auntie Alice?" Aching, tired and dirty as I was, I really needed to feel at least one of my children safe in my arms, and this time when she reached for me, I took her from Alice.

"Edward." Both Alice and my mom spoke at the same time.

"Why don't you get cleaned―?"

"Edward, you can't―"

Ignoring them both, I growled under my breath, eliciting a giggle from Lily, and strode up the steps even though my body really wanted to stand under a hot shower and then collapse into bed. However, there was too much to be done for me to do that right now.

"Jasper, give me a few minutes and meet me in the study. Mom, Alice? Lily needs lunch."

It was not without effort that I made my way along the hallway and through to the kitchen. Every part of my body ached beyond belief now that the adrenaline had drained away. Lily felt like she weighed a ton and I quickly helped her into the highchair positioned in front of the breakfast bar and left her to bang on it for a few seconds while I retrieved a juice box from the refrigerator.

"Here you go, Lily-bug." I handed her the juice just as Alice and Esme walked through the door.

"I can finish up with Lily if you want to get a shower, Edward."

I knew my mother meant well, but there were more things on my mind than getting cleaned up. I chose not to cause a row and instead muttered a thank you. While Lily's attention was on the finger food Alice had just placed on the tray in front of her, I escaped their questioning gazes and headed for the study.

Jasper was waiting with a measure of scotch for me, and said nothing while I drained the glass and then refilled it for me. After taking a mouthful of the second one, I moved around the desk and sat gingerly in the chair, remembering Bella seated on my lap, wriggling and distracting me. _Was that only the previous evening? Was she okay?_

My mind drifted over the possibilities if Aro was to find her before I did, but shaking those thoughts from my head, I turned to Jasper.

"Right, Jasper, tell me exactly what's happened and how the hell you managed to let her get away and, more to the point, where the fucking hell she is now?" My voice rose as my anger slipped from my control again. Jasper flinched and swallowed, knowing that my temper was legendary.

"Er ... well, Edward. I was just doing my job, you know, searching for some clue as to where Aro might have stashed Charlie."

"And what else did you find out? An address? Anything useful?" Unable to sit still, I picked up my glass and rubbed it's coolness against my forehead. The cold seeped through, easing the headache that had been with me since the explosion earlier today. It didn't help the ringing in my ears, nor the aches and pains in every part of my body.

Rising to my feet, I paced back and forth, trying to ease the stiffness of my limbs; I needed to keep going, and to keep Bella safe. Jasper's words broke through the slight fog that had enveloped me.

"After Emmett called with the address of the house where Aro had taken you, I searched through the register for that house and found out that it's not actually owned by Aro at all. Instead it belongs to a Carmen Denali. The name didn't ring any bells with me so I went to ask Esme, who confirmed that this Carmen was a sort of governess-turned-lover for Aro. A further search turned up another property in Valley View."

"That's only an hour away. That sneaky bastard."

"I ordered Bella not to go, Edward, but she wouldn't listen. She was absolutely convinced that was where Aro would have stashed Charlie. Then Alice got in on it and showed her the car garage, where she picked a car―a best one for the job, I might add―"

"You ordered her? And, of course, she wouldn't listen. That woman is too obstinate for her own good. You don't know her, Jazz; you can never order her to do anything. You have to give a very good reason before she'll listen," I ranted for a minute or two while Jasper sat silently waiting for me to work my way through it.

"But I did, Edward. I told her that you'd be back very soon and that you and Emmett would go and get Charlie, immediately. Even your mother tried to tell her. It didn't make any difference; she still demanded the keys and then guns for her and Rose―"

I held up my hand and Jasper stopped speaking abruptly. "Did you give her the address?"

"I didn't have to, Rose stalked into the study and took the laptop and found it for herself."

Closing my eyes briefly, I stood still for a minute. I couldn't blame him, really; it was my fault. It was my fault that no one knew Bella at all, and she was such a strong woman that I knew she'd do something like this as soon as she had a chance. She never liked my plan, and I had to admit, hers was a lot better apart from the fact that she could still be in danger. She had no idea who'd be at that house, and Aro was a slippery fucker.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Okay, Jazz, I do owe you an apology for hitting you out there, and a part of me understands the situation you found yourself in completely; the other part is furious. I admit that I'm not sure if I could've stopped her even if I'd been here. But the fact remains that she could still be in great danger, so I'm going after her right now."

Opening the door suddenly, I found Alice loitering outside. It was clear she'd been listening at the door. "I'm not please with you either, Alice. You shouldn't have encouraged Bella to go into a situation that was so dangerous, and without backup."

She poked her tongue out at me and I had to get a grip on my temper again. "I know for a fact that you'd never be with a woman who was anything less than strong and fearless. I knew she'd go, no matter who said what, so I merely made sure she had transport and weapons so that she and Rose could be each other's backup. She'll be fine, Edward; I know it."

 _Alice was probably right_ , I thought, though I was unhappy that Bella hadn't waited for me. I was surprised to hear that she'd accepted help from Rose. On reflection, I realized that Bella would always put Charlie first, and would have done whatever was necessary to get him back. Immediately, my temper with Alice was extinguished.

"Thank you for helping her, Alice." Pulling her small body to mine, I hugged her. "Go and see Jasper. I think I was a little hard on him."

"He'll survive," Alice said cheekily. "With my brand of help, he'll be as right as rain. Leave it to me." She winked and went into the office, closing the door quietly. I stood there for a minute until a groan from inside the room made me shudder a little and had me heading quickly for the kitchen to speak to my mother before I went after Bella.

At that minute, Seth and Jared arrived, excitedly stumbling over their words, talking over each other to tell me what they'd been up to.

"We found him, Edward." Seth was capering around the kitchen like a child at a birthday party.

Before he could elaborate, Jared chipped in, just as excitedly. "He was with his mistress, and we dragged him, buck naked, out of her apartment."

"Where is he now? Is he still alive?"

Before I could ask any further questions, Seth took up the story again. "Oh, we tied him up and stuffed him in the trunk." Both the boys laughed, seemingly having enjoyed themselves both this morning when they blew up Aro's―or more accurately, Carmen's―house, and searching out Caius and treating him so ignominiously by dumping him in the trunk of their car. "He's still there." Seth shrugged and both the boys laughed again as they headed for the refrigerator.

"Where's the car?"

"Outside," was all Seth said as he stuffed his face with a bowl of pasta salad he'd grabbed.

Jared had a sandwich in each hand and spoke with a mouthful of one. "What now, boss?"

"Honestly, I'd like to take Caius to the basement, but I need to go after Bella." Grabbing a jacket, I headed for the front door, followed closely by both the boys, still eating.

Jasper opened the study door, Alice stuck to his side. They were arm in arm, both looking a little disheveled, something I didn't want to think too much about.

"Alice, would it be okay if you and Mom look after Lily for a little while longer? I need to get to Bella and help her and Charlie, if he's there."

"No problem, Edward, just bring her and my nephew back safely, please."

I smiled my thanks and walked past them on my way to the gun safe. Finding my Smith and Wesson missing, I picked up one of my spares and loaded it, sliding the remaining clip into my pocket.

Kitted out, I left the house and headed down the steps to the driveway where Seth and Jared waited with the engine running. Wincing, I settled myself into the back seat and tried to ignore the noises coming from behind me. "Do you know where my father and Garrett are?"

"They were at the hospital, but I think they're on their way back home, now." Jared turned to look at me. "Do you want to wait for Garrett?"

I shook my head despite the fact that I could have done with Garrett's help, and although Seth and Jared would always give one hundred percent but they were still a bit young to take things really seriously. I knew that, if Aro was there, he would not be leaving with his heart still beating. My own heart beat faster at the thought of Bella facing Aro, knowing that she hadn't been in this life; there was no doubt that Aro was completely insane, which made the whole situation much more dangerous.

"Let's go then, Seth." Seth grinned as he revved the engine hard, almost drowning out the muffled bangs and sounds coming from the trunk. "Get on with it, Seth." I closed my eyes at the onslaught of pain from my head and the rest of my body; I didn't want to stay still for too long, as every passing minute I was feeling worse than the one before.

The sound of banging on the window beside me shocked my eyes open to see Jasper holding out a phone. I took a deep breath and rolled down the window.

Jasper handed me the phone. "It's Bella."

When I took the phone from him there was nothing but silence on the other end. "What the fuck, Jasper?" I looked at him in confusion. "There's no one there."

"It was Bella, Edward. She spoke to Esme, and said she has Charlie and is on her way home right now. She must have hung up right away, but you could call her back."

As I leaned back in the seat for a second, a taxi drew up outside the main gate, Garrett and my dad stepping out of the rear door and heading toward us. They were followed closely by the Audi; _my Audi_ , and I could clearly see Rose in the driver seat.

Pushing my door open, I stepped out as Dad and Garrett reached us at the same time as the door to the Audi opened. Bella climbed out with Charlie clinging to her like a limpet.

Breathing a huge sigh of relief, every part of me relaxed. I hadn't realized just how much tension there had been in my body until it was gone, so it was a surprise to me when I stumbled. There was a rushing sound in my ears and my vision wavered. Bella's face flickered in and out as I blinked, everything slowing down.

For the second time in twenty-four hours, blackness rushed toward me, and the last thing I saw was the block paving of the driveway coming up to meet me.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	29. Chapter 28

**AN: They're all back** **home now. Let's see how Edward's doing**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, I love every word I read. My eternal thanks to the usual suspects, MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta skills and MissLiss15 for pre-reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed; Stephenie Meyer still owns twilight and Edward.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

Charlie was almost asleep again by the time we reached the end of the road, but his grip on me never loosened. Rose drove quietly out of the estate and back onto the freeway, heading toward home, though I wasn't sure I would ever consider it to be mine.

I already liked Esme and Alice, and even Jasper, but I would never be able to live in that house; I was too used to my own space. I'd become used to Edward coming and going as part of his job of CEO of a large corporation, and I had never suspected anything of his true job. I trusted his love, but I wasn't sure about trusting anything else until we had a long talk, and he had to be honest about _everything_ before we could move forward.

The only thing I knew was that I loved him almost beyond reason and that I would fight for what we had.

The lights on the freeway became more frequent, but were hypnotizing me with their flash, flash, flash as they passed by on the other side of the road. I'd not had much natural sleep over the last few nights and found myself drifting, my eyes closing for a few brief seconds before opening again to gaze sightlessly into the night. The radio was playing some late night music, which Rose had turned down low, but other than that, the car was silent.

"Not long now, B, and we'll be home." Rose's voice penetrated my brain and I pushed myself upright, blinking as the lights became brighter for a while and then darkened as we headed out of the other side of Chicago. Charlie murmured in his sleep but didn't wake.

Esme's words repeated over in my head. _'He's waiting here for you. And Bella, he's not happy.'_

I knew before I left that Edward would be angry, mostly because he would have perceived that I put myself in danger, and if I was honest … yes, I probably had. But I just couldn't sit there any longer with no idea when Edward would actually be back. I knew in my gut that Charlie was in that house, and I couldn't hang around and just trust that Aro wouldn't move him somewhere else. I understood where Edward was coming from, but he would have to accept that things needed to change.

While all these thoughts were going through my head we drew up behind a taxi outside Carlisle and Esme's house. In the dim light coming from what I now knew to be the guard house, I recognized Carlisle and Garrett as they climbed out and walked through the smaller gate beside the electronically operated main gate, and headed toward the house, while the car they were in drove on and disappeared. Rose rolled down her window and spoke quietly to the guard who obviously recognized her, and the main gate slid open, letting us drive through.

I could see the lights spilling from the front door where Esme and Alice stood, and assumed that Lily was in bed. A silver Volvo sat facing the gate with the engine running, and I could see Jasper standing beside the rear door closest to the house, speaking to someone in the back of the car.

Rose drew the car up to the rear of the Volvo and I immediately pushed the door open and climbed out with Charlie in my arms. My heart lifted when Edward stepped out of the Volvo, but before I could do or say anything, he stumbled, going down onto one knee and sliding slowly to the ground.

Panicked, I handed Charlie off to Rose and raced toward Edward, who lay still. Carlisle was immediately on his knees feeling for a pulse.

"Is he all right, Carlisle? What's wrong with him?"

"He's been through a lot in the last week, and Vladimir's had a go at him more than once by the look of it." Carlisle looked around and nodded at Emmett and Garrett. "Give me a hand to get him upstairs. I'll take a look at him there."

"Are you sure he shouldn't be in the hospital, Carlisle? I don't know what he's been through, but he looks as if he needs professional help."

"He wouldn't like that, Bella, not to mention that if the police get wind of anything, they'll be only too happy to get their hands on him. No, he's okay at home for now; we have a doctor who can check him over." He looked up at me. "Are you okay, Bella?"

I looked down at myself, realizing that I had splatters of blood on my face and a few bruises were now forming where Aro had hit me that last time. Now that things had slowed down, I could feel the pain through my ribs and stomach but they were nothing compared to how bad Edward looked.

"Oh, it's not my blood, I don't think." When Carlisle raised his eyebrows, I smirked. "Aro's."

I could see the questions in Carlisle's eyes but, for the moment, he held his tongue, watching while Emmett and Garrett carefully lifted Edward between them and headed toward the front steps. In those few quiet moments, I could hear muffled noises and banging coming from the trunk of the car out of which Edward had stepped before collapsing spectacularly.

"Who's that?" I questioned, only realizing after I'd spoken that I'd already made the assumption that it was a person in the trunk. When Carlisle shook his head, I searched out the two who had been in the car at the same time as Edward. "Seth, isn't it?" At his nod, I repeated the question.

"Boss told us to take Caius. We found him. No time to put him out of his misery; boss wanted to get to you first."

Without really thinking, I climbed to my feet, prepared to follow Edward. "Stick him in the basement, please. We can get to him later; he's going nowhere."

Seth looked taken aback and when he glanced toward Carlisle, I frowned. "Don't look at him, Seth. Do as I tell you!" I said sharply.

Carlisle just shrugged, raised his eyebrows and looked faintly amused, though I couldn't see anything funny in the situation. Seth, too, shrugged and then nodded once, accepting my authority. He and Jared opened the trunk and pulled a furious Caius from its interior before dragging him around the side of the house and out of sight. Caius's muffled shouts faded as a door closed, and my thoughts turned to Edward. I held my arms out for Charlie, wanting to touch him to reassure myself he was really here. Rose handed a sleeping Charlie back to me and I followed Carlisle up the steps and into the house.

Emmett and Garrett carried Edward to the room we'd shared a few nights ago. Charlie was still asleep; it was still the middle of the night for him, so Rose offered to slip him into the bed in Lily's room for now, while we took care of Edward.

"Thanks, Rose. I'll be in later, okay?" Rose nodded and left the room as I turned back to Edward. Emmett and Garrett had left the room without a word, and Carlisle switched on the bedside lamp before murmuring something about calling their doctor and leaving the room. Esme was hovering in the doorway, but I was too concerned about the man I loved to reassure her right now; I wasn't reassured myself, and had no time to spend on anyone else.

Smiling apologetically at her, I pushed the door closed and turned to look at Edward, who was clad only in a dirty pair of gray sweatpants. Numerous cuts and bruises littered his face, some still bleeding a little, and his torso was covered in black bruises. His feet were stuffed into a pair of sneakers and when I pulled them from his feet, they, too were covered in small cuts. Tucking my fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants, I slid them down, wondering as I did how it was he had no boxers on. A quiet groan from Edward shook that thought from my head as I carefully dragged them off over his feet before covering him to his waist with the bedsheet.

Taking a seat beside him on the bed, I took his hand in mine, noticing the raw marks around his wrist. "Oh, Edward, what have they done to you?" My eyes stung with unshed tears, which I refused to let fall now, knowing that if I succumbed, I'd be useless, and he definitely needed me now.

The door opened, letting more light into the room along with Carlisle. "Dr. Gerandy is on his way, Bella." His voice was quiet but I could hear the worry in his tone; Edward hadn't regained consciousness and with the beating he'd taken, I was worried, too.

"He did make a few sounds a little while ago, but he's not been awake or said anything." After a few minutes silence, I spoke again. "What if he does need the hospital, Carlisle? Is it safe for him to go?"

"Don't worry about that, Bella, Dr. Gerandy will deal with whatever he can, and will be able to arrange for anything more, should it be required. He's been our family doctor for many years, and is loyal to us. This has to stay under the radar, Bella, you understand?" He came to sit in the chair beside the bed. "Aro had Edward beaten, and then we blew up the house, but I'm pretty sure he's been running on adrenaline. When he saw you and Charlie were safe, it's my guess that he just let go, and everything he's been through hit him at once."

Before I could say anything else, the door opened again and Esme showed an older man with graying hair into the room. Carlisle stood and held out his hand. "Dr. Gerandy, thank you for coming so quickly."

"It's okay, Carlisle. You know I'll always drop everything for your family." His smile was genuine and his eyes kind. "And you must be Bella, Edward's better half." When I looked at Carlisle quizzically, he looked sheepish and mouthed 'Esme'.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Gerandy." I rose and shook the hand he held out to me, and then stepped back toward the bed. "Can you help him, please?"

"Call me Peter, Bella, and yes, I'm sure I can. Let me take a look at him."

Placing his bag at the end of the bed, Dr. Gerandy―Peter―switched on the other lamp, and removed a stethoscope and a blood pressure cuff. He nodded after reading off his blood pressure assuring me that, at least, that was okay. He listened to his chest and quietly murmured, "Lungs are sound," under his breath.

"Carlisle, would you mind if it was just me here for now? I don't want to shut you and Esme out, but I don't think Edward would want to have anyone else here for the moment." When I saw that he was about to protest, I pressed on. "I promise I'll come and tell you everything as soon as Peter has finished." My eyes pleaded with him, and after a minute, he nodded and left the room. I hoped he understood that this was me taking my rightful place beside Edward.

Meanwhile, Peter was checking over the cuts and bruises on Edward's face, nodding as he catalogued them. "None of these are bad, Bella, but I'll steri-strip them once he's cleaned up." He glanced up at me. "Are you okay doing that?"

At my nod, his hands continued over Edward's ribs, pressing down each side, causing Edward to groan out loud. I winced at every sound he made as Peter's hands pressed over his abdomen. Peter slid the sheet away from Edward's lower body and then carefully rolled him onto his side, continuing his examination of the bruises beginning to form over Edward's kidneys. He frowned as he palpated and pushed his hands against Edward's body, before nodding slightly and rolling him back.

"Is―Peter―is he okay?" I hated that my voice was shaky, but pressed on. "Does he need the hospital? Carlisle said you can―"

"Bella, he's doing fine. If needed, I can get him into the hospital, but I really don't think there's any significant damage to his spleen or his kidneys; they're just badly bruised and it's been long enough that if there was any internal bleeding his stomach would be distended and hard to the touch. As you can see"―He pressed on Edward's stomach again―"soft. His ribs, I believe, are only bruised, but I'll strap them up just in case there are any cracks."

I took a deep breath, brushing away the annoying tears that insisted on reappearing. Peter's attention was back on Edward now, checking the cuts to the bottom of his feet and finally the abrasions on his wrists.

Peter stepped back and pulled the bedsheet back over Edward. "Okay, all finished now, Bella. If you get him cleaned up, I'll go talk to Esme and Carlisle and let them know what I've found. I'll come back in a short while and sort out those ribs, a couple of those cuts on his face, and bandage his feet."

"Why is he still unconscious, Peter?" Another groan from Edward. "He's obviously in pain. Can you give him something for that?"

"He's likely to wake soon, but I don't want to give him any painkillers until he wakes. It could mask any breathing problem or internal bleeding. Once he's awake he can tell us how he's feeling and I can give him something then. Okay?" I nodded and Peter patted me on the shoulder and picked up his bag, leaving Edward and me alone in the room.

Another quiet groan from Edward had me hurrying to the en suite. Grabbing a strip of absorbent cotton and a clean face cloth, I emptied a small decorative bowl I found on the counter, and filled it with warm water before returning to the bedroom.

I placed the bowl on the nightstand and took my seat back beside him. Over the next thirty minutes, I bathed his face and body, some of his small cuts reopening as I cleaned the dirt and blood from his face and feet. The tears that had been threatening since he collapsed in front of me spilled over, dripping onto his skin as I washed his chest and kissed each of his bruises, but by the time the knock on the door came, I had them all under control, and I'd re-covered his body.

This time, Esme and Carlisle asked if they could come in. I could see what it had cost Esme to step back and allow me to care for her son, so I nodded and opened the door wider.

"He seemed okay when he came home earlier." Esme stroked his forehead from the seat beside the bed. "I didn't know he was this bad, Bella, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Esme? You know you wouldn't have been able to change his mind, no matter what was said. Once Edward has set his mind to something, he doesn't give up."

I sat on the bed again, taking his hand and leaning my head against his side. I'd been awake now for almost eighteen hours, with very little sleep over this last week, and thought I'd close my eyes and rest them for just a few minutes.

When I woke, neither Esme nor Carlisle were in the room, which was lit by only the pre-dawn light coming through the large window. Sometime in the last few hours I'd stretched out beside Edward with my head on his chest, and someone had covered us both with a comforter. The hand that I'd been holding before I fell asleep was now around my shoulder, and a light squeeze from it was what had woken me up. Leaning up on one elbow, I looked at Edward, who seemed to be sleeping rather than unconscious.

Turning to sit on the side of the bed, I slid my feet to the floor, before standing and heading for the bathroom.

"Bella?"

At the sound of my name, I whirled around and approached the bed. "Edward? Are you awake? Talk to me."

"Charlie?" The question was whispered. "Okay?"

My need for the bathroom was forgotten as I sat and then leaned over to kiss his lips. "He's fine, Edward; sleeping next door with Lily. How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a tank." He grinned and then shifted in the bed and groaning out loud. "God, that hurts."

"Dr. Gerandy―Peter― left some medication. Do you want something?"

"Please." Edward's eyes drifted shut after he'd swallowed two of the tablets Peter had left the previous evening. Immediately, he drifted back to sleep, with a small smile across his face.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	30. Chapter 29

**AN: Charlie is att home at last, none the worse for wear at the moment.**

 **Thanks as usual to MissLiss15 for her pre-reading, and to MeteorOnAMoolessNight for her beta skills in making this chapter and all the others readable.**

 **If you do find errors, thatwoudl be me, adding a few words here and there after she's finished.**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer retains all rights to the Twilight stories and all the characters. If I could find a way to make Edward all mine, I'd take it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

I stood for a few moments watching Edward sleep, his brow furrowing every now and then until the painkillers kicked in, allowing him to fully relax. Inside, I had been doubtful of him making it out of that house, and now he was here, and Charlie was safe, I was relieved that we could finally move forward.

Of course, there was a lot to work through yet, especially with regards to his secrecy. If he thought he would be able to return to the way things had been before, he was sorely mistaken.

In the meantime, the sky was getting lighter outside and it wouldn't be long before the sun rose. It was time to start the process of getting back to normal, and first on my list―after a quick shower―was seeing Charlie. I was hoping that he hadn't seen enough to cause him any lasting damage, and I was pretty confident that, despite the fact that he had been kidnapped, he had not been subjected to anything untoward. I made a mental note to speak to Peter to get a recommendation for a psychologist, as it could be beneficial for all of us to attend a few sessions.

Thoughts of the secrets surrounding the life of one Edward Cullen―not the CEO―the Mafia boss, reminded me that I had someone waiting for me in the basement. However, **he** could wait until I was ready.

Right now, my priority was Charlie, and with that thought, I was in and out of the shower in less than fifteen minutes. I partially dried my hair, putting it up in a messy bun before dragging on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Nipping across the hall to the bedroom that had been given to Lily, I could see that her cot was empty, but the bed Charlie was in showed him still wrapped in the comforter and fast asleep. To be fair, the previous few days had to have been traumatic for him, so for the moment I was happy to let him sleep as long as he wanted or needed to. Brushing his hair―so like his father's―from where it had fallen over his eyes, I planted a quick, soft kiss to his forehead. His murmured 'Mom' tugged at my heart and I quickly grabbed the baby monitor from its cradle and hurried back to our room.

It was strange to call another room ours, but for the moment it didn't look like I would be returning to my own house for a while; at least not until we'd talked everything over. Edward was still asleep, knocked out by the pills I'd given him, but to be safe, I placed the monitor on the bed side table, tucking the parent unit in my belt loop. I knew that if he woke, the first thing he would do would be to try and get up. I knew that wouldn't be good for him, at least until Peter pronounced him fit enough, so I'd keep an ear out for him waking so I could head him off. No doubt Esme would be happy to sit with him for a while later today while I spent time with Charlie and then dealt with our visitor.

Checking that Charlie was still asleep for the moment, I decided to head to the kitchen to see Lily for a few moments before I woke him. Lily was as happy as she usually was; she knew Rose well and liked Esme already, so that's what I saw when I opened the door. Rose was busy cleaning up Lily's high chair while Esme, looking a lot younger than her years, lay on the floor with my daughter, dressing a doll.

She looked up as I sat at the breakfast bar, swiveling the stool around to watch them. "Good morning, Bella. How's Edward? And Charlie?"

Picking up my coffee and smiling a thanks at Rose, I got down on the floor next to Lily. "I just checked on Charlie and he's still sleeping; not surprising after last night. I just hope that he's not been too traumatized. It didn't seem as if he'd been hurt and he has no marks on him. To be honest, Carmen, who was looking after him, was in the dark. She had no idea that Charlie had been kidnapped." I thought back to the events of the previous day. "It was Aro and Carmen's' daughter, Kate―she's just as in on it as Aro."

"Ah, so she was Aro's daughter then," Esme mused. "He always was an odd duck, but Carmen had to have been ten years his senior. What did he think he could achieve? He must be insane."

"Was insane." At my statement, Esme looked at me.

"Was?" she echoed.

"Yes, I shot him." Four words to encompass the fact that I had taken a man's life. No matter how many times I'd gone over it in my head, there was no other action I could have taken. I couldn't allow him to live and threaten my family ever again, so he had to die, and strangely enough, I was okay with that.

Silence hung in the room for a couple of minutes only broken by Lily banging her bricks together and cooing at her doll.

"Well," Esme said, taking a small breath. "I'm sure whatever you had to do was the right thing." She patted my leg and changed the subject entirely. "How is Edward? Do you think I could go up and see him?"

"He's sleeping at the moment, Esme, but I'm sure it would be okay for you to pop in." I tapped the baby monitor hangin on my belt loop. "I have this here to keep an ear out for him. He is not to get up until Dr. Gerandy―Peter, says it's okay."

Esme grinned at me. "Good luck with that."

While we were giggling like school children, the kitchen door opened and a smiling Carlisle entered. "What's all the hilarity about, ladies?"

"Keeping Edward in bed until the doc says he can get up." Hearing that, Carlisle joined in the laughter for a few minutes before putting on his serious face.

"Caius is still in the basement, Bella. Since you ordered the boys to put him there, I take it you want to deal with him?"

I closed my eyes for a few minute to think and then rose to my feet, placing my coffee cup on the breakfast bar. Rose and Carlisle watched me while Esme continued to play with Lily, ignoring what was going on behind her.

"Okay, Edward isn't going to be fit for a few days, whatever he may think. So _I'll_ be the one talking to Caius, though I think all I really want to know is where James, Alec and Jane are. I'll leave the business side to Edward." I shrugged. "So, for the minute, keep him secure, and put a guard on the door. I don't want any mishaps and that includes someone else taking care of him on my behalf."

Carlisle nodded at me, whether in agreement or just paying lip service to my orders didn't matter. "As for today, I'm going to spend it with my son, making sure he's okay. And if anyone has any questions about it, they can take it up with me tomorrow." My final words were thrown over my shoulder as I left the room to head up to Charlie. Despite the fact that the monitor remained silent, I did poke my head into our bedroom, where it didn't look as if Edward had moved. I turned back to Charlie's room to find Esme at the head of the stairs.

"I've left Lily with Rose for the moment while I sit with Edward, if that's okay?" I nodded and gave her a quick smile before opening the door and slipping inside, where Charlie was just beginning to stir.

"Momma." His voice was still full of sleep, and a lump formed in my throat at the feelings it evoked. My son was back where he belonged, and I could now acknowledge that it might not have ended up that way. Despite my previous anger at Edward, his secrets and plans, all of that was nothing compared to my relief that no matter how it happened, Charlie was safe.

"I'm here, Charlie." I swallowed around the lump. "How are you this morning?"

Sleepily, Charlie sat up and reached out for me. Taking him into my arms, I couldn't hold back the tears. "I'm glad I'm home, Momma."

"Me too, Charlie. Me, too."

"Why did I havta to go to Aunt Carmen's? She's a nice lady, but I missed you and Daddy."

"I'm sorry about that, sweetheart, but Mommy and Daddy had to go away for work, and guess what we found?"

Charlie's voice was still sleepy. "What?"

"We found a new Grandma and Pops, isn't that wonderful? This is your new room at their house. Do you like it?" Charlie drew back from the tight grip he had on my neck, looking around him with curious eyes.

"Is this Lily's room, too? Why don't I have my own room?"

"Well, Daddy and I thought that since this was a new house, that you might want to keep Lily company and make sure she doesn't get scared, but you can have your own room if you'd like."

Charlie seemed to be all over the place with his questions, but I was pretty sure that was him trying to make sense of all the new things around him. It remained to be seen if there was any backlash yet to come.

"Will my new grandma and pops like me?"

"Of course they will, they love you already. Daddy has a sister, too, Alice. She's your Aunt, just like Auntie Rose, and you have an Uncle Jasper." I could see the emotions flit across his face as he took all the extra information and tried to process it.

"Will they like me, too?"

"Of course they will, Charlie. They'll all love you, just like Auntie Rose."

Abruptly he changed the subject. "Where's Lily-Bug? Is she here?"

I grinned at his name for his sister. "Of course, she is. She's downstairs in the playroom with Auntie Rose." I almost laughed at his round-eyed look of surprise.

"We have a playroom?"

"You do, and as soon as you're dressed we can get some breakfast and then you can go and play with Lily. How does that sound?" He nodded his head vigorously. "How about we run a bath for you?"

The familiar scowl crossed his face, and I almost laughed. Whenever he was faced with practical instead of what he wanted to do, he would scowl and pout―much like his father―and I welcomed it; it was confirmation that he was home, safe and his usual self, for now. "But, I'm hungry now, Momma. Don't want a bath. Wanna play."

"Well how about a quick wash and brush your teeth, then we can get breakfast. How does that sound?" I could see him thinking it over for a minute and then he nodded. A quick wash later and we were heading down the stairs.

"Aunt Carmen showed me Daddy on the phone, and he said he was coming to get me, but you came instead."

I was suddenly very aware that he was a very observant little boy, and I knew there would be a lot of questions until he processed what had happened. I wasn't sure how much I should say to him―it wasn't only Charlie that needed to talk to a professional.

While I had been musing, Charlie asked yet another question. "Where's Daddy? Does he know I'm here?"

"He does, but Daddy's not very well right now and he's asleep right now, but you can see him soon, okay?"

I quickly brushed away my tears, knowing that if Charlie saw them, it would upset him more. Heading to the kitchen, I helped him up onto a barstool and then placed a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Do you want toast or cereal, Charlie?"

"I want Lucky Charms, please, Momma."

Charlie ate as if he was starving; though to be fair it was likely he hadn't eaten for over twelve hours. While he plowed his way through a second bowl, I sipped at a cup of coffee. I listened as he talked about what he did while he was with Carmen Denali, not allowing my fury to poke through. It wasn't her I was angry at. Charlie had nothing bad to say about her; she'd cooked him his favorite meals, colored with him, played games and watched all of his favorite television shows. She had tried her best to keep him happy, and to be fair from what she'd said, she had no idea that Aro had kidnapped my son.

No, it was, Kate Denali I was furious at and she would pay. Reading in between the lines, Kate was not nice to Charlie, though she didn't raise a hand to him. That would have ensured her death sentence, though I was of two minds about her going the same way as Aro.

I'd expected to feel some sort of remorse for shooting Aro, but that was nowhere to be found. It was as if a switch had been flicked in my head and the direction of my life had changed. My dad had trained me to be observant, how to shoot and to take care of myself, and now I found I had the skills to protect my family. Edward and I would be talking later, after the kids were in bed, and this time there would be no hiding. Somewhere in the night, I'd decided I was all in.

Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts. "I've finished, Momma. Can I go play with Lily and Auntie Rose now, please?"

Helping him down from the stool, I rinsed the few dishes and placed them in the dishwasher while Charlie investigated the family room. "Hey, Momma, there's a swimming pool in the garden. Would Grandma and Pops let us go swimming?"

I stood beside him, looking out through the doors into the garden. "I'm sure we can, but let's go and find Lily and Aunt Rose, shall we? I think Grandma will be there, too, and you can say hello, is that okay?"

Charlie nodded and took my offered hand willingly, and we headed toward the playroom, which was down the hall and opposite a huge sitting room. On seeing Charlie, Lily scrambled onto her hands and knees and crawled toward him, shouting, 'Tawie, Tawie,' and squealing in excitement.

Charlie stopped at the small table loaded with a tea set and surrounded by four small chairs. Lily had been experimenting with standing and used Charlie to drag herself to her feet, chattering away to him in her own indecipherable language, showing him the cups and books spread over the table.

I walked across the room to the sofa and took a seat beside Rose. "How is he?" she said quietly.

"He was a little confused about where he was when he woke up and asked about Edward. At the moment he seems a bit quiet but he hasn't spoken much about Carmen or Kate, so I don't know how much he remembers of the things that happened before we got out of there."

"Did they treat him well, do you know?"

"He didn't like Kate at all, although he didn't say she was horrible to him, but he was fine about Carmen. He just spent the half hour it took for him to eat his breakfast telling me that she played games with him, helped him with coloring and watched all his favorite television shows with him."

Rose put her hand on my arm. "I know," she said. "Feels a little like she's tried to take your place, though I don't think it was deliberate. I don't know how she explained everything to him."

"He remembered Edward calling him, so that must have been before Aro took him." I looked away from her, watching Charlie and Lily play with building blocks and cars. I fought the tears back and swallowed around the lump in my throat. "I knew that plan was daft, but I didn't know what else to do at the time." I turned back to her, putting my hand over hers. "Thank you, Rose. Thank you for having faith and coming with me without question." I smiled at her. "Doesn't mean I quite forgive you yet, but it means a lot to me that you had my back."

The next couple of hours passed comfortably enough as Rose and I played games and drank pretend tea with both children. A light knock on the door just after midday revealed Esme followed by Carlisle. Charlie, not having any grandparents until now, was fascinated with both of them and accepted them easily, chatting to them like he'd known them for a long time, helped by the fact that Lily adored Esme.

An impromptu indoor floor picnic went down well, Esme and Carlisle taking their place as if they ate off of plastic plates and drank from plastic cups every day of the week. Despite the problems we'd already had, I was glad that everything was out in the open and Edward and I now had a chance to move on, stronger.

Eventually, Carlisle had to leave; sitting on the floor wasn't doing his leg a lot of good, he laughed. Esme left not long after, telling us she had shopping to do. "Why don't you both come along, Bella, you and Charlie? You need some new clothes and so does he. What do you say?"

"Not today, but thanks, Esme. I want to stay with Charlie for now; he needs my time. And anyway, I want to make sure Edward doesn't take it into his head to get up. You know how stubborn he can be."

Esme smiled and nodded. "Some time soon then, okay?" She pulled me into a long hug and then patted me on the cheek and left Rose and I to spend more time with both children until it was nap time. Predictably, Charlie insisted that he wasn't tired, but his eyes were drooping and he was yawning as he protested.

Taking his hand, I led him from the playroom and toward the stairs. "When are we going home, Momma? I want my toys and my bed."

"You remember this morning? I told you that we're going to stay here for a while. We need to wait until Daddy's feeling better. Carlisle and Esme want to get to know you, and you haven't met Alice and Jasper, yet, either.

"What about my school? Is it far away from here? When can I go back and see my friends?"

I stopped at the top of the stairs and sat, patting the floor beside me. Charlie sat beside me, leaning his head against me, yawning. Much as I felt he needed to catch up on his sleep now that he was relaxed and safe, he also needed answers.

"Do you remember the day you went to Aunt Carmen's?" When Charlie nodded, I continued, "You know that the the school had a bad fire, and it'll be closed for a while because it needs to be repaired."

"Yes, I remember the classroom had lots of smoke. One of the firemen said I needed to go with him to be safe, and he took me to the playground and we went in his car to Aunt Carmen's house, but she said he was out shopping. He told me that you and Daddy were too busy to come get me. I didn't like him; he smelled bad."

"You won't see him again, now; you're safe." As I felt his body relax further, I stood and picked him up, wanting him to be close to me. "Come on, Charlie. Why don't we take a short nap and then you can talk to Daddy when you wake up?"

Charlie's head rested against my shoulder as I stepped into their bedroom. Rose had already been up and Lily was asleep in her usual position, bottom in the air and thumb in her mouth, fast asleep. Charlie's weight against my body was a comfort, and I was reluctant to let him go, but he needed his sleep. I leaned forward and slid him onto the bed, drawing his sneakers off and covered him with the comforter. The room was cool and dim, and I placed a light kiss on his forehead before closing the door quietly behind me and stepping across the hall to the bedroom Edward and I shared.

The sound of the door opening must have disturbed him because he shifted in the bed and groaned quietly, but didn't wake. I stood looking at him for a minute or so just taking in the fact that he was safe. The house was quiet, Rose having disappeared, and suddenly I was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Kicking off my chucks and shucking both my jeans and hoodie, I lifted the covers and slid in beside him. Even in his sleep he turned toward me, his arm loosely placed over my body. Knowing that he would wake up hurting from that position, I gently pushed him over onto his back, my head landing in its usual position on his chest and my arm over his waist.

As I drifted, my last thought was of how right this felt.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	31. Chapter 30

**AN: There's no holding Bella back in this chapter and Caius and will give her the answers she wants**

 **My thanks to MeteroOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to MissLiss15 for her pre=reading. Any mistakes are mine because I do like to change things up.**

 **Even though I'm a complete fail at answering reviews, each one touches me and it's exciting knowing that you are reading and enjoying. Thank you for all new followers and favoriters. Go on - tell me what you think. I don't bite!**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and all the characters, it's just Edward I really want**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

I'd been in to see Edward after Esme had taken his breakfast up, and noticed he'd already fallen asleep again. Esme told me that he'd tried to get up when she told him I was taking care of business and I was kind of glad that he couldn't manage it. Not only would I have had a fight on my hands, but I wouldn't have the chance to prove I could handle anything and I was determined that Caius was mine to question.

I leaned against the breakfast bar sipping my first coffee of the day, my hair tied back in a ponytail. I had dressed carefully in a dark grey pant suit with a white shirt. I had no idea what I should wear for such a situation as I had planned for today, but I figured it didn't hurt to get into the right frame of mind; this was business.

Rose had already said that she and Esme planned to take the children to the zoo today. Both avoided the subject of Caius, and I couldn't tell if they approved or disapproved of my actions so far. He'd been in the basement on my orders for the past thirty-six hours. I'd seen that he had water and a single sandwich, the same as Aro had provided for Edward when he was in the basement.

The difference was, I hadn't had him beaten―yet.

If I wanted to be equal with Edward, I had to show him that I knew what I was getting myself into, so it was time for me to mentally prepare myself to deal with Caius Volturi. He would rue the day the thought of my son ever crossed his mind. What's more, I didn't care if it was his plan or Aro's; as far as I was concerned, he was equally as guilty, and I _would_ have my revenge on them all.

Stepping out of the kitchen, I found Carlisle loitering in the hallway. "Are you sure about this, Bella? You don't have to face him yourself; he'll keep until Edward is up and about again."

Seth and Garrett were waiting at the top of the basement stairs, though neither of them showed any sign of whatever thoughts they might have on the subject. I looked Carlisle square in the eye, deciding on how to tell him to back off. Was I angry that he doubted me? Probably, but I decided that he was only looking out for me, not trying to undermine me, though it would have been better if he had spoken to me in private.

Instead, I calmly said, "Thank you for your concern, Carlisle, but it's misplaced. I may not have the knowledge Edward has, but I am capable of doing whatever is necessary to gain the information I require today." I stepped a little closer to him to speak quietly in his ear. "Forgive me, Carlisle." I stepped away again and hardened my voice. "In future, if you want to question my authority, please do so in private. I may not be official, but I am Edward's wife in all but name. It was my child in danger because of _your_ business, and I _will_ have what I require, _without_ interference."

The 'is that clear?' was unspoken but I could see he understood. He hid his smile behind his hand and then gestured to the steps downward. Garrett preceded me and unlocked the door, gesturing to the guard inside to step aside. Carlisle followed me, Seth bringing up the rear, and quietly filled the room behind me.

Caius looked the worse for wear, tied to the chair that had last seen the body of Michael Newton. He was a little bruised where Seth and Jared had manhandled him into the trunk of the car, and the room smelled of piss. His head was hanging, and either he was ignoring me, or he was, surprisingly, asleep. Either way, I couldn't have that.

"Garrett," I said chidingly. "Mr. Volturi seems to have had an accident. You should have allowed him a bucket to take care of business."

"Never asked for one, ma'am." Seth's smile was wide, catching the sarcasm in my voice.

"Well, that's a shame, but I find I simply cannot talk to him with that smell. Can you arrange for him to get a shower? A cold one!"

Garrett grinned and nodded toward Seth, who stepped to a bank of switches to the right of the door. I turned back as a muffled shriek came from the bound figure. A wall of ice cold water drenched him from above. His body stiffened, and as the wall of water dribbled away to nothing, his glare found me, his eyes narrowing.

"Good morning, Caius, and welcome. I know you know who I am, so I won't bore you with that. Just to bring you up to speed; don't expect rescue anytime soon. Your brother, Aro? He's dead! How do I know, you might ask. Well, I know because I was the one to pull the trigger as I shot him right between the eyes."

Caius's eyes widened, but that was the only indication he gave as he struggled. Unfortunately for him, we'd used cable ties, so there was zero chance of him getting free unless I chose to allow it.

"Now, as to why you're here. You've done nothing personal to me, but then again, I did nothing personal to you." I moved closer to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed Garrett taking half a step forward, but he ceased at my raised hand. Leaning over Caius, I narrowed my eyes, my voice harsh in the silence of the room. "However, you knew what your family planned, even condoning it, and aiming your attack at my child is a hard limit."

After a short staring contest, he looked away first, and I straightened before turning my back and standing beside Garrett. I looked at him steadily for a minute. "If I need some assistance, Garrett, I'll ask for it, but thank you for your concern." His one nod told me he understood.

"Caius!" The man in question raised his eyes to mine, filled with hate. "I won't ask you to divulge your business secrets; I'll leave those to Edward. I want to know the whereabouts of a few of your family members and you _will_ answer. I can't promise to let you live, but I think I have enough sway with Edward to make sure you die quickly, and mostly painlessly if you cooperate."

I nodded to Seth. "Remove his gag. I want to hear him scream."

"You fucking bitch. You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, I think I will. _Where_ is Alec?" If I hadn't been watching so closely, I wouldn't have seen the shock flash across his face, quickly followed by a blank facade.

"Yes, I know, Caius. Alec and Jane are your children, and I also know that both of them were in on the whole plan. To watch me, to watch my son? To take what wasn't yours?" I heard my voice rising in anger, and stopped to reign it back in.

"Answer my question."

Caius didn't answer. "Okay, how about Jane or James? I don't suppose you know where they are, either?" I paced, chewing on my lip, trying not to show my frustration. "Hmmm, somehow I don't think your silence means you don't know, does it? Maybe you need something to jog your memory."

I held my hand out to Garrett, who placed a gun in my hand. "Not personal enough, Garrett. I want Caius to know exactly who he's dealing with."

The gun was replaced with a very slim, almost stiletto, long-bladed knife. Stepping closer to Caius again, I plunged the knife into his left leg just above his kneecap, right up to the hilt. Howling in agony, Caius shook, wrenching at the ties around his wrists, scoring the skin until they began to bleed. It was to no avail as he was still unable to move away from the obvious agony. I cocked my head to one side, still holding the knife, watching until he had calmed as much as he was able, and then twisted it. This time I let go and stood back to watch him, hoping my face didn't show the slight horror I felt at my own actions.

Tears slipped down his cheeks, belying the fury on his face. "Is your memory coming back, Caius?"

"Fuck off, bitch."

I had to admit to myself that I would have liked him to fold, but I was also realistic enough to know that it would take more than I'd done so far. I shuddered to think of any of the members of my family ending up in the same situation, knowing that it could have been Edward if Aro had been in his right mind. That thought wiped any of the previous horror that had been in the back of my mind. This man deserved anything he got!

I held my hand out, without looking away from Caius, and Garrett slapped another knife in it without being asked. Taking a step forward, I plunged it into Caius's right leg, watched while he howled and struggled again, and then twisted it, matching the one on the left. I didn't have any medical training, but I knew that positioned as they were, if he didn't get hospital attention, he wouldn't walk again. Not that he was getting out of here alive.

Caius seethed and shook and screamed repeatedly, the hot pungent smell of urine filling the room again, but he was still silent other than curses and screams.

"Seth, Caius needs another shower." Another deluge of ice cold water left Caius shaking. I stepped forward and yanked both knives out; reducing him to another round of screams and struggles. "String him up and gag him," I added. Turning, I made my way back up the stairs for another cup of coffee and to think about my next step, not wanting Caius to be aware that I hadn't made any decisions on what was to come.

I slipped into the downstairs cloakroom to wash the blood off my hands before entering the kitchen to find that Carlisle had beaten me there and had already made a fresh pot of coffee.

"You don't have to do this, Bella. I'm sure if you don't want to wait for Edward, that Garrett could get creative enough to get the information you want." He placed the cup on the breakfast bar in front of me. "This isn't you."

I closed my eyes and took a sip from the cup, wondering how long it would take for everyone to accept that I was no fainthearted, timid, lily-livered princess. "Carlisle," I said sharply. "With all due respect, you have no idea who the fuck I am or what I'm capable of. It was _my_ child that was taken, _my_ child that was threatened, and if I hadn't taken the action I did, Aro might have managed to get him out of the country." I stopped to take a deep breath and calm my voice. "Not only do I want revenge, but I want those three fuckers where I can watch the life drain from their eyes." I didn't have to reiterate who 'those three' were. "They would have quite happily taken both of us, and that I can't―no―I _won'_ t let it go unpunished."

"I understand, Bella. I just don't want you to compromise your morals when Edward and Garrett can deal with this for you."

"I know you mean well, but honestly, Carlisle, every time I think about leaving it to Edward, my fury at the Volturi takes over. If Edward and I have any chance in the future, we have to be equals. Believe me, I'd rather not cut Caius, but there's this thing inside me that won't rest until the bastard is dead and gone, along with every fucking remaining member of his family."

Carlisle looked at me for a few minutes and then nodded; I knew that he accepted my place and my right to be the one to get the information I wanted in any way I saw fit. Ten minutes later, I rinsed my cup and placed it in the dishwasher before heading back downstairs.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	32. Chapter 31

**AN: This chapter is a sort of continuation of the last one and Bella is determined she will learn as much as she can from Caius.** **She has plenty to prove and the threat to her son has flipped a switch and until she won't be satisfied until she gets her retribution.**

 **Small warning - she gets a little creative in this chapter.**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight and MissLiss15**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight - I just like playing with Edward**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

 **Warning: Bella is holding no prisoners in this chapter - Caius will give her the answers she wants.**

Back in the basement, Caius had been strung up on the bar above his head and gagged as I had requested. His head hung between his shoulders, his chin practically resting on his chest, and blood streamed down from his knees to his feet and dripped onto the floor below him.

"Are you ready to talk, Caius?"

Caius's head jerked up and he glared at me, his words muffled by the gag. I could guess he was cursing and calling me every name under the sun, but I merely stared at him.

I looked over at Garrett, who was leaning against the wall waiting for instructions. "I assume you have another knife?" Pushing himself upright, he handed me a knife, rather like the ones I had seen my dad use when he'd gone hunting. He'd used it for skinning. This one had Garrett's initials carved into the handle, and an errant thought crossed my mind that I might need my own weapons for the future.

Dismissing that thought, I stepped toward Caius, who tried to kick out at me. All that achieved was to drag another muffled scream from him as he bucked and pulled against his bindings. Stepping up close to him, I ran the knife gently down his cheek, drawing a faint line of blood to the surface. I watched as his eyes widened and tried unsuccessfully to follow the path of the knife.

"Are you sure you don't have anything to say?" I whispered. His gaze dropped from mine, his eyes looking everywhere but at me. From this close up, I could see the sweat beading on his brow and smell it on his clothes.

I stepped back and drew the knife slowly through my pointer finger and thumb, careful not to nick the thin hygiene gloves. Advancing toward Caius, I tapped his chest with the flat blade of the knife, and then slid it under the lower edge of his t-shirt, dragging it slowly through the material, like a hot knife through butter. "You," I smiled, "Are wearing far too many clothes."

It didn't take long for the pieces of his t-shirt to fall to the floor, soaking into the blood below him. Taking less and less care, the knife scored his skin in numerous places, some deep, some slight scratches, until he was clothed only in his t-shirt sleeves and socks. With each swipe of my knife, Caius's breathing sped up until he was virtually panting; and not in an excited way.

Stepping back an arm's length, my eyes drifted from his feet to his terrified eyes. "Do you want to tell me anything now, Caius? Maybe this will help your memory?" I pushed the tip of the knife into the skin at his shoulder, dragging it down to his waist, matching it with another line on the opposite side. The cuts welled with blood, Caius now squealing continuously through the gag in his mouth.

"Scream as loud as you want; the room is soundproof and there's no one else here. Aro's dead and I don't think anyone cares enough about you to send in a rescue team." Cutting into the gag, it dropped to the floor as I got right in his face, screaming at him. "Fucking tell me, Caius. Where is James Hunter? Where are your sorry excuses for children? Don't they care about daddy dearest?"

A minute's silence followed, except for the dripping of liquid; blood or water, I couldn't tell. "Hunter." Caius cleared his throat. "Hunter's in a small town in Washington―Forks―or at least he was a week ago."

"And―" I sneered. "How is that going to help me find him?"

At a sound from behind me, I turned to look at Seth and Garrett. Seth was watchful, but Garrett's eyes were on me. I didn't know his tells yet, but his demeanor told me that there was something on his mind.

"He's got a wife, Maria Santiago; the house is in her name. She also has a sister. No idea where she lives; name's Irina." Caius's voice sounded behind me. Ignoring him, I cocked my head at Garrett who gave me an intense look.

Moving closer to Garrett, I whispered, "What is it?"

He leaned in to answer me. "He's not there. Boss asked me to send a couple of men there after we got the information from Newton. The house was empty."

I gave him a short nod, acknowledging his words and turned back to Caius. "Now, Caius. What about Alec?" Caius's eyes drifted away from mine, an act I had already come to understand meant he was hiding something and wasn't prepared to tell me. "I already know Alec is in Italy at the Volterra Estates."

Walking around Caius, I dragged the knife lightly around his body, scoring his skin, until I was standing back in front of him. I raised my eyes to his face as, nonchalantly, I lifted his flaccid cock with the tip of the knife. "You're hiding something from me, Caius." I both felt and heard his sharp intake of breath, but as I angled the knife so he would feel its bite, his body became totally still. His voice, when he spoke, was a little strained for the first time since I'd walked into the basement to confront him.

"I'm sure you remember more now."

Caius began to babble about Volterra Estates.

Where it was―in the heart of the Italian city of Volterra

Where the main entrance was―on the east side facing the rising sun

"But you'll never get in; there are too many guards." Where he found the energy to sneer at me, I didn't know, but it was time for him to give me what I wanted―in detail.

"Tell me," I allowed the knife to slip a little more. "How many guards, and where are they?"

"Okay, okay, please," he begged. "Two on each side of every gate; there are four of those, one at each point of the compass, and another main one at the gatehouse."

"Those are all good details, Caius, but I need the location of a 'special' way in; one where there are no guards. I'm sure you know of one." I moved the knife just a little, and a drop of blood hit the floor accompanied by another scream. "That can't hurt too much, Caius; it's only a little prick," I taunted. "But then it doesn't look as if you're much of a man, does it?"

Changing the angle of the knife, it slid further into his flesh. And this time his scream was so much louder. "Mid way between the south and east gates, there's a small brick shed. It doesn't seem as if it contains much, but it has a set of steps behind a steel trap in the floor."

"Carry on, Caius, and don't leave anything out."

"Those steps lead down into the catacombs, which are under the grounds and lead inside the house. Keep to the central tunnel and then take the steps at the end of that, upward. They come out through a panel to the rear of the central hall, which can be opened by pressing two fingers in the dip at the top left hand corner and repeating it in the bottom right hand corner. From there turn right along the corridor and the fourth door on the right leads to the great hall."

"Where will the guards be inside the building? Where will Alec be? And Jane?"

"There are cameras above each door so you'll need to disable them first. There is a small security room behind the great hall, which is manned by two guards and has monitors to all the cameras through the main building."

"Come on, Caius, this is like getting blood out of a stone. Get on with it." I growled and stepped back a little to walk around him again, this time the knife making a deeper groove from his belly to his back. Caius bucked and tried to move his body away from my knife. Coming back round to stand in front of him, he drew his breath in sharply, waiting. "Tell me or I may lose my patience while you lose your guts," I repeated. He had no way of knowing I wouldn't go that far until Edward had the chance to speak to him, too.

"There are other guards at the great hall doors and the front and rear doors that lead behind the upper table." Caius was speaking faster now. "Alec's rooms are up one flight of stairs―they're at the end of the hallway to your right when you leave the security control room. Take a left at the top of the stairs, his is the fourth door and Jane's the sixth."

There was silence in the room except for Caius's heavy breathing. "Cut him down, Seth. Put him back in the detention room for now, make sure he gets a sandwich and water every day; we don't want him to die until we have what we need. I'm sure Edward will want to speak to him soon." Giving Garrett back his knife, I thanked him for its use and apologized for not cleaning it, then turned to leave the room. "Seth, please see that Caius gets another pair of sweatpants; I don't want to see his shit again."

Carlisle followed me out of the room and back up the stairs to the kitchen again, where he busied himself making coffee. "I'll be back in a while, Carlisle. I'm going to get a shower and look in on Edward, okay?"

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice stopped me. "I'm sorry, I underestimated you, and for what it's worth, you have my support.

"Thanks for that Carlisle; it means a lot." I stood for a few seconds and then sat at the breakfast bar. "You know, I didn't know I had _that_ in me. Charlie, my dad, was a quiet man, but he was a police officer through and through, and took his job very seriously. He protected the innocent, brought the bad guys in, and was shot in the line of duty." I shrugged. "He made sure I knew about guns and taught me how to defend myself and, if necessary, to fight back." A cup of coffee appeared in front of me, and I smiled my thanks at Carlisle and took a deep breath, inhaling the fragrant brew. "Edward should have told me everything, but I do understand why he didn't. Nevertheless, I can't―no, I won't―allow my children to ever be in danger again, and if that means embracing this life, then that's what I'm going to do."

We finished our coffee in silence, but it was a good silence. Eventually, I stood to go and take that shower. "Carlisle, is Jasper around?" I asked.

"He's in the study I believe, Bella. Is there something we can help you with?"

I thought for a few minutes. "Yes, thank you, Carlisle. Can you tell him to follow the trail of James and his wife and also see if he can find a trace of the sister? Maybe we can get Garrett to send someone to Washington to see if there's any evidence of where he might have gone. Someone who knows how to look, not just knock on the door."

It felt good to be in charge for a while, but now I found myself craving Edward's company, even if he was a little out of it. I took a hot shower, washing away the specks of blood on my clothes and thankful that the Chicago Cullen's were progressive enough to supply disposable gloves. The thought of scraping blood out from under my nails made me shudder, and I had to release a little laugh about it; cutting someone didn't make me flinch, but that small thing caused a ripple of revulsion.

After washing my hair for the second time that day and throwing away the clothes I had been wearing, I dressed in my oldest, softest jeans and one of Edward's old hoodies―the one with his name on the back. Feeling more like myself, I stood beside the bed where Edward was sleeping reasonably comfortably.

Needing his touch, I laid down beside him, planning on just staying for a while until Rose and Esme brought the kids home. As always, Edward's arm automatically surrounded me, pulling me close, and I found myself drifting off to sleep.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	33. Chapter 32

**AN:** **A gentler chapter, after the last two …**

 **My thanks as always to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own any and all mistakes but I don't own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

The room had darkened when the sound of the door opening woke me. Rose poked her head around the door and whispered, "Hi, Bella. Charlie wants to see Edward. Is it okay to bring him up?"

I sat up and scrubbed my face with my hands before swinging my feet to the floor. "Yeah, that's fine, thanks, Rose. Lily alright?"

"She's good. Charlie won't eat unless he's seen you and he's been asking about Edward since lunchtime."

"They had a good day, though, didn't they? Did Charlie mention anything about Aro?"

"It did them both good to get out of the house and they had a great time. Esme spoiled the shit out of both of them so don't be surprised if you see a room full of stuffed animals." Rose laughed quietly. "He didn't mention anything at all to me, and if he's spoken to Esme I'm sure she would have said. He seems fine, Bella. I'll bring him up now, okay?"

Rose left the door slightly ajar and disappeared. A few minutes later I could hear Charlie's not-so-quiet footsteps as he ran along the hallway, Rose's comment about not running in the house echoing behind him.

"Auntie Rose said I can see Daddy. Can I?" Charlie was breathless from his run up the stairs.

"Yes, that's right. Come on over here, Charlie." He approached the bed, looking at Edward with his eyes wide open.

"Is Daddy sleeping?" he whispered.

A movement beside me preceded Edward's gravelly voice. "Hey, Charlie, I'm awake now. Come on up here where I can see you. I've missed you."

I helped Charlie to climb onto the bed. "Be careful," I cautioned him. "Try not to lean on Daddy because he's hurt on his tummy." I had to swallow back my own tears as I watched Edward engulf Charlie in his arms, a tear sliding down his cheek and into Charlie's hair.

Edward swallowed hard and my hand gripped the arm that was around Charlie, knowing how he was feeling. "Are you okay, Charlie?" he said quietly once he could speak.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm okay. I missded you. You said you would come get me, but Momma came instead because you got hurted."

"That's right, son, Momma was very brave, wasn't she?" Edward looked over at me and mouthed 'thank you' as another tear escaped and slid down the side of his face.

Charlie sat up, careful not to lean on Edward, and kneeled at his side."We went to the zoo today with Auntie Rose and Nana Mé. We had an awesome time and Nana brought us lotsa animals. Do you wanna see them?"

I was relieved that he glossed over his time at Aro's, though I was sure the subject would come up again. "Of course I do, Charlie, but the doctor said I have to stay here for a few days, so how about you and Lily come back before bed and show me some. Is that okay?"

Charlie was very enthusiastic and bounced a little on the bed, causing Edward to grimace and hold his breath for a few seconds. I could see he was reluctant to say anything that might shorten the time he had with Charlie, but Edward hadn't had any painkillers for a while and it looked as if he needed some.

"Why don't you go have something to eat, Charlie," I suggested, "Then we can get you and Lily a bath and you can both come back in a while before bedtime."

Charlie agreed readily and kissed Edward on the cheek, then crashed out of the room like a hurricane looking for somewhere to set down. I could hear Rose scolding him lightly outside the door as she pulled it closed.

I looked back at Edward. "You look like you need something for those ribs. The're hurting more than you're letting on."

"Yes," he finally agreed. "But none of those ones that knock me out. I'm feeling better and I don't want to sleep anymore right now. I'm starving."

I smiled at him, glad that he was on the mend. I retrieved some Tylenol from the bathroom instead of giving him some of the pills that Peter had left, extracting a promise that he would tell me if he was in pain.

Another knock on the door revealed Esme with a bowl of soup. Between us, with a few grunts of pain from Edward that caused me to look hard at him, we managed to get him leaning back against the headboard surrounded by pillows.

For a minute or two, he leaned back with his eyes closed. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Tell me if you need to lie back down."

He opened his eyes, his familiar quirky, crooked grin crossing his face. "I'm fine, Bella, just a little woozy from lying down." He reached for the spoon, eating slowly but finishing the bowl before leaning back, a satisfied smile on his face, his eyes closed. Within minutes he was asleep again.

I made my way downstairs where Charlie and Lily were seated at the breakfast bar with chicken tenders and some veggies. It was likely that most of the veggies from Lily's plate would end up on the floor, but as long as she ate some, I was happy. Charlie always inhaled his food and tonight was no different, his plate almost clear already.

While I sat and drank the tea and sandwich Esme had made and helped Lily with her food, I thought about how much had changed. It would be nice to get our lives back on a normal footing, but for now I was grateful we had somewhere to be that was safe, especially while Edward recovered. What would be happening next was anybody's guess and despite how nice this house was, it wasn't home. I determined that as soon as Edward was back on his feet, we would be discussing moving back home.

With dinner over, I took both Lily and Charlie to their ensuite bathroom. I filled the huge tub with warm water and bubbles before encouraging Charlie to get undressed and put his clothes in the hamper while I got Lily ready. Finding a bag of bath toys hanging from the back of the door, I emptied them into the water, finally enjoying some quality time with them. The only thing missing was Edward, but I was okay with that; he was only in the room across the hall.

Bathtime was a noisy, messy affair, and I loved every second of it; it felt almost normal. In fact, we were making such a lot of noise that Esme called in, telling me with a smile that Edward was awake and complaining. Quickly, I dressed Lily in her sleep-suit while Esme helped Charlie into his pajamas before grabbing a story book and heading to our room.

Edward was already sitting up and leaning against the headboard again, looking much better for the couple of hours sleep he'd had. Charlie had brought his stuffed lion and Lily her stuffed penguin, both of which had been purchased by a Nana who wanted nothing more than to make up for lost time.

I helped Charlie onto the bed and he took up the same place as he'd done earlier; on his knees beside Edward. Carrying Lily, I walked around the bed and settled on the other side with Lily on my lap, wrestling with her and trying to prevent her from climbing all over him in her usual way.

His arms opened wide and engulfed all three of us. He hugged us close, listened to them both chattering about the animals Nana Mé had bought them, about their playroom, and I breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie said nothing about Aro. As they calmed down, Edward took the book I'd brought with me and read the story from beginning to end, and then again until Lily was out like a light and Charlie was yawning and protesting that he wasn't tired.

A light knock sounded and Rose slipped in the open door quietly and offered to take Lily, while I persuaded Charlie that Daddy needed to sleep so I could get him to leave the room. Once he was wrapped up in his bed, and Lily was fast asleep in hers, I slipped across the hallway and back to Edward.

He looked a lot more peaceful and had fallen asleep leaning against the headboard. I sat in the chair next to the bed and watched him for a while, musing over the fact that just under a week ago we'd been a normal, or mostly normal, family. We'd had our arguments, of course, but our life had been good, and I had every hope that it would be that way again.

Edward sighed in his sleep, rousing me from my thoughts, and I looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was almost ten o'clock. I quietly slipped from the room, heading for the kitchen to make some tea before retiring for the night. Esme was already there and it looked like she had the same idea as me as she was dressed in pajamas covered by a robe.

"I've just made tea, Bella. Would you like some?" I nodded in agreement at her offer and took a seat as she offered me a large mug with the fragrant brew.

"Charlie seemed to be okay while we were out today," she said conversationally, taking the seat beside me.

"Hmm," I murmured, taking a sip of the hot tea, relaxing as the heated liquid spread warmth through me. "He was very vocal about his trip and mentioned every one of the stuffed animals someone bought him." I grinned at her from over the lip of the cup.

"Gotta make up for lost time." Esme shrugged and was clearly unrepentant; I didn't blame her for a second. I'd overlook it for a while, but it wouldn't do to let it go on for too long; I didn't want a couple of spoiled brats a few years down the line.

We sat in comfortable silence until the tea was gone, and Esme stood and took both cups to place in the dishwasher. I followed suit and waited by the kitchen door for her to finish, and we exited together, switching off the lights to the kitchen and then the hall as we ascended the stairs.

Stopping outside the bedroom door, Esme pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad Edward has you. Goodnight, Bella." She placed a gentle kiss on my forehead as she headed along the corridor to the suite she shared with Carlisle, the closing quietly behind her.

I turned and slipped into our room, seeing that Edward had slipped down further into the bed, and suddenly I was overwhelmed with tiredness. I skipped my late night shower, as I'd already had two today, and quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. I changed into panties and an old t-shirt of Edward's, switched off the bedside light and slid into the bed beside him.

Involuntarily, Edward rolled onto his back and drew me into his side, kissing the top of my head. It was exactly the same move as he'd made every night since he and I had moved in together not long after Charlie had been born and it seemed as if it had been weeks since we'd last laid together even though it had only been a few days.

I was jolted awake sharply not long after, looking at the clock and seeing only two a.m. For a second I wondered what had woken me, until a sound from the baby monitor echoed through the room for a second time. I could here snuffling and light sobs, and shot out of bed and into Charlie's room before he woke Lily.

He'd managed to get himself tied up in the bedclothes, and although he wasn't fully awake I could see signs of tears on his face. I gently unwound the comforter and the sheet from his body and drew him into my arms, where he clung on tightly.

"Shhh," I murmured. "It was just a dream, Charlie, just a dream." I rocked him until the tension in his body gave way and he relaxed.

"I had a bad dream, Momma."

"I know, sweetheart. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"There was a bad man, Momma, after you and Auntie Rose came to get me. He was hitting you, and then he died."

My hand flew to my mouth to stifle my gasp. I shouldn't have been shocked by his words, but he obviously hadn't been as sleepy as I thought he was that night. I decided that it was best to play it down and continued to hold and rock him.

"Well, that wasn't a very nice dream, was it?"

"I know, but he can't hurt us now, can he, Momma?"

"No, sweetheart, he can never hurt any of us again. You're safe, and we're safe, now, too."

His voice had trailed off and his breathing evened out , deepening as he slipped back into sleep. I carefully placed him back into bed, covering him up and placing a kiss to his forehead, sitting still by his side for a few minutes to make sure that he was securely asleep. Standing, I stepped over to Lily's cot to find that she hadn't been disturbed at all and was lying in her usual position, bottom in the air. I smiled and covered her, then slipped out of the door and back into bed beside Edward again.

Edward pulled me closer to his side and I laid my head on his chest. "Charlie okay?" he murmured sleepily. I nodded and felt his body relax back into sleep again, and as my eyes closed and sleep began to claim me, too, I made a mental note to speak to Peter tomorrow. It looked as if Charlie might need to see a therapist and Peter had already mentioned he knew of someone suitable. I was sure that between the family and a decent therapist, Charlie was young enough to move past this ordeal. He was already showing signs of strength and resilience and I found myself suddenly grateful to Carmen, who had obviously treated him well; limiting the trauma of being taken from us.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	34. Chapter 33

**AN: Edward is on the mend and Bella has a surprise for him!**

 **My thanks to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and for MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills**

 **Disclaimer: SM still owns Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

 _ **Sunday**_

The last thing I remembered was seeing Bella, Charlie clinging to her, and then nothing. It seemed as if no time had passed, and yet it was a long time before I surfaced with pain lancing through me. My ribs and back protested at the sharpness before the black nothingness claimed me again.

Much, much later, I became aware of being in a house and surmised it was my room at my parents' house. Each time I woke I was encouraged to swallow tablets, which caused that same blackness to reclaim me soon after.

Eventually, I managed to surface long enough to open my eyes a fraction, immediately slamming them closed again against the bright light from beside me. I had no idea how long I'd been out, but I was aware of a warm body beside me. I carefully opened my eyes a sliver to find Bella lying beside me, her head resting in the crook of my shoulder. I turned my head at the sound of a door opening close by, seeing Mom stepping inside the room without a word. Carefully, she helped me to extricate my arm from the bedding, allowing me to slide it carefully around Bella's shoulders.

I really wanted to use the bathroom, but she drew the comforter over the both of us and mouthed 'later' before switching off the light and heading out of the room again. I was already descending into sleep before she'd closed the door behind her.

Movement beside me woke me again; this time a pearly light dispersing into the room from the gap in the curtains caused me to open my eyes carefully. Finding the pain in my head had subsided somewhat, I dared to turn it to where the movement originated. Catching sight of Bella walking across the room, I cleared my throat and called her name, my throat feeling as if it had been washed with gravel.

Bella whirled around and returned to the side of the bed, leaning over me. "Edward? Are you awake? Talk to me." I nodded and then grimaced as pain bloomed behind my eyes. Forcing out my question about Charlie, I was so relieved when she confirmed that he was fine and asleep in Lily's room.

Her lips ghosted over mine and much as I would have loved to deepen it, I could barely keep my eyes open. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a tank." I shifted in the bed, unable to prevent a groan from falling from my mouth as my ribs and back reminded me they were there and they were hurting. "Can you help me to the bathroom?" I knew I was in for a world of hurt but there was no way I could wait any longer, and I was definitely not using a bottle.

It took a long time even with Bella's help to get upright, and I leaned heavily on her. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked when we finally made it through the door to the en-suite. I nodded, the movement making the room spin. Clutching the edge of the basin, I stood with my eyes closed until the urge to pee became too strong. "I think you should sit down, Edward, before you fall down."

I couldn't disagree and for the first time in my adult life, I sat down to pee, knowing that my strength was almost maxed out. After the relief from emptying my bladder made itself felt, Bella filled the basin with warm water while I sat on the closed lid to the toilet to wash my hands. Another ten minutes of shuffling and leaning heavily on her found me lying back against the now cool sheets, a thin sheen of sweat covering me.

While I maneuvered myself into a slightly more comfortable position, Bella slipped back into the bathroom and retrieved a washcloth. She brushed the warmed cloth over my face and chest, immediately making me feel a little better.

"God, that hurts," I murmured as I moved. She covered me with a sheet and the comforter, brushing her hand over my forehead.

"Peter left some pills for you. Do you want something for the pain?"

I nodded, swallowing whatever she gave me. It didn't seem possible for the tablets to have worked as fast as it seemed, but I drifted back to sleep almost immediately.

~ oOo ~

 _ **Monday am**_

I had no idea what the time was, nor the day, but Dad had not long been in and dosed me up with more of those painkillers that almost completely knocked me out. So I was barely aware when Bella slid back into bed beside me. I pulled her into my side before darkness took me again.

When I finally managed to open my eyes, Mom was sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Bella?" My voice was rough and I had to clear my throat several times before the words would come. "Where's Bella?" The light in the room was dim so I assumed it was either early morning or late evening, but thoughts of her were the first that crossed my mind. "Charlie?" The thought of my son was right behind the first one.

"They're all fine, sweetheart. Everyone's in the kitchen eating breakfast and we're off to the zoo for the day."

"What's the time?" I tried to drag myself more upright against the pillows, but the pain in my ribs and across my back defeated me, pushing me to relax. Mom stood and leaned over me, brushing my hair back as she used to when I was a child. Faintly, it irritated me, but I had absolutely no energy, and let the irritation die.

"It's just after eight in the morning, and Peter is adamant that you are to stay in bed and allow yourself to heal."

I grumbled and my eyes drifted shut. "What happened? How long?" I murmured, the only thing clear in my mind was the picture of Bella getting out of the Audi with Charlie clinging to her.

"You collapsed in the driveway. Why didn't you tell me what happened at the house, Edward? Why didn't you mention you'd been hurt?"

"No time; needed to get to Bella." I felt the bed dip as she sat on the edge beside me.

"Don't worry, Edward, Charlie is safe and well. Bella is, too, and is taking care of business for the moment."

My eyes shot open. "Taking care of business? What the hell is she doing?" I tried to throw the bedclothes back and stand but every part of my body protested and the room spun, forcing me to lie down again.

"Don't worry, Edward. Bella can handle herself perfectly well. You concentrate on getting better. Now, I'll help you to sit up a little and bring you a slice of toast for now. I'm sure Bella will be in to see you soon."

My body proved to be impossible to motivate to move and I had barely finished toast and tea before I found myself sliding back into sleep. I woke a while later when I felt the bed dip as Bella's warmth settled in beside me again. Without thought, I drew her closer while sleep claimed me yet again.

 _ **Monday pm**_

The sound of the door opening roused me, although my eyes didn't want to open. Bella moved away from me and I grumbled at the loss but lay dozing, feeling as weak as a kitten. Then, the sound of my son's voice broke through the stupor as Bella's whispered words told Charlie he could come and see me.

His excited voice asked if I was sleeping, and I cleared my throat. "I'm awake, Charlie." My chest squeezed tight as he practically fell into my arms. Even Bella's warning that I was hurt wouldn't have stopped me from gripping him tightly. I vaguely remembered her and Mom telling me that Charlie was okay, though I had no recollection of how long ago that was.

I closed my eyes to prevent more than a few tears from falling, blinking them back. I looked at Bella over the top of Charlie's head, and mouthed, _he okay?_ Relief filled me at Bella's nod and smile of agreement. Turning my attention back to Charlie, I listened as he chattered on about Bella and Rose, and how he missed all of us.

The thought of him with Aro had fury rising in me all over again, and I fought to remain calm, continuing to listen to Charlie chatting on about his day at the zoo with Mom and Rose. Unfortunately the pain from my ribs was increasing, so when he suggested bringing the toys he had been bought, I found myself happy that Bella stepped in, telling him that it was time for dinner.

At the thought of dinner, my stomach growled loudly, bringing a grin from Bella and a giggle from Charlie, both of which reminded me that we were all here and all okay. It wasn't hard to persuade Charlie to have something to eat, especially with the promise he could come back later with Lily before bedtime.

"You look like you need something for those ribs. They're hurting more than you're letting on," Bella told me rather than asked, and despite my inclination to say I didn't need them, her raised eyebrows told me she wouldn't be taking no for an answer. The only stipulation I gave was that I didn't want any of those that knocked me out.

"I'm starving," I couldn't help but add as my stomach growled yet again.

Shortly after pressing the pills into my hand and watching as I took them, there was another light knock on the door, which opened admitting the delicious smell of my mother's chicken soup. I was unable to completely quell the sounds that pushing myself up against the headboard involuntarily pulled from me.

It took a few seconds for the dizziness of being upright to dissipate, but nothing was going to stop me from finishing the bowl of soup. In the meantime, Bella left to supervise bath-time, promising to bring both Charlie and Lily back before it was time for them to go to bed.

Carlisle woke me a short time later and helped me to the bathroom so I could empty my bladder and clean my teeth, and I collapsed back into bed, drifting off again, exhausted again before I could ask any questions about what was going on in my absence.

I was half asleep and could hear Charlie and Lily laughing and shouting and the sounds of water splashing. I wanted nothing more than to be in there with them, but I knew my strength wouldn't last long enough for me to get any further than the open bedroom door. Instead, I pulled myself upright and leaned against the headboard, waiting for them to finish and trying not to feel left out.

It didn't take long before I heard the sound of Charlie calling out to me and running into the room. Bella followed with Lily on her hip. Using her free hand to help Charlie up onto the bed, she then walked around the end of the bed and settled her and Lily on the other side of me. I pulled them all into a hug, so damned grateful that she'd had the courage to step in; to go after Charlie. There were questions I wanted answers to, but for now I was too happy just to have him back with me.

It took a few moments of hard swallowing before I could speak, drawing back as I listened to Lily chatter nonsensically and Charlie talk nineteen to the dozen about the zoo, showing me the stuffed animals that Mom had bought him earlier.

I saw Bella swallow hard, too, and brush a hand over her face before handing me a story book. Both children settled down on either side of me while I read to them. Eventually, Lily fell asleep and Charlie was yawning widely. A few minutes later, Rose quietly opened the door and offered to take Lily to bed, while Bella lifted Charlie.

"I'll be back shortly," she whispered as she went to tuck him into bed. It didn't take long after she'd left the room for sleep to overtake me, no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes open. Some time later, I vaguely felt the movement of the bed, knowing it was Bella returning to me. I pulled her close to me, murmuring and kissing the top of her head.

I would have loved to do more, but sleep stole over me as soon as the thought crossed my mind.

~ oOo ~

 _ **Tuesday am**_

It was early morning when I awoke again, the pain across my back and stomach now a dull ache. Dad was asleep in the chair next to my bed, looking a little worse for wear. The room was light and I was absolutely starving. I pulled myself upright and leaned over, nudging his leg.

"Dad." He didn't move an inch, so I did it again and called his name louder. "Dad."

"Wh … what?" He blearily opened his eyes and blinked. "Edward?"

"Who else, Dad?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Edward, son, how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad. A bit uncomfortable, but most of the pain's gone. How long have I been out?"

"Well, let's see." He stopped and rubbed his fingers over his chin.

"Stop prevaricating, Dad. You know very well how long it's been." I shook my head at his antics. He never changed.

"We got you out on Saturday, and today is Tuesday, so that makes it almost three days."

"Three days?" I exclaimed. "What's been going on? How did Bella get Charlie back? Where's Aro? Caius?"

Dad held up his hands, smiling. "Everything's fine, Edward. It's all under control."

"How can it be, Dad? Have you been pushing yourself again? You know what the doctors said, and I'm surprised Mom allowed it."

"Not me, Edward … Bella's the one in charge right now."

Stunned, I stared at him. "Bella? Bella's in charge? My Bella?" I repeated stupidly.

Dad sniggered at my inability to say much more than her name. "Is there another one?"

I scowled. "Quit making fun of me, old man." That only made him laugh out loud.

"You need to speak to her, son. She'll explain. Now, do you feel fit enough to come downstairs today? Peter said it was up to you, but he also said you have to listen when we tell you to rest. Can you do that?"

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, putting them flat on the bedside rug. "Do you want me to get Bella for you?" Dad stood and held out his hand.

Shaking my head, I murmured, "No, it's fine," and grabbed hold of him and hauled myself to my feet. I swayed and closed my eyes for a few minutes. It was like admitting defeat, but I changed my mind. "Yes, please." I didn't dare nod in case my balance went. Dad watched me for a few minutes.

"Sit down again," he said. "I'll get her."

I lowered myself back to the bed, waiting for the spinning to stop. A few minutes later Bella stepped through the door, closing it behind her.

"I hear you need some help. What can I do?" she asked softly.

I wasn't easy for me to admit that I needed help, but it was pretty apparent that my body didn't want to do anything I asked of it. When Bella stepped between my knees, I rested my head on her stomach. "Yeah, I need to get washed up but my legs are a little wobbly."

She said nothing, just moved to one side and gripped me around the waist, helping me to stand. With her assistance, I managed to take a shower, although washing my hair proved to be a task that was a little much for me to accomplish. The hot water cleared my head, and although my ribs and my stomach ached dully by the time I finished, I felt more like myself than I'd done since the morning I left to meet Aro.

Without the usual messing around, we were done in around fifteen minutes, and I stepped in front of the mirror. My face was a mess of small cuts, the bruises inflicted by Vladimir were beginning to turn yellow and green, and Peter had stitched the cut above my eyebrow. I really needed a shave, but wisely felt it was something that could wait another day or so.

Bella had laid clean sweatpants and a t-shirt out on the bed for me and was already dressed and stripping the sheets from the bed. I could see her watching me out of the corner of her eye, waiting for me to falter. I knew she'd make me stay in bed if I did, so I moved slowly, making sure the room didn't spin.

"You'll tell me if you're in pain?" she questioned.

I nodded. "I just need something to eat. I'm starving again." My stomach backed that up with a growl and, leaning on her, I managed to get as far as the kitchen without mishap.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"They're probably in the playroom with your Mom and Rose." She busied herself with making a fresh pot of coffee. "Anything particular you'd like to eat?" Opening the refrigerator, she made some suggestions for a sandwich eventually settling on ham. Both the coffee and the sandwich were in front of me in a few minutes.

"Come and sit with me, please, Bella. I want to hear what's been happening the last few days while I've been out of it. Is that okay?"

I could see her thinking over where to start. "I really wanted to punch you; put you on your arrogant ass."

I blinked in surprise. That was the last thing I expected her to say.

Before I could say anything, she continued. "You made this stupid plan, even after I told you it wouldn't work. Aro was one step ahead all the time. He knew we had trackers on all of his cars and somehow he knew you had them, too. He had a house picked out that no one knew anything about, and anything could have happened to you." She stopped speaking and swallowed hard a few times, breathing a little heavier. "Losing Charlie and you would have just about killed me."

"I know, but I can't change that now. But I get it, Bella. I should have listened to you, but I would have done anything―absolutely anything—to get Charlie back." I turned the stool I was on so I was facing her. "You and the kids mean everything to me, and I would have offered my life for the safety of any or all of you."

"I do know that, but we're supposed to be a team. It's true that it's your family and your business, but I thought we were your family, too. You should never have kept secrets from me. It may not have prevented Aro from taking Charlie, but I would have been more prepared and not so blindsided."

Bella got up to pour more coffee and we retired to the sofa in the family room. "We're in this together, Edward, and if we're to stay that way then there can't be any more secrets―none. I need for us to be equal or this won't work. Can you do that?"

"It's not easy for me, Bella. I'm so used to keeping secrets, and there's a part of me that never wanted you to be involved at all. That's probably why I procrastinated so much about telling you anything; I didn't know how to tell you some things and not others." I pulled her toward me. "It's in my nature to protect and defend you, even when you don't need or want me to."

"I do understand that, and I realize I didn't make it easy for you, either. I don't know. Maybe if I'd known about the why, I would have agreed to marry you. I like to think I would have known that you were marrying me because you loved me, and not just for the protection it afforded both of us, but I know I'm stubborn. I should never have let the problems my parents had color my reasoning―that wasn't fair to you."

"My loving you was always the first reason, Bella, always. I love you and I would marry you in a heartbeat."

Bella kissed me and then pulled back, her eyes flicking between mine. Eventually, she took a deep breath and blurted out, "Will you marry me, Edward?"

I stared at her. "What? Now?"

"Well, not right this second. I have a feeling that Alice and your Mom would have something to say about wanting to be involved, but soon?"

** Dangerous Secrets **


	35. Chapter 34

**AN: Edward hears more about what happened, while he was tied up in the basement and out of commission, and they reconnect with each other and family**

 **As usual my thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and to all my new followers and favoriters**

 **MetorOnAMoonlessNight beta'd as always, with MissLiss15 prereading**

 **Only a few chapters to go now!**

 **Disclaimer: Stepehenie Meyer hasn't given up her rights to Edward since last week**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

 _Previously:_

 _Bella kissed me and then pulled back, her eyes flicking between mine. Eventually, she took a deep breath and blurted out, "Will you marry me, Edward?"_

I stared at her. "What? Now?"

"Well, not right this second." She grinned. "I have a feeling that Alice and your Mom would have something to say about wanting to be involved, but soon?"

The vulnerable look in her eyes told me that the words she'd spoken had taken her by surprise as much as they had me. I shook myself out of the shock, realizing that I was making her uncomfortable with my few seconds' silence.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course I'll marry you. Whenever and however you decide. I love you." I pulled her close to me, twisting my body toward her, our lips meeting, my tongue invading her mouth, trying to tell her without words how much she meant to me. Running out of breath was the only reason I pulled my lips away from her mouth, but that didn't stop them from touching every inch of skin from her jaw to the swell of her breasts showing above the edge of her low-cut top.

I wanted more, but there were still things we needed to discuss; things I needed to know about the last three days. Aware that the passion we had for each other was very close to the surface, I rested my forehead in the crook of her neck where her scent was concentrated.

Her hands rested around my shoulders, meeting at the base of my neck, while our breathing evened out. Eventually, we both pulled back, ready to continue the conversation.

"What happened with Aro, Bella? Where is he now?"

I wasn't fool enough to disregard the fact that something had to have happened when Bella put herself out there to rescue our son. Aro wasn't the sort of man to let his revenge go because things didn't go to plan. He was insane, and in my experience it would mean that he would be back and likely even more dangerous. So I was absolutely floored at her answer.

"I couldn't let him live, Edward. He was too big a threat to us." She looked at me. "So I shot him."

"Are you sure he's dead?" I blurted out the question before I put my brain into gear. "Sorry, Bella. Aro's such a slippery bastard, and I'm not sure I can believe he's gone without seeing his dead body with my own eyes."

Bella raised her eyebrows at me. "My gun was resting on the back of his head. The blood under him after I fired told me that he was dead. I wanted out of there, so I didn't stop to check for a pulse."

I leaned back against the sofa, pulling her with me. "And are you okay with that?"

Her head resting on my chest muffled her voice. "I didn't think I would be, but I'm just relieved he's gone and the immediate danger to us is out of the way."

I reached over and smoothed the skin on her check with the back of my hand. "You were very brave, you know. I'm glad he's gone."

She shrugged. "It seemed the best thing to do at the time, and I had the opportunity. There's still Kate to consider. Rose thought we should shoot her and, on reflection, I think she was right. She's another one who's insane and we'll have to deal with her sooner rather than later, so she might cause some trouble―"

"Who's Kate?" I interrupted.

"Kate Denali; she's his and Carmen's daughter, and as insane as he was. Aro was adamant that she wasn't fit to take over, you know, being a woman and all." She raised her head and her eyes met mine defiantly.

"Maybe he had a point? Not about it not being a woman's place, or anything like that," I added hastily. "I know you're perfectly capable, but you shouldn't have to get involved to that extent."

Bella pulled back and looked up at me steadily, her eyes drilling into me to see the truth, and I let her see everything. Eventually, she sighed. "I know, but sometimes it's necessary to step up, and this was one of those times. I had no idea when you would be back, and I was right. Aro was planning on taking Charlie out of the country."

"He told me that when he had me in that basement room. He said he was going to make Charlie…" I stopped and swallowed. "He said he was going to make Charlie forget me."

"I thought as much. Aro mentioned that Carlisle killed his son, and that his wife died of heartbreak. Is that true?"

"That Dad killed Marcus? Yes, but it was an accident. Marcus was in the wrong place at the wrong time, and tried to take over a delivery of ours. At first Aro only wanted revenge—he wanted Dad to suffer, but he changed his mind; he wanted everything." The room was silent for a few minutes but for the sound of the refrigerator motor switching on. "I would have given it to him, too, if I thought it would free Charlie. Aro never was one to keep his word."

"Well, that's one less we have to go after. Now, we have to find Caius and the other three goons involved and probably this Kate Denali, too." I lowered my face to hers, tasting her lips before leaning back against the sofa, closing my eyes and feeling exhausted. Bella relaxed against me again, though there was a tension in the room that told me there was more to come.

"What else?" I asked quietly without opening my eyes.

"You'll find out sooner or later," she began, taking a breath before finishing her sentence. "Caius is in the basement. Seth and Jared dragged him out of his mistress's apartment, naked as the day he was born."

"And? It sounds like there's more." I opened my eyes and pulled back so I could see hers.

"I kinda cut him up a bit." I tried not to let my eyes widen as she carried on. "Well," she said defensively, "he wasn't answering my questions."

"You cut him up a bit?" I repeated, my eyebrows rising. With each bit of what she had been doing, she went up in my estimation. "And did he tell you?"

"He gave me some information about James Hunter and told me exactly where Alec and Jane were. He also give me details of the guard duty and layout of the Volterra estate―that's where they are―although I probably shouldn't believe everything he's said."

I leaned back again, not sure what to say. I knew it was hypocritical of me, but I didn't want Bella to be this person; the one who did whatever was necessary to get the information we needed. She had more than stepped up, and knew she was my equal. "I respect you, Bella. You've already proven how brave and determined you are."

"But?"

"No buts. Just that I never really wanted you to be involved in this side of my life, and you can be in as much as you feel comfortable with. I promise I'll never keep secrets from you again―full disclosure."

She closed her eyes for a fleeting second and when she opened them, they glistened. "Thank you for that, Edward. I've found a part of me that never existed before, and I want to follow this whole thing through to its conclusion. I know that if anything ever threatened my family again, I've proved to myself―and I hope you and your family, too―that I'm capable of doing whatever is necessary to keep them safe." I looked at her quizzically, waiting for her to complete her thoughts. "Having said that, I'm more than happy to step back and be a wife and a mom, until it's necessary to be something more."

I sighed with relief that it had been her that said those words; I never wanted her to believe again that I didn't trust her abilities. I nodded in acceptance; the silence between us a comfortable one.

"You know that the information Caius gave you might not be the whole truth, but it's likely that there's just enough in what he says that any venture into Volterra Estates would be dangerous at the very least." I chose my words carefully, not wanting Bella to think I had anything but faith in her. "So when are we going?"

Bella's smile was blinding when she realized that I was giving her the right to choose what happened and when. "Really?" she squealed

I grinned wryly. "Yes, really."

Bella's smile fell and I could see that she was worrying about something. "What is it, Bella?"

She sighed, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth. She looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure it would be a good idea to go too soon. Unfortunately, I think Charlie was aware of exactly what happened in that house, though he hasn't talked about it in so many words. Last night he had a bad dream and I managed to get a little out of him. He knows I killed Aro."

"Fuck! Do you think he'll need to talk to someone?"

"I think that would be best." She nodded and took a sip of her coffee while I did the same. "He seems to have taken everything so well for now, but I don't want him to bottle it up and have it affect him in the future."

"What do you want me to do? This is your show, but I'm behind you one hundred percent."

"I have everything I need from Caius about the whereabouts of those three bastards, so I think we need to go after them as soon as we can, though I don't really want to be away from the children for too long."

"It's not ideal to take them with us though, is it? Can I make a suggestion?" Bella nodded. "I'd love to marry you right now, but that's not practical. So, I think we should visit Italy and take care of business. Charlie and Lily will be safe here with my parents; there are guards, my sister and Jasper live in the next house, and Emmett and Rose are staying here, too. It's almost the school break so Charlie won't miss much school, and with Caius and Aro out of the picture, I don't think there'll be any problems. What do you say?" I allowed her time to process my suggestion before I continued. "What about Hunter?"

"I've already had Jasper and Garrett arrange for someone to visit Forks to find out more about him, his wife and sister. I'd stake my life on him not being clever enough to completely cover his tracks, and it sounds like Aro never inspired much in the way of loyalty, so it's doubtful Hunter's had much in the way of help from him or Caius."

"Do you want to go after him yourself?" Seeing Bella take control of the part these three people had played in kidnapping Charlie was amazing. I listened as she continued.

"I'd like to, though if Garrett takes it on himself to put a bullet in a life threatening place, I wouldn't be sorry. However, as long as we keep track of him that would be enough, and we can deal with him later."

Bella's commitment to following this through made my heart beat faster and I really wished that I had trusted her with my secrets earlier. I was so proud of her, and couldn't wait to make her mine in every way.

She turned her face up toward me and our lips met. The bruising, passionate connection overtook all thought as she knelt beside me and then straddled my legs, her hot center pressing against the growing bulge in my sweatpants. It felt like it had been months rather than a short week since we had been together, and the need ignited immediately the way it usually did.

I was able to ignore any pain from my ribs as my arms encircled her, dragging her bottom lip between my teeth and biting down, and my hips jerked upward telling her just how much I wanted her. For a few minutes, I forgot where we were until the sound of laughter and splashing impinged on the quiet moans in the room when the door to the garden was flung open and Charlie shot through it, squealing when he saw us on the sofa. We had been caught in this position a number of times and I was just grateful both of us were clothed. My hand, which had crept under her t-shirt, slid away from her breast where I had been about to rub her erect nipple.

"Daddy?" Charlie's shout was loud and excited. "You better now? Come on, we got a pool."

Rose followed closely behind him, smirking at our position. She had caught us this way often, too. "Come on, Charlie," she sniggered. "Mommy and Daddy will be out soon, won't you?"

A short nod from Bella and Rose closed off the outside noise. Our foreheads met while we let our bodies retreated from the passion. "Later," I promised in a whisper. "Come on, we'd best get outside before they send in reinforcements."

Bella laughed and stood, holding her hand out to me. A different sort of groan fell from my mouth, my ribs now making themselves felt. "I don't think you're quite up for swimming and games," she said. "But we can sit outside in the sun for a while; it'll do you good."

I agreed, and hand in hand we wandered outside to soak up the warmth of the sun, glad that our family was back together with a good chance of building a life without secrets.

Mom insisted on going inside to make sandwiches and put together an impromptu picnic. Eventually, Bella was persuaded to change into a bikini and join the kids in the pool, while I rested in the shade shamelessly ogling her, making her blush. When she mouthed 'stop it' I grinned and mouthed back 'never'. It felt so good to have 'us' back.

Mom and Rose smirked behind their hands, perfectly aware of the game we were playing, and I could see how happy Mom was to have us here. Mid-way through the afternoon, Lily fell asleep on one of the sunbeds, covered with a towel, and even Charlie was persuaded to nap in the shade.

I knew I would be putting the cat among the pigeons when I asked Bella the question that would let everyone know she'd agreed to marry me. "Do you want to set a date, Bella?"

Her eyes widened at me dropping her in it, but before she could say a word, Alice jumped up, squealing. "You're getting married? Oh, I love weddings. Can I help you with arrangements, please, please? I promise I'll listen to what you want."

Bella glared at me, but answered Alice sweetly. I guessed I'd have to pay for opening up that subject later on, and I couldn't wait. "I have no idea when, Alice. Edward and I have some things to take care of first, but we'll let you know when we've discussed it." Her look said that would be soon. "And you," she poked her finger at me. "Need to rest."

"I'm okay, Bella, really." I tried to protest, but she was having none of it, and eventually I agreed to lay down for an hour or so if she came with me.

"Can you keep an eye on the kids?" she asked Rose, Alice and Mom.

They all happily agreed and she led me upstairs, insisting that I took some mild painkillers. I divested myself of my sweatpants and t-shirt and climbed into bed, not letting on that she was right―I was exhausted already and really did need the rest. I wanted her to get in with me, but no amount of begging did me any good.

"I know you," she laughed. "It won't be rest you'll want, and that's not happening, but I'll lay down beside you on top of the covers if you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

I was just drifting off to sleep when she spoke again. "What are we going to do with Caius? I've got everything I need from him, but I don't know enough yet to be able to ask the right questions for you. I had Seth put him in one of the rooms off the basement so you can talk to him about Aro and the business whenever you're ready."

That started me thinking again. "Hmm, I need to know what the Volturi are into and the names of the top guys. Other than that, we can use him as a warning to the rest of the Volturi about messing with the Cullens. We still have to get rid of the Newton's and their car, too. I want to know what's happened to Aro's body, and where Kate Denali is hiding. Do you think Carmen is a danger? Oh, and there's a traitor somewhere in our midst. It can't be a coincidence that Aro had every one of our cars bugged, too, and though I hate it, I think it might be my driver, Embry. Then there's Jacob Black, he's our mole in the Volturi team, and deserves a reward for staying loyal to us."

"I don't think Carmen is a danger to us. It seemed as if she knew nothing about what Aro had planned, but I'm not sure how comfortable I'd be with her being free to do what she wanted, but she might want revenge for Aro. Killing her for a maybe seems wrong, somehow." She was quiet for a minute. "You could ask Emmett about Aro, couldn't you? If he can find out if the police know anything and they're in the dark, that would mean Kate and Carmen have had his body removed, wouldn't it?

"Fuck, I hope the police haven't been called, although given the situation, I think it's unlikely. You're not experienced enough yet so we have no idea what evidence you left behind, and I don't want you to have to deal with any of that." I glanced down at her. "Though you do understand that will happen one day, don't you?"

"I do," she murmured. "Once we're married they can't force me to testify, and I'd never say anything that would hurt you or your family."

The room grew quiet after that as both Bella and I drifted into sleep and managed to get a couple of hours rest before Charlie could be heard outside the door. It opened and I beckoned him in, Rose following and placing Lily between Bella and me before helping Charlie onto the bed. Beside me, Bella yawned and stretched, and my eyes gravitated to her breasts, still encased in just her bikini top. Charlie's chatter brought my attention back to him and Lily while Bella went to the bathroom and found a t-shirt to cover up. She grinned at me, knowing what I was thinking when my eyes drifted down her body.

"My eyes are up here, Edward." She smirked as she called me out. "Will you be alright with these two for a while?"

"I'll be fine, but can you wait for a few minutes while I find some pants to wear?"

She nodded and made sure Lily didn't fall off the bed, and I dressed in the sweatpants and t-shirt from earlier. She kissed them and then me before leaving to help Mom prepare a meal for all of us.

Dinner was a happy occasion with every member of the family present. Talk centered around the wedding, the honeymoon, and where we would live. Of course, Mom wanted us all to move in here, but I could see that Bella wasn't too happy with that idea.

"It's very kind of you to offer, Esme," she said. "But, Edward and I need our own space. Truthfully, I'd like to move back to our old house." When I opened my mouth to protest, she held up her hands. "I know that isn't really possible, and I'm not opposed to finding another house so Edward will feel happier about our safety."

Esme tried not to show her distress at the idea of us moving further away but put on a brave face. "Well, there are some properties close by on this estate. Alice and Jasper have already purchased one close by. I can contact the realtor, if you like?"

The rest of the day passed peacefully with fun and laughter from the kids as we watched one of the latest Disney movies. Bella cuddled up beside me on the sofa, Charlie stuck between the two of us and Lily draped over my chest. The faint ache from my ribs was easily ignored, the reality of us being together almost eclipsing it. When the movie finished, bath time was again a family affair, as was story reading and goodnight kisses.

Tomorrow would be soon enough for me to pick up the reins of the business and bring Bella up to speed as part of the family. No more secrets between us.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	36. Chapter 35

**AN: A chapter to clear up some of the pieces**

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to MissLiss15 for pre-reading**

 **Disclaimer: Stephenie is as lucky woman; she owns the right to Edward**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

The day after the revelations between us marked a huge change in the family dynamics. Edward's health went from strength to strength as he recovered from the beatings he had taken and the subsequent explosion at the house.

The downside was that at the end of each day, as he took up the reins of the business, he ended up too tired to do more than make out a little before sleep took him. We didn't spend much time alone together. If I wasn't with Esme, Rose and Alice, or taking care of Charlie and Lily, I was wherever Edward was, doing whatever he was doing, though we were usually in the company of at least one of his men. I didn't want to let him out of my sight.

I was determined that I would be an equal partner, but took the conversation Edward and I'd had the day we discussed Aro and Caius to heart, and didn't involve myself in everything he did. I did get some sideways looks from the lower echelons, but Edward, along with Carlisle and Garrett, were quick to squash any talk. Seth and Jared accepted me wholeheartedly, always ready to take orders from me in the same way they did from Edward.

Emmett proved to be a very sweet man with a great sense of humor, and I got to know him better as he spent time with Rose and the rest of the family. Esme was more than happy for her to move in, which she had agreed to temporarily, although I knew they were also looking for their own house just as Edward and I were. Esme loved us all being under the same roof, but I was looking forward to having a house to ourselves again.

In the meantime, I had lots to learn on how the business was run. I received a crash course from Jasper, who was the Cullen's numbers man.

"Most of the Cullen money," he explained, "Comes from legitimate sources such as Cullen Associates, with their publishing division, the acquisitions department, and their investments in technology. Other avenues are nightclubs, bars and restaurants. All of these are used for money laundering at some point."

Jasper ignored the look on my face that said I wasn't too happy about that, but redeemed himself in the next sentence. "We have to use clean money, Bella, if we're to continue to help with women's shelters, children's homes, cancer research, and all the charities we give to on a regular basis. I think once you get more involved, you'll find that we're not all bad."

After that, I listened more closely and with less judgment. Jasper continued to outline the various other businesses that the Cullens were involved with. "Then there is the drug trade. We import mainly from South America, although taking over the Volturi business means other areas of the world, too. We employ distributors, who mostly run themselves, with a little overseeing and reporting back to Garrett and then, of course, to Edward."

"What about guns, Jasper? The fact that you deal in arms distribution and know that the guns will be used to kill innocents doesn't sit well with me."

"I'm sure Edward will talk to you about anything you want to know more about, but basically, gun running exists, with a huge amount of the arms actually being supplied by the US government to those they feel will use them to benefit us. If we didn't do the same, someone else―probably someone with less morals than us―would do it instead. I know you don't like this, Bella, but it's the reality of the life here. It sounds like we're paying lip-service when I say we try to give back, but it's true. We do what we can."

I realized that I had a lot to learn, but I was thankful to Edward that he wanted me to know everything and to be as involved as I wanted, or not at all.

Jasper was a good teacher, but he was such a quiet person that I could never get a read on whether he tolerated me because Edward had told him to, or because he respected me.

Seated at the lunch table a week later with the children, Esme, Rose and Alice, I complained to Alice. "I don't know where I stand with Jasper. He shows me everything and tells me about each part of the business, but I have no idea if he approves or if he's just doing what Edward has told him to do."

"Don't be silly." Alice laughed. "Of course he likes you. If anything, he's a bit intimidated by you, especially after ordering him around the day you got Charlie back. I assure you; he respects you, and isn't just paying lip service to what Edward wants."

"That's nice to know, Alice. I just want him to be as open as Emmett. There's no guile in that man; what you see is what you get. At least for family, right, Rose?"

My relationship with Rose was on the mend now that everything was out in the open, and I realized just how little time we had spent together over the months since she and Emmett had gotten married. She had confided in me that she felt guilty every day and it was sometimes easier to avoid me than to keep lying. I understood, even though it still stung that she had married the man she loved without me beside her.

~ oOo ~

Caius had been in the basement room for another twenty-four hours before Edward got around to arranging talking to, or more accurately, interrogate him. Before heading down there, he joined me for a late breakfast while the rest of the family were outside on the patio; the kids were in the pool again.

"Bella," he started. "It's time. I need to know what Caius knows. I realize that you want to be an equal partner and you've already won Carlisle and Garrett over. They are in awe of you, and Seth and Jared think you can walk on water. The rest of the men will fall in line, so there's no reason that you absolutely have to be down there with me." He stopped to kiss me soundly. "You have my respect, too, and I promise there will be no more secrets between us. There's a part of me that just doesn't _want_ you to be involved in that side of the life unless it's necessary. You've more than proved yourself capable."

"I know, and thank you for that, Edward. I think you're biased, but it won't be easy for your men to treat me as equal and to be honest, I'm okay with that. It was your acceptance as well as that of your family―your Dad, Jasper, and Emmett―that I needed the most. I think I have that, and with Garrett the rest will come in time, as you say. I want to be there, but maybe not as involved?"

So, I had joined them in the basement and watched, storing information for a time when I might need it. I thought I'd been harsh on Caius, but that was nothing to what Edward seemed capable of, and in the end, Caius sang like a canary and gave up everything he knew. Strangely enough, he hadn't known about Carmen or Kate, nor that it was Carmen's house where Charlie had been kept. It wasn't that Aro had kept it from him; Caius just wasn't interested. Our son was just a means to an end. His total indifference to Charlie was, for me, what would seal his fate.

When Edward had deemed that Caius had nothing more to tell, I watched the sorry excuse of a man hang from the ceiling. I felt no remorse, knowing that he would have done the same to Edward had their positions been reversed. In fact, even if Edward had signed over the Cullen business to Aro, this would have likely been his fate.

Those who would oppose the Cullens needed to be sent a clear message, and as a soon-to-be Cullen, it was my idea to carve a 'C' into the flesh on Caius's chest. He screamed for a while before he passed out. As a fitting end, I put a bullet between his eyes the same way as I'd done with Aro. I knew that it would certainly give the right message to anyone who thought they could mess with the Cullens.

The Newton's car had already been through a professional clean-up so that if the police were ever involved there would be no evidence of our involvement. Their bodies, which had been kept on ice for the week or so since they had paid our price, were staged in the back seat, while Caius's naked body was draped over the hood. I wanted the car to be driven symbolically through the window of the restaurant where Edward had been taken, but that was vetoed as being much too difficult to pull off in such a public place. Much as I understood that fact, I was a little sorry that it would just be placed in front of the gates to the Volturi main house.

However, we knew that the appropriate message had been received, and when Edward called Sam Uley, he agreed to meet without argument. The Volturi had been left alone for a while with him at the helm while Aro and Caius had played their games, and although he was loyal to the family, he was also a practical man. Edward knew of him and that he was a loyal man, but only time would tell if he would take kindly to the fact the Volturi would be swallowed up by the Cullens.

The coup was almost bloodless, except for any members of Aro or Caius's family. Jane and Alec would be dealt with soon, but Aro's mother was very old and sher and Carmen were allowed to live in her house with the understanding that if anything happened and was ever connected to her she would meet the same fate as Aro.

To tie up loose ends in Chicago, we asked Emmett, who had managed to remain out of sight throughout his 'vacation', to find out anything he could about Aro. He confirmed that there wasn't even a whisper about his death so it did seem likely that Kate Denali had arranged for his body to be removed from the house.

Kate, for all intents and purposes, disappeared the night I shot Aro. It was my bet that she fled to Italy, so it was decided that we would deal with her at the same time as Caius's offspring. Garrett returned from Forks, having found that Maria's sister was only too happy to give up James Hunter's location as she'd never liked him.

He would be next, followed by a long overdue visit to Italy.

~ oOo ~

As it happened, the visit to Italy was delayed when Jasper walked excitedly into the study one morning. "Hunter's surfaced, Edward. Bold as brass, but stupid. He's staying in a house about twenty miles from the Volturi mansion. What do you want to do?"

A new desk had been added to the study and had been placed adjacent to Edward's so we could work together or separately, and Edward leaned back, gesturing for me to answer. He showed me every day that he accepted me as his equal even if Jasper had a harder time doing the same. "He must be pretty stupid if he thinks that enough time has passed for it to be safe for him to return to Chicago."

Jasper tried not to look at Edward and, although his eyes drifted that way, he addressed me. "I suspect he heard that Caius and Aro were gone. We haven't advertised our takeover in any way so it's likely he's back to see what he can get out of the situation. He always was ambitious, if not bright."

"Leave it to me, please, Jasper," I asked, looking him steadily in the eye. Jasper eventually gave me a short nod and left the study without speaking to Edward, who was smirking at me from his seat. I called Seth, now newly promoted as well as Jared, both of whom had proven their loyalty. They staked out the house Hunter was renting and spent a few days watching and cataloguing his movements. Hunter's blatant stupidity was confirmed when it was proven that he was living there in plain sight with his with wife, behaving as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Seth reported readily back to me and, in broad daylight, I drove a non-registered vehicle past his driveway mid-morning and calmly put a bullet between his eyes, too. That was fast becoming my way of ending the life of a scumbag.

Finally, Edward had to face the fact that Embry Call, who had been his driver for longer than Edward and I had been together, had betrayed him in a very personal way. Embry had been the only one who had access to all the cars and had planted Aro's tracer bugs in each car and had reported everything he'd heard when carrying out his duties.

The worst thing was that Aro had threatened to take Embry's daughter if he didn't comply. Edward didn't understand why Embry hadn't come directly to him, and was even more disgusted that Embry would allow our son to be taken in the same way. It was his long history of loyal service that earned Embry a quick death and Jacob Black took his place, having proved his loyalty beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Edward moved some of his trusted men into the the Volturi main house, some of whom were charged with watching Sam Uley closely to check his loyalty, although it was unlikely that he'd ever have our complete trust. If it had been the other way round, none of Edward's men would have been left alive, and it was fortunate that Edward believed in second chances. Within a very short space of time, most things had settled down. Those men who wouldn't comply with the new regime were removed and others, loyal to the Cullens, replaced them, leaving a kind of peace as the two groups melded together.

With the wedding drawing ever closer, we decided to concentrate on us and the family for a while. To make sure we had no unpleasant surprises, we sent spies into Volterra in Italy to keep an eye on Alec and Jane, neither of whom showed any remorse. Neither did they make any attempt to return to claim their heritage, and instead, The Chicago Cullen's took over every aspect of the Volturi presence in the States.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	37. Chapter 36

**AN: Apologies if you thought this was a new chapter, it's the beta'd copy of the previous upload**

 **I have to apologise for being MIA, but I have a project at work coming to it's fruition and have worked 15 days straight, evenings and weekends and my writing time and juices have come to a dead halt**

 **I am now almost done with chapter 37 and hope to have it up on Wednesday but please forgive me in advance if I miss the deadline**

 **Usual disclaimer applies**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

Our wedding was six weeks away, planned for the end of September. We had managed to contain Alice when it came to Charlie's birthday as he chose a themed party at McDonald's. Not my absolute favorite thing, but he wanted to invite all his friends from his old school. He'd not been particularly happy when we told him that we would be moving from Esme and Carlisle's house into our own sometime in the next few months, and it would be too far to travel to his old school. So we allowed him to choose what he wanted for his birthday; the good side of that being that Alice couldn't control it.

However, Lily's party was another thing. Alice insisted on throwing a lavish affair, inviting all her friends, my old office colleagues and the children of some of the Cullen men. I didn't quite know what to expect and was surprised when the wives of these men made a point of singling me out to talk to, to butter up; though I couldn't fathom why they treated me like royalty. Eventually, I asked Esme, who explained that they were trying to make sure that when Edward and I were married, they would be able to come to me to get his agreement and assistance on anything they chose. They would be entirely wrong; I was just as likely to be me making decisions, too, and Edward was okay with that.

Since he'd begun to share every part of his life with me, things had gotten better and better, and I trusted him to tell me everything. He didn't let me down, invited me to all his meetings, though that did get him some raised eyebrows. I didn't always attend and he let me choose what parts of the business I was involved with, and it was always my choice.

~ oOo ~

We were seated in the first class section of the flight to Italy, behaving like tourists. Edward had explained that it would be too noticeable if we used the Cullen Associates private. Although it was now the end of July and it had been a few months since Alec and Jane, and possibly Kate, too, had disappeared to their estates in Volterra, we didn't want anything to alert them that we were coming for them; that _I_ was coming for them.

Garret, Edward and I, plus Seth, who insisted on coming along, left Chicago at four o'clock yesterday afternoon, and after an hour stop-over in Dublin and a drama-free flight, we deplaned mid-morning. We sailed through customs and security, emerging into hot, bright sunlight. If it hadn't been for the serious nature of our visit, I would have been excited to see the historical buildings of Rome. Although we could have taken the train, Edward had called ahead and booked a rental car for the journey to Volterra as it gave us more freedom before we headed that way.

"We need weapons, Garrett. Can you get in touch with our contacts here? If it needs to be me to meet with them, set it up for later today, please," Edward said.

Garrett, ever the quiet one, merely nodded and walked away, putting his phone to his ear. Edward opened the passenger door to the rental, and as I climbed in, he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "One day, we'll come back as tourists, Bella." As he always did, he'd noticed how I felt about being here. I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand in appreciation.

Within only a few minutes, Garrett was on his way back over to us. "All sorted, boss. These guys trust me, but they won't meet until late tonight. We gonna head to Volterra overnight?"

"It's only a few hours' drive, so it's probably best if we find something to do or somewhere we can stay until we're ready to leave. I want to be in Volterra by early morning, before the sun rises if possible." Edward turned to me. "You might just get your wish, sweetheart. Let's get an early lunch and make some plans."

"Sounds good." I was glad we were dressed as tourists, though I was already getting warm. Seth and Garrett took their jackets off and slid into the rear seats while I unzipped my hoodie and fastened my seatbelt. Edward walked around the car and shed his hoodie before climbing into the driver seat.

Lunch was a light-hearted affair, despite the seriousness of our visit. We chose an open-air café and settled under an umbrella out of the brutal midday sun. Even Garrett seemed to unwind enough to share his memories of times he had spent in Rome a few years ago. Garrett and Seth, never very adventurous with food, settled for pizza. Edward chose spaghetti alla gricia, a delicious pasta dish with cheese and bacon. For me, I chose the traditional carbonara. This was all washed down with cold soda and followed by ice-cold Italian gelato.

I was almost sorry that we weren't on vacation, as I would have loved to retire to a cool room with Edward and take an afternoon siesta. Instead, Edward drove toward the Colosseum, finding a parking lot a mile or so away. Finding a local park, we stretched out on the grass in the shade of a large leafy tree to kill a little time since it was only two in the afternoon. Garrett and Seth sat on either side of us, ever vigilant, while I rested my head in Edward's lap with his hand smoothing back my hair. I dozed, sleeping off lunch.

We spent the rest of the afternoon taking a guided tour of the Colosseum, the Roman Forum, and then the Fori Imperiali, Piazza Venezia, the Trevi Fountain, the Pantheon and ending up at Piazza Navona, where we rested our feet and drank Italian coffee and people watched. It was a long tour and my feet ached, and once again I wished we were staying long enough to get a room.

Before long, Garrett said it was time for him to meet with his connection and we headed back to the car. We parked a short distance away from the rendezvous point and waited in the car while he set off on foot. I had no idea how long this sort of thing should take, but when he hadn't returned two hours later, I was beginning to worry about him. Edward didn't seem to be concerned, so I returned to playing games on my phone, although only half my mind was on it.

The opening of the back door startled me. Garrett slipped inside and nodded to Edward's unasked question, which I took to mean that the meeting had concluded satisfactorily. Since we had already eaten, the decision to head toward Volterra was a unanimous one, although the waiting was beginning to wear on me.

"Is it always this long-winded, Edward?" I whispered once we were on our way. He smiled at me and nodded. The drive continued through the evening and with the low sound of music filling the car, I managed a little sleep. The movement of the car stilling pulled me awake, as Edward parked on the outskirts of what looked like a small hamlet. "Where are we? What time is it?"

Garrett's quiet voice came from the back seat. "It's just after one thirty, and we're about five minutes' drive away from Volterra. We waiting here, Edward?"

"It's too early to be driving around Volterra. These places are so small that any unknown car would be likely to attract attention from the wrong people. We should park and wait for a few hours and then set out on foot. It's market day so it'll be busy early and we can lose ourselves in the crowd." Edward yawned wide as he finished; everyone was a little tired as we'd all only napped in fits and starts.

The car fell silent as each of us either slept or, in my case, mulled over the day to come. Seth was sleeping like a baby, Garrett was keeping a lookout just in case someone noticed us, and Edward dozed, starting awake every now and then to make sure everything was quiet. His hand engulfed mine, and every time he woke he squeezed it lightly, letting me know I was in his thoughts.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke with a jerk as the rear door slammed shut. Seth disappeared into the bushes, followed by Garrett; the noise bringing Edward awake, too.

"What time is it?" Edward yawned and stretched as best as he could, opening his door and letting in the fresh morning air.

"It's almost five and the sun is just coming up." Edward's yawn triggered mine and we stepped out of the car just as Seth and Garrett returned. Garrett leaned against the trunk and lit a cigarette and Seth nodded to us, turning his back as Edward and I stepped out of sight and separated to take care of business.

Back at the car, I rummaged in my bag to find a toothbrush and toothpaste and hastily brushed my teeth using bottled water to rinse. When we'd finished, the sun had risen above the horizon, warming the day. Edward and I swapped seats with Garrett and Seth, and he pulled me to his side while we headed toward Volterra.

I checked Google Maps, which showed that there was only one decent road in and out of Volterra. The rest of them either circled the small town or led to other small towns and villages deep in the countryside. Garrett drove past the signed entrance and turned off the main road, taking a narrow deserted-looking side road and parking the car under a large tree. Opposite the impromptu parking place was an archway, showing a set of old steps leading between tiny houses and up into the coolness of the town. Leaving the bags in the trunk, each of us did our best to hide the guns Garrett had scored from his contacts before starting up the stairs.

The steps were long and shallow and by the time we reached the top my legs felt like jelly and my calves burned. Edward smirked at me and slung his arm over my shoulder, whispering in my ear. "I love how soft you are when you're under me, but if you want to keep up with us, you'll need to spend a little time in the gym."

My hand swept backward and slapped across his abs. "Ass," I whispered back, but grinned at him, anyway.

The honeyed walls of the castle gradually warmed and bathed in the sun as it peeked over the mountains, although it was still very early. We wandered through the market, buying fruit and checking over the various stalls, all the time working our way around the home of the Italian Volturi. We were dressed as tourists but blended in with the locals since the younger ones were all wearing much the same as we were.

I kept my eyes open as we passed its high walls, trying to see if there were guards other than those Caius had declared. It did cross my mind that it I hadn't enough experience to be able to notice that level of security, but I trusted Edward and Garrett.

As the sun continued on its way in the sky, the noise level rose as the streets filled with more tourists. Garrett and Seth roved further afield, no doubt cataloguing anything out of the ordinary while Edward and I wandered arm in arm, heading south in the direction Caius had told us we would find the hidden entrance.

Before long, Garrett returned and Seth settled himself behind me, ever watchful. Since the day that Edward had collapsed on the driveway outside his house, Seth had, with Edward's approval, appointed himself my bodyguard, driving me around when I needed to be somewhere. I wasn't keen on the arrangement at first, but it settled Edward's nerves when we were apart and I found Seth was a good companion, full of jokes and laughter but diligent and totally loyal to me, Edward, and the kids.

"So far, the information we have from Caius has been accurate. There are two guards on each side of the main and south gates. The west gate is set high up at the top of a set of stone steps and there's no way of approaching any of those without being seen. Since that holds true, I'd say that the north gate is the same." Garrett's voice was quiet as he leaned in to Edward, giving him the results of his and Seth's investigation.

"What about the building with the hidden entrance?" I was pretending to take photos of the picturesque castle. The guards looked bored and were leaning against the wall on either side, smoking and talking, taking no notice of any of the tourists doing the same as me.

"That's a couple of hundred yards that way, on the right side of the road." Garrett pointed toward the left where the old cobbled pathway led under a shadowed archway. "There's one person sitting on a bench on the far side of the door, although I'm not sure if he's a guard or just one of the villagers."

"If we're not sure," I said, "We need to just neutralize him, not kill him."

Edward nodded in agreement and tucked my hand in the crook of his elbow. With Garrett leading the way and Seth bringing up the rear, we headed in the direction he'd pointed. The coolness of the long archway was welcome as the day heated, and we were quiet other than the echoing of our footsteps. I could feel the weight of the parts of the castle buildings above, reminding me that we weren't here as tourists, but to make sure that those who had traded the life of my son for their unscrupulous family were never in the position to hurt any of us again.

I shivered, partly at the cool air and partly for my thoughts that this may not go as well as we hoped. Edward, feeling me shiver, pulled me closer, his actions telling me that he understood what I was feeling.

It seemed to take longer than it actually did until we stepped out into the bright warm sunlight again. Unfortunately, the tense feeling in my shoulders didn't dissipate and my hand reached for the one on my shoulder, taking strength from the feel of Edward's skin under mine and his warmth next to me.

We approached the small brick building and, as Garrett had said, the bench situated on the further side of the door was occupied by an old man. At first sight he appeared harmless, but as we drew closer to him, even I could see that he held himself tautly. Despite the heat, he was wearing a jacket and a flat cap that hid his eyes. I couldn't help feeling that he was scrutinizing us as we approached, and I was aware that his clothing could easily hide a weapon.

Edward turned to me and without warning pushed my back against the wall of the building beside the one holding secrets. He captured my lips in a heated kiss while my hands automatically wound around his neck, my fingers digging into his hair. Vaguely, I heard Seth scoff and mutter about 'fucking newlyweds' while both his and Garrett's footsteps receded.

My throat emitted an involuntary moan as Edward deepened the kiss, his hands cradling my jaw. Thoughts about where we were and what we were doing here in Volterra scattered. A sudden scuffle and Edward pulling away from me brought me back to reality, slightly embarrassed that at such a time, Edward could get me to forget everything.

Looking to my right, I saw that the old man had disappeared from view and within a few minutes Seth and Garrett reappeared from the small alley on the other side of the small building. I looked at Edward who grinned and shrugged unapologetically. I narrowed my eyes at him, but was helpless to stop the quirk of my own lips trying to form a smile in return. Instead, I bit my lip, which had his eyes darkening.

"I'm glad I could provide a distraction," I said slightly sarcastically. The sheepish look Seth gave me told me I'd hit the nail on the head, though I did wonder when they'd cooked up that little scenario. "Did you kill him?"

Seth shook his head as Garrett answered my question. "I'm pretty sure he was one of the guard; he was armed, but we just tied and gagged him and dumped him further into the alley. I'm hoping he won't be discovered for a while, and he's not getting out of the cable ties."

I nodded and followed Edward toward the door set deeply into the wall of the front of the building. It didn't look like much; just a wooden door with an ordinary keyhole. It crossed my mind that Caius might have lied as I couldn't believe that an entrance to the castle and the home of the Volturi mafia would be almost open to the public.

Garrett handed Edward a large key, which fitted the lock exactly and turned easily, belying the condition of the door. Behind that we were presented with a metal door, now confirming that we were on to something.

"How are we supposed to get through that?" The door sported a top-of-the-range digital keypad and my heart sank to think that we had come this far and were thwarted by technology.

Seth slipped his backpack from his shoulder, digging in the front pocket. He produced a length of cord and proceeded to tie a knot in one end, and then wound another small piece of cord around it before tying a knot in the other end. He hooked this over the keypad. Attaching a small length of cord to the lower end, he lit the whole thing on fire. He and Garrett hustled us outside, closing the door and heading around the side of the building. We heard a muffled thump from the other side of the wall and a small amount of dust slid down onto us from the wall above where we stood.

Seth grinned excitedly. "He loves blowing things up," Edward murmured. "That's what he did to the house where Aro took me, too."

Returning to the front of the building, we saw that there was a small amount of damage to the wooden outer door, and the keypad to the inner door was hanging by a thread. The door itself was warped enough that Garrett and Edward managed to push against it, creating enough space for each of us to slip through one at a time while Seth pushed the wooden door back into place as best he could. It wouldn't pass close scrutiny, but with any luck we would be far enough into the castle before anyone was any the wiser.

Seth was the last in through the damaged metal door, pushing it closed behind him. In front of us, inlaid into the floor, was a simple wooden trap door cover, the kind you might find in an old country house. Considering where it led you would have been forgiven for thinking that the Volturi were arrogant and blasé, trusting that their exterior security was enough to deter those looking for an unobtrusive way inside.

Garrett and Edward lifted the door, which moved far more easily than I expected and opened to reveal a set of steep steps leading into darkness. An involuntary shiver ran over my skin, but as my eyes met Edward's, my determination to remove Alec, Jane, and Kate, if she was here, hardened.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	38. Chapter 37 Part 1

**AN: And now for Volterra and the confrontation with Alec.**

 **My apologies for having been MIA, work has been brutal for the last month. I hope it will start to slow down a little now and give me back some brain power - I miss writing!**

 **Unfortunately, I've had to split this chapter in two as it was heading toward 7K words. I thought you'd prefer half of it updated now rather than wait for a double length one next week**

 **My thanks to everyone who has faithfully reviewed and stukc with me and to all those who still favorite and follow**

 **MeteorOnAMoonlessNight has been a star despite difficulties in her own life and is the best beta I could wish for. MissLiss15 pre-reads**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think Edward will ever be mine :-(**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

Bella never ceased to amaze me. She was clever, daring, brave, innovative and, above all, sexy. Her having taken off after Aro may have been foolhardy, but her every action had paid off. In every way, she showed me what an ass I'd been to keep secrets from her. Almost everyone admired and respected her, a feat almost unheard of in crime families.

Seth had developed a deep admiration for her and insisted that wherever she went, he followed, although it took her some time to accept that it was also actually a necessity now that her status was out in the open. The Volturi brothers were dead, one by her own hand, the other by mine, and we were here in Italy to make sure the rest of the family had no chance to come back and wreck everything.

I had been shocked when she was the one to propose to me, and I couldn't be more eager to be married to her. The only people now standing between us and that point in time were Caius's offspring Alec and Jane.. We'd heard whispers that Kate Denali had also found her way here to Volterra, but even if she hadn't, she would be sure to surface at some point, and then she would die, too.

Now, here we are. Garrett and Seth, who refused to stay behind in the States, and Bella and me, standing at the underground entrance to the castle. So far, everything Caius had told her had been true, but we still had to be on our guard just in case there was something he had omitted from his forced confession.

"Where did Caius say these led?"

It was Bella who answered. "He said into the catacombs and directly into the center of the castle. Do we have any lights, Seth?"

Wordlessly, Seth dug into his backpack again and produced four small flashlights, each of which gave out a very bright light. Switched on, they illuminated the steps, which were worn but in good condition, showing that they had been used frequently.

"Well, here goes." Bella took a deep breath and set her foot on the first step. I followed her, then Seth, with Garrett bringing up the rear. He didn't bother closing the trap door; if someone noticed the damage to the outer door, there was only one path the individuals would have taken.

Surprisingly enough, the steps and the floor of the tunnel when we reached it were both dry and a little dusty. When we reached the bottom of the steps, Seth stopped. "Wait a minute, Edward." He pulled two top-of-the-range bulletproof vests out of his backpack, handing one to me and one to Edward. "Put these on; they should give you some protection."

Edward didn't look surprised, and took mine from me. He slid it over my head, pulling the waist straps tight around me.

"Thanks, Seth. I didn't know you'd brought these with you." Bella adjusted the vest so it sat comfortably over her shoulders while I pulled mine on. "What about you and Garrett?" she asked.

"Already wearing 'em, Bells." Seth grinned and lifted the front of his t-shirt to reveal a vest over his undershirt.

Proceeding along the tunnel, my first thought of them having been used frequently proved to be right when the light of our flashlights showed that there were sconces along the way that had been in use not too long ago. After thirty minutes of careful walking, we came to a two-way split in the tunnel. "Damn, Caius said to take the central one? Now what do we do?"

Garrett stepped forward around the three of us, taking a look at the tunnels up close. "What are you looking for, G?" I asked.

"Any signs that one is used more than the other or maybe something that'll tell us that there were three at some point." He sounded frustrated as he took a few steps back to look up at the roof of the tunnel. He shook his head and turned back to face us. "No idea, Edward. It could be either of them."

"Hmm, Caius said there'd be a set of steps leading up at the end, so maybe we should split up and take one each. Hopefully they won't be too far along the tunnel." I liked Bella's suggestion but I wasn't happy about letting her out of my sight at all.

"We really need to stay together, Bella."

"What other alternative is there, Edward? We have no way of telling which is the right one."

I looked at each of the tunnels and then at Seth and Garrett, both of whom were waiting for my decision. I sighed, realizing that we had to do something, and giving up was not an option. We had no idea what Alec and Jane were planning, and Kate Denali was a loose cannon; as mad as Aro, from the sound of it.

"You and Seth take the left-hand one, and Bella and I will take the right." I could see that Seth was about to argue and I held up my hand. "No offense, Seth, but I prefer that Bella stay with me. There's no telling what's at the end of either tunnel. Maybe Caius was lying, maybe not; we'll never know until we see for ourselves."

Garrett nodded. "Makes sense, Edward. Both Bella and I heard what Caius said, so each of us is in the same position. If either tunnel leads upward, we head back here. It's"―he looked at his watch―"almost eleven-thirty, so let's say we give ourselves thirty minutes, and if we haven't found anything, we should meet back here." He looked pointedly at me. "No heroics, Edward. If we're to be successful, we'll need all four of us."

I contemplated calling Garrett out for telling me what to do, but eventually I nodded once, realizing that he was right. The right-hand tunnel was wide, so I held my hand out to Bella, who took it, placing herself in my care. "Thirty minutes." Garrett inclined his head and he and Seth started down their chosen tunnel.

Ours proved to be clean, clear and well-used. The flashlights lit the way well, again showing sconces holding sooty torches, pinned to the walls at intervals. The only sound was our breathing and soft footfalls. We'd only been walking for twenty minutes or so, the only sound accompanying us the sound of our breathing and shuffling feet on the dusty tunnel floor, when the tunnel began to lighten a fraction.

"There." Bella's quiet call broke the silence, pointing up ahead at the sight of a steep flight of steps leading upward. "Just as Caius said. Who knew he had an honest bone in his body?"

I grumbled, knowing that Caius had only been trying to preserve his own skin, but said nothing. It was completely unlikely that he'd told the complete truth, but we had yet to find out what exactly he'd lied about. "Come on, Bella. We should make our way back and wait for Garrett and Seth."

"But we've only been gone twenty minutes, Edward. We have a bit of time to spare, so maybe we could find out a bit more. I'm sure that when Seth and Garrett get back, they'll be able to catch up to us pretty quick."

I had to admit that I didn't want to waste time hanging around and waiting an hour or more for them to finish checking out their tunnel, make their way back to the junction, and _then_ follow in our footsteps. The memory of Garrett telling me to wait came back to me, along with the irritation I'd felt when he was telling me what to do. Before I knew it, I was agreeing with Bella.

Given that there was now enough light, she stowed the flashlights in her backpack and we set off up the steps as quietly as we could. They were much steeper than those we had already climbed to reach the village streets, and we were both breathing a little hard when we got to the top. I stopped as the corridor widened out at the entrance to what appeared to be a room carved from the rock. It was lit by two electric lights joined together with thick black cable, which disappeared through a gap over a door situated on the other side of the room.

I stood listening for any sounds until Bella pushed herself under my arm and slid in front of me. In silence I squinted at the door, looking for a lock.

"Do you think it's locked, Edward?" Bella's whispered question echoed lightly. I held up my hand, stopping her from speaking, and listened again. I couldn't hear anything from the other side of the door, and reached over to take her hand before we made our way across the room.

It seemed as if we were in luck; it didn't appear that the door was locked with anything other than an ordinary key. "We have a skeleton key which should open this," I whispered. "But we have no idea if the door has an alarm."

"We also have no idea if the door at the entrance was alarmed either, Edward. If it was, the game's already over and they'll be waiting for us," Bella whispered back.

Taking her arm, I pulled her back into the tunnel and down a few steps so that we would be out of direct sight of the door if anyone should open it from the other side. "The Volturi are arrogant but impractical. They might believe that no one can get in with all the guards they have on each gate, but make no mistake, they will be armed and ready for anything. We really don't need to take any chances; waiting for Garrett and Seth would be more prudent."

She leaned back against the wall and I recognized her stubbornness in her stance. "Alec probably thinks that since we've made no attempts to deal with him, he's safe behind his castle walls, but he's as arrogant as Aro," she scoffed. "I think we should use that arrogance and do the opposite of what he's expecting."

"He might be an arrogant ass, Bella, but theoretically, he could mount an attack against us to take back the Volturi territory. It would take him some time to gather the right forces to come at us in the States, but here on his own turf, that won't stop him. We have the time to wait, Bella; to plan."

"What about Kate? She's insane and she was furious when Aro wouldn't even consider her his heir. That means she's dangerous, and if she's here, she would be pushing Alec to take action. If they didn't have an alarm on that door, we should take advantage of the element of surprise."

"I agree Kate's a loose canon, but neither Alec nor Jane knew about her, did they? You said that even Caius was shocked when he learned about her, so they probably won't believe her, and Alec is arrogant enough to ignore any warnings she might give him."

She was quiet for a few minutes, mulling over what I'd said. Eventually, she took a deep breath and looked at her wristwatch. I could tell she'd decided that she would accept my suggestion. "We've been gone forty-five minutes now, so they should be back at the junction soon." She stopped for a few minutes before reluctantly saying, "So, we're waiting for Garrett and Seth?"

I nodded. "If we're not there, I'm pretty sure Garrett will figure out we found something and make his way up here. Going back now is a waste of energy, so we wait for them to catch up. Agreed?"

Bella looked back up the steps and I could see her contemplating the idea of finding out what was beyond that door. "We need to wait, Bella," I repeated. She sighed and then nodded, leaning back against the rough wall behind her.

The silence enveloped us as we listened for footsteps coming our way. Bella looked at her watch frequently and sighed with impatience each time. I smirked at her frustration. "Time won't pass any faster for looking at it."

"Shut up." She scowled and I grinned at her, biting back the words that would have wound her up more. Another glance at her watch later, and the silence was eventually broken by the sound of voices and heavy footsteps coming from back the way we'd entered. I knew that there was no way either Garrett or Seth would be unprofessional enough to make that much noise; it had to be some of the Volturi guards. We stood, and I pushed Bella behind me, pulling my gun. Bella's breath was hot on my back as we waited.

The footsteps and voices faded until they disappeared, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "My guess is they are headed for the outside. Come on," I said, "it's time we found out what's beyond that door."

"What about Garrett and Seth?" Bella whispered. "Shouldn't we find out what's happened to them?"

I faced her and shook my head. "There's no telling what problem they ran into, but both of them are capable of taking care of themselves. They'll find us soon enough." I slid my gun back into the waistband of my jeans and took her hand, starting back up the steps. Listening before stepping into the room, I could hear no sound from whatever was behind that door, although that didn't mean anything at this stage. We'd come this far, and going back the way we came was out of the question; the only way to go was forward.

"Wait." Bella's hand pulled on my free arm until I leaned down. "What should we do if there _is_ someone on the other side?"

I leaned down and put my mouth right next to her ear. "Caius said there wouldn't be anyone on the other side, didn't he? He said it led out through a panel into the central hall."

"I know, but he didn't mention this room or the door between the top of the steps and the panel, so we really don't know what there is behind that door."

"We have to go forward, Bella; we can't go back. Stay out of sight behind me and I'll keep myself behind the door for as long as I can. That and the vest will give me enough protection if there's someone on the other side of that door. Anyone in the room will have their eyes on me, so as soon as I open the door, slide under my arm and fire at anything that moves."

Bella bit her lip, looking concerned that I would be in the line of fire, but eventually, she nodded.

I held out my hand and she placed the skeleton key in the center of my palm. I kneeled and quietly inserted it into the lock, listening to the sound of the key turning, waiting for the click that would tell me it was successful. What seemed a lifetime passed before I heard the tumbler fall, unlocking the door. I stood and nodded at Bella, and took hold of the handle, ready to push it down. The slight sound of the door opening echoed off the walls around us. We waited for a minute; when there was no reaction from beyond the door, I pushed it open an inch at a time.

Peering around the edge of the door to both the left and the right showed an empty room. Somewhere in the distance I could hear voices, but they didn't seem to be coming closer. According to Caius, there was a security room close by so I assumed the voices were coming from there. I looked back at Bella, who was leaning around me, and put a finger to my lips. I opened the door wide enough for us to walk through and into the room. The central hall was opulent with marble covering the floors and flowing half way up the walls. The room was hexagonal and had no windows on any side, but was flooded with light from the glass dome high above us. Slightly to one side of us was a raised platform with two large seats, which looked like thrones. I had to quell a snort at the thought that Aro and Caius had certainly thought of themselves as royalty in this place.

Bella and I moved further into the room, looking around at the priceless paintings that adorned the walls and the marble benches situated at intervals in a half circle. A soft snigger came from beside me as Bella took in the ostentatious display. Alternate walls were hung with long red velvet curtains, seeming to not have a purpose. The one directly in front of us was drawn back to show a set of tall, grand double doors. I hoped that at least one of the others led to a different way out of this room. I had the feeling that the double doors would be guarded on the other side.

We quietly stepped around the platform, Bella heading to the left to explore whatever was behind that curtain. and me to the right to do the same. A small scream from Bella, which cut off sharply, caused a sliver of panic to slide down my spine. I whirled around to find that Vladimir had her pulled up against his chest, her feet dangling, a beefy hand over her mouth and his other gripping her around the waist, trapping her arms at her sides.

"Let her go, Vladimir," I growled as I took a step toward him. Her eyes met mine, widening in fear. She knew I wouldn't let him get away with anything, but she didn't want me to get hurt, No doubt, her mind was flicking back to the injuries he'd inflicted on me a few short months ago.

I narrowed my eyes as he allowed her body to slide down his a few inches. The arm slung around her waist rose until it settled across her breasts. His smirk told me that he was fully aware of not only who she was, but also what she meant to me. He lowered his mouth to her neck and licked her skin, all the while keeping his eyes on mine.

Red hot fire engulfed me as fury sped through my veins. "I said, fucking let her go, Vladimir. Don't touch her." I took another step forward and I could see Bella wince as his hands tightened on her.

"What if I want to?" he taunted, his tongue laving the side of her face this time. "She's a hot piece of ass. Alec has other … interests ... shall we say, so he'll take what he wants and then discard her like he does all the rest. I don't mind his sloppy seconds. Or is it thirds?" he mused.

While he had been talking, the absolutely fury died down, leaving a cold fire in its wake. Vladimir would not live; he'd signed his own death warrant the moment he laid hands on her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Edward Cullen. Come to offer your condolences, have we?"

I spun around, pulling my gun out and holding it steadily in the direction of a familiar voice―Alec. He grinned boyishly at me though it didn't quite reach his eyes, which were a hard, flinty grey. They glared at me despite the smile his mouth offered. When I didn't lower the gun, he sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes. "Be a good boy, Stefan, and take their weapons, and make sure you search them both thoroughly." He turned his back on me and stepped up onto the raised platform and took one of the seats. If the situation hadn't been so dangerous, I would have laughed at the spectacle of Alec pretending to be king of his little domain. "And no heroics, Edward." His voice hardened. "Your sweet Bella has a gun aimed directly at her and even if you had a mind to try and kill me before we could disarm you, that wouldn't be good for her, would it?"

I closed my eyes for a second, defeated, before my mind was picking over the situation and trying to find a way out for both of us. It looked hopeless but, knowing Garrett, he would have evaded capture and be looking for a way to rescue us right now.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	39. Chapter 37 Part 2

**AN: Now to finish the Italians off.**

 **My apologies for the slight delay in posting - work again. **Rolls eyes****

 **My thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and to MissLiss15 for her pre-reading**

 **And of course, my thanks to all my reviewers for sticking with me throughout**

 **This is the penultimate chapter, I think, unless the final one I'm writing gets too long - in which case there'll be another 2**

 **Disclaimer is as usual: SM owns it all and I love Edward the best**

* * *

 **Chapter 37 Part 2**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

Rough hands ripped the gun from my hand and the vest from my torso, pushing me to my knees. I turned toward Bella to see another man I didn't recognize slowly slide his hands over her belly and behind her back to relieve her of the gun she had stashed in the waistband of her jeans. I growled again, which only fuelled the glee on Alec's face as he fixed his gaze on my face.

"Riley," he called out, not looking away from me. "Make sure she doesn't have anything hidden away, will you?"

Vladimir allowed Bella's feet to touch the floor but quickly moved to hold her arms behind her back. Riley glanced toward me once before his hands moved underneath her shirt. A muffled shriek came from Bella as she bucked in Vladimir's hands.

"Oops," Riley's face broke into a sadistic grin. "Missed," he sniggered before trying again. He lifted the vest away from her body and ran a knife through the vest belt, slicing it in two. "Very nice," he murmured as his hands brushed over her breasts.

Bella's eyes pleaded with me not to react impulsively and, reluctantly, I subsided. At a sign from Alec, Vladimir roughly pushed Bella forward until she was level with me but didn't release his hold on her. "She has nothing to do with this, Alec, just let her go."

Alec just laughed and leisurely got to his feet, strolling over to stand in front of Bella. "On the contrary, Edward, she is actually more involved than you." He reached out and gripped her chin tightly in his hand. "She pulled the trigger and killed Uncle Aro, and I believe it was her bullet that ended my father's life."

Bella wrenched her head back away from Alec's finger and if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead in that second. Instead, she flung her head back against Vladimir who, unfortunately for him, was still leaning over her. The back of her head collided with his nose with a crunch. He howled and immediately let go of her, clamping his hands to his face to stem the fierce flow of blood down his chin. Bella used the sudden freedom to swing her fist at Alec, landing a solid punch to his cheekbone. As his head snapped to one side, she used her weight and leaped at him, swinging wildly and landing more than one blow. I took the opportunity to jump to my feet, pressing forward to get to Alec myself.

The room erupted in chaos as everyone converged on Alec and Vladimir. Unfortunately, Stefan was not as confused as the rest of the idiots in the room. Before I had taken more than a couple of steps, his body pushed me to the ground. I was stunned by the impact with the marble floor, and he managed to pin my arms behind my back. He held me immobile by throwing his full weight behind the knee he pinned to my spine.

"Get this bitch off of me." Alec was flailing wildly, yelling at the top of his voice as he tried to dislodge Bella, whose legs were gripping him tightly around his waist while she rained blows around his head. Vladimir had staggered back and was seated on one of the marble benches, trying to stem the flow of blood by leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose. A couple of Alec's henchmen had managed to drag Bella away, spitting and snarling.

He glared at her, holding his hands to his face, the bruises from her fists already beginning to form. I laughed out loud at the look on his face until he slapped her hard, knocking her body into one of the two men who held her. I growled loudly trying to wriggle myself forward to get to her until Stefan's knee dug into my back hard enough to force the remaining breath from my body. Vladimir was led from the room and the confusion that had reigned throughout the room gradually calmed.

Alec stood in front of Bella, looking at me where I was forced to lay. "I should kill her now for that, but I like the look of her, Edward. Although she wouldn't normally be my type at all, she'll be a hellcat in bed. She's your Achilles heel, and I intend to use that to keep her compliant until I'm ready to punish you both." Alec regained his composure and stood tall again. "Lock her in my room and tie her up," he ordered the men who held Bella's arms behind her back.

She struggled and kicked her heels back into the two men who held her, but eventually they managed to subdue her body, if not her mouth. "I'll fucking put a bullet through your head, too, Alec Volturi. There's no escape for you or that bitch of a sister of yours, and Kate Denali, your cousin. I should've killed her after I spread Aro's brains all over the floor of his house. You'll all die for the part you played in kidnapping my son."

I couldn't have been more proud of her that second. Nothing would stop her, I knew that; it was just a matter of time and circumstances. I looked over at Alec, who was silent in the face of her biting words; all the more powerful because of how quietly spoken they were. My eyes widened as the door behind Alec, opened slowly. Everyone's attention was on Bella but it would only be seconds before someone noticed the movement.

On the spur of the moment, I began to squirm under Stefan's punishing weight, trying to throw him off of my back and hoping to divert everyone's attention away from that door. I glanced toward Bella and then looked toward Alec. Quick as ever, Bella immediately glanced over Alec's shoulder and picked up on the movement straight away, her eyes widening as Garrett's head became visible in the small gap. I redoubled my efforts to throw Stefan off and managed to turn my body enough to get my knee up and lash out, catching him in the stomach as he rolled to one side. Bella played her part beautifully, kicking out at Alec this time, although nothing connected as he moved out of her reach, screeching again. Nonetheless, it had the desired effect; Garrett, closely followed by Seth, slipped into the room unnoticed.

Despite the noise in the room, the click of the safety on a gun brought silence. All eyes turned to where Alec stood, with the muzzle of Garrett's Glock placed against his temple. I took advantage of the inattention from Alec's men and reached for the gun in Stefan's holster. The surprised look on his face could have been comical in any other circumstances as a small hole appeared in the center of his forehead as he fell across my body, pinning me to the floor.

With Stefan's weight on me it was difficult, but I turned to find the two men who'd had hold of Bella dragging her from the room through a small door we hadn't noticed before. "Garrett, stop them," I yelled. He glanced in her direction, giving Alec the split second chance to retaliate. He launched himself toward Garrett, knocking him off-balance and giving himself enough time to slip out of the door they'd just come through.

Seth was already on his way out of the door Bella had been dragged through and I was torn in two; I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't let Alec get away. "Follow them, Garrett, and don't let them get her out of the castle." I flung the order over my shoulder and shoved my way through the mindless henchmen, firing bullets into anyone who decided they wanted to be stupid enough to stand in my way.

I made it through the door minutes after Alec and saw him heading up a set of stairs at the end of the corridor. Cautiously, I made my way forward as quickly as I could without leaving myself open to a lucky shot. I needn't have worried; Alec was too busy running to even look behind him. He reached the top and disappeared to the left, which allowed me to take the remaining stairs three at a time. As I reached the top, I caught sight of him as he passed through a doorway a short distance along the corridor, and sped up in the hopes of catching him before he managed to find a way out. Seconds later, I burst through the door, gun in hand, to catch sight of a panel in the wall closing behind him.

I leaned over, breathing heavily, my hands on my knees as I fought to get it back under control. Eventually, I stood upright and looked around the room, seeing the usual bedroom furniture, a doorway that led to an ensuite, and a large picture window that overlooked an inner courtyard. There was no sign of Alec, so the natural assumption was that the closing panel led somewhere.

I turned to leave the room, finding Bella in the doorway with Garrett and Seth standing behind her. "What the hell? Are you okay, Bella?" The streak of blood on her forehead and across the front of her t-shirt had me slightly panicking as I rushed forward and brushed my hands over her, looking for injuries. I checked her head and face. "Where did the blood come from?"

"What? I'm fine, Edward." She looked down at her top. "That's Riley's blood."

I sighed with relief and pulled her into a hug. "You have blood on your face and I thought you'd been hurt. I don't think I could bear it if anything happened to you."

She pulled back. "I'm fine, Edward," she repeated. "I'm not hurt at all." She tucked her gun in the front waistband of her jeans and took my hands. "Really." She looked at me until I nodded minutely, accepting her word. "Where's Alec?" she asked.

I brought my mind back to the situation, leaned back against the doorjamb and sighed, raking my hands through my hair. "I think there's a secret panel in this room. I just caught sight of it closing as I came through the door. I know which one but I have no idea how to open it."

A few minutes silence was broken by a sound from behind me. Before I could turn to find out what it was, Bella took a step forward and in the same moment pulled her gun, firing over my shoulder. I whipped around to see a crumpled body on the floor outside another doorway.

"Jane," said Bella as I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know what I'd do without you, either." She kissed me quickly. "Now let's take a look at this panel. Caius told me how to open a panel and, although it was a different one, I don't think he was clever enough to make something like that up." Leaving Jane's body where it lay, we headed into the room and I led them to the panel I had seen close as I stepped in the room.

As Bella looked the panel over, I turned to Garrett and Seth. "I want you to scour this place and find Kate Denali. Alec didn't blink an eye when Bella mentioned her name so I'm betting she's somewhere in this castle. You know what she looks like?"

"Yeah, boss," Garrett nodded. "Bella―" I looked at him sharply at the use of her first name, my scowl promising that we would talk about propriety later. He nodded slightly and continued. "Well, she gave us a picture, so if this Kate Denali is here we'll find her."

"Leave him alone, Edward. I asked them both to call me Bella." I scowled, wondering how the hell she knew what I was thinking. "Caius said we press two fingers in the dip at the top left hand corner" ―she stopped speaking for a second as she placed the fingers of her left hand where Caius had said―" and repeat it in the bottom right hand corner." Again she concentrated on finding the exact spot and then pushed both spots at the same time. There was a click and the panel loosened, showing a small gap on one side. " _Et voilá_ , there we have it. I knew he wasn't clever enough to make it up." She pushed the small panel open wider, revealing a very narrow set of wooden steps leading away into complete darkness.

"We'll meet back at the car, okay?" I said to Garrett and Seth.

"Just a sec, Seth, do you still have a flashlight? They took my backpack, and even if it's still in that room, we don't have time to go back and get it."

"Sure, Bella." Seth rummaged in his pack and handed her one before following Garrett out of the room.

In the light of the flashlight, we could see recent footprints in the dust. I hoped they were Alec's, but whoever it was, we needed to be careful and not be taken by surprise. Bella led the way, placing her feet carefully on each step. We had no idea if Alec had any kind of light but there were sconces along one side of the staircase, so it was possible he had taken one of them. The panel above swung shut, leaving us with the light of the one flashlight.

We slowed a little, stopping every couple of steps to listen. From the depths of the darkness in front of us, we could hear movement, though it wasn't yet clear enough for us to work out if it was Alec or an animal. Bella placed her hand over the end of the flashlight, dimming it's light. Neither of us spoke as we made our way down, now able to hear muttering from somewhere further below.

Time seemed to stand still in the darkness, but eventually we reached the bottom. The short tunnel at the bottom was dirty and damp and had a feeling of neglect. In the chamber Alec had been unarmed, stupidly depending on his men to protect him, and I wasn't sure if he would have found time to grab a gun, so we'd have to keep our eyes open. The door had an ordinary lever handle and was free of dust, and that with the recent footprints in the muddy floor told us both that Alec had passed this way probably less than ten minutes ago.

I pulled my gun out and slid around Bella to open the door a fraction, waiting for a reaction from the other side. I was pretty sure that Alec wouldn't be hanging around, gun or no gun, and that proved to be true, since when we stepped out into the rough tunnel on the other side there was no sign of him.

Another set of rough steps at the end of the tunnel let downward, and we moved down them as quickly and quietly as possible, hearing faint footsteps somewhere up ahead. Before long, we broke out into a wider tunnel and Alec was no longer trying to muffle his footsteps, probably aware that we were now close behind him.

Rounding a bend, I could now see light at the end of the tunnel in front of us. Alec was silhouetted against the low sunlight outside. He stumbled outside and across a narrow dirt road into a vineyard, weaving between the ripening vines and stumbling over the hard earth.

"Where the fuck does he think he's going?" Bella muttered as we stumbled over the rough, dry ground. On the other side of the field I could see a low building but couldn't make out exactly what it might contain. Alec was getting farther away, so we picked up speed and I drew my gun ready to take a shot at him.

Alec reached the building a few minutes before us, darting inside. We followed, leaning against the dirty stucco wall, waiting for our breath to even out and listening to the sounds coming from inside. The afternoon was silent apart from the ever-present noise of cicadas, until the heavy, throaty sound of an engine cut through and momentarily quietened them. I peered around the edge of the building and had to leap back as an old, beat-up Chevy tore out of the open doorway and along the dirt track that led away alongside the vineyard.

There was no way I was going to let him get away. I stood out from the wall, sighted and fired after the truck. A lucky shot hit a tire, blowing it out, and causing the Chevy to fishtail and slide sideways into one of the larger trees beside the track. The truck hadn't been moving fast enough to cause a huge amount of damage, but the driver-side door opened, expelling Alec onto the ground. Disoriented, he managed to stumble to his feet and took off along the track.

"No fucking way," Bella breathed. It was her turn to widen her stance and aim, dropping Alec to the ground with one of the two shots she fired. A few minutes later, as we headed toward his prone form, the cicadas resumed their noise. Reaching his body, I didn't have to check to see if he was dead; the bullet hole in the back of his head told me all I needed to know. "Well, it wasn't quite between the eyes," Bella said, "but it did the job. Three down and one to go; Kate Denali."

I huffed a laugh at her statement and wordlessly held out my hand. In the hot, late afternoon sun, we turned and faced Volterra. The image of the castle shimmered in the heat as we set off back across the field toward the road, stepping out onto the old, cracked blacktop a short distance from where we'd parked the car. Both Garrett and Seth were leaning against it, swigging from bottles of water.

"Thought you'd never get here," Seth smirked. "What took you so long?"

"Just getting rid of the trash," Bella replied, bring a snort of laughter from both me and Garrett. She looked at the three of us, amused. "Come on, let's get out of here. I need a shower." She looked down at her shirt. "And some clean clothes," she added.

Seth opened the trunk and grabbed a couple more bottles of water and handed one each to Bella and me. He slid into the front seat next to Garrett and left the back for us to settle into as Garrett started the car and headed back toward the highway.

The car was silent for a while, with only the sound of the wind swirling around the inside of the car. I caught Garrett's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"No heroics, eh, Ed?"

I shrugged. "After we heard the running footsteps coming from where we separated, the only way was to carry on. Either they had you, in which case we would have to work out where you were and break you out, or you would find another way in and find us. Going back wasn't an option."

"Carlisle made me promise to keep you out of trouble," he said conversationally. "I didn't think he meant literally." There was nothing to say to that and the car fell silent again as Bella snuggled into my side under my arm as we sped back toward Rome.

Fifteen minutes later, Garrett slowed the car and headed off the main road and a few minutes later turned into a hotel parking lot. "What are we stopping for?" I asked as I opened my eyes to take in the building in front of us.

"Bella can hardly stroll into the airport looking like she's been in a gunfight." Garrett smirked as he brought the car to a halt. "I seem to be the most presentable, so I'll book a couple of rooms for overnight." He got out of the car and strode toward the doors marked reception, returning in less than fifteen minutes with two room keys. Starting the car again, he drove around to the side of the hotel and parked in one of the shaded parking spots.

He handed a key to me. "The restaurant is open later if we want an evening meal, but I took the liberty of ordering sandwiches and coffee, which they're sending over in about fifteen minutes." I took the key, opened my door and headed around the car to get Bella's. Seth retrieved the bags we had placed in the trunk when we left Rome before daylight and each of us headed through double glass doors leading to the rooms.

The floor in the hallway behind the entrance was covered in cool tile. I unlocked the door to the room, standing aside for Bella to enter, and closed it behind me, dropping the one bag we'd brought onto the bench at the end of the king-size bed. The tiles from the hallway continued into the room, which also had a dresser, a sofa and a closet. A large television was hung on the wall opposite the end of the bed and the double doors opened out onto a terrace. Bella immediately opened them, allowing the fragrant evening air to drift into the room.

She leaned over the railing, taking a deep breath. "I'd like to come back here one day for a vacation," she murmured. "It's beautiful."

I followed her out onto the small balcony and pulled her back against me, enveloping her body in my arms. "Hmmm," I murmured. "It is. I promise we can come back sometime and bring the kids with us. We could even buy a villa out here."

"Sounds fantastic, Edward. But right now, I need a shower." She turned in my arms, winding her arms around my neck, embedding her fingers in my hair and scratching at my scalp. "Join me," she breathed as her lips touched mine.

Together we undressed, dropping our clothes to the floor, and stepped under the wonderfully heated water. Sometime later, sufficiently pruned and clean, having run out of hot water, we lay across the bed, eating the sandwiches and coffee that had been delivered. "Do you want to go out to dinner?" I asked.

Bella lay back, eating the grapes that had been added to the tray. "I'd rather get a bottle of wine and sit out on the balcony for a while and then snuggle up in bed together. Is that alright?"

I completely agreed with her and picked up the bedside phone, calling down to room service for two bottles of red wine.

~ oOo ~

The following day dawned as warm as the previous one, and I woke with the sun streaming across the end of the bed and a warm breeze wafting through the open doors. Bella was still sleeping beside me and I could see the bruises from Vladimir's fingers on either side of her face blooming purple in the morning light. I really wanted to make my way back to Volterra and put a bullet in his head, but I recognized that it would be a stupid thing to do.

I'd already made a fair few mistakes in just letting Bella have her head, and it was time I got my head back in the game. I should have been the voice of reason; after all, even if I hadn't been the boss for long, I'd had a good example to follow in my dad. I'd been so delighted at Bella being fully on board, with no secrets between us, that I'd stupidly forgotten every rule my father had instilled in me. After the adrenaline had worn off, I'd begun to realize that if things had gone badly wrong, our children would have been left without parents. Carlisle would be spitting feathers, as angry as fuck, that I hadn't listened to Garrett about not trying to be the hero. I stood behind my decision for the four of us to come alone; it had been relatively easy to get into the building, but part of that had been because Alec was a stupid idiot rather than us having a plan and being cautious.

Nonetheless, we'd managed to do what we'd set out to do and rid ourselves of Alec and Jane Volturi. We had yet to speak to Garrett and Seth about Kate Denali, but I had no doubt that they'd done exactly what I'd asked and she wouldn't be troubling anyone anymore.

Beside me, Bella stretched and them snuggled herself back against me, my cock rising to the occasion immediately. I put the events of yesterday behind me and pulled her closer, grinding against her, and slid one hand over her breast to tweak and pull at her nipples while the other slid between her legs, stroking and spreading wetness around.

A quiet moan followed my actions and we lost ourselves in one another for the next hour. Sweating and sated, we lay side by side, our hands touching between us while our breathing settled. "I love you, Bella," I murmured. Letting my eyes fall closed, I breathed the warm air in deeply and then laughed out loud as Bella's stomach growled. I leaned over her. "Shall I call down for breakfast, sweetheart?"

"I like that idea. We can eat out on that balcony and make believe we're on vacation. Then we really do have to get going. I'm missing Charlie and Lily and after our call last night, I think they're missing us too."

Half an hour later, after a quick shower, we were relaxing out on that balcony with a true European breakfast; croissants, orange juice, and coffee. We'd almost finished when my phone buzzed across the table, showing Garrett's name across the face.

I looked over at Bella, who was leaning back in her seat, enjoying the early morning sum. "Time to get back to reality, my love." I picked up and swiped to answer the call. "Garrett."

"Ready to head back, boss? Flight's at two."

Bella looked at her watch. "It's almost nine, Edward."

"We'll be down in thirty, Garrett."

We finished up the coffee and orange juice and Bella packed away the few things we'd brought with us while I gathered the toiletries from the bathroom. She handed me the bag and I held out my hand to her and we retraced our steps to the outside where the heat of the day was rising. Seth was already leaning against the side of the car and held out his hand for the bag containing the bloody clothes Bella had taken off the previous day. "I'll get rid of those for you, Bella."

He took the bag and threw them in a dumpster at the back of the building as Garrett stepped out of the doors and headed toward us. He nodded at me and smiled at Bella. "You driving, boss?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm okay in the back with my Bella." I grinned at her and opened the rear door for her to climb in, then walked round and joined her. It was Garrett's turn to grin as he and Seth took the front seats and we turned out of the hotel parking lot and headed out onto the highway and back to Rome.

"Hey, Garrett. What happened to Kate? You found her?" Bella brushed her hair out of her face and pulled it up into a high ponytail.

Seth answered for him. "Didn't take us long to find her. She was holed up in Vladimir's room, one floor down. Kinda got two birds with one stone." Seth laughed. "She was … er … comforting him after you very kindly broke his nose."

"Are you sure she's dead, Seth?"

"Absolutely, Bella. A bullet between the eyes for both of them. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your MO. I wanted there to be no doubt who was responsible." He looked over his shoulder at her. "You've quite the reputation already." His grin was infectious.

"What happened back in the tunnel, Garrett? Don't get me wrong; I'm glad you turned up when you did, but I expected you to follow us."

"We would've, but we ran into a little trouble in the form of six members of the Volturi guard. Lucky for us, there was a small side tunnel we managed to hide in just in time. There wasn't any point in going the same way they were, and I was pretty sure you wouldn't be at the tunnel junction." He looked in the rearview mirror at me and smirked, which I ignored.

"So, we headed on further. Couldn't be sure if it was the tunnel Caius described or not, as it was more than likely he lied. Anyway, the tunnel led to some steps down and then a little further on, steps up again. A lotta work went into those tunnels. When we reached the top, there was the exact panel Caius described so I guess he left something out, hoping we'd choose wrong. Everything beyond the panel was exactly as he described―camera room included.

"We took them out first. The feed from the cameras showed you two, which is how we knew where to find you. The rest you know."

I nodded as he finished. "Thanks, Garrett." Another glance in the rearview mirror and his head nod told me he understood the depth of my thanks. If it hadn't have been for him, there was no doubt in my mind that Bella and I would, like as not, never have made it out of Volterra.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	40. Chapter 38

**AN: Italy is over and things calm down a little as we lead up to the wedding.**

 **My forever thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for her beta skills and MissLiss15 for prereading and of course to every reviewer, favoriter and follower**

 **I'm glad people are still reading and I know I said we were a couple from the end but there's two more after this, provided they don't keep up the chatter**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

After returning from Italy, life settled down into some sort of routine, apart from Alice's efforts to pin both Edward and I down to what it was we actually wanted. Unfortunately, he was busy with the business, pulling the Cullens and the Volturi together, weeding out the traitors and the not-so-loyal, and building something strong enough to withstand any other takeovers.

Garrett had spilled the beans, and Carlisle drew both Edward and me into the study shortly after we returned and read us both the riot act about thinking before we acted. Edward had tried to take the whole blame on himself, but I was having none of it. "Carlisle, it was just as much my decision as Edward's to go in without Garrett beside us. It was more by luck than judgment that being separated from both him and Seth worked out for the best."

"Bella," Edward hissed. "I'm the one who's supposed to have the experience and the knowledge, and yet I've fucked up more than once. I should have planned better and listened to Garrett."

"No, Edward. I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did―"

"Enough," Carlisle interrupted our quiet conversation. "Bella, Edward's right. He's been involved in the family business for long enough to know how these things work. It was his duty to guide the operation. As you say, it was partly luck that led to a successful outcome, and I would hope that both of you have learned a little from the way in which things played out." He stopped and eyed both of us, every bit the patriarch and boss. "I trust that it won't happen again. I don't want either of you to _**ever**_ go off again without a plan and a backup plan. After all" ―his voice softened— "it would have truly devastated _all_ of us if either of you had not made it home."

There wasn't anything we could say to that as Carlisle was absolutely right; we could have so easily left our children without parents, and that was definitely something I would never do again.

I picked up the reins of my old job and tried to fit that in with helping Edward and spending as much time with the children as I could. I valued that time more than ever, and was loathe to let them out of my sight for much longer than a few hours.

I had decided that although I was perfectly capable of using a gun and taking someone out—getting rid of Aro, James Hunter, and Alec and Jane had shown me that—Edward was right. I should leave that side of the business to those who had more experience. Now that Edward's men knew I was more than capable of holding my own, my time was better spent with Jasper, and in particular overseeing the other aspects of the business―the aspects that gave back to the local community and the broader ones across the States.

Despite the fact that I'd felt great satisfaction from finding and helping new authors to get their work published, I found that I had a knack for the charity work. Alice and Esme were also involved in that side of the business; between the three of us, we established a very good working relationship. I spent a lot time with Esme in particular, who quickly became the mother I'd never had and a grandmother to Charlie and Lily.

Eventually, something had to give, and it was the editing part of my life that began to suffer. It was with great sadness that I met with Victoria and handed her my resignation. I'd really enjoyed nurturing new authors, so when she told me that there would always be a place for me, and that it had nothing to do with who I was or who I would become very shortly, I didn't feel as if I'd let her down and we parted friends. Although I would miss everyone, I knew I'd made the right decision.

~ oOo ~

Before I knew it, a month had passed and the wedding was only six weeks away. Alice had become more persistent about the wedding arrangements, and every day she bombarded me with decisions about colors, flower arrangements, venues, food and, worst of all, dresses. Dresses for the bridesmaids, dresses for the flower girls, a dress for the bride―me. It was overwhelming, and Edward was no help at all, telling me he would be happy for us to get married in jeans at the courthouse. Not helpful!

I decided it was time to play dirty, and it just wasn't fair that he was leaving every decision to me and expecting to just turn up on the day. I'd had the day from hell first with Jasper, who seemed to think we had to go over everything twice in order for me to understand it, and then his wife and her incessant questions. By the time I had showered and gotten ready for bed, Edward was already settled back against the pillows, his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep yet, and I took the opportunity to slide naked under the comforter beside him. His eyes shot open, at first shocked, then filled with lust as I maneuvered myself between his knees, my hands rubbing his cock over his boxers, my mouth close enough for him to feel the hot breath I breathed over his covered flesh.

I sucked the tip of his already hardening cock into my mouth, sliding my hands under the waistband of his boxers and drawing them down to free his length, following each inch as it appeared with my tongue before taking him in a deep as I could. Reflexively, his hips jerked toward me, and his hands fluttered around my head, stroking and then tangling in my hair without taking the control I could feel he badly wanted. I dipped my tongue into the slit and then swirled it around the bulbous head, hearing a groan rumble through his chest.

After taking him deep enough in my mouth that he hit the back of my throat, I could feel his cock grow larger and harden more. It had been a while since we'd been together, without business or the children intruding, so I was confident I could bring him to the brink quickly. His hands tightened on my head, so I figured it was time to get him to talk.

I sat back on my heels, watching his face. "Bella?" His eyes fluttered open and I waited for him to look at me. "Why did you stop? Come up here." He beckoned and I crawled to straddle his belly, his cock resting behind me. "Don't tease me, baby, please."

His hands rested on my hips, encouraging me to lift up so he could push inside me. I wanted that, too, but it was time for him to join the wedding planning―before I gave in to what I wanted, too.

I kneeled up, I hovered over his cock, taking just the tip inside me. Flexing his hips up again, he let out a moan when I allowed deeper penetration. "What colors should we have for the wedding, Edward?" I whispered as I leaned forward, my breasts right in front of his mouth. Lifting up off him, I hovered again until his eyes focused on my face. "Edward?" I questioned again.

"Umm ... ah, li … lilac, I think. I like lilac?" It came out question-like, stuttering, and I rewarded him by sinking fully down on his cock. He groaned loudly as he seated himself deep inside me, filling me. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. "And where shall we have the ceremony? And the reception?"

I allowed him to slip almost all the way out and then took him back inside me, sitting still for a second before repeating the action. "Edward?" His breathing was faster now and I could practically see his heart beating under the tight skin of his chest. "Any idea, my love?" My lips met his teasingly.

"There … there's a small chapel in the grounds, and we could have … have the reception here at … at the house." After another breathy moan, "Please, Bella, please," he practically begged.

Kneeling again, I encouraged him to sit more upright and rest against the headboard. Unable to hold back now, I shifted over him again, sinking down on his cock and shifting my legs to hook around him. Now it was my turn to moan as he filled me to the hilt. Our lips met, breathing in each other as we connected emotionally and physically. "I love you," I whispered into his mouth.

Before long, there was no holding back as he and I moved together faster, his cock hitting places inside me that made me come undone, his long, drawn-out grown echoing as he pulsed and spilled inside me. Our hearts, beating fast now, were in tandem with each other as my head sank to his shoulder and his to mine.

"That was mean, Bella." Edward's breathing had almost returned to normal, though his voice was muffled against my skin. "You could have just asked," he murmured reproachfully.

"Mean? Me?" I gasped out. "You were the mean one. You refused to help me with decisions and I've had to deal with Alice by myself."

He raised his head, looking at me ruefully. "I'm sorry, Bella, but it was mean to tease me like that. Really, really mean."

I kissed the tip of his nose. "Got me some answers though, didn't it?" I laughed lightly, and then moaned as his softening cock slid out of me. I stood beside the bed and held out my hand. "I know it's late, but you wanna take a shower with me? After all, you're the boss, and the boss can be late if he wants, right?"

Edward grinned and took my hand, pulling me toward the bathroom for a warm shower and a repeat performance. Almost an hour later, fully sated, we were snuggled into bed.

"I love you, too, Bella." Edward's murmured words brought a smile to my face, and I tightened my grip over his stomach, falling into an easy sleep.

~ oOo ~

Alice was satisfied when I gave her the news that Edward and I had decided on lilac and cream with splashes of green as the wedding colors, and where the ceremony and reception should take place. "Can you work with that, Alice?" I questioned over lunch. She nodded enthusiastically and she and Esme began to check out flowers and linens that matched those colors.

"What about your dress, Bella?"

I sighed, figuring that was a legitimate question for me to answer. "How about I tell you what I don't want?" At her nod, I continued, "I don't want a poofy, Cinderella one, nor one with copious amounts of lace. I don't want strapless." I looked down at my chest. "I don't have enough to hold it up. Definitely not tight around my legs, so no mermaid styles." I counted the details off on my fingers while Alice wrote furiously. "Oh, and I don't want white, or any shade of white," I added before she could get into that conversation again. "It does my skin no favors and I'm not a virgin. Now, what I do like is either above-knee or ankle length―nothing in between or long enough for me to trip over. I'd like the neckline to tantalize, but not give everyone a show. I don't really mind what sort of material, except it can't be itchy or scratchy―I want soft and, above all, touchable."

When I finished speaking, Alice looked at me for a few seconds. "Is that all?" When I shrugged, she spoke again. "What about the food?" When I laughed, she scowled.

"I don't mind, and you know what Edward does and doesn't like since he's your brother. I'd prefer a buffet and not a sit-down meal." When she opened her mouth, I interrupted before she could say anything. "And as for music, I leave that totally up to you, though Rose will be able to help with that since she knows me well," I said softly.

Remembering what Edward had said about the chapel on the grounds, I turned to Esme and asked about it and mentioned that he'd also suggested that we have the reception at the house. "Oh, that's a lovely idea, Bella. The chapel hasn't been used for a while, but I'm sure it wouldn't take long to whip it into shape. What do you think, Alice?"

"That was my next question, Bella, as most of the really good venues are already booked. It sounds like an absolutely fabulous, romantic idea. Having the reception at the house makes security easier, too." Alice was more excited about the wedding than I was; I just wanted to be married to the man I loved.

I leaned toward Rose. "Would you and Alice be my bridesmaids, please?" I looked from one to another and caught Rose's wide smile before Alice threw herself at me, squealing her 'yes' in my ear. "And Esme, do you think Carlisle would stand up for me? With my dad gone and no other close relatives, I'd love him to walk me down the aisle." I blinked away tears that suddenly appeared in the corners of my eyes. "I'd love it if you'd stand for me, too, as mother of the bride."

"Oh, Bella." She pulled me close and hugged me tight. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure, sweetheart. And Carlisle would absolutely love to walk with you down that aisle, I'm sure of it. We both think of you as family already. Why don't you ask him before dinner this evening?"

I brushed away the few tears that had escaped as I pulled away, and there was a comfortable silence for a few moments, which was broken by Rose.

"How did you get Edward to discuss the wedding, Bella? He's been avoiding everything for weeks." She grinned as I felt my face heat and color flushed over my skin.

"Rose, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"You took advantage of him when he was in a very vulnerable state, didn't you?" Rose laughed out loud. "You're learning, girl."

Alice joined in with our laughter. "Oh, I've become an expert at getting my own way by asking the right things at the right time." She winked. "Jasper's a push-over."

Esme snorted with laughter. "I invented the technique, girls. Carlisle simply can't resist me."

We finished the afternoon sitting in the shade beside the pool. With the majority of decisions made or at least left to Alice to use the information I'd given her to plan the wedding, she backed off, giving me room to breathe.

After that, time sped up, and before I knew it, the wedding was less than a week away. My final dress fitting was coming up, and Alice, Rose, Esme and I headed to downtown Chicago. Despite having told Alice that I didn't want anything strapless, she'd found one that moulded to my body and pushed my boobs up into a decent cleavage. It was cream and though that was close to white, I decided that I loved the dress enough to ignore that, too

The skirt was long and had a second layer of fabric lighter in weight than the rest of the dress, which was attached at the waist and wrapped around the lower body of the dress, crossing over to one side and joining together at the hip. Originally, the cloth flower that had joined the two pieces of satin had been cream, but Alice had arranged for it to be re-made in lilac for the flower with a sage green underlay to mimic leaves. The back had fifty satin covered buttons and dipped far too low for me to think of wearing a bra, but I absolutely loved it.

Rose and Alice's dresses were the same lilac as the color of the flower on my dress with Lily's flower girl dress the same cream as mine, with tiny little flowers picked out in lilac and sage green. Esme was dressed in light sage green to complement the leaf color on my dress. Charlie, Edward, and Carlisle would be dressed in silver grey suits, with pale lilac waistcoats and bow ties in deep purple, and the rest of the wedding party in darker grey suits with silver waistcoats.

After arranging for the dresses to be delivered the day before the wedding, we made our way to a local sushi bar and spent the early afternoon topping off the morning mimosas with more champagne.

"You must stay at my house the night before the ceremony, Bella. We can have a girl's night in and a bit of a hen party." Alice was much more drunk that either Esme or me, and Rose hadn't touched any alcohol all day. I looked at her knowingly, but she said nothing.

"Why the heck would I do that, Alice? I'm not spending any time away from Edward or the children. We're planning on breakfast at the new house and then Edward will head off to meet up with Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett and take Charlie with them so they can get ready. The ceremony isn't until four, so we have plenty of time."

"But it's tradition, Bella. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Alice pouted until we all ended up giggling at the expression on her face.

"Sorry, Alice. It's just not happening. Edward and I don't want to be apart, and that's the way it's going to stay."

I guess she knew when to stop arguing, and instead we proceeded to get a little rowdy, bringing smiles to the faces of most of the diners in the restaurant after Alice stood on her chair and announced that in a few days I would be her sister when I married her brother. We piled into the car Edward had sent, with Garrett and Seth up front, and arrived back home a little more drunk than we'd intended.

Alice tried one more time to get us to part for the night before the wedding, but Edward echoed my sentiments. "Alice, Bella and I have agreed to start as we mean to go on and never spend a night apart. I've waited too long for her to be my wife, and I don't need to follow tradition and have a buck's party. I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with the woman I love." He kissed me hard and I melted into his body, unaware of everyone else leaving.

"What did you do tonight, my almost husband?" I flung my arms around his neck and planted my lips on his, staggering a little.

"Dad and I joined Emmett, Garrett and a few of the men in the study and played poker and smoked cigars, just like the real mafia." He grinned at me and kissed me again before sweeping me into his arms. "I didn't have nearly as much to drink as you seem to have had. It's a good thing it's still a few days to the wedding; I'd hate for you to wake up with a hangover on our wedding day."

"Pshw, I'm no lightweight; I'll be absolutely fine in the morning."

He climbed the stairs slowly, attaching his lips to my neck and every piece of skin he could find within range. By the time we were at the top, I was a writhing hot mess and when he placed me on the bed, I pulled him down onto me by the front of his shirt, popping most of the buttons off as I struggled to free him of the material. Edward laughed at me and helped me out of my clothes and then his and followed me as I moved back up the bed to the pillows, letting my legs fall open to welcome him between them. His fingers found my wetness and slipped inside me as his thumb stroked my clit. Unfortunately, although I really, really wanted him inside me, my stomach and my head didn't want the same thing.

He sensed my discomfort and stopped to help me to the bathroom, where the sushi and champagne returned the same way it went in, while Edward held my hair away from my face. The last thing I remembered was sliding to the floor as the room spun around me.

~ oOo ~

A blinding light struck my face when I next opened my eyes. I slammed them shut again and listened for any sounds coming from inside or outside the room, but not hearing anything. My short glance when I opened my eyes told me that I was at least in my own bed, but reaching out my hand as I buried my face in the pillow, the cold sheets beside me told me that Edward had been up for a while. I groaned as the headache from hell rattled around inside my head and my stomach rolled.

Ignoring my stomach, I lifted my head slightly and opened my eyes a fraction. On the nightstand beside me stood a cold glass of orange juice, the condensation still beading on the outside of the glass, and two Advil. I dragged myself upright and took the tablets, washing them down with half the glass of juice and then lay back on the pillow and breathed a heavy sigh. I rolled over onto Edward's side of the bed and inhaled his scent before drifting back to sleep.

The feel of a warm hand across my back pulled me from that sleep an immeasurable time later. I turned my head, this time able to open my eyes, to see Edward lying beside me, his hand brushing over the skin on my back.

"Good morning, my love." His grin told me he knew exactly how my head felt, though it had improved since I'd woken the first time. I closed my eyes again and mumbled into the pillow. "What was that?" I could hear the laughter in his tone.

"I said―where are the kids?" Having to speak louder played havoc with the pain across my head and I winced and closed my eyes again.

"They're with Rose, who doesn't seem to be hungover at all."

"She wouldn't be; she's pregnant, so she didn't drink alcohol at all."

"She's pregnant?" Edward sounded surprised. "Did she actually tell you?"

I shook my head and then face planted back into the pillow as my brains rattled around inside my head. "I just know," I mumbled.

I felt the bed shift and then Edward's body encased mine, his full length laying over me, although he held most of his weight on his elbows. I could feel his erection sandwiched between us and wriggled under him. The desire I remembered from last night rose again and I pushed back against him, his cock sliding between my legs right where I wanted it to be. His lips peppered wet kisses over my shoulders and down my spine as he slid down my body, giving me room to move. I parted my legs and pushed up onto my knees as his mouth found my sex, licking and sucking until I was close to orgasm.

"I want you inside me," I whispered. "Please, Edward."

I felt him move and the bed dipped again. First his fingers and then his cock pushed through my lower lips before sliding home deep inside me. I gasped as his thighs hit the back of my legs and he draped his body over mine. His fingers found my clit and he rubbed it in time with his thrusts, bringing me close to orgasm in minutes.

"Hellooo!" Alice's voice echoed up the stairs as the same time as the front door slammed. Edward stilled, leaving only the sound of our heavy breathing in the room. "Bella, are you here?"

"She's not going to go away, Edward, is she?" I groaned, relaxing under him. "Why didn't you lock the front door?"

"Damn," his slightly breathless voice whispered in my ear. "I didn't think she'd come in without knocking." His voice was rough and graveled with desire. "Fucking cockblocker."

I giggled at the whining tone that appeared. "Come on, Edward, get off. If I don't appear soon, she'll come up here to find me. And you don't want that, do you?"

He groaned and withdrew slightly, then pushed back inside sharply. A shaft of pleasure jolted through me and I clenched around him. He repeated the move, eliciting a gasp from me. "Are you sure, Bella? I really want to fuck you."

When he stilled, I couldn't resist pushing back against him again, pulling a growl from him that reverberated through my body. "I'll be down in a minute, Alice. Help yourself to coffee." My voice sounded breathless even to me and there was no way she could miss that.

"It's okay, Bella, I'll come on up."

"No, Alice!" This time I shouted, slightly panicked, as Edward thrust inside me again. I could feel his heartbeat against my back, thudding fast and heavy. "Wait in the kitchen, please?"

"We need to stop, Edward." My mouth said the words, but my body told the truth as I pushed back against Edward, who needed no further encouragement. He set up a hard, fast pace that brought me close to coming within minutes. My body trembled and my muscles twitched and then clenched as his cock rubbed that sweet spot inside me. His thrusts became more erratic, his hot breath wafting over the skin on my back.

A minute or so later, he collapsed over my back. "You're an insatiable devil, Edward." My voice was muffled by the pillow, which I'd pulled toward me to cover my mouth. His breathless laugh echoed, and there was no doubt in my mind that Alice would know exactly what was going on up here. I couldn't deny to myself that the thought of being caught, even in our own house, had added a sense of illicit excitement. "What if that'd been Rose with Charlie and Lily?" I finally managed to say, when I got my breath back.

"Then I would have stopped, Bella, you know I would." Before long, we were snorting with laughter and imagining Alice's face as she waited for us in the kitchen.

"Go on down, please, and make sure she doesn't come and find me. I'm going to take a ten minute shower and you" ―I stopped and kissed him lightly― "can find a reasonable excuse for why we didn't come down immediately."

He slipped out of me and stood to pull on his boxers, jeans, and the t-shirt he had thrown on the floor. He kissed me lightly and said, "I'll see what I can do, but it serves her right. She should have waited to be invited."

Ten minutes later, I entered the kitchen to find them arguing about the wedding rehearsal and then the dinner, set for the day before the ceremony. "We should dress up, Edward. It'll make it more authentic." Her gaze caught mine as I poured myself a coffee. "You agree, don't you, Bella?" For just a second, I could see her eyes widen and she gave me a knowing look, to which I blushed and then shrugged. I decided that Edward was right; we were in our own home, we weren't expecting anyone, and she _should_ have waited until we'd invited her in.

"I don't see why we should 'rehearse' a buffet meal, but I agreed that we could get together as a family. And actually, Edward and I have already discussed this and we decided that since it's family only, we want to stay casual."

"But, Bella. Jeans and t-shirts are so―"

"Comfortable?" I interrupted. "If anyone else wants to dress up, Alice, they're welcome to, but Edward and the children and I will be casually dressed." On this one, I wasn't budging.

Eventually, Alice left, muttering to herself about tradition and other nonsense. Both Edward and I ignored her mumbling as she slammed the front door, and he wasted no time in pinning me against the counter after taking my coffee cup from my hand. "What did you tell her?" I managed to squeak out between gasps as his lips attacked my neck.

"That we were changing the bedsheets."

"Did she buy it?"

"Not for a second."

I laughed out loud. "Come on," I said, pushing him away and slipping out of his arms. "We should tidy up and then head over to your parents' house to retrieve the kids."

Edward kissed me again and then took my hand and led me upstairs. He stepped into the bathroom for a quick shower and then cleaned up, while I changed the bed sheets. An hour later, we left the house together to spend the rest of the day with Charlie and Lily.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	41. Chapter 39

**AN: The wedding day arrives**

 **Thanks to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for beta'ing this one and to MissLiss15 for pre-reading and of course, to all my faithful reviewers, followers and favoriters!**

 **Coming up next is a 2 part epilogue and then I shall mark this complete!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

The weather forecast for the day of our wedding promised warmth and sunshine, with a breeze to make sure that any heat didn't become oppressive. I woke early enveloped in Edward's arms, my most favorite place in the world. Even Charlie and Lily were still asleep, although to be fair, they'd been very excited when we'd told them we would be going to Disneyland, which made for a very late bedtime.

Our bedroom in our new house was on the south facing side of the house and boasted large windows that let in lots of light both in the morning and the evening. The large bathroom had a jacuzzi bathtub that would fit four, a separate double-sized shower with a seat and a rainfall head, and his and hers sinks. That and the chef's kitchen with a huge family room, where we were likely to spend most of our time, were what had sold the house to me. The hexagonal sitting room with its terrace and the in-ground pool overlooked by a covered veranda, which stretched across the entire back of the house, also added to its appeal.

There was even an annex where Seth and the rest of the unmarried security detail lived, so they were close at hand but didn't impinge on our family life. The ten car garage gave plenty of room for Edward's collection of cars and motorcycles.

We'd had it redecorated from top to bottom and moved in before the wedding, and although Esme was enthusiastic about the house, I could see that she really would have liked us to stay in their house. However, like Rose and Emmett, we needed our space and compromised by staying within a short walking distance.

My mind thought ahead to our wedding. Edward and I were on the same page with everything now, and I couldn't wait to be married to the man I loved.

Alice, on the other hand, had turned into the nightmare planner from hell. She'd hounded us at every turn about every little detail, and although I did care that what we ended up with was good, I just wanted to be married; how we got to that stage was just window dressing. I was sure Edward felt the same.

The previous day's rehearsal had gone well, even though we'd carried it out in jeans and t-shirts. I swear Alice thought we were joking when we'd told her, and she'd moaned and whined until I lost my patience and said she couldn't be in the wedding if she didn't leave us alone in our choices. She pulled her horns in after that, although I could see her frowning each time something didn't fall into place as she thought it should. We stuck to our guns even when, at the end of the evening, we ushered everyone out of the house, planning on spending the rest of our time with Charlie and Lily and then the night together. Alice pouted and frowned and sulked, but mindful of what we'd said, didn't say another thing.

With absolutely no space between our bodies, I felt his breathing change and I knew that he was awake. I stretched and turned in his arms, nuzzling my face under his chin and kissing his Adam's apple. He practically purred and I could feel him harden, but neither of us made a move to do anything about it, content to just lie together enjoying the silence.

All too soon, the door was flung open and Charlie ran across the room and leaped onto the bed. In just a few months, he'd grown an inch or more and become more adept. His meetings with the therapist had gone so well that we'd reduced them to once a month. Lily raced in after him, rocking from side to side. Ever since she'd taken her first step, she'd run everywhere. Edward lifted her onto the bed, where she proceeded to copy Charlie in jumping up and down.

After a near miss from Charlie's feet, Edward pulled them both down and tickled them until they were screaming with laughter.

"Hey, you two, time for breakfast. How about chocolate chip pancakes?" I had to raise my voice to be heard over the yelling, and most of it came from Edward.

Immediately, their attention turned toward me. "Yay! Pan'ak." Lily still hadn't got the word quite right, adorably missing letters.

"We want pancakes, we want pancakes," Charlie chanted, and both slid off the bed and headed to the stairs.

"Charlie," I called. "Make sure you help your sister."

"'Kay, Mom."

Edward leaned over, boxing me in with his body, and kissed me. "Come on," he said as excitedly as the kids had. "We're getting married today."

I climbed out of bed and slid my pajama pants on over my underwear and cami, while Edward pulled his on over his boxers. Hand in hand, we made our way downstairs. Breakfast was a lively affair with lots of laughter, but all too soon a knock on the door revealed Esme, Alice, and Rose, who'd all arrived to help me get ready.

"Come on, Charlie." Edward stood and held out his hand, helping Charlie from the barstool. "Let's find Pops, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Jasper." Charlie looked back at me, undecided. "Mom and the girls are taking baths and getting their hair and makeup done. Why don't we go and play some Xbox with your uncles?"

I had to laugh at how quickly Charlie abandoned us without another backward glance, the lure of Emmett and Jasper winning over getting ready for the wedding. I knew that Carlisle and Edward would see he was in the chapel on time. Kissing me quick and hard, he whispered in my ear, "I'll see you at the altar."

I slid my hands around his neck and pulled him down for a second kiss. "I'll be the one not quite in white. I can't wait to marry you, Edward Cullen." The kiss deepened until the clearing of a throat brought us out of the instant lust that surrounded us every time our lips met.

"Okay, Alice. I'm going, I'm going." Edward held up his free hand and backed out of the kitchen, while Charlie just rolled his eyes. He was used to us!

Alice just growled and Edward fled, not willing to face the wrath of the pixie. However, the smile she normally wore was back on her face within minutes. "Okay, Swan-almost-Cullen, get your butt in that shower and wash your hair. I'll meet you upstairs to help you dry it."

I saluted her sarcastically and made my way to the stairs, rolling my eyes at her when she turned her back. Her voice faded as I made way way up, leaving her to give her orders to Esme and Rose. Esme would be taking care of Lily, who had taken a shine to her Nana, and Rose would follow Alice to my room to get ready to do my makeup.

I allowed the water to heat and dropped my clothes in the hamper, brushing my teeth before stepping into the double shower enclosure. I used Edward's expensive body wash, surrounding myself with his scent, and then washed and conditioned my hair.

"Bella?" Alice's voice echoed through the bathroom as she flung the door open.

"Alice! What the hell?" I yelled. "You are seriously overstepping here. Get out and let me finish and I'll be done in a minute. Alright?"

She retreated in the face of my anger, and I knew that she and I would have to have a serious conversation about her position in our lives. She was a great friend, but really didn't seem to understand boundaries. I stood under the hot water for another five minutes, allowing my irritation at her to fade, and stepped out onto the bathmat, wrapping a towel around me and then rubbing my hair dry with another.

I opened the door to find Alice unpacking her things and spreading them over my dressing table. My hairdryer and a set of rollers were already set on Edward's dresser and plugged in, and Alice wasted no time, drying the lengths of my hair before using the rollers to create large curls.

Rose appeared in the doorway carrying a bag from La Perla. "Hey, Bella. I have your something new and something blue here." She pulled out some lacy boy shorts in blue with ruffles across the ass, and a garter belt and stockings holding them up for me to see in the mirror. "And I have a lacy garter in same color. Doesn't exactly match with your dress, but since no one but Edward will see it, I'm sure it will be fine."

Alice stepped back, letting me stand up as Rose handed me the underwear. I stepped into the walk in closet and dropped the towel to fasten the belt around my waist and pull the panties on. I carefully rolled the stockings up, not wanting to risk damaging them and then stepped out of the closet.

"Hmm, you look good, B," Rose said. "I'm pretty sure Edward'll like it, too."

Alice clapped her hands and urged me back in front of the mirror so she could remove the now-cool rollers from my hair, piling the curls high on my head before teasing small strands out to frame my face. Rose carefully brushed smoky grey, lilac and silver over my eyelids before giving them a dark outline, and two thick coats of mascara which lengthened my eyelashes. A little blusher and pale pink lip gloss finished the picture, making me look both innocent and sultry.

"Okay," Alice said, "It's time for the dress, Bella."

I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, surprised to find that it was almost two, and the wedding was in just over an hour. A shiver of excitement ran down my spine and goosebumps raised over my body at the thought of being Edward's wife. It wasn't something I had ever lusted after before, but somehow we'd become even closer since he'd agreed to marry me.

~ oOo ~

 _ **Now, Edward**_

My mind and heart were at the house, which I could see from where I was standing, with Bella. I always missed her when we were apart, and now was no different. Our wedding was due to take place in just over an hour and I couldn't wait to call her my wife. She'd turned me down so often, I honestly thought this day would never come and I couldn't be happier.

When she'd been the one to ask, I couldn't believe my ears and had to clarify what she meant. Real happiness had swept through me. After the debacle of keeping everything from her for so long, I was amazed that she would even give me a proper chance to prove that she was everything to me.

Charlie burst into the room and I turned to face him. Jasper had helped him to get dressed because Emmett was too much of a child once he got his hands on the Xbox. Anyone looking at him would never believe he was a detective. I knew he wanted to leave the force so he could bring his relationship out into the open, and we'd already managed to place one of my men in a position where he would be promoted into Emmett's place as soon as he resigned. His new official job would be head of security, but in effect he would become my right-hand man in the field.

Charlie flung himself at me and I pushed everything to do with the family and the business to the back of my mind. "Dad, lookame. I got a suit just like you. We're the same."

"We're a handsome pair, aren't we, Charlie?" I agreed. Dad followed behind him and then Jasper, both of whom were dressed in darker grey suits with silver waistcoats, while mine and Charlie's matched some part of Bella's dress.

"Not long, now, son. Are you nervous?"

"Not a bit, Dad. In fact, I'm excited and I can't wait to be married. I never thought she'd agree."

"Anyone can see she loves you very much, Edward, and she's the perfect partner for you." I nodded as he pulled both Charlie and me until Charlie protested at being squished between us, both of our eyes suspiciously damp. "Come on downstairs and relax for a while." He looked at his watch. "We have around forty-five minutes until Jacob brings the car around."

This last hour seemed to take forever to pass and I almost felt it was necessary to have a drink; not to calm my nerves, but for something to do with my hands. Eventually, Jasper came into the study where I had gravitated, to tell me that the car was here. I virtually leaped to my feet, which earned a light chuckle from him. I glared but then had to smile as he was right; I was so eager I'd almost been running from the house.

As I left the study, Mom opened the front door, a huge smile across her face. "Hi, Mom, everything okay?"

"Yes, Edward," she laughed. "Everything is fine. Bella is just as eager as you." She stepped toward me, reaching up to straighten my silver tie, tucking it inside my waistcoat. Her hands smoothed over the lapels of my jacket as she brushed imaginary fluff from my shoulder before hugging me. "I see Jacob is here, and Seth is just about to leave for your house. I thought I'd come along with you, Charlie, and the boys while Carlisle heads off to Bella."

I nodded and tucked her hand in the crook of my elbow, Charlie taking my free hand. "Are we going to the chapel now, Dad? Is it time for you to marry Mom?"

"Almost. Pops has gone with Seth, and they'll bring your Mom to the chapel. We're gonna wait for her there, okay?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and the three of us left, trailed by Jasper and Emmett, the latter of whom complained at having just gotten to the good bit of his game. Jacob and Jared brought two of our cars around to the front of the house. Mom and Emmett took one and Jasper, Charlie, and I the other.

"Can you check you have the ring please, Jasper?" I asked. In the time honored way, he pretended to pat each of his pockets before producing the small velvet bag from his inside pocket and grinning madly.

Although the chapel was only about a fifteen minute walk across the landscaped gardens behind our houses, it was a fifteen minute drive, which allowed us to reach the church around ten minutes before the girls. I took my place at the small stone altar, where the local pastor was waiting. Jasper took his place beside me, while Mom whisked Charlie off to wait in the small vestibule to one side.

I looked at my watch every few seconds, feeling the time crawl past, until the sound of a vehicle outside brought everything into focus. She was here! I craned my neck to catch a glimpse of her entering the vestibule, but couldn't see past Dad, Alice, and Rose, who was carrying Lily, as they surrounded her.

Exactly on time, the sounds of 'A Thousand Years' began to play and the door from the vestibule to the interior of the chapel opened. Charlie and Lily started down the aisle between the seats, holding hands. Lily was gleefully throwing flower petals in the air, while Rose followed close behind, herding them toward me.

As they reached the front, Charlie caught my eye and his face broke into a wide smile and he practically ran the rest of the way, grabbing my hand and whispering loudly, "Mom's coming, Dad. Are you ready?"

I nodded and told him I couldn't wait before handing him off to Jasper. Rose had already swept Lily up in her arms and taken a seat between Emmett and Esme. She waved enthusiastically to me, shouting 'Dada', causing a burst of laughter.

The next time the door opened, everything around me faded as Bella followed the path our children had already walked. My eyes raked over her, starting at her feet where I could see the toes of her shoes that matched my waistcoat. The dress swirled around her ankles, and as my gaze rose, I could see how it clung to her hips, her waist, and stopped as it pressed her breasts together, showing the very top of the creamy flesh. Her bare shoulders and long neck pulled my eyes to her face, watching as the faint blush I loved rose from her chest to her cheeks. Her beautiful hair was piled high on her head, a few tendrils framing her features.

I swallowed hard, willing my twitching cock not to harden. This was neither the time nor the place. My pants were not exactly loose, and I would definitely put on a show if I allowed that to happen. My hands crossed in front of me, and I caught a glimpse of a smirk from Bella, who like as not knew exactly what I was trying to hide.

I could feel the smile on my face stretch further as each step brought her closer to me; closer to being my wife. Her hand was hooked through my dad's elbow, which he placed in mine as she stepped up beside me and we turned to face the officiant. "You look stunning, my love," I whispered.

She blushed again and I raised her hand to my lips, pressing a kiss to the warm, sweet-smelling skin before we turned to face each other. Her gaze caught mine and I was trapped in her chocolate depths, hearing none of the words spoken and only answering the relevant questions when prompted. Finally the words I'd been waiting for were uttered.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled Bella toward me, her hands ending up in their usual place as our lips met. My arm anchored her in place against my body, while my free hand gripped around her slim neck, my thumb against her jaw as I brushed my tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth to me, letting me in, and a small moan escaped her.

"Oh my God," came from somewhere in the chapel, echoing around us, and laughter followed it.

A tug on the leg of my pants brought me out of the passionate stupor I'd drifted into. "Dad, Dad! Are we married yet?" The whisper-loud voice from Charlie caused more laughter from everyone as I kneeled down, lifting Charlie into one arm.

"We sure are, Charlie," I said, pulling Bella close to my side with the other arm as we turned to face everyone. That delicate blush rose again from her chest to her cheeks as she glanced around at everyone. Rose stood and stepped toward us, and held out Lily who went willingly to Bella, and the four of us headed toward the entrance door.

Outside, a warm breeze blew against us, offsetting the late afternoon heat, the sun casting its warm glow over us. Everyone else spilled out behind us as Alice took charge again, moving us into position for the usual photos. I could think of nothing but how radiant and beautiful my wife looked as the photographer made the memories of this day take shape.

Eventually, I led Bella over to where Seth lounged against the side of the bridal car, and we headed back toward my parents' house for the reception. Charlie and Lily went happily with Mom and Dad and the girls took the final car while Emmett and Jasper elected to walk back across the landscaped gardens.

The rear garden of the house had been transformed with a tent over the patio, complete with tables and chairs and a cleared space, which housed a wooden dance floor. The family room doors were open wide, with a buffet and a bar set up inside. I was definitely not interested in eating, at least not food, but we made the rounds of the guests, listening to their words of congratulation.

After the first dance with my new wife, and of course the usual ones with Mom, Alice, and even Rose, Bella and I finally found ourselves a corner. I pulled Bella down into my lap and we watched the guests mingling and enjoying themselves.

"Stop wriggling, Bella," I warned, "Or I'll just have to carry you off and have my wicked way with you." I nuzzled that spot behind her ear with my nose; that place where she almost smelled the sweetest and the one that gave her the goosebumps I could see peppering her skin.

"Then stop … ah … doing that, Edward." My arms tightened around her as I jerked my hips against her soft ass, showing her exactly what she was doing to me. She stilled, leaning into me further. "Did you see Seth?"

Reluctantly, I moved back and looked out over the dance floor, where I could see Seth in very close contact with a girl. "Hmm, yes. He seems to have his eye on Demetri's daughter, Chelsea. He'd best be careful, though. Even though Demetri's gone, she has a slew of uncles looking out for her virtue."

Bella giggled, the sound going straight to my cock. "I think it my be too late for that. I caught them in the back seat of the car last week, and let's just say, her virtue was nowhere to be seen."

"Cheeky fucker." I grinned a little and hoped he'd had the sense to clean the car.

Any comeback Bella had in her mind was interrupted by the arrival of Alice on the other side of the table we were seated at. "It's time to throw the bouquet and retrieve the garter, Bella." I scowled a little at the interruption, but Bella's elbow to my ribs and her slight frown stopped the words 'go away' from leaving my mouth. My sister was an expert at this organization lark, but she could be pretty annoying at times.

"Come on," Bella leaned back and whispered in my ear. "Let's give Seth a scare, shall we? Either he'll man up or he'll run."

"I like the way you think, wife," I whispered back and helped her up off my lap and discreetly adjusted myself while she stood in front of me, smirking. We finished our champagne and I took the hand she held out and led her to the middle of the dance floor, where a chair had been placed for me to retrieve the garter in the traditional way.

"Ready, girls?" she called as she took the small bouquet and turned her back. I could see her clock exactly where Chelsea was standing and her aim was as good with a bouquet as it was with a gun. The bouquet landed right into Chelsea's arms, and I could see her face light up as she gazed across the dance floor at Seth. He ducked his head, but not before I caught sight of the light blush and grin on his face, too.

There was generous laughter from the guests and then catcalls as I led Bella to the chair and kneeled on the floor before her. I looked around to see where Charlie and Lily were and caught Alice giving me the thumbs up to reassure me that Mom and Dad had taken them to get ready for bed. I ran my fingers lightly over Bella's ankles and then slid them over her calves and behind her knees. I explored both of her thighs, feeling the muscles tense as my hands smoothed over bare skin. _Dear Lord_ ,I thought, _stockings!_

I discovered she'd placed two garters on her left leg and ran my fingers over the one that was closer to her knee. When my fingers hooked over it, she nodded lightly, and keeping eye contact with her until the last minute, I bent down and slid the skirt of her dress up to her mid-calf before diving under the material and gripping the garter with my teeth and dragging it down to her ankle. She lifted her leg to allow me to drag it off over her foot and I stood, flinging it across the room directly at Seth. The room filled with laughter, but neither he nor Chelsea looked particularly fazed. I had the errant thought that there would be another wedding before too long.

After the excitement had died down, most of the guests went back to drinking and dancing while Bella and I made our way upstairs to say goodnight to the children. Finding them clean, warm and sleepy, we sat between their beds taking turns at reading a bedtime story before kissing each of them goodnight and leaving the room.

On the landing, I leaned against the wall, pulling Bella against me. "I'm really looking forward to some quality alone time with you, Edward, but I also don't want to leave them."

I kissed the top of her head. "I know. I don't either, but we both know they'll be safe with Mom and Dad, and it'll be less than a week before they meet us in Florida. We've already found a great hotel close to Disney World, and Rose and Emmett will meet us there."

"Logically, I know that, Edward, but after Carlisle was so angry about the possibility of us leaving the kids with no parents, I worry about leaving them with anyone."

"Nothing will happen to them, Bella. Garrett and Seth will be with Rose and Emmett all the way, and with the Volturi gone, it'll be a long time before anyone else will be big enough to offer any type of threat at all. You know you can trust them all to protect the children with their lives."

She sighed and pulled back to look me in the eyes before standing on her tiptoes to kiss me. "Come on," she said softly. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

I nodded, and we headed back to the reception hand in hand, ready to say goodbye and return to our house for the night.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	42. Chapter 40

**AN: Epilogue Part 2 will follow next week - I've almost finished writing it**

 **Thank you as always to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight who is always there and on time, unlike me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 _ **Now, Edward**_

I sat next to the bed where Bella slept. She was scheduled for a c-section in two weeks time, but she'd been on bed rest for the last four weeks and she was not happy about it. I'd been walking around on eggshells for most of that time, wondering when I was going to get my sweet Bella back. I hadn't dared mention how horny I was for fear she would unman me with a spoon. What was worse was that I knew it would be at least six weeks after the baby was born until we could be together again, and that was so dependent on her recovery that I wasn't even sure it would be that soon. I was already getting tired of sneaking off to the bathroom. I felt selfish; selfish and horny, but mostly horny.

My attention drifted back to Bella and I was unable to resist the sight of her breasts rising and falling with her sleeping breaths. I groaned and rested my elbows on my knees, my hands rubbing over my face. I was a disgusting man; one who lusted after his wife while she lay in a hospital bed. And I felt that it was entirely all my fault that she was here; I'd been the one to knock her up again. This time with twins!

The door opened, admitting Dr. Banner, our obstetrician. Irina had been present for the birth of both Charlie and Lily, and we trusted her implicitly. "Hi, Edward, how are you this evening?"

I stood and shook her hand. "As well as can be expected, Dr Banner."

She tutted. "How often do I have to ask you to call me Irina? We've known each other quite some time now." She walked around the bed, leaned over Bella and lifted her wrist, looking at the clock on the wall before nodding in satisfaction at whatever information she gleaned from that action. "I know Bella's been frustrated at how long she's been on bed rest, so how's she been doing in general?"

I grinned at her. "Almost eight years now, Irina. Frustrated is a pretty mild word for how she's doing. She tries her best to stay calm, but being inactive for so long is wearing on us both. I don't think saying she'll be unhappy if she has to stay in bed for any longer would be anything close to the reality."

"I guessed as much, but it's essential for the health of those babies that she rests. They need to stay inside her as long as possible to allow them to grow and to mature. She knows that, even though she's not happy about the enforced inactivity."

"I am here, you know." The murmur from the bed told both of us that Bella was awake and listening. She opened her eyes and looked up at Irina. "How much longer do I have to be in this damned bed?"

Sitting on the side of the bed, Irina smiled at her. "Well, good afternoon to you, Bella. You're thirty-five weeks now, and your babies are fairly well grown for their dates, but if we can keep them inside you for just a little longer, we can give them the best chance. So I would say that you do need to be here for another couple of weeks."

Bella groaned in frustration and I took her hand, squeezing lightly to let her know I was with her always. She tensed up at first and then squeezed back.

"I know this seems endless, Bella, but it's for the best. We'll give you a steroid injection to help develop the babies' lungs today, and another in a week. We can then scan for the babies' weight and see if we can make that c-section date. How does that sound?"

"Like torture," Bella said. "Necessary torture."

Irina got to her feet, patted Bella's hand in commiseration, and said she would come by in the morning. The door swung shut behind her and the room was silent.

"You do know that this is your fault," Bella began conversationally.

"What? It takes two to make a baby, so it can't just be my fault." I was forgetting my internal conversation a short while ago about whose fault this was.

"It was your swimmers that caused my eggs to become a baby―babies," she corrected herself. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement, proud that they were so strong. "So, it's very definitely your fault that I've been in this bed for a month now," she continued "And unless you get the snip, Edward, we're never having sex again."

"But … but?" I gasped at her, not sure whether to believe her or not.

"And no butt sex, either, Edward."

I sat down in the seat heavily, my hands resting protectively in front of my balls. I looked over at Bella to see if she was actually serious, only to find she was asleep again, or if not, she was very convincingly pretending to be. My mind whirled with her threat and wondered just how serious she was.

I shuddered at the thought of letting anyone near my cock with a knife; even if he, or she, was a qualified doctor. I mean, I was pretty sure she wouldn't be able to resist sex any more than I could, but could I take that chance? And it really wasn't fair to let her take all the responsibility for preventing any more babies, was it? I groaned quietly, knowing that I'd do anything she asked of me, even let a doctor take a knife to my balls.

Memories of the honeymoon that had gotten us into this situation flooded through my mind.

 _There was silence in the car as we left for our home after having fled from my parents' house under a deluge of catcalls, well-wishes and a combination of rice and flower petals thrown by the guests. Seth had wanted to drive us, but I insisted he stay with Chelsea and see her home; we'd be safe enough for the fifteen minute drive it would take._

 _Placing my hand over Bella's and asking her to wait, I slid out of the driver seat and walked around the car to open her door. Taking her hand, I helped her out and immediately sandwiched her between my body and the cool metal of the car. The night was quiet, although in the distance we could hear faint sounds of the reception continuing without us._

" _Well, Mrs. Cullen," I whispered. "Alone at last. Whatever shall we do?" My lips touched the skin behind her ear and I felt her body tremble and her chest expand with a deep breath, while goosebumps chased across her skin from her shoulder down to the top of her breasts. I would bet her nipples had hardened, too._

 _Her breath whispered across the skin of my throat where I'd undone the top three buttons of my dress shirt. I felt my cock twitch and stepped back to take her hand again to lead her around the car and toward the house. Drawing her up the steps with me to the front door, I fumbled with the keys, eventually unlocking it. It swung open and I turned to lift Bella into my arms, stepping over the threshold in true traditional fashion, my lips glued to hers._

 _After I kicked the door shut behind me, Bella slid her feet to the floor and leaned back against the wall. Immediately, I stepped forward, pinning her in place and plunging my tongue into her mouth while my hands roved over her waist and hips, looking for bare skin._

" _You have to unbutton it, Edward," Bella whispered against my lips. I spun her around, peppering kisses across her shoulders and down her spine until I reached the fastening. With each one I unbuttoned, and I planted a kiss, watching as goosebumps chased each one._

 _She turned to face me, her dress dropping to her waist and catching on her hips. Yanking my shirt from my pants, she managed to rip the buttons off, eventually dropping it to the floor behind me. Her mouth latched onto my nipples one at a time, her teeth embedding themselves lightly in the flesh, sending messages to my cock._

 _I pushed her back against the wall and admired her nipples. They were large and dark pink, and I couldn't resist their lure. I took one into my mouth, nipping at the protruding flesh, pinching and pulling at the other, her hands digging into my scalp and tugging on my hair to keep my mouth in place._

" _Please, Edward," her cries were escalating, each moan travelling through my body making my cock stand to attention behind the zipper on my pants._

" _Do you want my cock or my tongue?" I whispered in her ear before capturing her mouth with mine. The only answer I got was a groan as her tongue searched for mine. "Tongue it is," I murmured before slipping to my knees and lifting her dress to reveal what my fingers had found when searching for the garter. Stockings and garters had to be every man's wet dream and I was no exception. My cock throbbed in my pants and I took a second to pop the button and slide the zip down to give me a little more room._

 _I pushed her legs apart and ran my nose up the damp silk of her panties, inhaling her scent before sliding them to one side and taking her clit into my mouth, quickly flicking my tongue from side to side over the hardening bud. Her legs trembled and she opened them a little wider and bent her knees. She groaned loudly and held her dress up out of the way, giving me more room to slide two fingers into her pussy. Immediately, her muscles pulsed and clenched for a second before letting me search and find that spongy spot with the tips of my fingers. My mouth found her clit again, licking and sucking it into my mouth. I stroked my fingers across her g-spot, and her body bowed over mine as her orgasm hit, her inner muscles clenching down on my fingers as her hands clenched in my hair._

 _For a second, she stopped breathing, her eyes clenched shut, before letting out a long moan. As soon as her muscles allowed my fingers to move, I slid them out of her and quickly stood, encouraging her to grip me around my waist as my pants dropped to the floor. I pushed my boxers down after them and then yanked at the lace panties until I felt them come apart in my hands. Bella gasped and my tongue invaded her mouth as I impaled her on my rock-hard cock, thrusting deep inside her before her inner muscles had stopped clenching from her orgasm._

" _Harder, Edward." Her teeth sank into my earlobe, and I obliged by picking up my pace until my breath was coming out in heavy pants. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She flung her head back, hitting it on the wall behind her, baring her throat to me to allow me to plant wet kisses on every inch of bare skin I could find._

 _Her legs gripped me tighter as mine began to tremble. "I can't hold on much longer, Bella, can you come again?" A long, drawn out, guttural moan echoed up to the high ceiling in the hallway. I knew the signs. The rhythmic clenching of her muscles and tightening of her legs told me that she was on the cusp for the second time. I increased my thrusting erratically as the tingle that preceded coming trickled down my spine, tightening my balls until my cock pulsed as I came. Seconds later, Bella's inner muscles stopped all movement as she clenched down hard and squeezed my cock._

 _I slid to the floor onto my knees, her legs still around my waist. Forehead to forehead, our eyes closed and our breathing became synchronized as our heart rates slowed._

 _Eventually, she opened her eyes and her lips found mine. "I love you, husband," she said softly._

" _As I love you, wife," I whispered my answer, content to stay where we were for a minute or two longer. It was my legs falling asleep under our combined weight that finally told me I had to get up. I did try to lift Bella at the same time, but my muscles were having none of it. Bella stood, leaving her dress on the floor, and stumbled to the sofa. I followed, leaving my trousers and boxers on the floor. We lay on the sofa, face to face, our arms around each other, exchanging kisses. A shiver ran over her body and I pulled the throw from the back of the sofa over the both of us, the silence in the room comfortable and easy._

" _Thank you for today, Bella. You made my dreams come true. You know I've loved you since that first night we met, and I intend to love you until my last breath."_

" _I didn't realize it at the time, but I felt the same. I'm sorry it took such a long time to get to this point. I'm so happy."_

" _Me, too, sweetheart."_

 _Our breathing slowed as both of us drifted somewhere between sleeping and waking. Her hands were brushing over my skin from my waist to my knee and I felt my cock twitch. I opened my eyes to find hers gazing at me and my arms involuntarily tightened around her, drawing her close, my hands roaming the warm, smooth skin of her back as my lips found hers again and again._

 _Before long, Bella's breathing turned into long drawn-out sighs and low moans and I felt myself get hard again. Her hands brushed over my skin and it was my turn for it to pebble under her touch, eventually stroking me until my hips were flexing involuntarily. "Shall we take this upstairs?" I murmured against her lips._

 _She shook her head. "No, let's stay here. We don't often get this sort of alone time."_

 _I shifted until she was underneath me, settling my body between her hips. She drew her knees up and opened her legs, allowing my cock to slide against her entrance. I rubbed the head of my cock through her folds and over her clit again and again until she was thrusting up against me, her body begging to be filled._

" _Please, Edward. Make love to me." Bella's voice was low and husky, echoing my desire. I slid my arms under her body and over her shoulders, anchoring her to me, a deep thrust stretching and filling her._

 _Her hands landed in their usual place, tugging at my hair and scratching at my scalp, sending tingles down my spine. Finding my rhythm, I withdrew and buried myself deep inside her over and over again, driving her to the brink. I could feel her body trembling and tensing. "Let go, sweetheart, I'm almost there with you. Look at me, my love, and just let go. I need you to come." My words became nonsensical as I declared my love for her, and I slowed my movements, almost unwilling to let myself fall or to have this wonderful feeling stop. My skin tingled with anticipation as I approached the point of no return; the point at which I would be unable to hold back._

" _Oh, God, oh, God. I'm gonna come, Edward. Don't stop, please don't stop." Bella's restless body writhed under mine as her whispered, breathy words fell on my skin. Our lips met over and over. "Ahhh," her cries became louder and drove me on, her muscles clenching down on me so that I could barely move._

 _I pushed up onto my hands, wrenching the throw off and pushing it to the floor as my body began to move erratically against hers. My balls tightened and I ceased all movement, my last thrust taking me over the edge right after her. I closed my eyes tightly, flashes of light behind my eyelids, and held my breath for minutes until I was capable of drawing in much-needed air._

" _Fuck," was all I could say as I lowered my body back onto hers, still taking the majority of my weight on my hands, both of our hearts beating wildly in tandem._

~ oOo ~

That was probably the night Bella conceived the twins, I thought to myself. We'd fooled around in the shower and woken at dawn to a repeat performance. I might be just over thirty, but four times in one night was a record.

It was only later that she realized that in all the events in Italy and the wedding preparation, she'd completely missed an appointment for her shot. I snorted quietly to myself; it so wasn't all my fault.

A movement from the bed drew my attention back to the woman I loved more than anything. I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that I would be booking a vasectomy very shortly. There was no way for me to live without being inside her as often as I could, and I didn't want to go back to using condoms. In my heart there was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

My mind drifted back to our honeymoon again as Bella settled into sleep once more.

~ oOo ~

 _The following day, we'd risen late and eaten a full breakfast. Bella had already packed the bags on the Ducati and just the one backpack, figuring that what we didn't take we could buy on our way to Florida. The bags contained the minimum we needed: just underwear, jeans and t-shirts, and the usual toiletries. The plan was to ride south through Indianapolis, Louisville, Nashville, stop off in Atlanta, and then head for Jacksonville and Daytona and finally to Disneyland, where we'd meet up with Rose and Emmett, who were bringing Charlie and Lily with them._

 _The trip we'd planned was a straight through thirty-hour, drive but we planned on taking around a week to cover the journey. We left without another goodbye to Charlie and Lily as it would only upset them and we'd already told them we would see them in Disneyland and they were excited about that._

 _The weather was warm and breezy, Bella settling herself behind me as I straddled the Ducati. Her legs gripped either side of my hips, her body pressed up against mine. She slid her arms around my waist and gripped me tightly, her hands looped together over my stomach. We headed south out of Chicago, quickly deciding to head for the lakeside road and follow it until we joined the I-90, and moving inland down the I-65 toward Indianapolis._

 _We reached the outskirts as twilight fell and found a B &B, deciding to have our evening meal and then take a walk to shake out the stiff muscles of two bodies not used to a bike ride. After a massage, which led to the usual, we had a good night's sleep and after a leisurely breakfast, we continued on our journey south, our next stop Louisville._

 _Three days later, we were pulling into Jacksonville where we found a great beachfront hotel, and managed to book a beautiful sunny suite facing the ocean. We had an outside balcony and the walk to the beach was ten minutes._

 _We spent the next few days relaxing on the beach by day, where Bella pranced around in the smallest, sexiest bikini I'd ever seen, while I spent my time trying to hide the almost constant hard-on she gave me. We ate well, slept well and made love often, both of us reveling in being alone, having time to talk about us, the children and the future without interruptions. Much as I loved my family and was more than happy to live close by, we did have visits at all times of the day, mostly without invitation, so it was a bit of a novelty to have the time together._

 _Before too long, it was time to head toward Orlando and Disneyworld. No matter how enjoyable it was for us to have the time alone, both of us hadn't spent this long away from Charlie and Lily, ever. So we said goodbye to the landlady and headed along the coast road back, if not to real life, then to family life._

 _Although Bella and I loved our time alone, we were glad when Garrett and Seth pulled up at the curbside outside the Beach Club Resort in a large SUV, Charlie and Lily tumbling out of the car and running toward us. Rose followed, making sure Lily didn't fall until Bella swept her up in her arms. Charlie flung himself at me. "Dad, Dad, we're going to Disney!" His voice rose in excitement._

 _Garrett, Seth, and Emmett hauled their luggage from the trunk and placed it on the trolley supplied by the valet. We'd already checked ourselves and the children in, having chosen a family suite with a large terrace overlooking the pools. We left Rose and Emmett to check in, while Garrett and Seth followed us into the elevator to our rooms, taking up residence in the room next to ours._

~ oOo ~

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?" I was brought out of my memories; Bella's sleepy voice was low and soft.

I leaned forward and took her hand. "Thinking about us and our honeymoon, sweetheart."

"Hmm, it was wonderful, wasn't it? And it's not really your fault I got pregnant, it was mine. I did forget to get my shot." She stopped for a moment, her eyes catching mine. "I don't regret these two." She smoothed her hand over her distended stomach, watching as the babies moved inside her. "I'm just tired of being in this bed instead of ours, at home with Charlie and Lily."

"I know, love, but it won't be long now. I'll do whatever I can to make it easier for you." I shifted in the chair, looking up at the clock on the wall. "Look, I have to go now to say goodnight to the kids, but I'll be back early in the morning, and I'll bring them with me. How does that sound?"

"I'd love that, thank you."

I stroked the skin on her arm from elbow to wrist over and over until her eyes drifted closed again. I stood and kissed her forehead, listening to her say my name in her sleep, before sliding her arm under the cover and pulling it up to her chin.

** Dangerous Secrets **


	43. Chapter 41

**AN: Final chapter and I have to say goodbye to these two**

 **I have to thank MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for always keeping one step ahead of me and making corrections to my word order and adding commas to make the whole thing make sense**

 **Thanks also to MissLLIss15 who has pre-read and encouraged me with her sweet words.**

 **And of course to everyone who has followed this story from the beginning and reviewed religiously each week.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **Epilogue Part 2**

 _ **Now, Bella**_

I woke to filtered sunlight and whispered voices. For a second, I wasn't sure where I was until the sounds of the hospital filtered in through the closed doors. I sighed, wanting to be anywhere but here, even though I knew it was for the best.

As I shifted in the bed, a small hand patted my face. "Momma, you wokted up?" Lily's voice was whisper-loud. I opened my eyes to find hers positioned two inches in front of mine, her hands coming to rest on either side of my face. I reached out to hug her, while Edward stepped up beside the bed and held her little body slightly away from mine to make sure she didn't rest heavily on the twins. "You home soon, Momma?"

I sighed and kissed her forehead. "Soon, sweetheart. When Liam and Masen get here. They're almost ready to come out and meet you. Would you like that?"

At that moment, Shelly Cope, one of the day nurses, bustled into the room carrying a small covered dish. "You ready, Bella? This is the first step to meeting your babies." She held up the dish and headed over to the the side of the bed where set it down and took my wrist. After a minute she placed it back on the cover and patted it. "Heart rate is even. Now blood pressure."

Charlie soon became bored as Shelly continued with her small checks. "Dad, can we get some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Edward, why don't you take them for those chocolate chip pancakes they serve in the café next door? By the time you've finished, I'll be done." I scowled at the thought that I wouldn't be able to have one of their delicious coffees; I loved the smell, but the taste didn't agree with my stomach right now, not to mention the havoc it would play with my blood pressure.

Edward's soft smile told me that he knew what I was thinking. "I'll bring you back a tea, okay? Mom will be here in about thirty minutes, and then she'll take the kids back with her. I planned on getting back to have dinner with them, and then I'll be yours for the rest of the night." He leaned over and kissed my forehead and then my lips. I nodded and he grabbed Lily around the waist, lifting her into the air until she squealed a little too loudly for a hospital, and then took Charlie's hand. With a short wave from each of the children, I was alone with Shelly.

"I know you want to be out of here, Bella, and the best way to make sure it's three of you leaving together is for you to rest. The twins are a very good size already, and we aren't anticipating any problems with the c-section." She uncovered the small dish to reveal a syringe filled with a clear liquid. I swallowed and closed my eyes. I'd never been particularly good with injections. Shelly encouraged me to roll over and pulled back my nightgown.

I allowed my mind to drift back to our honeymoon, not noticing when she left.

~ oOo ~

 _When Edward had revealed the plans he'd made for us to take a road trip on the Ducati Rose and I had fallen in love with all those months ago, I was over the moon. We'd connected so deeply on our wedding night, and the week we used to travel to Florida cemented our relationship in a thousand different ways._

 _That first leg of the journey up to Indianapolis left me feeling stiff. Not having been on a motorcycle for any distance in many years, I wasn't altogether ready for the walk he suggested after dinner. However, with the promise of a massage later, I agreed. We held hands and walked to a local lake, kicking our way through the autumn leaves like a couple of kids._

 _As the evening cooled and night fell, we climbed the steps to the small hotel where we were staying and waved at the receptionist as we headed for the stairs to our room. On the coffee table in front of the sofa stood an ice bucket with a cooling bottle of champagne and a bowl of strawberries. The bedcovers were pulled back, the sheet covered with a large soft towel, and a bottle of oil stood on the nightstand. The lights had been turned down low, the curtains drawn, and the room was lit by scented candles._

" _Wow." I gazed around at the setting. "You've been busy."_

" _The hotel staff have been very helpful." Edward gave me his signature smirked and held his hand out. "You like it, sweetheart?" His words were whispered in my ear as his lips descended on the skin of my neck. He pulled back and drew me over to the bed, setting about freeing me from my clothes while kissing each piece of skin as he bared it to his lips. Standing naked before him while he was still clothed was unexpectedly erotic and I shivered with pleasure, my nipples hardening under his gaze. "Lie down on your stomach, please."_

 _I did as he asked and arranged myself on the bed, my body quivering in anticipation. I heard the rustle as he removed his clothes, his belt buckle hitting the floor, followed by the sound of his jeans sliding down his legs. It was only a moment later that the bed dipped and his warm body moved closer. The cap on the bottle of oil clicked open and his hands smoothed over the skin of my back from neck to ankle, down one side and up the other. Never ceasing, they massaged every bit of my skin until I was practically purring._

 _At his whispered request, I turned over, and he repeated the actions he'd carried out on my back, paying more attention to my legs and my stomach before reaching my breasts and nipples. He squeezed lightly, pinching and pulling at my nipples I was squirming. My hips arched toward him every time his hands ventured lower, small moans releasing themselves from my throat without prompting._

 _Eventually, he moved to kneel between my legs and I drew my knees up, placing my feet flat on the bed and allowing them to drop open. His eyes darkened as he took in the evidence of my desire, and he reached out to run two fingers on either side of my clit and then between my lips, delving inside me for a second. He repeated the action over and over until I was begging for him to touch me harder._

 _Lowering his head, his tongue followed the same route as his fingers, sucking my clit into his mouth for a second with each pass. "Please, Edward, stop teasing. I want you inside me, please."_

 _I watched as he leaned back on his heels, stroking his cock while his fingers showed me where it belonged. His lips met mine as he crouched over me, holding his weight off of my body, his tongue plundering my mouth. My hands, slick with oil, scratched at the skin on his back and my hips lifted involuntarily, trying to impale myself on his erection. Teasingly, he slipped the head of his cock inside me before withdrawing and repeating over and over again. I tried to grip him around the waist with my legs, but the oil on my skin frustrated me until I burst out, "Edward, will you just fuck me, please?"_

 _I growled as he withdrew again before slamming his cock deep inside me. For a second I couldn't breath as pleasure rocketed throughout my body and heat flushed my skin from the inside out. I let out a sharp scream and gasped. Edward's eyes glanced at mine as he stilled for a few seconds, always gauging if I was okay._

" _Oh God, Edward. Move, please." Even to my ears, my voice was breathy. Once he was sure I wasn't hurting, he increased his pace, his thrusts pushing me up the bed until I lifted my arms to press against the headboard, anchoring my body in place. Within seconds, my orgasm swept over me, heat and goosebumps chasing each other over my skin._

 _Edward groaned as my inner muscles clamped down on him and he stilled for a minute, waiting for me to release him. As soon as he could move again, he picked up his pace, pushing me into a second orgasm before stiffening and succumbing to the same pleasure._

 _Carefully, he lowered his body to mine, his lips connecting with the skin on my shoulder and neck where he had buried his head, his hot breath wafting over me. With a sigh of contentment, he eventually shifted to one side and onto his stomach, flinging one heavy arm over me._

 _I didn't surface until dawn was breaking and my bladder insisted I visit the bathroom. Edward had moved, and was pinning me down with his leg thrown over mine. I had to wriggle out from under him, falling back to sleep for another few hours when I returned._

 _The following morning saw us back on our way again after a fantastic breakfast and, luckily for us, the weather held and the following few days on the bike got better and better. No longer stiff at the end of each day, we found a small B &B for each night before continuing on our way._

 _A few days later, we found ourselves on the outskirts of Jacksonville and the small boutique hotel I'd found online before leaving home. It was only a few minutes walk from the beach and we spent the next three days talking about the future, sunbathing and playing in water still warm from the heat of the summer sun, then racing back to the hotel to make love when our touches strayed. Early evenings eating ice cream at wonderful open air cafés led to midnight strolls on the boardwalk alongside the beach and making love at midnight to the sound of the ocean, hidden away out of sight behind huge wave-softened rocks._

 _I was sad to leave it all behind, but I was also looking forward to seeing Charlie and Lily. This was the longest we had been away from them since Charlie had been taken, and despite FaceTiming and Skype calls, we were both eager to spending the next week at Disney World._

 _Seeing them pile out of the SUV outside the hotel was the icing on the cake, so to speak. Rose and Emmett added just the right amount of adult company, while we all spent the days exploring the attractions._ _We visited the local shops, finding gifts for everyone back home as well as filling enough bags with Disney stuffed toys that I thought we'd need an extra room to house them all._

 _Both children loved the water park with its sandy bottomed pool, the slides and the lazy river where we settled into huge rubber rings and floated our way around the park. Most days we arrived home damp and tired, the children ready for a bath and early dinner together as a family. A few nights we used the babysitting services and the four of us went out to an adult dinner and dancing. Seth and Garrett were always close by, although Edward assured me that we were totally safe. With Aro and Marcus and their offspring gone, it would be a long time before anyone was strong enough to even consider mounting any sort of offense._

 _Still, I was glad they were there, preventing any wannabes from trying anything that would endanger our lives._

 _At the end of the week, we all boarded a flight home, arranging for the bike to be shipped. We arrived home, exhausted, suntanned and happy to find that Esme had been busy airing the house out, changing sheets and filling the fridge so we had nothing to do but relax until Charlie started back to school just a couple of days late._

 _I was shocked when I found out I was pregnant, though not unhappy about it since we'd already decided that we wanted more children. Within a few weeks, I was overwhelmed with tiredness and morning sickness and soon discovered that we were having twins. Later, we were told we had two more boys to complete our family._

 _When things got a little too much for me to cope with, Rachel Black, Jacob's sister, joined us as our housekeeper and occasional nanny, and we couldn't have been happier._

~ oOo ~

The door to my room opened and brought me out of my waking dream.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling today?" Esme had been a godsend over the last six weeks, taking up the slack with the children, keeping me company when I was ready to scream with boredom, and helping to keep me calm.

"Not too bad, Esme. I just need to get out of this bed and this hospital."

"I know, but it won't be long now, will it? Have they confirmed the date of the c-section yet?" Esme took the seat beside the bed, holding my hand.

"It's scheduled for May eighteenth, unless I go into labor before then. I've been given steroids to make sure their lungs are as developed as possible, just in case. I'd love to give birth naturally, but I don't think that's going to happen." Tears threatened as my mind flicked over all that might go wrong.

"Hey, now!" Esme moved to settle on the bed beside me, folding me in her arms. "Everything's going to be alright. You have the best doctors for both you and the twins, and they're a good weight already, aren't they?" She leaned back and offered me a tissue.

"They are," I answered between swallowing back the tears and blowing my nose. "Liam is just over five pounds and Masen, the little monster, is just under six. Irina says it's unusual for twins to be as heavy as that, but not impossible. It does mean that they'll be able to come home fairly quickly, as long as there are no other problems to stop them."

At that moment, the door opened again. Edward held it for Charlie and Lily to race into the room. In the corridor outside, I could see Seth lounging in one of the seats, laughing at their antics. I knew that Garrett would be close by too, despite that fact that it had been nine months since we'd heard anything from Volterra. I had no illusions that there would never be another attack on the Cullen family, but for now I was comforted that we would always be protected.

A look of concern crossed Edward's face and he mouthed 'are you okay?' over their heads. I gave him a watery smile and nodded before greeting the kids. Esme produced a basket with fresh fruit and muffins and Edward placed my tea on the rolling tray.

Esme stayed another thirty minutes, engaging Charlie and Lily in conversation about the twins, while Edward sat on the other side of the bed with his arms around me. I had to admit to myself that I was just as horny as Edward; the enforced bed rest had not been easy for me either. Any time he was close to me, I wanted to jump his bones.

Eventually, Esme ushered them out of the room, leaving Edward and me alone again. "Are you sure you're okay?" When I nodded, he asked, "Why the tears then, my love?"

I shrugged and burrowed further into his embrace. "More of the same. I've spent so long in this bed, and I just need to go home." When he took a breath to speak, I continued, "I know I need to be here to make sure they make it out safely, but I miss being at home." There was nothing that could be said or done, so Edward just pulled me closer and hugged me tightly. I ate half a muffin and a few strawberries and drank my tea, before drifting back to sleep.

Edward eventually left after a call from Esme, telling him that the children were waiting for him to come home to have dinner with them. "I'll be back with you later, okay?"

"No, Edward, it's fine. You've spent every night for the past week sleeping in that uncomfortable chair. Go home tonight and I'll see you in the morning." I could see him vacillating between wanting to stay with me and keep me company and the tiredness pulling him toward sleeping in our bed for just one night. "Come on, Edward. It's only one night, and I'll be absolutely fine."

He sighed and yawned widely, before kissing me and leaving me to try and get comfortable.

~ oOo ~

It was still dark when I woke, an uncomfortable tightness across my stomach. I put it down to Braxton Hicks contractions and used the bathroom before trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep again. The contractions didn't increase in length or strength, but I was unable to get comfortable enough, and eventually gave up as dawn peeked above the horizon.

I'd also developed a headache, which is what eventually coerced me to press the call button. The door opened to admit Shelly, who had just come back on shift. "Good morning, Bella. What are you doing awake this early? Can I get you anything?"

"I don't know what I want, Shelly. I've had Braxton Hicks contractions for the last couple of hours and I just can't get comfortable, and now I have a headache, too."

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll just take your vitals and then I'll get something for your headache. Try and relax." She checked my heart rate and nodded encouragingly and then took my blood pressure. She didn't look nearly as happy about that, so I guessed it had gone up a little.

"Can I?" Shelly indicated my stomach and I nodded in acceptance, now becoming a little worried.

"What is it, Shelly? What's wrong?"

"Don't you worry, Bella. Irina will be in to see you soon and she'll talk you through everything. You can tell her how you're feeling and go from there." And with that I had to be content. She left and returned in a couple of minutes with some pills, which I took. They relaxed me and got rid of my headache enough for me to drift back to sleep again.

When I woke for the second time, it was to the sound of Irina's voice as she stepped into my room. "I hear you had a disturbed night, Bella. How are you feeling now?"

"I think these are more than Braxton Hicks, Irina. They haven't gotten a whole lot more frequent, but they are kind of painful. My back aches and so does my head, again."

Irina re-did the tests that Shelly had carried out earlier. "I'm just going to do an internal because I think these are real contractions, and then we'll get you set up and monitor them for a couple of hours and see how things progress."

"Does that mean what I think it means? Will I have these babies naturally?"

"Well, if you are in active labor, I would suggest an epidural to help bring your blood pressure down and then we can just see what happens. How does that sound?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as what I now knew to be a contraction caused my stomach to tighten. I still felt no real pain, but I was glad for the epidural, which would make things so much easier. "Can you call Edward, please, Irina? I don't really need him to come in early just to hold my hand, but if I don't tell him, he'll be annoyed. He's more likely to believe you when you say I'm fine, than he is to even listen to me."

"I'll get the anesthesiologist now and then call him for you. How long do you want me to hold him off? Not that I can promise anything, but I can tell him you're sleeping."

"Thanks, Irina, however long that will give me is great." Left on my own for a few minutes, my bladder made itself felt under the punishment of one of the twins' feet. The other was pushing against my diaphragm, making me a little short of breath. I struggled upright, feeling like a beached whale, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. A rush of dizziness hit me and I closed my eyes for a second waiting for the room to stop spinning. A couple of minutes later, I opened my eyes, thankful that it had passed reasonably quickly and slid off the bed to stand upright.

It seemed that my body was rebelling against all movement as nausea rolled through me right on the heels of the reappearance of the headache that had been threatening. Taking a few deep breaths, I made my way to the bathroom to relieve my bladder and freshen up a little and then turned to head back to bed feeling worse by the second. Alternately hot and then cold, I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead and the room spun, blackness creeping around the edge of my vision.

I could feel myself falling, and twisted to one side to protect the twins. The last thing I saw was Irina's feet as she entered the room and Seth's panicked face from his seat opposite my door.

~ oOo ~

An annoyingly perpetual beeping penetrated my consciousness. I groaned, not wanting to wake yet; I was having the best sleep since I'd found out that I was pregnant. A movement from beside me had me opening my eyes to see Edward, his head laid on the bed beside me and my hand gripped softly in his. I looked down at my body, a faint feeling of panic fluttering behind my breastbone, as I took in my flatter stomach and the lack of familiar movements from inside me. I shifted in the bed, suddenly aware of the soreness across my abdomen.I instinctively knew that I'd had a cesarean and my babies were somewhere in this hospital.

"Edward," I said softly as he stirred. "What happened? Where are my babies?" I tried to keep my voice even, but he must have heard the waver in my tone as I brushed my fingers through his hair. It was the way I'd woken him up a thousand times before.

His eyes fluttered open. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where are Liam and Masen? Are they alright? What happened? The last thing I remember was seeing the door open and then nothing."

At that moment, the door opened, admitting Irina. "Ah, awake at last I see. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but okay. The babies? What happened?" I asked her the same question I'd flung at Edward a minute earlier.

"They're absolutely fine, Bella, stop worrying. Both are a good size and are in the NICU under observation, and we're giving them a little extra oxygen to make sure they're lungs are working perfectly." Irina answered the most important question first, while she checked my blood pressure and inspected my incision site. "That all looks good. To answer your last question, your blood pressure spiked when you went to the bathroom and you collapsed. With the pre-eclampsia, which we've been able to head off with the bed rest, the safest thing was to deliver the babies straight away."

I lay back with a sigh of relief. "The last thing I saw was Seth."

"That was a terrifying call to get, Bella. I broke every traffic law on my way here. Don't you ever scare me like that again; I was afraid I was going to lose you." Edward lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it before standing and leaning over me to give me a tight hug.

I could feel the slight tremble in his body which slowly quieted the longer he held me.

"When can I see them?" I asked Irina as he drew back.

"As soon as those fluids are finished." She pointed at the bag above my head slowly dripping through and into my body. I shuddered slightly at the thought of the needle in the back of my hand and pushed it away, concentrating on what Irina was saying. "Edward can take you to the NICU in a wheelchair. However, after that we want you on your feet; it's the best way to help you recover so you can go home in a couple of days. How does that sound?"

"Thanks, Irina, that's perfect."

"If you need more pain relief, press the button. I'll be back to see you a little later."

I barely noticed her leave the room before my attention was back on Edward, who had taken his seat again and gripped my hand. He squeezed it and nodded, having agreed with Irina. "Have you seen them, Edward?" I asked, anxious to see that they were okay for myself.

He nodded. "Yes, I made a quick trip while you were still out. They're gorgeous; Liam was born first and is like Charlie. Masen is the smaller of the two and was born five minutes later; he takes after Lily. I can't wait to hold them."

"And they're really okay?"

"Yes, they're perfect. Thank you, Bella. I love you."

I winced as I moved into a more comfortable position in the bed, the discomfort in my incision impinging on me. I pressed the button and felt myself relax within minutes and I drifted back to sleep again.

When I woke again, the drip was gone and Edward was leaning back in his seat. Esme was seated next to him and they were talking quietly. "Hey," I whispered, my throat scratchy with thirst. "Can I get a drink?" Edward practically leaped to his feet and grabbed the cup on the nightstand, holding the straw to my lips. "Thanks. Hi, Esme."

"Hi, Bella. More to the point, how are you feeling?"

"Better now. Have you seen the twins? How are Charlie and Lily?"

"Charlie and Lily know the babies are here and are waiting very impatiently at home with Rose. I thought I'd wait until you and Edward have been to the NICU before I visit with them."

A couple of hours later, I was seated in a wheelchair and fidgeting, trying to hold in my excitement at finally being able to see and hold Liam and Masen. I think Edward was just as excited because the wheelchair was moving faster the closer we got to the NICU. One of the nurses on duty, Lucy, as her name tag told us, smiled widely at Edward, obviously having seen him before, and opened the door to let us in.

"Hello, Edward, and you must be Bella. The twins are ready for you." She showed us where to wash up and then led us both to a double open crib at one end of the room, where the boys were lying facing each other. Their names were on blue-edged cards at the top of the crib, telling us which was which, though they were actually quite different. Each of them had a small cannula taped to their face giving them that extra help with breathing. Before I could ask anything, she continued. "They didn't need anything except a little help breathing and that was mostly a precaution. They've been so close for so long that when they were separated they were pretty loud until we put them in this crib together." She grinned as she leaned over and spoke to them.

"Your Mommy and Daddy are here to visit with you, sweeties," she cooed at them. "Are you going to breastfeed, Bella? They're just about due for a feed, so we can do that now if you're up to it."

I'd already decided that I wanted to try, even though it might take a little maneuvering with two of them, but I was determined to have a go. I nodded eagerly. Edward took the seat beside me, waiting as impatiently as I was to finally get to touch and cuddle them.

Lucy lifted Liam and placed him carefully in my arms. The weight of him in my arms was a familiar feeling, and I felt a rush of love for this small human Edward and I had created. Lucy had now placed Masen in Edward's arms, and a quick glance at him told me that his face had to have been a mirror of mine. He kissed Masen on the forehead as I did the same to Liam and my eyes dropped to the small body I held.

"Hello, my sweet, Liam. I'm so happy to meet you; I love you." His eyes blinked open slowly at the sound of my voice and I gasped at the deep blue eyes, which already had a faint rim of green. My hand brushed over his head, the faint reddish color a hint of its likeness to Edward's; even the shape of his eyes belonged to his father.

His mouth opened in a wide yawn, and he screwed his face up and let out a yell. Lucy laughed. "Sounds like he's realized it's dinner time." She placed a pillow under his body so I could rest his weight evenly. I unbuttoned my gown and she helped me to get him situated at at my breast. Latching on immediately, he sucked hard; an echoing cramp in my belly reminding me how uncomfortable these first couple of weeks could be.

While I fed Liam his first meal, I gazed at his face, learning his features, my love for him expanding with every second. Meanwhile, Edward was murmuring to Masen, who looked as if he was about to follow his brother with a yell. "Masen's a lot quieter than Liam generally." Lucy was leaning back against the wall beside us, watching for any help I might need. "I think he's going to be the follower."

Liam relaxed in my arms, satisfied for the moment. I looked over at Edward to find him watching me. "Masen next?" Lucy came over and took Liam from me and Edward stood to position Masen on the pillow. When he sat again, Lucy handed a sleepy Liam to him, while my eyes were drawn to the younger of the twins. As Edward had said, Masen was so like Lily, with a slightly more masculine look to his feature. His eyes, too, were dark blue, with no color around the edges like his brother. I would have liked him to have blue eyes like Carlisle, but looking at the tuft of dark hair on his head, it seemed more likely that he would have my coloring.

Just as Liam had done, he blinked at me, opening his eyes wide, and started turning his head toward me. I reversed him and the pillow and offered him my other breast, not needing Lucy's help this time. He latched on just as quickly as Liam had. Both breast men, just like their older brother and father. The thought made me smile and I looked away from my youngest son to where Edward sat, gazing quietly at his sleeping son, his face suffused with so much love it almost took my breath away.

It seemed no time at all before both babies were back to sleeping and Edward and I had to return to my room. I consoled myself with the thought that it wouldn't be long before we'd all be at home. For a while, I was a little melancholy not being able to have my precious babies right next to me. That soon dissipated with a long awaited visit from Charlie and Lily, who burst into the room with balloons and teddy bears for their brothers.

"Where are they?" I thanked my lucky stars at that moment that neither of the twins was in the room. They surely would have been woken with the yell that came from Charlie. I knew he'd been spending too much time with Uncle Emmett and we'd have to have a talk about inside voices and the need for babies to sleep.

Nevertheless, they were a welcome sight, and peppered me with numerous questions about Liam and Masen. "Why don't I take you down to the nursery to see them?" Edward's voice broke through the cacophony of half whispered, half shouted voices, his suggestion taken up eagerly by both Charlie and Lily.

Esme had waited patiently in the room while Edward and I had gone to see the twins and now happily left with them to take a first look at her new grandsons. Rose, who had brought the children with her, took Edward's seat beside me. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

It seemed everyone wanted an answer to that question and I assured her that I was feeling absolutely fine. Not quite true as I needed a little more pain medicine but for now it was perfectly bearable.

She'd left her three month old daughter, Sophie, with Emmett. "I hope he's coping, Bella. It's the first time I've left her." Rose chewed at her lip anxiously. "My head says he'll be fine, but my heart is crashing around in my chest at the thought of even leaving her, no matter who she's with."

"Oh, Rose, it'll be fine. Emmett has to learn to cope by himself and he's a very capable man; try not to worry." I patted her hand as she chattered on about Sophie and her latest achievements, while I described every second of the time I'd spent with the twins this morning.

An hour later I was beginning to worry a little about where Edward and Esme had taken the children when loud voices could be heard outside the door. It swung open, admitting Esme, holding Charlie and Lily by the hand, and then Edward, followed by Irina who was pushing the double bassinet in front of her and into the room.

"They're okay, Irina?" I virtually whispered as I noticed the absence of cannulas.

"They are, Bella; the oxygen was a twenty-four hour safeguard. They can stay with you for as long as you want them to now and, provided there are no complications with you, they can accompany you home in a couple of days."

~ oOo ~

The time flew past as Edward and I got to know our two newest family members, and when we took them home two days later,, as Irina had said, our family was complete.

For all the dangerous secrets he'd kept from me and never intended for me to know, it was clear that no matter what happened from here on in, Edward and I were stronger because of what we had been through together.

** Dangerous Secrets **

** The End **

 **AN: It's been difficult to let these two go and I know there are so many things that I've not delved into, but it's time to let them get on with their lives.**

 **See you in my next story**

 **Thanks to each and every one of you**

 **Sue**

 **xxx**


End file.
